This is Your Life
by Frost Hobbit
Summary: What happens when ameteur hunter Zoe Mitchell meets Sam and Dean on the road? Before she knows what's happening, Zoe is pulled into their world - and she may be more important than she realizes.
1. Roadhouse

**A/N This is the story of my OC, Zoe Mitchell. The story picks up mid-season two of Supernatural - I'll probably include some chapters based on actual episodes, but a lot of this will be my own story.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Supernatural. If I owned Supernatural, the awesomeness that is Ash would still be alive and hanging around at the Roadhouse, which would not have burned down. XD**

**Chapter One**

The Roadhouse. Zoe slammed the door of her car, a yellow Volkswagon Bug, and looked up at the old building. It was eleven o'clock at night, but a light was still on in the building, so Zoe pulled her baseball cap snugly over her short blond curls and opened the door.

The Roadhouse was almost empty, other than a few men sitting in the corner and a woman behind the counter, carefully wiping off the bar with a washcloth. The woman looked up as Zoe walked in and raised her eyebrows. "We won't be open too much longer, kid."

Zoe shook her head. "I'll be out of here soon. " She sat down at a stool next to the counter. "Can I have a beer, please?"

The woman wordlessly reached under the counter and handed Zoe a beer. "Thanks," Zoe said, opening it. The men in the corner stood and headed out the door.

"Good night, Ellen," one of them called over his shoulder as they left.

"Good night!" The woman, Ellen, waved as the door swung shut behind him. She heaved a weary sigh and went over to the table where the men had been sitting to clean up.

"So what brings you to the Roadhouse, hon?" Ellen asked, coming back over to Zoe. "You're a newcomer around here."

Zoe took a sip of her beer before answering. "It's a long story."

"You a hunter?" Ellen asked, raising her eyebrows.

Zoe shrugged. "You mean the spirit–hunting kind?" Ellen nodded. "Sort of."

Ellen looked her up and down. "Well, I thought I knew just about every hunter there is to know," she said finally. "But I guess not. What's your name?"

"Zoe Mitchell." Zoe held out her hand.

Ellen shook it with a small smile. "I'm Ellen. I own this Roadhouse - worked here for years." She paused for a moment. "So what do you mean, you're 'sort of' a hunter?" Ellen leaned her elbows against the counter and looked at Zoe. "Because, no offense, hon, but you don't look much like a hunter."

Zoe smiled slightly. "Yeah, I s'pose not." She set her beer down on the counter. "I guess it's kind of a new thing for me. My grandfather was a hunter – but I only found that out a few months ago."

"So how'd you get into this?" Ellen asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Hmm." Zoe lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "You say you know every hunter there is to know. Do you know Dean and Sam Winchester? They're brothers – "

"Yeah, I know them," Ellen cut in. "Nice boys. Good hunters." She straightened up, looking vaguely amused. "Funny how so many things either start or end with them."

Zoe blinked. "Um. Yeah, I guess. Anyway – four or five months back they were at the school where I was working. I get to work one morning and they're there telling my boss about how they got rid of this spirit that had been responsible for the death of a little boy, one of my students who died in the bathroom the week before. He'd drowned in the sink. Naturally we assumed it was a freak accident, but of course Sam and Dean realized what was really going on and they got rid of the spirit." She took a sip of her beer. "But the thing is, all this stuff they were talking about sounded really familiar for some reason. So I talked to them a little bit about what they do…then I did some research on my own. A lot of research, actually. It's amazing what you can find on the Internet about this stuff." Ellen was watching her rather skeptically. "Anyway, so turns out the reason all this spirit stuff was so familiar to me is that my grandfather was a hunter. I met him maybe once or twice when I was really little, before he died." She shrugged. "He and my dad don't get along. My dad told me everything then. He and my older brother tried to keep me from finding out about any of this, but obviously that didn't work. So I left." Zoe took another drink and set the empty bottle back on the counter. "I know enough about hunting to do it myself now. And I knew a little about this place, so I decided…if I wanna be a hunter, might as well stop here first."

Ellen stared at her for a long moment after she finished. "Okay," she said, eyeing Zoe. "I'm not going to try and stop you from doing what you want, but there's a few things you ought to know." She came around the counter and sat down in the stool next to Zoe. "First of all, there's a big difference from _knowing_ about hunting than actually _doing_ it. You met Sam and Dean? Those boys grew _up_ hunting, Zoe. They've seen things that you can't _possibly_ imagine. I did some hunting myself in the past, when my husband was alive, and I can assure you it's not a fun job." Zoe looked away.

Ellen tapped her fingernails on the counter. "The life of a hunter isn't exactly a good one. You're constantly in danger, constantly low on money, and you're lonely. You're going to be on the road all the time. And to tell you the truth, not everyone's cut out for this." Ellen placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know you," she said shortly. "So I can't say if you are cut out for it or not. But I can tell you, it'd be a damn fool idea to try and hunt down a spirit on your own at this point. You have absolutely no experience, and you're going to get hurt."

Zoe nodded. "Okay. Um, thanks for the advice, I guess, but I think I know what I'm capable of." She stood up and went for the door. "It's late – I should try and get to the next town – "

"Hold on a minute, Zoe." Zoe turned back to face Ellen.

Ellen spread her arms. "I can't stop you from doing what you want. You don't know me and I don't know you. But I guess the least I can do is help you out. Look, why don't you stay here at the Roadhouse tonight – we've got an extra room since my daughter left – and tomorrow I'll help you figure out where you're going from here, because, be honest, you have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Zoe sighed and shook her head, smiling slightly. "No…I don't."

Ellen smiled back. "Come on, then. Get whatever you need from your car and I'll show you where you can sleep."

----

Ellen knocked on Ash's door after showing Zoe to Jo's old room. "Ash, are you awake?" she called softly. A moment later, Ash opened the door, the bedroom behind him lit up only by the light of his computer.

"What's up, Ellen?" Ash asked. "Who's the girl?"

Ellen leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms. "Her name's Zoe Mitchell, she says. She thinks she wants to be a hunter. Problem is, she has no idea what she's doing, Ash."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ash asked sleepily.

Ellen snorted. "I want you to help her find a case _nearby_, so she can try that one and see what hunting is really like before she goes off and gets herself killed by biting off more than she can chew."

Ash looked at Ellen. "If she doesn't know anything about hunting," he said slowly, "then why are you asking me to find her a job?"

"Because as soon as she's out of here, I'm going to give Sam and Dean a call and ask them to go after her," Ellen said.

Ash blinked. "Why Sam and Dean?"

Ellen sighed. "Because if any hunter's going to give an amateur like Zoe the benefit of the doubt, it'll be Sam. You and I both know a lot of hunters who would say if she's dumb enough to get herself into a bad situation then she can get herself out of it. Sam doesn't think like that. Neither does Dean, really. And besides – Zoe says she's met them before, so they'll probably be more willing to help out someone they know."

Ash shrugged. "Fair points."

"So will you find her a job tomorrow?"

"Will do, Ellen. No problem."

----

Zoe tossed her duffel bag into the passenger seat of her little yellow Volkswagon Bug, then turned back to Ash and Ellen. "So if I drive straight down this road for half an hour – "

"That'll put you in the town that's being haunted," Ellen finished. "Now, remember what Ash and I told you, okay? It looks like your average spirit, but when you get there you're going to have to find out who the spirit is, then find the body and salt and burn it."

Zoe nodded. "I know, I know!" Ellen and Ash had spent all day helping her find a case to start with, then drilling into her all the information she already knew – there was a spirit in this town that seemed to kill anyone that went down a certain alley, Zoe would have to salt and burn the body. She _knew_ all that.

Ellen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful out there, hear me?"

Zoe nodded. "I will." She went around to the drivers' side of her car and got in, rolling down the window. "I'll come back through and visit sometime. Thanks for your help, both of you."

"It was our pleasure." Ellen gave her a smile.

Ash raised a hand in farewell. "See ya, Zoe. Gimme a call if you need anything."

Zoe smiled and waved back to him. "I'll remember that. Bye!" She put her car in drive and sped down the road.

Ellen and Ash watched the yellow Bug until it was out of sight, then Ash spoke. "How long a head start are you giving her before you call Sam?"

Ellen snorted. "I'm calling him right now. She's a nice girl, but she's going to get herself killed. Trust me, we're doing her a favor." She turned and headed back inside the Roadhouse.

----

Sam aimlessly searched through the newspaper, looking for anything that looked supernatural, something he and Dean could hunt. They'd been staying in the same hotel for a week, and frankly, Sam was getting bored.

The door to the hotel room opened and Dean entered, two bags of fast food in his hands. "I got you lunch," he said, setting down one of the bags next to Sam.

"Is food all you can think about?" Sam asked, exasperated, turning to watch his brother sit down on his bed and dig into his hamburger.

"No," Dean said around a mouthful of burger. "There happens to be a very pretty girl working at the McDonald's down the street." He swallowed and grinned at Sam. "I told her she could surely find a _much_ better job than that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, and he and Dean both lunged for it. Sam tripped over a chair and fell to the floor. The phone slid off the bed and bounced off his forehead. Ignoring Dean's uproarious laughter, Sam snatched up the phone, got to his feet, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Ellen."

"Ellen? What's wrong?" Sam asked, wondering if Jo was missing, or in trouble.

"Well, there's nothing wrong, persay, but there will be," Ellen said dryly. "Do you remember a girl named Zoe Mitchell? Curly blond hair, about your age? She says she met you a few months ago."

Sam thought back, and remembered the case he and Dean had done, involving the spirit of a boy who'd died at his school and was still haunting the place. The morning after they'd destroyed the spirit, there had been a girl, a teacher's assistant, who had been very interested in what he and Dean had been doing there. "Yeah…yeah, kind of. Why? You know her?" Sam was surprised.

"She came through the Roadhouse last night. Seems since she met you boys, she's been trying to find out all she can about hunting. I guess her grandfather was a hunter? And she's all set to carry on his legacy or _something_, God know what she's thinking. Anyway, I had Ash find her a case not far from the Roadhouse – an easy one - but she's going to get hurt, no question about it. Would you and Dean mind very much going after her and saving her stupid butt?"

"No. No, we can do that," Sam agreed instantly. He wasn't about to let someone die, especially over something as simple as getting rid of a spirit.

Ellen gave Sam a few details as to where Zoe was and what she was doing, then said, "Thanks, Sam. I owe you."

"Bye." Sam hung up

"What did Ellen want?" Dean stuffed several French fries into his mouth.

"Do you remember Zoe? From back when we got that kid's spirit out of the school."

Dean thought for a moment. He shrugged. "She that hot girl? With the curly hair and _adorable_ dimples?" He smirked at Sam.

Sam sighed, convinced that the only two things ever on Dean's mind were food and sex. "Yes."

"Uh huh. I remember her." Dean nodded.

"Well, she's in trouble, and Ellen wants us to help her."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of trouble is _she_ in?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Remember when we told her the truth about what happened to her student?"

"He didn't drown, he got killed by a spirit," Dean recalled. "Yeah. She thought we were nutcases."

"_At first_, she thought we were nutcases," Sam corrected him. "Then she started believing us and asking about what we did. Well - " Sam shrugged. "I guess she showed up at the Roadhouse yesterday. According to Ellen, Zoe's grandfather was a hunter, and now she wants to be a hunter too." He raised his eyebrows.

Dean tilted his head. "Please tell me Ellen _tried_ to talk her out of it."

Sam shrugged. "Impression I got was that Zoe wasn't about to be talked out of it. Anyway, so Ellen sent her to try and work a case by herself, not far from the Roadhouse."

"And Ellen wants us to go save her?" Dean rubbed his head. "Is this chick stupid? Really?"

"Come on, Dean," Sam said. "Look, we don't have anything else to do. She's just some naïve girl. We shouldn't let her get hurt just because she doesn't know what she's doing."

Dean groaned, shoved the last bite of his hamburger into his mouth, and got to his feet. "Let's go, I guess."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and if you so far think Zoe's an idiot, don't worry. I agree with you. And she does ge better, I promise.**


	2. First Impressions

**A/N Here's chapter two for you all since chapter one was more of a set-up chapter than anything else. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As previously expressed, I do not own Supernatural. Sad day.**

**Chapter Two**

Zoe pushed open the door of an abandoned building at the end of an alleyway. The place couldn't look anymore haunted, she thought, slipping inside. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this building. When she'd first arrived in the town yesterday, the first thing she'd done was find out which alley was the one people disappeared in. Everyone directed her to the same place, and she'd immediately gone to check out this alleyway and the old office building on the end. After twenty minutes of exploring, the figure of a man had seized her from behind and tried to drag her away. Zoe had barely managed to shoot him with her salt gun and get away.

The rest of that day she had spent researching. If there was one thing Zoe knew she was good at, it was research. By now, she was pretty sure the spirit who had attacked her was a man called Rodney Harris, who had kidnapped and killed two young women around ten years previously. The office building had been abandoned even before then, and this was the place where Harris had done his killing. He had attempted to do the same to a third woman, Emily Bennett, but she had somehow managed to kill him before he killed her. Harris's body had never been found. Which was terrific, Zoe reflected. How was she supposed to salt and burn a body she couldn't find?

She assumed the body was somewhere in the building. The problem was finding it without getting caught by Harris first. The beam of her flashlight traveled across the dusty floor. Her hand clamped around her handgun and she pulled it out of her belt, prepared to fire if she needed to.

The bodies of the women had been discovered in the very back of the building, hidden in an old supply closet. Maybe that was where Harris's body had been hidden? Zoe tightened her grip on the gun and started to wind her way through the hallways and offices, feeling uncomfortably like she was in a horror movie.

The closet was ajar when Zoe reached it and she pushed it open with a creak. It was completely empty other than an old paint can lying on its side. She kicked it in frusttation, turned around - and screamed.

Rodney Harris was right in front of her, and he grabbed ahold of Zoe before she could fire the gun. The gun clattered to the floor and Harris knocked Zoe into the wall, baring his teeth. His eyes were dark against his pale skin, and his hair was long, dark and greasy. Zoe had a moment to take in his disgusting appearance before he banged her head against the wall once again and she lost consciousness.

----

Sam knocked sharply on the door of the little house, then turned to Dean. "You're sure this is the right address?"

"Emily Bennett, 306 Laurel Drive," Dean said, nodding and pointing to the address he had written on a slip of paper. "This is the place."

A moment later the door was opened by a dark-haired woman in her late thirties. She wore a flowered dress with a white cardigan. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Sam and Dean. "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Bennett?" Sam asked. The woman nodded, and Sam and Dean both held up their false FBI badges. "I'm Agent Tanner, this is my partner Agent Bates - we're with the FBI, and we'd like to ask you a couple of questions, if that's all right."

Emily Bennett looked confused, but pulled the door open. "Yes…please come in." Sam smiled and followed her into her living room.

She seated herself in an armchair across from the couch where Sam and Dean sat down. "What is this about, agents?" she asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Well, it's kind of an older case, ma'am, but we have our reasons for asking you these things," Dean said. "Now, ten years ago, you were kidnapped by a man named Rodney Harris. Can you tell us what happened?"

Emily looked nervous. "The police ruled it self-defense! He was going to kill me! I had no choice!"

"No, no, ma'am, we're not here to arrest you," Sam said hastily. "We just want to know what exactly happened to you."

Emily swallowed anxiously. "He was insane," she said softly. "I was walking down the alley at night because it was a shortcut to the apartment I lived in at the time. Cut through the alley and pass the old office building and you'd be on the street my apartment was on. That night he grabbed me from behind and hit my head against the wall. When I woke up, I was in the basement of that old office building. Tied up and gagged. He had a knife. He cut my arms with it." Emily held out her right arm. Two pale scars were barely visible. "I was lucky. He wasn't careful about the ropes, so I was able to free my hands. When he noticed me trying to escape, he jumped on me and tried to stab me." She blinked several times.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Emily lowered her head. "Yes - yes, I'm sorry. It was a long time ago, but - "

"It was a horrible experience, I'm sure," Sam said. "We understand. Please continue if you can."

She shrugged. "There's not much else to tell. I got ahold of the knife in his hand and managed to turn it on him. Then I - I stabbed him."

"What did you do with the body?" Dean asked intensely.

Emily shook her head. "I was - I was completely in shock. I know I moved it, but I don't remember where. It was strange…I suddenly found myself outside the building with his blood on me…and I couldn't tell you exactly where I put the body."

Sam looked at her. "Any idea?"

Emily looked pensive. "Under the floorboards. That's all I know. That's all I remember." She paused, then asked shakily, "If you don't mind my asking - this case was closed ten years ago. Why do you need to know this now?"

Sam coughed. "We have reason to believe - the same sort of - of thing Rodney Harris did is occuring again."

Emily furrowed her brow. "You mean, like, some crazy man is imitating him?"

"Something like that," Dean said firmly.

"Why does it matter where Rodney Harris's body is, then?" Emily asked.

"Trust us, ma'am," Dean said. "It matters."

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett," Sam said, getting to his feet. "You've been very helpful."

"So what now?" Dean asked Sam as they headed down Emily Bennett's porch steps.

Sam shrugged. "I say we go check out this building. Find the body, burn the bones, and see if we can find Zoe."

"That's if she hasn't already gotten herself killed," Dean said, looking troubled as they got into the Impala.

"Always good to look on the bright side, isn't it, Dean?"

----

Zoe's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry, and her head ached. Upon struggling to move, she discovered that her hands were tied behind a pole and her mouth was gagged. She was already beginning to lose feeling in her fingers. Glancing around, she finally caught sight of the spirit of Rodney Harris standing in the corner of the small, dingy room. He approached her slowly, drawing a knife. Zoe's eyes widened and she whimpered in fear, struggling to edge away from him. Harris knelt down in front of her, moving the knife slowly back and forth in front of her face.

Zoe cursed her stupidity. How could she have dropped the gun? Harris lowered the knife to her upper arm and pierced the skin, drawing a line across her arm. Zoe screamed through the gag, leaning her head back against the pole she was tied to.

_Going to die_, Zoe, she thought. _Going to die, going to die, and you'll never see Dad or Ryan or Jeff or anyone again. Stupid, stupid girl_.

Harris lowered the knife, watching her carefully. Blood dripped down her arm. Zoe kicked out at him with her foot. Harris did nothing.

Footsteps sounded on the floor above them. Harris jerked his head upward, apparently listening. Then he got to his feet and walked out of the room, knife still clutched in his hand.

Zoe watched him go. Okay. Now that he was gone, did she have a chance? Maybe if she could get her hands untied….she attempted to free her wrists, but her hands felt stiff and numb. She slumped back against the pole. If only he'd dropped the knife.

Several moments later, Zoe heard fast footsteps in the hall. She tensed, prepared to see Harris again, but it was, to her shock, Sam Winchester who rushed into the room. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Sam put a finger to his lips and hurried over to untie her hands. Together they freed her hands quickly and Zoe yanked the gag out of her mouth. "Sam!" she gasped. "What - what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked with a slight smile. "Killing a spirit and saving you. Let's go."

Zoe clamped her hand around her bleeding arm and followed Sam out of the room. Quietly he led her down the hallway.

"Is Dean here?" Zoe asked in an undertone.

"Shh!" Sam said sharply. He glanced around. "Yes, he's here, he's looking for the body to burn." Suddenly he pressed his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a small alcove off the hallway. The spirit was making its way back to the room where Zoe had been tied. Pushing Zoe out of the way, Sam leapt out and shot the spirit in the back with his salt gun.

"Sam!" Dean dashed down the hall. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's right here." Sam gestured to the alcove and Zoe stepped out.

Dean jerked his head in greeting and held out a handgun - the one Zoe had dropped. "Found this upstairs. Yours?"

"Yeah." Zoe took it back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dean said, glancing around. "Nice job, by the way, solving this thing by yourself. Very clever of you."

"Dean, don't," Sam cautioned him. "Wait until we get out of here."

Dean's lips tightened. "I can't find the damn body, which makes me think either old Emily Bennett was lying about something, or it's way back here in the basement."

"That'd be where I'd look," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm _doing_, come on!" He started down the hallway.

"Wait, what if Harris comes back?" Zoe asked nervously.

Dean looked back at her in exasperation. "That's why you've got a salt gun, sweetheart. Look, how about Sam and I look for the body and you guard the door. You see anything ghosty, you shoot. Got it? You know how to shoot a gun?"

"Yes, I know how to shoot a gun!" Zoe snapped.

"Good. Guard the door." He turned and headed into the room, followed by Sam. Zoe grumpily leaned against the doorframe, keeping one hand over the cut on her arm, the other hand clutching her handgun.

The cut on Zoe's arm stung horribly. "I don't suppose either of you have a band-aid?" she called through gritted teeth.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"The damn ghost sliced my arm open!" Zoe snapped.

Dean came up next to her. "Let me see." Zoe carefully removed her hand from the wound. Dean swore and shrugged his flannel shirt off. Wearing only a t-shirt, he pulled out a knife and cut the sleeve of the shirt off, then wrapped it tightly around Zoe's arm. "Keep that tight. Once we're out of here I can get you a bandage."

"Hey, Dean," Sam called. "I think I found something." He pushed against the wall; a panel shifted.

Dean went over to him. "A hidden room? How creative." He kicked the wall and the panel split in half and fell inward. Dean shrugged, cleared some of the debris away and crawled through. Zoe stepped over to the opening as Sam followed Dean through.

Dean looked up at her. "You might as well get in here - if the ghost comes we'll deal with it."

A chill ran down Zoe's spine. The air was cold enough to see her breath. "Speaking of that - "

"Get down!" Dean shouted at her, raising his gun. Zoe ducked and Dean fired. She turned just in time to see Harris's spirit disappearing once again.

"Let's find the body and get out of here," Dean said in annoyance.

"Good plan." Together Sam and Dean lifted up one of the floorboards. A disgusting stench filled the air.

Zoe wrinkled her nose and turned away. "Oh, that's gross."

"Gonna have to get used to it if you want to be a hunter when you grow up, sweetheart," Dean said dryly, prying another floorboard up. "Guess we found Harris," he said, looking down at a half-decayed corpse.

Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a container of salt, then began sprinkling it over the body. Dean struck a match and dropped it onto the corpse. "Goodbye, Rodney." Dean headed out of the room. "Let's go."

----

Dean tied off the bandage around Zoe's arm. "There you go. You'll live."

Zoe gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Hey Dean, how'd you know where Harris's body was?"

Dean laughed, throwing his first-aid kit back into his car. "Because Sam and I did the intelligent thing and talked to the woman who killed him instead of running in there with our eyes closed. Ellen wasn't kidding when she said you didn't know what you were doing."

"Ellen?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She gave me a call yesterday," Sam said, leaning against the car. "She thought you might need help."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's just great. I didn't need help! I would've been fine!"

Sam shook his head. "No. No, you wouldn't have. If Dean and I hadn't showed up, you would've been dead."

"You know, most hunters would find this to be an easy-ass job," Dean said. "But then again, most hunters know what they're doing." He smirked at her.

"Well, excuse me for not having as much experience as you," Zoe said shortly. She started past them, heading for her car. "Thanks for the help - didn't need it, but thanks."

"Hey, do me a favor and don't try this on your own again," Dean called after her. "Unless you do, in fact, have a death wish."

Zoe leaned against her car. "Don't have a death wish, not going to stop hunting. Also don't need your concern."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you actually do. _Please_ don't go off and try to kill a spirit by yourself again. Go - go back to the Roadhouse and ask Ellen about her daughter. The two of you could be buddies. I don't know."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna start killing spirits with some chick I don't even know."

"Then come with us," Sam suddenly said.

Dean turned to stare at him. "Excuse me? No. No, that's not acceptable."

"Just for a couple cases," Sam said quickly. "Until you, like Dean said, know what you're doing."

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's either this, or she gets herself killed, Dean," he said in an undertone.

"I can hear you!" Zoe pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean grumbled. "Fine. _Fine_. I guess you're coming with us, Zoe. Get in the car."

Zoe glared at him. "I'm not leaving _my_ car!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then just follow us, okay? Try not to be a pain in the ass." He got into the driver's seat of his Impala, Sam sliding into the passenger's seat next to him, and sped down the road. Zoe got into her car and followed.

**A/N If you still think she's an idiot, I'm still with you. Stick with her. =) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bloodlines

**A/N Yeah, so basically I suck at sticking with one story for any amount of time. XD Trust me, I have no plans of abandoning Zoe so soon, but I was definitely stuck for awhile. Writer's block's been attacking me for, like, a month....(/whiny ramble) Anyway, here's chapter three, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, the two characters who most recently died would certainly not have done so. And don't even get me started on Dean and Jo.**

**Chapter Three**

As a couple weeks passed, Dean became grudgingly used to Zoe's presence. She wasn't quite as inept a hunter as he'd first thought…or maybe she'd just improved. Either way, by now they were busy tracking down a vampire nest in Indiana. Sam had gone into the town's hospital to talk to a woman who'd supposedly been attacked by a vampire, and Zoe and Dean were waiting outside by their cars, which were parked next to each other - Dean's black Chevy Impala, and Zoe's yellow Volkswagon Bug.

"I don't suppose you know much about vampires?" Dean asked Zoe, leaning against the hood of his car.

Zoe rested her arms on top of her Bug and looked over at him, shrugging. "I know enough."

Dean snorted. "Really? I'm not talking Dracula here, I'm talking real vampires. They're pretty rare. I mean, hell - I didn't even know the things were real until Sam and I hunted some down with our dad."

Zoe furrowed her brow. "No, I know. Real vampires! They can actually go out in the sun, but they prefer to sleep through the day and do their killing at night. The only thing that can weaken them is dead man's blood."

Dean stared at her. "Yeah," he finally said. "And the only way to kill them - "

"Is to cut off their head," Zoe finished.

Dean looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know all that?"

Zoe grinned. "Surprised?"

Dean shrugged. "A little, yes."

"Still thought I didn't know squat, huh?" Zoe looked pleased with herself. "Vampires, I guess, were one of my grandfathers - specialties, I guess you'd say? He was good at hunting and killing them. When I was little, like, really little he'd tell me stories about them. My parents would get mad at him for giving me nightmares." Zoe laughed. "Always thought he was making the stories up, but turns out they were all true."

Dean laughed, looking down. "Funny how all the horror stories you hear are actually all true. Ghosts, monsters, demons….all real."

Both were quiet for several moments. Dean eyed Zoe, then her car, rather distastefully. Abruptly he asked, "Why do you drive that thing?"

"The Bug?" Zoe asked in surprise. She walked around the side of her car to face Dean better and folded her arms. "Don't diss my car. How'd you like it if I slammed yours?"

"Ah, but you can't find anything wrong with this beauty," Dean said, running a hand along the hood lovingly. "Whereas yours…" He trailed off, making a face.

"Oh, shut up. I drive it because it's cute."

"Because it's cute?" Dean looked even more disgusted. "It's not cute! It's - it's - a pathetic excuse for an automobile! I have never met a hunter who drove anything more - _girly_. Nothing they drive because it's….cute."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It was my mom's car, okay? When I turned sixteen my dad gave it to me."

Dean looked at her uncertainly. "And your mom….what? Let you have it, or…?"

Zoe shrugged. "Well, if she doesn't want me to have it, she's sure as hell not going to come back and stop me." She looked over at Dean's curious, unsure face and sighed. "My mom left when I was ten, okay? Up and left. Basically all her belongings, everything she ever had, she left. Including her car. Anyway, when I was little I loved this car, so my dad kept it for me. And I _do_ like it. Don't make fun of it."

Dean looked down. "Sorry about your mom."

"Oh," Zoe scoffed. "Don't even mention it - it was a long time ago, I've accepted it - it's no big deal. Really, Dean." She looked down, picking at a hangnail. "My mother was never the most _stable_ of parents anyway."

Dean nodded. "Guess I can relate."

Both of them looked up as they heard Sam approaching. "What'd you find out, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's definitely at least two vampires, and I'm guessing their nest is somewhere in the forest just outside town," Sam said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "The girl in the hospital - well, she says she was in the forest with a couple of friends, and they got chased down by two people, a man and a woman. Her two friends were caught, but the girl managed to hide, but she saw the man and the woman bring her friends down - and bite their necks until they were dead." Sam shrugged. "Of course she thinks she must've been seeing things, and all the doctors think she's just in shock, but obviously…."

"Vampires," finished Dean.

"So what now?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno, vampire expert, you tell me," Dean said, smirking. "What do you think we should do?"

Zoe blinked, feeling like she was back in high school and her teacher had just sprung a pop quiz on her. "Um….dead man's blood?"

Dean tilted his head and nodded. "Probably a good idea to pay a visit to the morgue. No sense wandering through a vampire-infested forest without the only weapon that works against them."

"The morgue it is, then," Sam said grimly.

----

Sam and Zoe were a motel room - the three of them had decided that it would be best if only one person went to break into the morgue, and Dean had been "volunteered" for the task. The room was small, with two beds, a TV, and a desk next to the TV. Sam was sitting on his bed, laptop open, trying to find out a little more about the town and the vampire nest before they went to find it. Zoe was pacing back and forth, bored, while waiting for Dean to get back.

Dean entered the room and held up a bottle full of a dark red liquid - dead man's blood. "Got the blood. You're welcome, by the way." He rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair next to the desk.

"So the blood poisons them," Zoe reflected, perching on the edge of the second bed. "How do we get it to - to affect them, then?"

Dean shrugged. "Easiest way is to inject them - provided you can get close enough. If we're _lucky_, we can find them without them noticing us - and if they notice us, hopefully they'll think we're just a bunch of morons stupid enough to walk around in their forest."

Zoe tilted her head. "Isn't that kind of what we are?"

Dean thought for a moment. "_Educated_ morons. How about that?"

Sam closed his laptop and looked over at them. "I can't really find much about any other vampire attacks in this town - which makes me think they must have just moved here. The first disappearance happened two weeks ago - around the same place the girl in the hospital was attacked."

"Good enough for me," Dean said. "I say we get a move on before they kill anyone else." He got to his feet. "Coming?"

"Right now?" Sam looked surprised.

Dean gestured out the window. "Sun's going to go down soon- good a time as any. What, you wanna wait until tomorrow night?"

Sam shrugged. "No, if - " He glanced at Zoe. "If you're both ready."

Dean laughed. "Apparently Zoe knows more about vampires than she knows about spirits. We'll see if she can handle them in person."

----

The sun was setting as Sam, Dean and Zoe walked through the forest. Based on what the girl in the hospital had told Sam, they were close to where the vampire attacks had happened. Zoe followed a few steps behind Dean, a little unsure of herself now that they were actually in the forest.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her. "Quit following me like that. I feel like a friggin mother duck. Besides, if we get attacked, they're more likely to sneak up from behind."

Zoe hurriedly caught up with them. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie," she grumbled.

"Well, don't." Dean glanced around the darkening forest and flicked on a flashlight. "We're smarter than people in horror movies."

"Dean, we're walking into a forest where we know vampires live. Tell me that's not stupid."

"Hey, Zoe." Dean turned to face her. "I've got a game for you. It's called the quiet game. Whoever keeps her mouth shut the longest and doesn't get eaten by vampires - she wins!"

"Dean." Sam paused a few paces in front of them. He nodded to an old cabin that was several yards straight ahead.

"Think it's theirs?" Dean asked, automatically dropping his argument with Zoe and going to Sam's side.

"That's my house," a voice said cheerfully. All three of them whirled around to see a young girl about thirteen years old with long brown hair perched in a tree above them. She smiled. "D'you like it?" The girl leapt down from the tree and landed with inhuman ease.

"Yeah, beautiful place you've got there," Dean said coldly. "Good place for bloodsuckers like you and your family to live, isn't it?"

The girl pouted. "Don't call me a bloodsucker. Just 'cause of these?" She opened her mouth and hissed, revealing her fangs for a moment. Then she closed her mouth and giggled at Zoe's wide-eyed expression. "I know what you are. You're hunters, aren't you? Rosie and Marcus said you might come."

"Did they. Want to introduce us to Rosie and Marcus?" Dean asked.

The girl shook her head. "No. They told me what to do if I saw a hunter." Suddenly she sprang forward and dove for Dean. They both fell to the ground - after a moment of struggle Dean managed to free his hand and injected her neck with a syringe filled with dead man's blood. The young vampire gave a little moan and collapsed against Dean. He shoved her to the side with a grunt.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean, putting out a hand and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah," Dean said. He looked down at the unconscious vampire. "Check around the house, Sammy. Make sure none of the others are out - and if they are - " He drew a long knife from his belt and handed it to Sam, along with the syringe of dead man's blood. "You know what to do."

Sam nodded. "I'll meet you once I get around the house. Ten minutes?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, easily lifting the young vampire into his arms. "Right over there." He pointed his toe in the direction.

Sam nodded again, then turned and disappeared into the trees.

Dean turned to Zoe, still carrying the vampire girl. "C'mon, let's get out of the way before any of her bloodsucking brethren wake up." Together they walked a short distance away from the house until they found a large boulder that provided them a place to duck down behind while they waited for Sam. Dean took the vampire and leaned her against a sapling, tying her hands behind it.

"What are we going to do with her?" It was the first thing Zoe had said since the vampire had leapt down from the tree. She watched the young girl carefully - she was taken aback by how young this vampire was.

"I don't know." Dean stared broodingly at the girl. "Guess when she wakes up we can ask her about the others - how many there are."

"Are you going to kill her?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know!" Dean snapped. "I know she's a monster, but she's a _kid_ monster, for God's sake!" He stood and walked several paces away from Zoe and leaned against the boulder with his arms folded, waiting for Sam to return.

----

To Sam, the woods surrounding the old house seemed deserted, other than the young vampire who had jumped on Dean. He leaned against a tree, taking a short break before getting ready to find Zoe and Dean again. Then something dropped from the tree and landed on top of him.

Sam came to in what appeared to be the basement of the old house. He was tied to a chair. Of course. Standing in front of him was a woman with long legs and long dark hair. Her skin was pale, her nose long, and her eyes were currently flashing furiously. She stepped forward and dealt Sam a hard blow across the face. "Where is my little sister?" the vampire asked, bending down so her face was directly in front of Sam's. Sam remained silent. The woman slapped him hard once again. "That's the wrong answer!" she snarled. "You're a hunter. You know what I am and what I could do to you if I so choose. Tell me where you took Lynette and I let you go. No harm done." She tilted her head.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, wondering what bargaining chips he had. "Maybe if you turn me into a vampire, I won't tell you a thing."

"Maybe you should start talking," the vampire snapped. "I'm _not_ bluffing."

The door to the room opened and another, smaller figure zoomed in with all the speed of a vampire. She stood behind Sam, her teeth poised next to his neck. "Can I do it, Rosie, please please can I do it?"

"I told you to stay out of here, Jacquelyn!" Rosie snarled. "We're not _killing_ anyone. Not yet."

"It's _my_ twin they kidnapped!" whined Jacquelyn. She stepped away from Sam in spite of herself. "I should be allowed to kill him!"

"Get lost, little sister," Rosie said, nudging Jacquelyn toward the door. "If it comes to the point we have to kill him, feel free to do the honors." Jacquelyn scowled and trudged out of the room.

Sam sighed and leaned his head against the back of the chair. He'd probably dropped both the knife and the dead man's blood outside when Rosie had jumped on him. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a little sooner. Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. In the Vampire's Den

**A/N Woohoo, another chapter up so very quickly makes ME happy, I dunno about YOU. =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. (Except I did make Zoe up. And the vampires. But Sam and Dean aren't mine. A sad day it is.)**

**Chapter Four**

The young vampire was stirring. Zoe stood up. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean snapped.

"She's waking up."

Dean came over to the tree and knelt in front of the girl. Zoe sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

The vampire's eyes blinked open and she gave a little whimper of fear when she saw Dean sitting in front of her. "Don't kill me!" she whined. "I didn't do anything! Rosie and Marcus killed those people, not me!"

"It's okay," Dean said gruffly. "What's your name?"

"Lynette," she said, looking back and forth between Zoe and Dean with large eyes.

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Thirteen," Lynette said. "Rosie made me a vampire when I was two. My twin sister and I grew up this way!"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because our parents are dead!" Lynette said pleadingly. "Rosie's our sister - she was in charge of us after our parents died only she got turned into a vampire, so the only way she could still take care of us is if we were vampires too!"

"Vampire family values," Dean said grimly, looking at Zoe. "Precious."

Lynette huddled back against the tree. "_Are_ you going to kill me?"

Dean scowled. "I don't know, okay?"

"Come here, Dean," Zoe said abruptly, getting to her feet and grabbing Dean by the arm. She pulled him a short distance away and asked, "Are you really thinking about killing her?"

"Zoe, what part of 'I don't know' do you not understand?" Dean snapped, glaring at her. "I don't know what to do - I've never been in a situation like this, okay?"

"She's a little girl," Zoe said. "And I don't know if she's dangerous!"

"So what do you want to do?" Dean asked, still scowling at her.

"Look, I'll go find Sam, okay?" Zoe said. "See what he found out and we can decide what to do."

"Okay, whatever," Dean muttered. "I'll keep an eye on Little Orphan Vampire here."

"Back in a few minutes," Zoe said, starting off into the trees with a flashlight. It wasn't long before she was within sight of the house again, but she kept herself hidden as she carefully made her way through the forest.

Something glinted in the light of her flashlight at the base of a tree. Zoe jogged over to it - it was the long knife Dean had given Sam, and nearby laid the vial of dead man's blood. A sense of foreboding ran through her as she picked up the knife and the vial, then hurried back to Dean.

"What?" he asked, getting to his feet when he noticed her worried expression.

She handed him the knife and the vial. "Found these. Didn't see Sam anywhere."

Dean leaned against the boulder, rubbing his forehead. "Aw, Sam…" He looked over at Lynette. "Hey, Lynette, I don't suppose any of your sisters or brothers were out and about at the same time you were?"

Lynette shrugged. "Rosie might've been."

Dean flipped the knife over and over in his hands, crouching down beside her. "How many of you are there?"

Lynette eyed the knife nervously. "Four," she said quietly. "Counting me. Rosie, Jacquelyn, me, and Marcus. And - and Marcus is the one you're after, believe me!" she added quickly. "I swear, Rosie, me and Jacquelyn only kill people because we have to!" She thought for a minute. "Or else for revenge. But Marcus actually likes killing! I don't even like Marcus, and neither does Jacquelyn! Only Rosie likes him, and we hafta stay with Rosie so we hafta stay with Marcus. Plus Rosie says Marcus can protect us from - from people like you!"

Dean grunted. "If you ask me, hanging around with a bloodthirsty vampire is a hell of a lot less safe. There are some hunters who'd kill all four of you, no questions asked."

"But you won't, right?" Lynette stared at him with huge eyes.

Dean sighed. "No." He lowered the knife. "But hey, this doesn't mean you're off the hook." He glared at Lynette.

"When am I off the hook?" she asked.

"When I get my brother back!" Dean snapped. "What would your sister say to this - no more Sam equals no more Lynette?"

"I think she just wants you to leave us alone," Lynette said shakily.

"Yeah, I'll bet she does," Dean snarled, getting to his feet and going back over to Zoe. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Zoe asked, straightening up.

"We take her - " Dean indicated Lynette, "back over to her house. You don't let them see you. I'll yell and let them know I'm there and I've got their little sister. Once they come out, you slip around the back, get inside, and find Sam." He pressed the knife into her hand.

Zoe furrowed her brow apprehensively. "I don't know, Dean. I'm not - "

"It'll be fine," Dean said firmly. "Trust me, you've got the easy job. I'm the one who has to hang onto Lynette and stall long enough for you and Sam to get out of the house safely."

Zoe looked down at the knife uncertainly. "What's this for?"

"Well, you're most likely going to have to cut Sam loose," Dean said patiently. "Also, if any of those bloodsucking maniacs come after you two - kill it."

"What if I can't kill it?" Zoe asked nervously.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then give the knife to Sam and he'll kill it. Let's go." He walked back to Lynette, untied her from the tree, and pulled her to her feet. "All right, let's get you back to your sisters." Pushing Lynette in front of him, Dean walked through the forest until they could see the house. He stopped short just before emerging from the trees.

"Okay," he whispered to Zoe. "Go around the back. I'm sure you can find a back door or a window you can bust into. I'll keep 'em distracted out here."

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked.

Dean smirked. "Wing it." He shoved Lynette in front of him and stepped out of the trees. "Hey, you bloodsuckin' bitches! Come on out, why don't you! I've got the girl and you've got my brother, so - !"

Smiling, Zoe left him to it and quickly darted around to the back of the house. She heard the front door slam open and a woman shrieking something in response to Dean's yells.

The back door was locked, but the lock was rusty enough that Zoe managed to get in by throwing her shoulder against the door several times. The door flew open and Zoe stumbled to her knees. She was in a dusty kitchen that appeared to have been unused for years. "Sam?" she whispered. She slowly rose to her feet. "Sam…"

Carefully she made her way through the kitchen and into a narrow hallway outside it. Her heart was thumping. Why had Dean decided she ought to be the one to do this? Probably because he knew she wouldn't be able to talk her way around the situation in the front yard. The vampires were surely not happy about Dean having Lynette as a hostage.

A set of stairs leading to the basement was at the end of the hallway. Zoe glanced around, then headed down.

The room at the bottom of the stairs was large and fairly unadorned. The wallpaper was peeling away, the fireplace cold and unlit. A frayed rug covered the floor. Sam was in the corner, tied to a chair - and a tall, dark-haired man was pacing the room in front of him.

The man looked up, saw Zoe, and his lips curled into a grin. "Welcome, friend," he said.

Sam looked up worriedly. "Where's Dean?"

"He's outside." She eyed the vampire nervously. "He's got your little sister. If you want her back I'd get out there."

"Rosie and Jacquelyn are more than capable of handling one hunter," the vampire - Zoe guessed it was Marcus - said. "And I am more than capable of handling two."

Zoe's grip tightened on her knife. She swallowed hard. "Just let Sam go."

"So you and your hunter boys can kill Rosie and the girls?" Marcus shook his head. "No, thank you, darling. I'd sooner see Lynette safely home and kill the three of you."

"Let him go and we'll leave," Zoe said, unsure if it was the truth or not. She didn't know what Dean had planned for once Sam had been released. "We'll leave all four of you. All we want is Sam."

The vampire leapt across the room, and in a flash Zoe was on the floor, dazed, with his teeth brushing her neck. The knife had flown out of her hand and landed several feet away. "And I am supposed to believe that because…?" he breathed.

"Playing with your food?" Sam said irritably. "Where were you when your mother taught you manners?"

Marcus chose to ignore this comment and instead tried to pull Zoe to her feet. She let her legs stumble, acting as if hitting the floor had hurt her more than Marcus had thought. With a sigh of exasperation, he began dragging her across the room. Suddenly Zoe sprang to her feet, wrested her arm away from Marcus and dove across the room to snatch up the knife, landing hard on her stomach but grabbing the knife in her right hand.

Marcus snarled and bounded after her. Zoe managed to kick him hard in the chest before he could reach her. She heard one of his ribs crack and Marcus yelped, falling to the side and putting a hand to his chest. Zoe darted across the room and knelt behind Sam's chair, quickly cutting him loose.

"Good job," Sam said, rubbing his wrists once they were free.

"Thanks, take this, let's get out of here," Zoe sai quickly, shoving the knife into his hands. Together they ran across the room, past Marcus, who was scrambling to his feet, and to the stairs.

Halfway up the steps Zoe felt Marcus's hand close around her ankle. She fell, thudding down several stairs, to where Marcus was waiting. He opened his mouth, fangs sprouting from his upper gums, and -

Sam appeared behind Zoe. The knife flashed; and Marcus's head rolled to the bottom of the stairs.

In shock, Zoe stared, wide-eyed, at the body that lay in front of her. Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Sam took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I'm guessing Dean can't hold off the other vampires much longer."

Zoe and Sam quietly exited through the back door of the house and made their way around to the front. Dean was now sitting on the ground, his arm still tightly holding Lynette with a knife to her throat. "We can do this all night, ladies!" he was yelling to Rosie and Jacquelyn, who were hovering uncertainly in their front yard. "I have all the time in the world!"

"Rosie!" shrieked Jacquelyn, pointing in the direction of Zoe and Sam. "He got _away_, I told you he _would_ -"

"'Bout time, you two!" Dean bellowed, getting to his feet as Zoe and Sam approached him. Lynette, appeared bored with the proceedings, stood with him. The knife was still loosely against her throat.

Rosie stared at Sam in shock. "This is impossible - he shouldn't have been able to escape! Not with Marcus guarding him."

Sam tilted his head toward Zoe. "Yeah, well, you forgot there were three of us."

"What have you done to Marcus?" Rosie asked, her face drawn and scared. "He should have killed both of you if you tried to escape!"

Sam tossed the knife so it stuck, point first, into the ground. "Marcus is dead."

"Marcus is dead?" Rosie whispered.

"He's _dead_?" Jacquelyn whined. "I told you, Rosie, I _told_ you we should kill him right away but you didn't _listen_ - "

"What would you have me do, Jacquelyn? Destroy our last bargaining chip on getting our sister back?" Rosie snapped, having sunk to her knees.

"Well, now it's gone anyway! It escaped, in case you didn't notice!" Jacquelyn shot back. "Can I kill him _now_?"

"_That_ wouldn't be very intelligent," Dean said, looking down at her sternly. "Since my brother's free now, I'm gonna offer you ladies a deal."

"A deal?" Rosie looked up at Dean, eyes pleading. "What deal?"

Dean looked a little uncomfortable. "I'll let Lynette go. But only under the condition that you leave here. Never come back. And if I here about the three of you killing innocent people again - if I run into you again - I will kill you. _All_ of you. No questions asked. Understand me?"

"Yes," Rosie said quickly, tears falling from her eyes. "I understand. Give Lynette back and we'll go."

"_Rosie_!" snapped Jacquelyn.

"Jacquelyn, _shut up_!" Rosie shouted back, standing up.

Jacquelyn stepped back, chastened.

Rosie turned back to Dean. "We'll do it. We'll go. Just give me my sister."

Dean lowered the knife and pushed Lynette forward. Rosie grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Start running," Dean said firmly. "If you're anywhere near here tomorrow night - "

"We're going!" Rosie said hastily. She grabbed both of her sisters by the hand, and they disappeared into the forest.

Dean heaved a sigh. "What a night!"

"You're really just going to let them go?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Sam, you didn't hear Lynette talking. The only one of them that was really a danger was Marcus. Rosie, Lynette and Jacquelyn are just trying to survive." Dean thought for a minute. "Jacquelyn might be a little bloodthirsty, but seems like Rosie's got her under control."

"If you say so." Sam stared into the woods.

"So what sort of shenanigans did you two get to inside?" Dean asked, addressing both Sam and Zoe now.

Sam shrugged. "Same old, same old. Killed a vampire. Zoe did great."

"I did?" Zoe asked, bewildered.

Sam laughed. "Sure you did. You broke his ribs, didn't you? Must've kicked him awfully hard."

Zoe laughed too. "Oh - yeah…well, thanks, Sam."

"Told you you could do it," Dean said, looking pleased.

Zoe smiled and lowered her head. All three of them were quiet for a moment.

Dean finally broke the silence. "I don't know about you two, but I could really go for some breakfast."

"At two in the morning?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"Why not?" Dean grinned at her, turned, and began leading the way out of the forest.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	5. Phone Home

**A/N Hello again, everyone! Kind of a short, filler chapter here for you...it was going to be longer...but then it was getting too long, and this was the best place to cut it off, haha. Hope you enjoy anyway! The italiziced part at the beginning is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Chapter Five**

_Ten-year-old Zoe sat at the kitchen table, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while her two-year-old brother Ryan played with blocks on the floor. Zoe frowned, watching Ryan's block tower tumble over yet again. "You'll never get it to stay up if you don't stack them neatly," Zoe said. "Here." She hopped off her chair and sat cross-legged on the floor, helping Ryan rebuild his tower._

_Zoe's mother Tiffany hurried into the kitchen, looking frazzled. She bent over and kissed Zoe on the head. "Look after your brother, angel," she said, setting her purse on the counter and rummaging in it._

"_Are you going somewhere, Mom?" Zoe asked._

"_Yes," Tiffany said absently. _

"_Where?"_

"_Away," Tiffany answered, just as distracted. "Jeffy's upstairs."_

"_When will you be home?" Zoe quickly moved her hand out of the way as Ryan knocked over his block skyscraper._

"_I don't know, Zoe," Tiffany said irritably. "Not for awhile."_

"_Why not?" Zoe asked, standing up. _

"_Just because!" Tiffany slung her purse over her shoulder and kissed Ryan, then kissed Zoe again. "Bye."_

_Zoe, confused, followed her mother through the kitchen, into the front hall, and watched her leave through the front door. Tiffany walked straight past the yellow Volkswagon bug parked in the driveway and got into a taxi that was waiting by the curb. The taxi sped down the street, leaving Zoe standing just inside the door, watching it leave._

_Zoe turned and pounded up the stairs. "Jeffy?"_

_Her fifteen-year-old brother opened his bedroom door. "What?"_

"_Where's Mom going?"_

_Jeff looked annoyed. "I don't know! Ask Dad."_

"_He's at work."_

"_Then ask when he gets home!" Jeff snapped._

_Zoe was quiet for a moment. "Jeffy, why are you in a bad mood?"_

"_Because my stupid sister keeps bothering me." Jeff turned to go back into his room. "Go downstairs and make sure Ryan doesn't drop a block on his head or something."_

_Zoe watched Jeff slam his door shut, then, stricken, slowly made her way back to the kitchen. _

----

Zoe was stretched out on a rollaway bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Sam and Dean. They were in a town called Cairo, near the southern edge of Illinois. After the vampire nest in Indiana, they'd hit the road, looking for something else to hunt, but things had been pretty quiet for the last few days. Tonight was no exception; all three of them were doing their own thing. Sam was on his laptop, Zoe was reading a book, and Dean was flipping through channels on the TV.

Zoe's cell phone rang. Digging it out of her pocket, she stood and walked across the room before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Zoe!" a cheerful voice answered her.

"Ryan?" Zoe's lips curiled into a smile. She hadn't heard from her younger brother in weeks. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to say hey, you know… where are you?"

"I am," Zoe said, "in Cairo, Illinois with a couple friends. Are you at home?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "I just got home from marching band. Thought I'd call….hey, Zoe, Dad worries about you, you know."

"Dad worries about everything, Ryan," Zoe said quietly.

"Well, yeah, but he's got more reason to worry about you," Ryan said lightly.

"When did you get so perceptive?" Zoe smiled. "How much do you know, kiddo?"

"About what _you've_ been doing, you mean? Since you left Dubuque? About how ghosts and monsters and all that crap are actually real?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "In other words, you know everything."

"Well, once you left and Dad was all vague about _why_ you left, I told him he'd better tell me everything or else I'd call Jeff and have Jeff tell me. Because I kind of figured Jeff knew. Dad decided he'd rather have me hear it from him than Jeff, because, you know, well…it's Jeff."

Zoe laughed. "Good for you, taking charge like that. Gotta stop being the model child one of these days."

"I'm not a model child!" Ryan said defensively.

"Compared to Jeff and me, you kind of are," Zoe said.

"Whatever. You're not that bad. Dude, Zoe, you need to come visit me and Dad. I'm serious. I miss you."

"Aw," Zoe said with a smile. "That's sweet of you. Well….what if I make it up there in a couple days to say hi to you and Dad?"

"That'd be friggin awesome," Ryan said enthusiastically. "Dad might quit being so uptight if you did."

Zoe grinned. "Unlikely, but we can give it a try. Been wanting to ask Dad a few things anyway. So I'll see you in a couple days, okay, kid?"

"Sweet. Yeah, cool, come see us. I gotta go finish homework, so I'll talk to you soon, Zo."

"Bye." Zoe shut her phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Where are you going in a couple days?"

"Home," Zoe said. "My little brother wants me to visit him and my dad."

"You have a brother?" Dean asked.

"Yeah - two, actually, but I only like the younger one." She laughed. "He's sixteen - pretty much the coolest kid ever. You'd like him."

"Huh," Dean said. "So what, you're just gonna take off for Iowa?"

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna go see my dad and brother. I'm not asking you and Sam to come. You can do whatever you want, I don't care."

Dean frowned. "Well, what're you gonna do when you finish playing happy family?"

Zoe shrugged. "Keep hunting. What else?"

"Kind of dangerous by yourself," Dean said, scratching his chin. "Why don't you stick with Sam and me."

Zoe shrugged again. "Uh, sure. I can come find you guys after I visit my family, if it makes you feel any better."

"Where do you live?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer.

"Iowa. Dubuque, Iowa," Zoe said.

Sam looked back down at his computer. "We can drive up there and meet you in a few days. No problem."

"Good," Dean said, looking somewhat relieved.

"I'm gonna take off in the morning, then," Zoe said, heading into the bathroom. "And now I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. So stay out of the bathroom. Good night, boys." She shut the door.

Sam looked over at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Weren't you the one who was all reluctant to let her come with us in the first place?" Sam asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up, Sam," Dean said. "She'd still be lost without us and you know it. It'd be cruel and unusual punishment to make her go try and be a hunter all by herself."

Sam shrugged. "I guess. If you say so."

"I _do_ say so. And I'm going to bed. Night, Sam." Dean turned off the TV.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	6. Happy Family

**A/N Hahahaha....(raises right hand) I solemnly swear to update faster this time. We'll see if this lasts, but my GOAL is at least one chapter per month, and since I missed last month, I'ma try and whack out one more before February ends. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Chapter Six**

Two days later, Zoe was in the kitchen at home, helping her father George unload the dishwasher.

"Can I say again how good it is to see you, sweetheart?" George said, smiling. He was a tall man whose dark hair had flecks of gray in it, and he was still wearing the suit he'd worn to work that day.

"Yeah, you too," Zoe said. "Ryan called me and asked me to come….said he missed me." Zoe smiled. "How are you, Dad?"

"I'm fine," he said, leaning against the counter. "How are you?"

Zoe set a stack of plate in the cabinet and turned to face him. "I'm all right. Anything else you want to ask me….to get out of your system?"

George folded his arms. "Do you mind?"

Zoe sighed, leaning against the table. "No, I knew you were going to grill me sooner or later. Go ahead; let's hear it."

"Zoe, why are you doing this?" George asked instantly. "Why do you want to live like this? My father was a hunter, you know that now - this isn't a life I would have chosen for you! For _any_ of you kids!"

"I'm twenty-four, Dad," Zoe said.

George seemed to ignore this comment. "These people - like your grandfather - like those two boys you've been traveling with - they grew up in this lifestyle! I grew up that way myself. And I chose to leave that life. I chose to marry your mother - "

"And look how well that turned out," Zoe said dryly.

"Don't." George pointed a finger at her. "And when I turned eighteen and left home, left my father to live the way he wanted while I lived the way _I_ wanted - I realized what I was missing. What there was to be _had_ here in the real world. I had a beautiful wife for fifeen years - "

"Until she left."

"I have three wonderful children - "

"_Wonderful_ isn't the adjective I would use."

"And I wouldn't trade this life for anything!" George finished, glaring at Zoe for her interjected comments. "The point is, Zoe, that I don't think you'll be happy living this way!"

"How will I know unless I try it?" Zoe said, glaring back at him. "It's part of my family. It's part of who I am!"

"Zoe - " George sighed. "If you want to look at it in terms of _blood_ relations, it's not part of your family. My father is no blood relation of yours."

"But Dad, I grew up here and I didn't even know you weren't my real father until I was - what - fourteen?" Zoe blinked at him.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you," George said through gritted teeth. "We've been through this a thousand times. Your mother and I went through a rough period when Jeff was five. We were separated, but worked through it together and were happy enough for another ten years. During the separation, your mother got pregnant with you, but by the time she and I were together again, your blood father was gone, and when you were born I adopted you as my own daughter." He glared at Zoe. "It doesn't matter who your birth father is. But since you seem to be obsessed with the fact that you and I are not related by blood, I will continue to point out the fact that even though you say hunting is part of your family, I will remind you that it _can't_ be in your blood - because no one in your mother's family is a hunter!"

"Well, since no one will tell me who my birth father is, who's to say he wasn't a hunter?" Zoe said calmly, looking away. "And this is competely beside the point."

"Tell me, then, Zoe, what is the point?" George asked.

"The point is that I want to do this!" Zoe said loudly. "I want to try this! You and I aren't very much alike, Dad - just because _you_ didn't like doesn't mean _I_ won't! The truth of the matter is that you're just afraid!"

"Yes, Zoe!" George slammed his hands down on the counter. "I am afraid! I am afraid for you because you're dealing with spirits, with monsters, and you're dealing with hunters themselves! I have never in my _life_ met a hunter who can be trusted! So I'm telling you as a _father_, that I want you to be careful, and I want you to think twice before you _trust_ any of these people!" George was shouting now. "I spent most of my life until I was eighteen around hunters - like the two you're traveling with - and let me tell you, I never met _one_ whose friends were more important than their so-called job!"

"Things are different with me, Dad!" Zoe said, outraged.

"I nearly died when I was fifteen!" George shouted. "I was younger than Ryan, and I nearly died because killing a monster was more important to my father than his own son's safety!"

"I find that really hard to believe," Zoe said, thinking of what she could remember of her grandfather.

"Believe what you want, Zoe, but I know what happened." George looked angry. "But I would sooner die than let my daughter put herself in danger like that - or let those _hunters_ put you in danger."

"Dad!" Zoe leaned against the table, pressing her hands into her eyes. "I _swear_ it's not like that! Dean and Sam would _never_ put each other, or me, in danger!"

"Zoe, just promise me you'll be careful." George looked at her pleadingly. "I know you're an adult. I understand I can't stop you doing what you want to do. But that doesn't stop me worrying, and I just want to know you'll be safe!"

"I'll be fine, Dad," Zoe said, looking up at him. "Trust me. I'm sorry, but I trust Dean and Sam, and that should be good enough for you - and you know, there's always safety in numbers, if you need _more_ convincing." She straightened up. "When's Ryan getting home?"

George looked surprised by the abrupt subject change. "Anytime now," he said, pressing his lips together and looking like he had more to say. "Zoe - "

"I don't need to talk about it anymore," Zoe interrupted, lifting her hands to stop him. "I came home to visit you and Ryan and to ask you about my birth father - and you're obviously no more willing to tell me about him _now_ than you were when I was fourteen - "

"Zoe." George bit his lip and looked over at her. "I don't know who your birth father is. Your mother never told me, and while I have a few guesses, none are very likely. I wish you could stop agonizing over this. As I've been telling you for ten years, it doesn't matter whose DNA you have - you are my daughter, and I love you the same as I love Ryan and Jeff."

Zoe blinked. "Um….okay." She sighed. "Wow. I, um, kind of wish you'd told me this a long time ago, Dad." She laughed slightly. "You've got a problem with keeping secrets you shouldn't."

George sighed. "Who doesn't, Zoe? Who doesn't?" He gave her a small smile.

The back door slammed. "Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen!" George called back. "Your sister's here!"

"Zoe!" Ryan dashed into the kitchen, a wide smile splitting his thin face. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Zoe laughed, swatting him playfully on the arm. "Stop growing, too, would you? It's pathetic - I'm twenty-four and my kid brother is taller than me…."

"Not like it's hard," Ryan laughed, shaking his wavy blond hair out of his face. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, then downed half of it at once.

"Where've you been, kiddo?" Zoe asked, leaning against the counter.

"Marching band! It's October!"

"Oh, of course," Zoe said with a smile.

Ryan grinned back. Ryan, Zoe reflected, was the best of the three Mitchell children. He, of course, could barely remember their mother. He'd had scarcely any family dysfunction to deal with in his life, and he had none of Jeff's self-centered personality and none of Zoe's insecurities. This was a kid who you simply had to like, because Ryan made it so easy to like him.

"Zoe's staying for - how long, honey?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

Zoe shrugged. "Couple days. Dean and Sam will pick me up when they finish whatever job they're working on."

"I want to meet them," George said. "Ask them to stay for dinner."

Zoe snorted. "Why? You'll hate them."

"I won't," Ryan said, sitting on the counter.

"You like everybody, Ryan. Shut up."

"I don't like everybody!"

"Ryan. You like everybody," George said. He snapped his attention back to Zoe. "I won't hate them, Zoe."

"You don't give any of my friends a chance, Dad. Especially guys. You'll hate them because - because they're men!"

George sighed. "I promise to give Sam and Dean a chance, Zoe, I just - if you're bound and determined to keep hunting, then I at least want to know who you're with. Please? Give them a call for me."

Zoe sighed back. "Fine. I'll call them tonight. I'm sure they'll be absolutely thrilled." She rolled her eyes.

Ryan hopped off the counter. "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Hells yeah!" Zoe gave him a high-five. "But I pick the movie."

"TV's in my room, I get to pick!" Ryan was off like a shot.

Zoe heard him thundering up the stairs and grinned, shaking her head. "Eventually he'll realize I didn't chase him."

George laughed. "Good to be home?"

Zoe grinned. "Yeah. Actually, it kind of is."

**A/N Sorry for no Sam n' Dean in this chapter. Next chapter will be fun though. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	7. Meet the Parents

**A/N Hells yeah. Two chapters in like three days. Do you think it's cuz I'm so awesome? I think it's cuz I'm so awesome. (And we're all Supernatural fans here, so you should recognize that quote. XD) **

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven**

"You've got to be kidding me."

Zoe was lying on her back on her bed, talking to Dean on the phone. She rested her foot against the wall. "I'm sorry, Dean, but would it kill you to meet my father?"

"I don't do parents!"

"It's not parents; it's just my dad."

"Dads are the worst!" Dean said.

"Give the phone to Sam."

"Why, so you can make him agree?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no. This is just….no. No way. We'll come, we'll pick you up, and what can your dad do about it?"

"You don't know my father."

"You're an adult, Zoe. What, are you going to spend the rest of your life listening to what your father tells you to do?" Dean said.

Zoe heard Sam's voice say something in the background. "What's Sam saying?"

"Nothing," snapped Dean.

Zoe flipped over onto her stomach. "Look. Do you want me around or don't you?"

"Well…." Dean seemed to struggle for the right words. "Well, yeah, like I said - I don't want you on your own because you'll only end up getting hurt. And _I'll_ have to save your ass again."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Then please will you come? I _promise_ it'll be as painless as possible. Look, I just want my dad to trust me again, okay? And he's not going to if he percieves this as me 'trying to keep things from him.'"

"And I say again - how old are you?" Dean demanded.

"Shut up. My dad's a little unstable when it comes to me. Please, Dean?"

Dean heaved a gusty sigh. "All right. Fine. We'll be there tomorrow night. But I'm _not_ happy about it."

"I know. Thanks so much." Zoe smiled.

"Oh, shut up."

"You're a great friend."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Dean said bitterly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night, Dean."

----

The doorbell rang the next evening at five-thirty. Zoe intercepted her father on the way. "Don't you answer it, you'll scare them away…."

"Zoe…"

"It's a joke, Dad. You've heard of them." Zoe pulled the door open and grinned at Sam and an extremely uncomfortable-looking Dean. "Hi."

"Hi," Dean said warily.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't hover on the threshold like dorks, come on in. I swear it's perfectly safe."

Dean stepped past Zoe into the house, followed by Sam, who gave her a nod. "Hey."

"Hey," Zoe answered, shutting the door. "How's things?"

"Um, decent," Sam said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I mean, typical day of saving a little girl from being killed by the spirit of another little girl. If that's what you mean by 'things.'" He smiled.

Zoe laughed, furrowing her brow. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

George came into the foyer. "George Mitchell," he said, offering his hand to Sam and Dean in turn.

"Guys, this is my father; Dad, Sam and Dean," Zoe said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi," George said with a smile. "Well, gentlemen, if you'd like to stay for dinner before taking off with Zoe…"

"We'll stay," Zoe said quickly. Dean gave her a look; Zoe glared right back at him.

Ryan pounded down the stairs and stopped short when he reached the foyer. "Oh. Hey."

Zoe quickly made the introductions again.

"Cool. See ya." Ryan made for the door.

"Where are you going, young man?" George asked.

Ryan looked confused. "Out with Jon and Garrett and Michelle….?"

"Uh uh. Dinner first, then you can go."

Ryan shrugged. "All right, fine."

"Thank you," Zoe whispered in his ear as he passed.

"Why?" Ryan asked at they made their way into the dining room.

"Because this is possibly going to be the most awkward meal I've ever eaten, and I don't want to go through it alone," Zoe said under her breath. "You can share my suffering, kiddo."

----

Zoe was correct in her hypothesis that this could be the most awkward dinner she'd ever eaten. The five of them were sitting at the dining room table, Zoe and Ryan on one side, Sam and Dean on the other, with George at the head of the table glaring impressively at everyone. Zoe and Ryan exchanged looks.

"Well!" Dean finally said. "This is extremely uncomfortable, don't you think, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Zoe and Ryan exchanged looks.

"You guys seriously hunt monsters?" Ryan suddenly said.

"Yeah," Dean said, grinning at him. "What, you didn't believe your sister when she told you?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well, my dad told me about monsters and ghosts actually, and Zoe just said she's been killing them. I'm like, really? That's gotta be the coolest job ever."

"Sure," Dean said.

"You boys were brought up to be hunters, is that right?" George asked.

"Yes," Dean said, a little shortly. "Our father was probably the best there was."

"What was his name?"

"John Winchester," Sam said. "Did you - did you know him?"

George shook his head. "I gave up hunting close to thirty years ago, when I was eighteen. That life wasn't for me."

Dean snorted. "You sound like Sam a few years ago. He went off to college when he was eighteen."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So what made you change your mind about it?" George asked curiously.

"Um." Sam set down his fork, looking uncomfortable. "My girlfriend, Jess….she was killed by a demon."

Zoe drew in a sharp breath. "Sam - I never knew…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Sam muttered, clearly anxious to change the subject.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam," George said, looking at him thoughtfully. "What about you, Dean? Ever tried anything besides hunting?"

Zoe dropped her fork against her plate. "Dad, must we have a full-on interrogation going on here?"

"What? Zoe, I - " George took a breath. "I'm just _talking_. I'm making conversation."

"Yeah. Feels like an interrogation," Zoe said under her breath.

"Zoe, it's okay," Dean said. He turned back to George. "Did I ever think about doing anything besides hunting? Nah. This is what I do. And if I didn't do it, who would?"

George shrugged. "No one would be any worse off."

Dean nodded his head to Zoe. "Zoe would." He raised his eyebrows. "People don't understand what people like Sam and me do to keep them safe."

"I suppos that's true, but what made you become a hunter? Most hunters I know - or knew - are in it because they have nothing else. Or they're after revenge."

Dean smiled humorlessly. "Well….that sounds like me."

"Well," George said, scraping his fork across his plate to get the last bit of rice. "I just hope you know what you're doing. For Zoe's sake, if no one else's."

"I hope so too," Dean said. He got to his feet. "Well. Not that this isn't fun, but I think we'd better hit the road. Ready, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said, rising as well. "Zoe?"

"Give me a few minutes," Zoe said. She picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen, ruffling her brother's hair on the way.

George followed her into the kitchen. "I guess I didn't expect you to take off again so soon."

"You can always call me. It's not like I don't have my phone with me," Zoe said, setting her plate in the sink.

George's lips tightened. "I know. I'll miss you."

"What did you think of Sam and Dean?" Zoe asked, folding her arms.

George sighed. "Seem like typical hunters to me. Watch your back out there."

"What, you think someone's going to kill me in my sleep?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"No, just….don't get too caught up in this. Unlike most hunters you're going to meet, you were not brought up this way, and you don't have any desire for revenge. I don't understand why you're doing this, but just remember you can come home any time it gets too rough for you."

Zoe stared at her father. "I love you, Dad. But I wish you trusted me. I'm going to be fine."

"It's not about not trusting - " George started to say, but Zoe turned and walked back through the dining room and into the living room, where Dean and Sam were watching Ryan play Halo.

"You know, I never got the point of this whole blowing-up-aliens in a video game thing," Dean said, eyeing the screen as Ryan took down several bad guys.

"I dunno, it's fun?" Ryan said, not taking his gaze away from the screen.

Dean snorted. "Yeah right, kid, I kill monsters for a living. And I don't even get paid."

Ryan gave him a strange look. "How do you get money, then?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Ryan," Dean said.

Ryan stared at him another minute and laughed. "How do you not get busted, man?"

"Who says we haven't?" Sam asked, laughing.

Zoe whacked Sam lightly on the back of the head. "Stop corrupting my little brother."

"He's killing virtual aliens, Zoe. I'm not sure there's hope," Dean said.

"Of course there's hope for him." Zoe leaned over the back of the couch and hugged Ryan around the neck. He pretended to be choking. "We're taking off in a couple minutes."

"Aw, really?" Ryan reached around and grabbed Zoe by the arms, then pulled her headfirst over the back of the couch.

"Ow! Oh God - Ryan!" Zoe landed sprawled on her back on the couch, laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Dean watched her, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"That's what you get for leaving me stuck here at home with Dad," Ryan said, returning to his game.

"He's not so bad."

Ryan shrugged. "I guess not."

Zoe got to her feet. "Let me grab my keys and my duffel and I'll be set to go."

"Zoe, why don't you just get in the Impala with us?" Dean said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Zoe blinked. "Really?

"Yeah, why not? I mean….. save some gas money." Dean shrugged.

Zoe looked over at Sam. "You cool with that?"

"Yeah - yeah, of course," Sam said, standing up.

"Oh. Okay then," Zoe said happily. She pointed at Ryan. "_You_ get to take care of my car then."

"Don't expect me to drive that thing," Ryan said. "It's a sissy car."

"That's what _I_ told her!" Dean said with a grin.

"Shut up." Zoe went into the hall and picked up her duffel bag. "I'm ready. You guys?"

"Yeah," Dean said. He stood up and clapped Ryan on the shoulder. "Good meeting you, kid."

"You too," Ryan said absently. "Bye, Zoe. Visit again sometime or I'll go insane."

Zoe laughed. "All right." She leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head. Ryan made a disgusted face but grinned at her.

Zoe, Sam, and Dean walked through the entryway and out the front door. Zoe gave her father one last wave before following the Winchesters down the sidewalk to the Impala parked on the curb.


	8. Unusual Case

**A/N Another chapter that's shorter than I expected, but trust me, it was gonna go on a lotttt longer if I didn't end it where I did. Haha. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only made up Zoe.**

**Chapter Eight**

Zoe was stretched out across the backseat of the Impala a couple hours after leaving her father's house. She had soon discovered she didn't mind being stuck in the Impala's backseat because it gave her plenty of space to sleep. She leaned against the door of the car, using her duffel bag as a pillow.

Zoe looked up at Sam in the front seat. His head was tilted back, eyes closed. "Hey, Sam, you asleep?" she asked quietly.

Dean glanced over at his brother and chuckled. "He's out."

"Aren't _you_ tired, Dean?"

"No. I never get tired." Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm Superman." He smirked and Zoe rolled her eyes with a grin. "No, I am a little. We'll stop as soon as I find a motel."

"All righty." Zoe settled back against her duffel bag and closed her eyes.

Dean drove in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, I like your little brother. He's a good kid."

"I told you," Zoe answered, eyes still closed.

"I've never seen you laugh that much," Dean commented.

Zoe smiled. "Ryan gets me. There's no bullshit between us."

"What made you decide to leave if you love your brother so much?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"You met my father."

"Hmm. Is he always that bad?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"No, he's not _bad_, it's just - he gets to be too much. If he had his way I'd probably be off at law school."

Dean clicked his tongue. "You and Sammy should talk. 'Course, he would've gone voluntarily."

"Props to him. I did my own thing in college. I got my degree, which makes my dad happy, and now I'm doing this. Whatever it is." Zoe rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"And this is supposed to make you happy?" Dean laughed slightly. "Oh, honey."

"Well, I like you and Sam. And you don't, like, detest me either, do you?" Zoe asked with a small smile.

Dean laughed again. "Nah. I suppose not."

"See? I've got that going for me here." Zoe closed her eyes again. "Anyway, it's something different. I'd like to be different for a change."

----

Zoe woke up the next morning to the sound of Dean slamming the door of the motel room. "Up and at 'em, Sunshine," he said, not sounding particularly sunshiney himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Zoe asked, burrowing under her blankets and peering up at him groggily.

Dean grunted. "Sam got up at 5:30 since he got a nice nap in the car last night. He woke me up and I've been awake since then." He grabbed Zoe's blanket and pulled it off the bed, leaving her body uncovered. She automatically curled up, cold. "Get up. Sam thinks he's found a case and we're leaving as soon as you're ready."

Zoe glared at him. "You're lucky I wore pants to bed last night."

Dean shrugged. "I'd say unlucky. It would've brightened _my_ morning. Hurry up, I'm hungry and this motel's food is crap."

Zoe groaned and put her head under her pillow. "Fine. I'm coming. Meet you downstairs in twenty minutes, I have to shower."

"_Women_," Dean muttered. "Okay, we'll be waiting in the lobby." He left the room, slamming the door behind him once again.

----

"So tell me what you found, Sam," Dean said once they were back on the road, driving through Iowa on the way to South Dakota.

Sam looked through a few articles her had clipped out of newspapers. "Andrea Johnson, a nineteen year old college student was arrested for killing her roommate. Two days later, Jodie Carmichael attempted to drown her son in the bathtub, but her daughter called the police, so the boy's all right. Another woman murdered her husband, and a fourth pushed her elderly mother down the stairs."

Dean shrugged. "Sound to me like there's a lot of pissed off women. Where's the catch?"

"All four of them claimed that they had no control over their bodies when they were hurting these people," Sam said. "Andrea Johnson went as far to say that it was 'like she was possessed.'"

Dean furrowed his brow. "C'mon, Sam, you don't think it's a _demon_?"

"I didn't say it was a demon, I just think it's something we ought to look into. Because these girls _obviously_ weren't in their right mind, and something made them do it," Sam said.

"A demon?" Zoe spoke up. "As in….Grim Reaper, straight out of hell, devil horns and pitchfork kind of thing?"

"Not exactly," Sam said.

"Reapers are a different thing entirely. They're tons of fun as well." Dean rolled his eyes. "But yes, demons are straight out of hell, bad sons of bitches. They possess people and use them for whatever their demonic little plan is. So it doesn't make a lot of sense for this to be a demon making people kill each other, but it's probably something nearly as bad."

"Like what?"

"I dunno," Dean said. "I guess we'll see when we get there."

As they drove into town, they passed a house with numerous police cars outside. Yellow crime scene tape wound its way around the scene. Dean muttered something under his breath and pulled over. Before getting out of the car, he reached into the glove compartment and tossed something back to Zoe, who caught it. "You're FBI. Act confident."

Zoe looked down at the object in her hands. It was a fake FBI badge. "You have a fake FBI badge?"

"How else are we supposed to find anything out?" Dean asked, before getting out of the car. "Trust me. They'll tell us anything."

The three of them approached a police officer who appeared to be giving orders. "Excuse me," Dean said. The officer turned, and Dean held up his badge. "Special Agent O'Brien, FBI." He jerked his thumb towards Sam and Zoe. "These are my associates Agent Nicolson and - "

"Agent Banks," Zoe interrupted assertively, showing her badge and then holding out her hand. The officer shook it.

"We've been assigned to investigate the murders in this town over the past few weeks," Sam said. "The ones where the killers claim to have had no control over what they were doing?"

"Driving into town, we saw this and wondered if something similar had happened," Dean finished.

The officer nodded. "I'm Sheriff Kelley. Glad you're here. And yes, this case is similar to the others." He looked over at the house and sighed. "Young woman attacked her fiance with a knife. He's in the hospital - looks like he may pull through, but we can't be sure. And she says she didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't control herself."

"This isn't the first one that hasn't had a fatality?" Sam asked.

"Well, no, but they've all at least attempted murder. It's only by chance anyone's survived." The sheriff sighed again. "I know the girl involved here personally. It's completely unlike Alex to do something like this. I just can't understand it. I hope the three of you can make a little more sense of the situation."

"Well, we'll certainly do everything we can," Dean said. He motioned towards the house. "Mind if we take a look around?"

"Of course not. Most of my officers will be clearing out of here within a few minutes." The sheriff stood aside and let the three of them walk onto the crime scene.

"Good job," Dean muttered approvingly to Zoe as they entered the house.

"Agent _Banks_?" Sam asked her incredulously. "As in Cody?"

"Who?" Dean asked.

Zoe shrugged. "My brother used to love that movie, and it was the first name that came to mind."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay then." They walked farther into the living room, passing the police officers who were on their way out. Sam glanced over his shoulder, then pulled a device out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"EMF detector," Sam said. "Electromagnetic field - basically it lets us know if there are any spirits around here."

"Getting anything in here?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

"C'mon, let's try further in." They made their way into the small kitchen were the murder attempt had taken place. There were still bloodstains on the floor. Zoe's breath caught in her throat. Dean glanced back at her. "You're going to have to get used to this kind of thing. We've seen much worse." He knelt down to the floor while Sam and Zoe checked around the entire room with the EMF.

Zoe put her hand to her nose. "What's that smell?"

Sam lowered the EMF. "Still nothing on this, Dean, but come over here. Tell me what you smell."

Dean got to his feet and walked over. "Sulfur?" he guessed.

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought."

"What's sulfur mean?" Zoe asked.

"Means maybe Sam was on the right track after all." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sulfur generally means demons."


	9. Different

**A/N Am I on a roll? Yes, I think so. This chapter was fun. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. As usual.**

**Chapter Nine**

Sam and Dean were still searching around the kitchen of the house, but Zoe couldn't understand what more they could be looking for. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. "Guys, let's go," she begged.

"I personally think I'd like to be sure of what we're dealing with," Dean said.

"I thought you knew it was a demon!" Zoe hunched her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest.. "Please? Let's go. This place freaks me out."

"Why?" Sam asked, pausing and looking over at her.

"I don't _know_, it just does. I don't like it." Zoe glanced over her shoulder.

Dean snorted. "Okay, paranoid, but we'll go. I wanna go to the police station and talk to this Alex chick anyway. I honestly have no idea why a demon would go after an innocent civilian."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. They went after Mom."

Dean's lips tightened. "Yeah. Something tells me they had an ulterior motive there as well."

----

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot at the police station. They walked inside and were accosted by a security officer. "Excuse me, we're not allowing visitors right now."

All three held up their badges. "FBI. Sheriff Kelley talked to us down at the crime scene." Dean tucked his badge back into his pocket. "Mind showing us to the girl who was just arrested?"

"Right this way," the officer said, and led them down the hall. "She's being questioned just now, but I'm sure they'll be happy to let you talk to her."

Sheriff Kelley was in a room with a young girl with long brown hair. Zoe saw him rub his forehead through the window. Sam rapped on the door and pushed it open. "Sorry to interrupt, Sheriff, but do you mind if we talk to her?"

"Not at all," the sheriff said, getting to his feet. "Maybe you know more about this kind of thing than I do."

"Got that right," Dean said under his breath as Sheriff Kelley left the room.

"Hi, Alex," Sam said gently to the nervous-looking girl. "I'm Agent Nicolson from the FBI. This is Agent O'Brien and Agent Banks. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Do you know if Mark's okay?" she asked, biting her thumbnail.

"Your fiance?" Zoe asked. When the girl nodded, she said, "As far as we know he's still in the hospital, and they think he'll make it." Dean shot her a look.

Alex slumped back in her seat. "That's as much as Sheriff Kelley knew. I thought you might have more information."

"We know as much as you do," Dean said smoothly, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Listen. We just need you to tell us exactly what happened."

"I didn't want to attack Mark!" Alex said instantly. "I didn't mean to! But I couldn't control it!"

"When you say you couldn't control it, what do you mean?" Sam asked.

Alex shook her head. "You won't believe me. Sheriff Kelley thinks I'm crazy."

"Crazy is kind of our profession," Dean said. "Whatever you say, we've heard weirder. Believe me."

Zoe listened as Alex explained what happened to her the day before. She had smelled sulfur, and a cloud of black smoke had gone into her. "And then she was in me," Alex said. "She was controlling my body. She made me do things I didn't want to."

"Like stab your fiance multiple times," Dean said.

"Who is _she_?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know!" Alex snapped. "Whatever it was that took control of me."

"Thank you," Sam said quickly. "I think we have everything we need."

"You're not going to tell them I did it, are you?" Alex asked worriedly. "I didn't do it! I promise I didn't!"

"We believe you," Sam said.

Sheriff Kelley opened the door. "Alex, we're going to keep you here overnight." His face looked worried. "Just a precaution."

"Okay." Alex went back to biting her fingernails.

"Please let us know if anything happens," Dean said, scribbling his phone number down on a scrap of paper and handing it to the sheriff.

The sheriff nodded. "Thank you, agents. I hope we can get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Dean said, and led the way out of the police station.

----

Sam, Dean, and Zoe were once again in a tiny, dark motel room that evening. Zoe lay on the bed and rested her feet against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ splurge on a nice hotel?"

"No," Dean said. "Do you ever _not_ wear pants to bed?"

"Not when I'm sharing a room with two guys. Sorry." She tapped her toes against the wall. "You guys - you guys have dealt with demons before?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said. "Like Sam said earlier, one of 'em killed our mom when Sam was a baby and I was four."

"I'm sorry." Zoe shivered. "I don't like this. It freaks me out that there are actual demons out there who can possess people like that."

Sam shrugged. "Some spirits do the same thing. It's just that the demons come from hell as opposed to human beings who can't leave Earth."

Dean's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" He sat up straighter. "Sheriff. She's gone? Okay. Leave it to us. Don't send your men out. We've got it under control." He hung up and turned to Zoe and Sam. "Alex broke out of her cell. Three guards unconscious and she stole a police car. They think she went south down the highway. Me, I don't like how this looks. Obviously, the demon's possessed her again, but…."

"Why would she escape in such an obvious way?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"Does she want to be followed?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "That was my impression. So we've got to be smart about this. Whatever her motive is, she thinks the police will be after her. She's not expecting hunters, which means we've got an advantage." He rummaged in his bag and held up a flask. "Holy water. I don't know if we'll get the chance to set a devil's trap, but there should be enough here to keep her at bay while we exorcise her."

"Like in _The Exorcist_?"

"Not exactly. But sure."

----

They found the police car parked outside what appeared to be a deserted gas station. Dean slowly pulled in and parked behind it. Brow furrowed, he stared out the window.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Zoe asked.

"No," Dean said shortly. "This makes me nervous. Why did she come here? She obviously wanted to be followed, but why?"

"We're not going to find out until we get out of the car," Sam said, a little impatiently. "Unless you have a better plan?"

"Nah, I got nothing." Dean got out of the car, Zoe and Sam following suit. The night air was still, the only sound being crickets chirping in the field next to the gas station. The hairs on the back of Zoe's neck stood up and she shivered, inching closer to Dean and Sam.

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "So did she send us out on a wild goose chase or what?"

"Not exactly." The voice came from above their heads. All three of them looked up. Alex was perched on the roof of the gas station, looking curiously down at them.

Dean asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"What's it look like? Waiting for you." Alex made her way to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing with inhuman ease. She straightened up and walked over to them. "Hi, Sam."

Sam chose not to respond.

"Hi, Dean."

Dean said nothing, but merely glared at her.

Alex looked over at Zoe. "Hi, Zoe. I have to say, you're not quite what I was expecting."

"What? Why's that?" Zoe asked, taken aback.

Alex nodded toward Dean. "You're hiding behind him, for one thing."

"Yeah? And why do you care if she is?" Dean said harshly, taking a step forward. "She's probably never seen something like you before."

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose I don't care. But I've heard things, you know. About the three of you."

"Oh, fantastic. We're part of some demonic gossip hotline."

Zoe was impressed with Dean's ability to keep his cool. Her own heart was pounding against her ribcage and her legs were shaking. Something about this demon terrified her and she couldn't understand why.

"Well, you led us out here easily enough," Sam said, walking around behind Alex. "What is it you want? Why did you kill those people?"

Alex laughed. "The easiest way to get a hunter to come find you is to act like one of the monsters they hunt. I knew if you heard about some funny deaths you'd be drawn like moths to a flame. And look, I was right." She grinned broadly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real genius. How about we cut the crap and get to the part where you tell us why you wanted us to follow you?" Dean said.

"Why else, Dean?" Alex spread her arms. "I wanted to meet the famous Winchester brothers in person. And ever since your little girlfriend joined up with you, well, there've been some pretty interesting rumors about her too." She shrugged again. "All I'm wondering is if it's all true."

"Keep on wondering, bitch, because we're giving you no answers." With that, Dean pulled out his flask of holy water and flung it at her. With a scream, Alex fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Sam lunged for her and held her to the ground, quickly tying her hands behind her back. He flipped open and old book and began to read something in Latin.

"Exorcism," Dean muttered to Zoe. "The real kind."

Before Sam could get more than one of two words out, however, Alex opened her mouth and screamed. A long stream of black smoke expelled itself into the night sky. Sam leapt back from Alex, he and Dean both so intent on watching her that they paid no attention to where the demon was going.

"She's leaving voluntarily?" Dean shouted incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't understand - " Sam stopped talking as Alex's screaming stopped and she rolled onto her side, eyes closed.

At the same moment, Zoe let out a wail of pain and fell to her knees. Her eyes were jet black, but her face contorted with fear and pain. She coughed, a little black smoke coming from her mouth. "What's happening?" she shouted. "What's _wrong_ with her?"

"Zoe?" Dean rushed to her side. He looked up at Sam questioningly.

"It looks like Zoe's fighting the demon," Sam said slowly.

"_What_?" Dean returned his attention to Zoe, who was now curled on the ground, her hands holding her chest, still coughing uncontrollably. Visibly struggling, she managed to get onto her hands and knees again.

"Get - out - " she rasped, tears streaming from her black eyes. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet, clutching her throat as she coughed. Then she threw her head back and the cloud of black smoke once again burst into the air, and after a few moments it was gone.

Dean looked at Zoe, confusion and anxiety clear on his face.

"She's gone," Zoe said weakly, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

----

Zoe woke up on her bed back at the motel, feeling drained. Dean was sitting next to her, looking anxious. "Good, you're awake. Finally."

Zoe started to sit up but thought better of it and lay back against the pillows. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or so," Dean said. "Sam took Alex back to the police station. He's not back yet. I guess he's trying to get her off the hook without sounding like a nutcase."

Zoe nodded slightly, staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

She thought for a moment. "Exhausted. Really weak."

"Any pain?"

She shook her head. "No, not anymore."

"You look pale." Dean reached over and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Checking for some kind of demon fever?" Zoe laughed quietly.

He ran his hand down her face and then took her hand. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"You're the hunter. I thought you would be able to tell me," Zoe said.

"I - " Dean broke off, shaking his head. "I've never seen something like that before. Sam and I thought it looked like you were fighting the demon off, but…I've never even heard of that happening. I don't think anyone has."

"I think that's what happened, though," Zoe said weakly. "I felt it - go into me. And it _burned_. It hurt so bad. I just - I just wanted it to get out of me, but it was hard. It didn't want to leave. It choked me and burned my throat. But - I guess it left in the end?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his face with one hand. "I don't understand," he said frankly. "I know it can't be very pleasant to have a demon inside you, but I've never heard that it physically hurt someone before. And the demon talked a little, when she was possessing you. Sounded like you were hurting her just as much." He paused. "Then the demon left, and you collapsed." Dean grinned. "You should've seen the receptionist's face when I carried you into the motel unconscious."

Zoe laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"I said she didn't want to know." He shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"That it definitely is." Zoe turned her head to look out the window. "You've really never seen anyone…fight a demon out of them before."

"No. 'Course, I haven't met that many demons, but I'd have heard if it was possible to force them out of yourself." He shrugged. "You said you wanted to be different."

"Hmm. I did, didn't I?" Zoe said, closing her eyes tiredly.

Dean laughed. "Is this different enough for you?"

Zoe's lips curled up into a smile. "Possibly. I just kind of want to know _why_ I can do it."

"Join the club. Wondering 'why' is something you'll probably have to get used to."


	10. High School Never Ends

**A/N Hm. All I have to say is GOOD LORD, I need to learn how to tell a story without so much dialogue. I dunno. It just feels like they're constantly babbling at each other. Note to self - next chapter, try more description. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Zoe, I made her up. Along with this other chick who comes along in this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

"So this is what you guys do?" Zoe was once again in the backseat of the Impala, on their way to Minnesota. "After something totally out there and crazy happens….you just go back to normal? I mean, normal for you guys anyway."

"What, ghosts seem a little low-key after expelling a demon from your own body?" Dean smirked.

"No, it just….it feels weird."

"Well, we're not likely to figure out anytime soon why the demon couldn't possess you, Zo, so might as well do _something_," Sam said. "This is basically a classic haunted house….right up our alley, and I don't think you've had the pleasure of seeing one yet."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Just vampires. And that creepy spirit dude who tried to kill me. And the demon who tried to destroy me from the inside out." She settled back against the seat. "So tell me about the haunted house."

Sam shuffled through a couple articles he was holding. "It's just this old Victorian house that people have been complaining about for years, I guess. Flickering lights, scratching like rats in the walls, things getting moved inexplicably….it's obviously a ghost or poltergeist, and by the looks of things, it's been there for quite some time. People keep moving in, but never stay long because the place is haunted."

"And no one's done anything about it yet?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"Apparently not," Sam said. "But look - a couple just moved into the house and the woman, Lauren McCarthy, has been talking about all the usual disturbances, but she also says she's seen someone walking through the hall at night - "

"Lauren who?" Zoe sat up straighter.

"McCarthy," Sam answered, looking back at her with his brow furrowed.

"What, friend of yours?" Dean asked.

"No, far from it, actually, if it's the same girl I'm thinking of." Zoe held out her hand. "Can I see that article?" She took the paper from Sam and read out loud, "'Lauren McCarthy and Rick Campbell, ages 24 and 26, are the fifth couple in the past six years to live in 567 Locust Drive and already the usual complaints have begun - flickering lights - blah, blah, blah - and one has to wonder whether those who move into the old house do it solely for the attention gained by living in a haunted house.' And there's a picture….my God…."

"Explain," Dean said as he turned the Impala onto an exit ramp off the highway.

"Lauren McCarthy and I went to high school together," Zoe said. "We couldn't stand each other. She was the blond cheerleader girl who all the teachers loved, so her grades never got marked down, and know who else loved her? The football team. Yeah. And she was in at least one fight every year all the way through senior year, but of course she always made herself out to be the victim. Because Lauren McCarthy could never do anything wrong."

"Huh. Interesting," Dean said.

"How is that interesting? She's a bitch. I hoped I'd never see her again after we graduated. But Disney World is right about a few things."

"Never been there. Like what?" Dean asked, pulling onto Locust Drive.

"It's a small, small world."

Dean groaned. "Yeah, excuse me while I vomit."

"C'mon, Zoe. It won't be that bad," Sam said. "Look, maybe she's fat and ugly now and working at Wal-Mart."

Zoe rolled her eyes and threw the article back at him. "Did you see the picture? She got neither fat nor ugly, but it doesn't say anything about Wal-Mart. So I won't give up hope."

Dean pulled the Impala over to the curb. "Welcome to the haunted house, everybody." He peered out the window. "I swear we're being punk'd or something. This place even _looks_ haunted."

It was an old two-story Victorian house with vines creeping up the walls. The driveway was cracked and needed to be repaired. The front door was black with an ornate but rusty doorknob.

Zoe shrugged. "They don't usually look haunted? That warehouse the ghost tied me up in, I thought that place looked haunted."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, usually spotting a haunted house isn't that easy, but no wonder there's rumors about this place."

The three of them stepped out of the car and approached the front door. Dean eyed the doorknob with distaste and pounded on the door with his fist. Sam gave him a look.

"What? It's a big house. I want to be sure they hear me."

The door was pulled open by a somewhat frazzled-looking blond woman. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her eyes slid past Sam and Dean and landed on Zoe. Lauren straightened up. "Zoe Mitchell."

"Hi, Lauren." Zoe forced a smile and tilted her head.

Lauren stared at her for a moment. "Well, I have to say I'm a little surprised to see _you_ of all people on my porch. Not much has changed, though, it seems. You've still got a couple guys following you around."

"I'm sure not much has changed with you either," Zoe reflected. She looked Lauren up and down. "I think you need a touch up on your hair. Your roots are showing."

"Oh, and you're just as mature." Lauren sneered. "Mommy ever come home?"

"Look, I think we can establish that neither of us have gained much maturity since high school, so how about we skip past the catching-up part and get to the actual reason I'm here, so I don't have to stay any longer than absolutely necessary?"

"I'd be happy to do that. How about you tell me what the hell you're doing here, and who're you two?" Lauren added, addressing Dean and Sam now.

"Ma'am, we're with the homeowners' association," Dean said. "We understand you've had some complaints about your new house, and we wondered if we could ask you some questions."

"You're with the homeowners' association," Lauren said skeptically. "All three of you."

"Yes, well, admittedly Zoe is pretty new to the force, but she's proven herself useful," Dean said, clapping Zoe lightly on the shoulder.

Lauren snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure she has…" she muttered. Zoe glared at her. Lauren raised her eyebrows and pulled the door open. "Come on in, I guess."

Lauren led Sam, Dean and Zoe through her kitchen into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable," she said, sitting down. They sat on the couch across from her. "So what do you want to know? And can we try and make it quick, my two-year-old daughter's taking a nap but she'll wake up soon."

"You have a daughter?" Zoe asked.

Lauren glared daggers at her. "I do. And the man I'm going to marry happens to be her father, so you can stop what you're thinking right now. Because karma's a bitch and it'll come back around to you."

Sam coughed. "Um, hate to break this up, but we do have some questions for you, Lauren."

"Sorry." Lauren leaned back on the couch. "Shoot."

"What kind of disturbances have you been experiencing since you moved in?" Sam asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Just about everything you can think of."

"We can think of a lot. Trust me," Dean said.

"Well….I hear scratching in the walls. I've had an exterminator in twice, but there are no rats or anything. I set something down and find it hours later in a completely different place. My fiance says Molly probably did it - that's my daughter - but until he can explain how a two-year-old moved my car keys from the coffee table to the top of the china cabinet, I don't buy it." Lauren crossed her arms. "Lights flicker. Rick says it's because the place is old. And once or twice I woke up in the middle of the night and I swear I saw someone walking down the hall. Rick was still asleep, so it wasn't him, and Molly still sleeps in her crib."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "Where do most of these incidents occur?" Dean asked.

"All over, but generally upstairs." Lauren pointed. "In the master bedroom and the hallway outside it."

"Mind if we take a look around?" Dean got to his feet.

Lauren shook her head. "Just don't wake Molly up. And if I find anything missing up there, I'm coming after you, Zoe."

"I never understood the phrase _find something missing,_" Zoe said as she followed Sam and Dean up the stairs. "If you found it, it wouldn't be missing."

----

"It's a pretty clear-cut case, I think," Dean said later that evening, pacing back and forth in their hotel room. "Classic haunting….well, I suppose it could be a poltergeist, but with the EMF readings…."

Zoe was once again lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, with her feet on the pillow and her head at the foot of the bed. She folded her arms across her chest. "The sooner we finish is the sooner I can get away from her, so….let's get a move on tomorrow."

"What is this all about, Zoe?" Sam asked, turning around in his chair. He had been sitting at the desk, allegedly doing research on the laptop. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Zoe lifted her hands into the air. "It's just one of those things. When I was a freshman I hit her on the head with a badminton bird in P.E. Obviously, in Lauren's twisted little mind, I did it on purpose. Know how she retaliated? Stole my bra in the locker room and told everyone what size I wore."

"Which was?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zoe smirked. "Anyway, according to her, my boobs were too big for a fourteen-year-old, so obviously I got a boob job. I didn't, but she did, our junior year. At least, we were pretty sure that's what happened. And - well - you know how I said she got into at least one fight every year? That's because she and I got into a fight once every year, freshman through senior years."

"Whoa, whoa." Dean stopped pacing. "You're kidding me, right? _You_ got into a fight? Like, all out kicking and punching and all that jazz?"

"Well, more of the scratching, hair pulling, bitch slapping sort of fight, but yeah. I got off kind of easy on account of my dad being a really good lawyer." Zoe rolled her eyes.

Dean laughed. "That's great. I hope this chick pisses you off again, because you getting into a fight is something I'd pay good money to see."

Zoe scowled. "This isn't funny, Dean." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "You think this is just some petty grudge over a stolen bra and a badminton bird to the head, but it's _not_. I'm not saying I'm completely innocent here, but…. this is a girl who mocked me for missing volleyball practice, or student council meetings, or cheerleading tryouts, because I had to pick up my eight-year-old brother from school. It's not like we had a mom to do that, and my dad was working a lot."

"Whoa, honey, I wasn't saying she was right, or this was stupid, at all," Dean said hastily. That's not what I meant."

Zoe shook her head. "I know - I'm sorry - just - ugh." She covered her face with her hands. "I couldn't wait until graduation so I would never have to see Lauren McCarthy again, and now - I have to see her. And I think she's right. Karma is a bitch and I'm going to get my ass kicked."

Dean sat down next to her on the bed. "You're not having a good day, are you?"

Zoe moved her hands and looked up at him. "No, not really. She's going to kill me, I know it."

Dean hesitated. "Zoe, if you really don't want to be here - maybe you and me should take off for a couple of days. I'm sure Sam could handle this one by himself." He gave Zoe a half-smile.

Sam did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Really?" Zoe said in surprise.

"Yeah. Well, of course," Dean answered.

Zoe smiled up at him but shook her head. "No….actually, it's really sweet of you to offer, but we can't leave Sam by himself, can we?"

"Thank you!" Sam said indignantly.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "I mean, it'd really be no problem. I don't mind."

Zoe closed her eyes, smiling. "Yeah….no problem, I'm sure. But I'll try and stick it out. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I should be past this bullshit, right?

Dean shrugged. "All right….well, if you change your mind…um…just let me know, okay?" He squeezed her hand gently and stood up.

"You want the bed?" Zoe asked, sitting up. "They brought the rollaway bed up…" She had gotten used to sleeping on a rollaway cot in the hotels, since generally rooms would only have two beds.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Nah, you have the bed, I'll sleep on the rollaway tonight."

"Oh." Zoe looked surprised again. "Well. Thanks."

Sam was staring at Dean, a slightly bewildered expression on his face. He glanced at Zoe and then back at Dean. "Did I….miss something?"

Dean looked back at Sam. "What would you have missed? Anyway," he yawned, "I'm going to bed. Good night. And if anyone wakes me up snoring I'm throwing the alarm clock at their head. That goes for both of you."


	11. Burning Bridges

**A/N Long. Frickin. Chapter. I didn't want to split this one into two...hope you take the time to read it anyway! Once again, italics are flashbacks. I like flashbacks. ;-) Also, if you're reading, feel free to leave a review! I love them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Jeffrey Mitchell walked down the hall of the high school he had graduated from three years previously. Pushing open the door to the general office, the first thing he saw was a crying blond girl talking to one of the secretaries._

"_The girl is crazy," the girl whined. "She just attacked me!"_

"_That's enough, Lauren," the secretary said firmly. "Have a seat."_

_Jeff looked to his other side and saw his little sister slumped in a wooden chair next to the door. Zoe didn't look remotely crazy to Jeff. She just looked like a mess. Half her curly hair had come down from its ponytail, and there were two scratches on her cheek, one of which was bleeding. Zoe glanced up at Jeff. "Thought Dad was coming."_

"_He can't leave work," Jeff snapped. "So I get the happy task of taking you home. After your third fight in three years."_

_Zoe shrugged sullenly. "Sorry."_

_The principal came out of his office and coughed. "Excuse me, I asked that Zoe's parent come pick her up?"_

"_I'm her brother," Jeff said. "Our father can't leave work." He pulled a note signed by their father out of his pocket and handed it to the principal, who glanced from the note to Jeff, to Zoe, and sighed._

"_All right," he said grudgingly, handing the note back to Jeff. "Zoe is suspended for two days. This is the third time she's been caught fighting during the school day. I'd like to speak with her father as soon as possible."_

"_Of course, sir." Jeff turned to Zoe. "Come on." She didn't move. "Let's _go_, Zoe."_

_Zoe rolled her eyes, shot Lauren a murderous look, and followed Jeff out of the office as the class bell rang. Students poured out of their classrooms. "Oh, great," Jeff muttered._

"_Zoe! Hey, Zoe!"_

"_Brad!" Zoe squealed, turning around to kiss her boyfriend. Jeff huffed impatiently._

_Brad's fingers grazed the scratches on her face. Zoe drew back. "Ow."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Lauren McCarthy's fingernails happened." Zoe giggled. "Listen, I'm out of here, obviously, so call me later."_

"_Okay." Brad kissed her again and turned to go to his next class._

_Jeff grabbed Zoe by the shoulder. "Let's go already. I'm missing class thanks to you."_

_Zoe sighed. "Always glad to know you care, Jeff."_

_Once in the car, Zoe leaned against the window. Jeff sighed. "Would you put your seatbelt on?"_

_Grumbling, Zoe did so. Jeff eyed her warily. "What the hell was that about, Zoe?"_

"_You're not my boss."_

"_I meant the fight. Why do you keep picking fights with her? I mean, not that it isn't fun to get a call at college about how my little sister got into _another_ fight…."_

"_Shut up, Jeff," Zoe snapped. "You don't understand, and you don't care. I didn't pick the fight - I was provoked because she wants me to get in trouble."_

"_She got herself into a fight because she wants to get you in trouble," Jeff said skeptically. "You know, she gets in trouble too."_

_Zoe rolled his eyes. "Not as much. For someone who only graduated three years ago, you don't remember high school very well, do you?"_

"_All right, fine, you were provoked. What did she do to provoke you?"_

"_She just said….something….about….something else."_

_Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh God, Zoe, is this about Mom again?"_

"_No!" Zoe snapped. "It's about people telling me I'm going to end up like her! Or telling me the reason I am the way I am because I don't have a mom!"_

"_Zoe, you have to get over it sooner or later," Jeff snapped back. "I miss her too, but I moved on with my life, so why don't you get a grip and move on with yours? You were only ten when she left - "_

"_Exactly!" Zoe yelled, abandoning her pretense. "I was ten! You don't know what it's like for a girl to not have a mom! It hit me hardest! You never cared about anything and Ryan can't remember her - "_

"_It's all about you, isn't it?" Jeff said bitterly. "Hey, do yourself a favor, Zoe, and quit being such a self-absorbed little bitch and grow up."_

_Zoe's eyes filled with tears as the pulled into their driveway. "And you wonder why no one likes you." She opened the door and got out of the car._

"_Hey, Zoe - I get that you miss her, okay? Sometimes I think it would've been easier if they'd just gotten a divorce back when she took off when I was five - "_

"_That's like saying you wish Ryan and I have never been born!" Zoe screamed, whirling around._

"_It's not like I asked for this family!" Jeff shouted back._

_Zoe turned around and headed inside. _

"_Zoe!"_

"_Go away!" she shouted, slamming the door._

_Jeff ran up the steps and stepped into the foyer. "Dad wants me to stay with you until he gets home!"_

"_Get lost! I can take care of myself!" Zoe screamed from the top of the stairs. _

"_If Brad is here when Dad gets home, do you know how dead you're going to be?"_

_Zoe took off her shoe and threw it down at Jeff, who ducked. "I said go away! I don't need a baby-sitter, especially one who doesn't give a damn about me! And FYI, Brad won't be here, because I'm not as stupid as the world thinks I am!"_

_Jeff stared up at his sister. "Fine," he said, then walked out the door._

_Zoe sat down at the top of the stairs and cried. She sat with her head on her knees for awhile, then she wiped her tears away. Ryan would be home from school soon._

----

Zoe was on Sam's laptop while at the library. "I can't believe you guys can sit here and do research like this."

"Well, I actually _can't_ sit here and do research like this," Dean answered, tilting his chair back. "That's Sammy's job, usually. And now yours too." He smirked at her.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Well, you should know I'm hopeless at research. I barely scraped through my papers all through high school and college, and I got points docked for using Wikipedia, so…."

"At least you finished high school and college." Dean grinned. "I dropped out of high school and Sam never went on to law school, so you're the only one of the three of us who actually finished what she started, education-wise."

Sam approached them with a couple of old books. "Finding anything?"

"Nope," Zoe said, closing out the internet in frustration.

"Well, I've been reading up on the town's history, and turns out that the house that Lauren now lives in was once owned by a young couple in the 1930s. They had a baby, but the child died before her third birthday." Sam flipped open the book and pushed it toward Zoe and Dean.

"So what, we've got the ghost of a two-year-old on our hands?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Let me finish. After her baby died, the mother, Samantha Jennings, hanged herself in the basement. However, the body was cremated."

Dean groaned. "Fantastic. Are we sure this is the spirit?"

Sam shrugged. "I've looked through all the town's records. Hers was the only violent death in the house, and the rumors of a haunting only started after she died."

"If the body was cremated, how is she still haunting the place?" Zoe asked.

"There's probably something else she's holding onto. Something she can't let go of," Sam said.

"Which means we've got a house full of objects to search," Dean said crabbily. "Then we get to convince your old friend to let us destory it. Depending on what it is, might not be easy."

"So we have to go back to Lauren's house?" Zoe scowled.

Dean shrugged. "Well, we were always going to have to do _that_." He stood up. "C'mon, better get back to the Dragon Lady's lair. Bring that book, Sam."

----

Lauren was none too happy to see them again. "I thought you looked around yesterday," she said, leading them into the living room, where a small blond girl was playing with a plastic race car. "I have things to do today. Molly has a check-up at the doctor, I have errands to run, and Rick and I are going out tonight and the baby-sitter's going to be here by six - "

"Listen, Lauren, why don't you take your daughter to her check-up and we'll have another quick look round while you're out?" Sam said.

Lauren crossed her arms. "I don't think I'm comfortable with that," she said, eyeing Zoe malevolently.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one in a hurry. We need to check your house again. Give us an hour. Okay?"

Lauren considered. "Half an hour. Then I need to leave, and so do you." The phone rang, and Lauren turned and left the room.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the other two. "We have half an hour to find the needle in the haystack. Let's move, people."

"Maybe we should split up," Zoe suggested.

"Good idea, you two stick downstairs and I'll go up." Dean turned and bounded up the stairs two at a time with the book Sam had taken from the library tucked under his arm.

Sam and Zoe made their way into the kitchen with the EMF. Lauren hung up the phone with a slam. "Can't believe it….my baby-sitter just cancelled on me." She leaned against the counter, rubbing her face. She noticed the EMF in Sam's hands. "What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Nothing. A broken Walkman," Sam said, putting it back in his pocket. "Your baby-sitter cancelled?"

"Yes, and this is the third time she's cancelled on me in the past month," Lauren snapped.

"Get a new baby-sitter," Zoe said.

"I would, but no teenage girl wants to be alone in this house at night, because it's 'scary,'" Lauren said angrily. "_Why_ Rick insisted on this place….well, I'll just have to tell him our dinner plans are ruined once again, because he had to buy the spooky old Victorian house, instead of a nice little ranch house like a normal person…."

"What if someone else took care of Molly so you could still go out?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Lauren snapped.

"Zoe could," Sam said.

"_What_?" Zoe stared at him. Sam tilted his head.

Lauren laughed. "I'm not that desperate. I wouldn't trust her to take care of a goldfish."

"Excuse me!" Zoe turned away from Sam and glared at Lauren. "I happen to have a bachelor's degree in elementary education and I finished student teaching just a few months ago. If I can teach a class of twenty-nine five-year-olds, I think I can sure as hell look after one little girl for a few hours."

Lauren looked slightly taken aback. "Well. Someone managed to get through college."

"Damn straight." Zoe put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to go out tonight or don't you? I'd be happy to look after Molly. It's not her fault her mom's the devil."

Lauren laughed. "Very mature, Zoe."

"Why do you think the kindergarteners like me so much?" She thought for a moment. "Be right back, I need to confer with my collegue." Zoe grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Okay. Not that I don't like kids or anything, but is there a _reason_ you're suggesting I baby-sit Molly tonight?"

Sam shrugged. "There's not way we're going to figure this out in half an hour. If you come back tonight, you'll have several hours to scope this place out by yourself."

Zoe sighed. "I think you're nuts….but that makes sense, I guess."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it does." He paused. "I didn't know you majored in education."

Zoe grinned. "Sam, you met me while I was student teaching."

Sam laughed. "I guess I did. Just didn't make the connection, apparently."

"Yeah, I am licensed to teach in the state of Iowa, so…." She smiled proudly. "Think I'm qualified to baby-sit a two-year-old."

When they reentered the kitchen, Dean was there talking to Lauren, who was now holding Molly.

"Oh hey," Dean said as they walked in. "Lauren was just telling me a little more about the house." He rolled his eyes. "As it turns out, a lot of the furniture in this house was here when they bought it, and dates back to the 1930s."

"There's a lot of antique furniture upstairs in the bedrooms, which maybe I'd show you if I had time, but I don't," Lauren said, checking her watch. "I have to leave for Molly's doctor's appointment, and Zoe, look, if you want to watch Molly tonight, fine, whatever. If I still get my nice dinner for a change…. Be back here at six, okay?"

Zoe shrugged. "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

----

Zoe could understand why the teeange girls in the neighborhood were afraid to baby-sit for Molly. Even without the rumors of a haunting, the old house looked menacing silhouetted against the night sky. Apprehensively she knocked on the door, feeling like she was in high school again.

The door was opened by a tall man with brown hair. "You must be Zoe!" he said with a smile. "Lauren told me how an old friend of hers was in town. I'm Rick, Lauren's fiance. Thanks for baby-sitting. We really do appreciate it."

"Lauren told you we were friends?" Zoe asked skeptically, following Rick inside.

"I did," Lauren said, hurrying into the room and giving Zoe a sharp look. Her eyes drifted over Zoe's backpack. "What's in the bag?"

Zoe hesitated. "Books for me. Crayons for Molly. DVD of _Snow White_."

The bag actually contained rock salt, the book Sam had checked out from the library, and a gun. Zoe figured the truth would get her kicked straight out of Lauren's house and into an asylum.

Lauren was wearing a black dress, high heels, and too much eyeliner. "Okay, well, we shouldn't be too late. Molly's in her playpen in the living room, and she's already had dinner, so just make sure she doesn't get into anything she shouldn't. Lately she likes playing with the candle lighter." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Don't you want to say good bye to her?" Zoe asked.

"Oh no," Lauren said, yanking the door open. "She'll cry if we do, and probably wouldn't stop because she doesn't know you. Bye, Zoe."

"Okay then," Zoe muttered as Rick and Lauren walked out the door. She turned and made her way into the living room. "Hey, Molly."

The little girl looked up at her with large eyes and stuck her fingers into her mouth.

"Shy, huh? That's okay. I was shy when I was your age." Zoe smiled and picked Molly up. "Then I grew up and learned to talk too much. I bet your mommy's mentioned that." Laughing a little, she sat down on the couch with Molly. "What do you want to do, kiddo?"

Molly wiggled away from Zoe and got onto the floor. "Crackers," she said, heading for the kitchen.

Zoe followed Molly into the kitchen to find her staring up at a cabinet above the counter. She opened it to find a box of animal crackers. "Would your mommy let you have these after dinner?"

Molly scuffed her foot on the ground. "Maybe."

Zoe laughed. "Well, I'm not your mom." She opened the box and handed Molly a few crackers. She knelt down next to her as she ate them. "So what now? We could go upstairs and you could show me your room - "

"No!" Molly shouted, spewing cracker crumbs.

"Why not?" Zoe asked, bewildered.

"It's scary."

"Your room is scary?"

"Scary at nighttime," Molly mumbled.

"Only at night? How come, Molly?" Zoe asked, wary. Molly perhaps knew more than either of her parents about the supposed haunting.

"Then the lady comes," Molly said matter-of-factly.

"What lady?"

"The scary lady!" Molly shouted, and ran out of the kitchen.

Zoe followed her. "Is the scary lady the one who moves your mom's keys?"

"Daddy thought I did it. But I can't reach." Molly pointed to the old china cabinet. "They were up there."

Zoe considered for a moment. "Molly, I hate to leave you, but if I go upstairs for a couple minutes, will you be okay in your playpen?"

Molly nodded, and Zoe lifted her up and placed her back in the playpen. She picked up her backpack and headed up the stairs. Quickly she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Dean. "It's me."

"How's baby-sitting?"

"Cut the jokes for the moment, Dean. Look, Molly says there's a scary lady in her room at night."

"Sure it's not her mom? She's pretty scary."

"Dean! Look, I'm calling because I wanted to know what you found upstairs earlier. Did you look in Molly's room?"

Dean paused. "No. I was in the parents' room because that's where Lauren had experienced the spirit - but we didn't think to talk to the kid. Do you have the book?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and yanked the book out of the bag, flipping to the page Sam had marked. She pushed open the door to Molly's room and flipped the light on. "What am I looking for?"

"Look at the pictures. Anything in Molly's room look like it could've been there when Samantha Jennings died?"

Zoe stared at the picture of Samantha Jennings in front of her baby's crib, then looked back at Molly's room. "Oh yeah. Dean, it's the crib. It's the exact same crib as in this picture."

Dean was silent for a long moment. "Now that is just sick. You telling me Lauren let her daughter sleep in the same crib where a kid died?"

"Well, I highly doubt Lauren knew that. She's psycho and I hate her, but that is even beyond her usual sickness." She turned to leave the room. "So what do I - oh my God!" She dropped the phone. The pale figure of a woman was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. There were marks like rope burns on her neck.

"My child!" the woman shrieked, pointing at Zoe. "Where is she?"

Swearing, Zoe fumbled in her bag for the salt gun and fired it at Samantha Jennings, who disappeared instantly. She snatched up the phone. "Dean, you there?"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Scary lady just attacked me! What do I do?" she shouted back.

"Do you want me and Sam to come over?" Dean asked.

"No! That'll take too long! Tell me what I need to do!" Zoe's hands were shaking from the shock.

"You need to keep the kid safe is what you need to do!" Dean snapped. "You need to burn that crib!"

"Are you crazy? Lauren will eat me alive!" Zoe shouted.

"If you _don't_, Samantha will probably try to kill you and Molly! Sorry, but I think your lives are more valuable than a damn crib!"

"Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry!" Zoe said, dashing back downstairs, gun in hand. "Molly?"

Molly was crying.

"Oh, shit," Zoe mumbled, kneeling in front of the playpen. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Scary lady!" Molly bawled.

Turning, Zoe again saw the ghost of Samantha Jennings. She screamed and fired the gun again.

"Zoe, will you get a grip?" Dean snapped over the phone.

"I'm trying!" Zoe snapped back. She pulled the canister of salt out of her bag and made a circle around Molly's playpen. "You stay in there and you'll be fine, Molly, I promise."

"Burn the crib," Dean said.

"Getting there!" Zoe said, running back up the stairs. "I'll call you and let you know I'm not dead."

"Zoe, don't hang - "

She hung up.

Once back in Molly's room, Zoe approached the crib and lit the lighter. Just as she was about to light the crib, she was knocked to the floor. Samanthan Jennings kicked the lighter away.

"You will not take my daughter from me!" she wailed.

"Zoe?"

Molly was standing in the doorway, looking terrified.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Zoe shouted, before Samantha seized her by the neck. She choked.

Molly toddled into the room and picked up the lighter. "Help?"

"Molly, the crib," Zoe rasped as the bony fingers tightened. "You've got to set it on fire!"

Molly tried - her little fingers had trouble starting the lighter.

"Hurry!" Zoe choked.

The lighter lit. Molly jumped slightly but held onto the lighter.

"Good girl!" Zoe managed to say. "Now - the crib - "

Molly looked nervous about going closer to the scary lady, but she quickly dashed across the room, dropped the lighter onto the crib, and ran back.

Samantha Jennings wailed again as the crib burned. She released Zoe's throat and screamed in pain as she appeared to go up in flames along with the crib.

----

The fire department and the Winchesters arrived only a few minutes before Lauren and Rick got home. Zoe was standing on the front lawn, holding Molly against her hip and massaging her throat with her free hand. Dean and Sam hurried over to them.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, scowling.

"I will be," Zoe said, her voice hoarse. "What are you glaring at me about?"

"You hung up on me!"

"I had a difficult situation here! I had to watch the baby, keep the ghost away, and burn the crib, all at the same time. And Miss Molly somehow managed to get out of her playpen and up the stairs, but that's all okay, since she saved the day." Zoe smiled at Molly, who grinned back.

"I thought you handled it well," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't hear her on the phone," Dean said. "I thought she was gonna lose it."

Rick's car zoomed into the driveway and Lauren leapt out. "_What the hell happened here_?" She stormed up to Zoe, pulled Molly away from her, and handed Molly to Rick. "I don't trust you, but I at least figured you wouldn't _burn down the house_!"

"Technically, Molly got ahold of the lighter and set her crib on fire," Zoe said.

Lauren was fuming. "I warned you about that! I told you she likes to play with the lighter!" In a fury, she slapped Zoe across the face.

"Ow," Zoe said, putting a hand to her cheek.

"She could have died!" Lauren screamed.

"Well, she didn't," Dean cut in angrily. "From how I hear it, Zoe saved your daughter's life."

Lauren paced back and forth. "Just get out of here. _All_ of you! I never want to see you again."

"Happy to," Zoe said, and she and the Winchesters walked down the driveway to the Impala.

Once in the backseat, she leaned her head back and sighed.

"Long night?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea. I could definitely go for some peace and quiet right about now."

Dean laughed. "As long as you're with us, honey, I don't think you're gonna get that."

"Oh. Well. Lucky me." Eyes closed, Zoe smiled.


	12. Of Best Friends and Pick Up Lines

**A/N Ffff. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. Bleh. Next one will be better.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual....I do not own Supernatural. I sure WISH I owned Sam. But Jared Padalecki got married to Genevieve Cortese, who is a lucky lucky woman, but unfortunately that means that us Sam girls are shucks outta luck, as my old English teacher would say.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean pounded the door of the hotel room open the next evening. "Get dressed."

Zoe hid her head under her pillow. "I _am_ dressed. What's wrong with you?"

"It's seven o'clock at night and you're wearing pajamas and going to bed. I think the question is what's wrong with _you_?" Dean sat down at the foot of her bed. "C'mon. We're going out."

"Why?" Zoe asked, removing the pillow from her head. "I'm still _tired_. We didn't get to a hotel until like three in the morning, after I single-handedly destroyed Lauren's daughter's bedroom."

"It's not your fault her house was haunted and her daughter's a pyro." Dean grinned. "Come on. Where's your sense of fun?"

"I wasn't aware you knew the meaning of the word," Zoe said, getting to her feet and going to her duffel bag. "And if you're planning on taking me to a strip club - "

"'Course not," Dean said. "Not with Sam along. That could be awkward."

"Why the sudden need for fun?" Zoe asked, rummaging in her bag for clothes.

"Hey, we've got to have a little fun sooner or later," Dean said. "And I seem to remember offering to let you skip out on that job back at the dragon lady's house, and get away for a day or two, but since you shot that down, I figured - why not now?"

Zoe smiled. "So where _are_ we going? Some diner that serves bacon cheeseburgers? One of those torture porn movies that are so popular with kids about my brother's age?"

"Nah," Dean said. "There's a bar down the street."

Zoe laughed. "Figures." She straightened up, a tank top and a pair of jeans in her hands. "You gonna leave so I can change?"

He laughed. "Meet you downstairs."

----

Zoe tentatively sipped her drink, feeling Dean's eyes on her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, you just look really tense," Dean said. "Also you're showing a lot more skin than you normally do, so you've grabbed my attention."

Zoe immediately regretted wearing a tight-fitting spaghetti-strap tank top. "I don't do well with bars," Zoe said, setting her glass down.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

Zoe gave him a look. "You sound surprised."

Sam shrugged. "A little."

She put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Sam said, sounding a little exasperated. "I – "

"I'm kidding, Sam." She laughed. "Look, I get nervous at bars and being nervous makes me throw up and the alcohol doesn't help."

"Are you telling me you can't hold your liquor?" Dean asked.

Zoe shook her head. "Not when I'm nervous. And bars make me nervous."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Because you have at least three men staring at you?"

Zoe slammed her hand onto the table. "You're kidding me."

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "Sorry to say that within the next five minutes or so, you will be the victim of a bad pick-up line."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows. "But I'm with two men."

"They'll convince themselves that Sam and I are gay. Trust me. It's happened." Dean shuddered.

"What happens when you tell them you guys are brothers?" Zoe asked, eyebrows raised.

"They look shocked and quickly apologize," Sam said with a laugh.

"Funny. I'd probably just laugh," Zoe said.

"Okay, told you, someone's coming over here." Dean pointed with his beer bottle to a man approaching their table.

"Hi," he said upon reaching Zoe.

"Hi," she answered warily.

He looked nervous for a moment, then blurted. "You know, I don't usually do this, but you have exquisite shoulders."

Zoe blinked, fighting a smile. "Thanks, but, um, as you can probably see, I'm here with some friends and - they're not gay."

The man looked taken aback. "I - "

"Bye," Zoe told him. He scowled and slouched away.

Zoe covered her mouth, giggling. Dean looked amused. "You handled that well."

"That was a new one," Zoe said, laughing. "Hadn't heard it before."

"So I'm guessing you're _not_ the kind of girl who pick-up lines work on?" Dean asked.

"Oh Dean," Zoe said. "You didn't tell me you were one of the people who was going to use a pick-up line on me."

"Just asking. I've heard some interesting ones."

"By which he means, he's _used_ some interesting ones," Sam cut in.

"I heard some pretty interesting ones when I was in college. My friend Brit and I, we'd rate them." Zoe grinned.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Dean asked.

"More like a scale of _stupid_ to _that one might actually work,_" Zoe laughed. "Brittany holds the record for worst pick-up line. It was raining one night and we walked into some little restaurant and this guy shouted at Brit, 'Hey, I like your umbrella!'"

"Who's Brittany?" Dean asked. "You've never talked about her before."

"Hey, you never asked about my friends," Zoe said, leaning back in her chair. "Brittany's been my best friend since we were about nine, I suppose. Through junior high when I was dealing with my mom leaving, even in high school when I was an idiot getting in fights every year, and Brit was trying to decide if she was bi or not, that was an interesting year – somehow we stuck together through all the weirdness…." She eyed Dean. "Why are you looking at me like that? What, haven't you ever had a best friend?"

Dean coughed and cast his eyes toward Sam. "Well…."

Zoe grinned. "Aw. You guys are cute." She reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder playfully.

"Don't spread around the fact that we actually like each other, 'kay?" Sam said with a grin.

Zoe zipped her lips and locked them. "Secret's safe with me."

Dean looked at Sam. "I think alcohol makes her silly."

Sam laughed. "I think so too."

"I'm not _silly_, I'm talkative," Zoe said. "You should've noticed by now, I mean, we've been together like 24/7 for, what, a month and a half?"

"Oh yeah. We've noticed, Zoe." Sam rolled his eyes. "It's okay, though. Someone's gotta fill the silences."

"Hey, Zoe, did it hurt?" Dean suddenly asked.

Zoe was confused. "Huh?"

"When you fell from heaven," he finished with a straight face.

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hand. "I don't know you _at all_."

Zoe burst into laughter. "On a scale of stupid to that might actually work, it's stupid. Seriously, any guy who uses that one is, like….a pretentious bastard or something. And don't think you're being original, Dean, because I've heard that one a thousand times before."

"Doesn't my natural charm and wit help at all?" Dean asked.

Zoe scrunched her face and shook her head sadly.

Dean looked pensive. "What if I told you I lost my teddy bear and asked to sleep with you instead?"

Zoe sighed and shook her head, though she was smiling. "At least that one gets its point across pretty clearly. It doesn't pretend to be all high and mighty, which I suppose is a good thing."

"How's _that_ rate on your little scale?" Dean smirked.

"Um, I guess it might actually work. On a whore." Zoe considered. "'Cause, look, most guys I hear use stupid pick-up lines like that turn out to be jerks. And while it doesn't usually work, I prefer to at least _attempt_ to keep my distance from jerks." She paused again. "Obviously, based on my present company, my attempts usually fail." She grinned.

Dean grimaced. "Ouch."

"Aw, don't worry about it too much," Zoe said. "You're some of the _nicer_ jerks I've known. Which means….there's hope for you."

Dean sighed and looked across at Sam. "I feel so much better about life in general now, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Sam said sincerely.

"You guys are making fun of me," Zoe accused.

"Never!" Dean said, looking appalled. Sam stifled a laugh.

"All right, all right. Mock me all you want," Zoe said in a threatening manner. "You're only proving my point further."

"What was your point?" Dean asked with a half smile.

"Most guys are jerks," Zoe said slowly and clearly. "And if they are not, they are probably gay. Of course, there are a few exceptions, like my brother Ryan." She smiled slightly. "Of course…most women think that at some point in their lives. No big deal. It's okay. Like I said, I like you guys anyway."

Sam grinned. "Thanks."

Dean was looking at her again.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"You just…continue to surprise me," Dean said.

Zoe smiled, surprised herself. "Um, I guess there was a compliment in there, in a way?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dean gestured to Zoe's empty glass. "Want me to get you another?"

She laughed. "No thanks. I wasn't kidding when I told you I was tired. I'm going to crash when we get back to the motel."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, be a stick in the mud." He got to his feet. "S'pose we should get going if we're going to leave in the morning."

Dean put his arm around Zoe's shoulders as they left the bar. Sam shot him a look, but Dean ignored him. He opened the door of the Impala for Zoe when they reached it.

"Such a gentleman all of a sudden?" Zoe asked, getting into the backseat.

Dean smirked. "I'm the _epitome_ of a gentleman." Sam snorted with laughter.

"And they say chivalry is dead." She grinned. "You know, a _real_ gentleman wouldn't stick me in the backseat all the time….."

He shrugged. "That one you'll have to take up with Sam, not me." He laughed and kissed Zoe on the forehead, to her surprise. Then he got into the driver's seat. "I need to stop at the gas station but I'll drop you guys back at the motel, okay?"

----

Zoe flopped onto her bed with a sigh once she and Sam got back to the motel. "You okay?" Sam asked.

Zoe smiled. "Just tired, I guess." She laid her arm across her eyes. Her mind was on Dean. Frustrating, enigmatic Dean Winchester who was so different from any man she'd been with in the past….but then again, he'd only let her stick around so long because he thought she'd get hurt by herself. Well, that was what everyone thought.

She heard Sam sit down on his bed. "Sure you're all right?"

Then there was Sam. She moved her arm away from her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks, though." She paused. "Your brother is a confusing man. That's all."

Sam shrugged. "Guess you've just got to get used to him." He eyed her. "He didn't upset you or anything?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, not at all, I'm just – not sure if I want this to go in the direction it's going."

"Which is?" Sam prompted her.

"Come on, Sam. You've noticed." She sat up. "Or maybe I'm overanalyzing. But I've just screwed myself over so many times because I think things are more than they seem or assume people are better than they are, and then things just get all messed up and I'm back to square one." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Sam. "Guess I just don't feel like setting myself up for disappointment or broken hearts again."

Sam looked back at her quietly for a moment. "Then….just…..do what feels right to you."

Zoe laughed. "That only works for people who trust their own judgment."

Sam cracked a smile. "I guess so."

She sighed. "Oh well. I'll deal with whatever when it comes my way. I'm too tired to worry about what might happen right now." She smiled at Sam.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head with a smile. "Nothing. You remind me of my best friend in this really sweet way. It's nice."

"How's that?" Sam asked.

Zoe shrugged. "You're both really tall." She giggled. "And whenever Brittany gives me advice it's generally really obvious, short, and to the point. Like you. A lot of times I trust Brittany a hell of a lot more than anyone else, myself included."

Sam looked like he was unsure of what to say, and simply nodded.

Zoe stood up. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night, Sam."

"Good night," Sam answered, and he watched her walk into the bathroom, feeling certain that he and Dean had never met someone quite like Zoe before.

**A/N Pick-up lines I used in this chapter were suggested by my sister, and also by my friend Becca, aka becimpala33 on here. Becca's an awesome writer so you should read her stuff. My sister, on the other hand, has sadly deleted the account she had here.**


	13. Instinct

**A/N This chapter takes place during episode 14 of season 2....better known as Born Under a Bad Sign or One of My Favorite Episodes Ever. Hehe. Enjoy. Oh, also, I'm going to change my pen name on here because Frostpaw is lame and leftover from when I was 13. Look for this story under the username Frost Hobbit from now on, 'mkay? And please review!! Pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Sam, Dean, the show Supernatural, or the episode Born Under a Bad Sign which this chapter is based on.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Zoe. Zoe, wake up."

Zoe slowly opened her eyes in the darkened motel room to find Dean bent over her, looking anxious. "What?" she said groggily.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" Zoe asked, hardly awake. She sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Whaddaya mean, where's Sam?"

"I mean he's not here." Dean rolled his eyes. "And he's not answering his phone either." He straightened up and paced across the room.

Zoe reached for the digital clock. It was 6:30 a.m. "Did you guys have a fight or something? I was asleep before you got back last night."

"No, we didn't have a fight," Dean snapped. "He was still awake when I came back. He was fine. Did he say anything to you?"

Zoe shook her head, stifling a yawn. "Maybe he just went to get breakfast. Maybe you're overreacting."

Dean sighed. "Maybe. But he's not in the hotel. I checked."

"Is your car still here?" Zoe asked patiently. She was sure Dean was making a big deal over nothing. Sam wasn't one to just leave without warning, and Zoe couldn't imagine someone being able to kidnap him either.

"Yeah, it's still here." Dean passed his hand over his face.

"I'm sure he'll be back, Dean." Zoe rubbed her eyes. "You wanna wait for him or should we go find him?"

"We can wait." He slumped into the chair across from Zoe's bed, looking anxious.

"In that case I'm going back to sleep." Zoe curled up under her blankets again.

"Zoe!"

"Wake me up when Sam gets back, okay?"

----

Three days later, Sam was still missing, Dean was extremely on edge, and Zoe was working hard to not incur his wrath. Which meant their car rides were mostly silent. Today was no exception. They had been driving across the state for around an hour. Zoe had no idea where Dean was going, or even if he knew, but she wasn't about to ask.

"Call Ellen again," Dean grunted. "I'll call Bobby."

Zoe picked up her phone. "Hey, Ellen, it's Zoe Mitchell again."

"Hey, hon. Any luck with Sam?"

"Dean and I were wondering if you'd heard anything yet," Zoe said.

"Sorry," Ellen said. "I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks, Ellen." Zoe hung up just as Dean was getting off the phone with Bobby. "No news?"

"Nope." Dean spun the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. "I should probably tell you something."

"What?" Zoe asked warily.

He parked the Impala and turned off the engine. "It's a long story, and I don't have time to tell you everything, but here's the short version. I told you about Sam and my mother being killed by a demon?" Zoe nodded, and Dean went on. "She died when Sam was six months old. In his bedroom, right above his crib. The same demon – the yellow-eyed demon - killed Sam's girlfriend Jessica and our father."

"So….this demon has it out for Sam, or what?" Zoe asked slowly.

"Sort of, but there's more to it than that," Dean said, and he launched into a brief explanation of Sam's visions and the warning their father had given Dean before he died, finishing with Sam meeting two others with powers similar to his, a man named Andy and a young woman called Ava Wilson. "Sam met Ava not long before we met you." Dean turned his head to look at Zoe.

"Why haven't I met her?" Zoe asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Because she vanished. She was supposed to go home to her fiancé, Sam said. We go to make sure she got home okay, and her fiancé's dead and no one's seen Ava since." Dean turned the key, seeming to indicate the conversation was over.

"That's why you're so worried about Sam," Zoe said slowly.

"Come on, Zoe," Dean snapped. "If your little brother went missing, you'd be just as worried as I am."

Zoe didn't want to think about how she would feel if Ryan was missing. "Yeah, but…..you're afraid we won't _find_ Sam," she said. "You're afraid he's just going to vanish into thin air."

Dean didn't answer, but scowled out at the road. Zoe turned her head to stare out the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "God, you hear about kids who disappear and never get found again – "

"God, Zoe!" Dean snapped, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "Really the best time to talk about that? Really?"

"I'm saying is that these are kids, okay, but Sam's what, like, twenty-three?" She turned back to look at Dean. "He can take care of himself. He's smart and he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, well, sometimes _smarts_ and _knowing what you're doing_ don't help a whole lot against demons. Didn't help my dad any." He glared at the road. "So how 'bout you shut your piehole and help me find Sam before something bad happens."

Zoe muttered a quick "okay" and pressed her forehead against the window again.

----

Zoe was on the computer in the library of the town they were passing through, searching for anything on the Internet – something so urgent that Sam might have seen fit to leave for immediately. She was beginning to think she wouldn't find anything. Nothing was urgent enough for Sam to leave and be out of contact with them for more than a week.

Someone reached over and pressed the power button on the computer. It was Dean. She looked up at him quizzically. "Sam called me," he said and began walking out of the library.

Zoe got to her feet and hurried after him. "Is he okay? Where is he?" Dean didn't answer. "Dean!"

"He's in Minnesota," Dean said, opening the door of the Impala. "Get your ass in the car, we're going."

Zoe slid into the seat and buckled her seatbelt. Dean tore out of the parking lot. "Jesus," Zoe muttered, grabbing hold of the door handle as they bounced over the curb. She looked over at Dean. "Is Sam all right?"

"He sounded pretty shook up but I think he's all right," Dean said tensely. "Just sounds like he has no idea what's going on."

Zoe shook her head. "Oh, Sammy." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

It wasn't long before they reached the hotel Sam had called Dean from, having once again driven in silence most of the way. Dean was out of the car and halfway across the parking lot before Zoe had even opened her door. "Dean, would you wait?" she called, dashing after him.

Sam was in room 109, sitting on the bed looking catatonic. A chill went through Zoe's spine when she saw him. Dean rushed straight to him. "Sam? Hey!"

Zoe stepped to the side, putting her hand over her mouth.

Sam lifted his head slowly. "Hey, Dean. Hey, Zo." His shirt was covered in blood.

Dean was kneeling next to him, looking anxious. "Are you bleeding? Oh my God!"

"I don't think it's my blood," Sam said in a flat voice.

Zoe was afraid. It reminded her too much of the time she, Dean and Sam had met the demon Alex. It was that kind of inexplicable fear she felt looking at Sam now. She kept her distance from them, standing against the wall with her heart thumping.

Dean glanced at her. "Zoe, will you get over here? What's the matter with you?"

"Something feels wrong," she said in a shaky voice. "Dean, I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Sam said heavily. "I can't remember anything."

Dean looked fairly horrified. "What do you mean you don't remember anything?"

"I don't know how I got here," Sam said quietly. "I don't know where I've been."

Dean stood up. "Okay, okay. Listen. Everybody calm down. Sam, change clothes, okay, the blood is freaking Zoe out."

"Dean, I – " Zoe started to say.

Dean held up his hand. "It's going to be fine. We're gonna figure this out, okay, everyone?" He glared at both of them as if daring them to argue. "I'm gonna go downstairs and ask if anyone saw anything strange. Just stay here, Sam. Don't go anywhere. Zoe, you too, okay?"

Zoe's heart was racing. She did not want to be left alone with Sam who was not Sam. He was acting too strange and she was too scared for this to be Sam. She had an idea of what was going on, and that scared her even more. "Dean – " She started after him as he opened the door and left the room, but Sam had gotten to his feet and he jerked her back. Zoe let out a squeal; Sam spun her around and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't," Sam said.

Zoe's breathing was coming in quick, ragged gasps. She was too afraid to move.

"You know what I am. Don't you?" Sam said, looking down at her, his eyes unusually cold. Or maybe it was only unusual because Sam's eyes were usually so warm.

Zoe nodded her head frantically, Sam's hand still over her mouth. He moved his hand and gave her a shove away from him. She backed into the wall. "You're a demon."

"So you _can_ tell. I thought you could." He approached her again. "Don't tell Dean."

"Why would I not tell Dean?" Zoe demanded, her voice shaking. "He has – a right to know, that's his _brother_ you've taken over!"

"And spoil my fun?" Sam said. "No. I don't think so. You're going to keep that mouth of yours shut."

"You – can't – make – me," Zoe said in between quick, panicky breaths of air.

"Sure about that?" And he shoved her back against the wall, his arm pressed across her collarbone, just below her throat.

"Sam!" Zoe gasped almost involuntarily, her hand going to his arm, trying to pry it away from her neck.

"Not here right now," said the demon, pressing his arm against her throat. Zoe choked. "You're going to have to listen to me. I don't particularly want to hurt you, Zoe. I think you're fascinating, but you're not what I'm here for." Sam's arm pressed harder against her windpipe, forcing Zoe onto her tiptoes. "All you need to do is keep quiet and let me have my fun with the Winchester boys. I swear to you I won't hurt anyone."

"You're a liar," Zoe choked. "I know you are. I – I can't let you do this. I can't – "

"Do you really want to push this?" Sam asked. Zoe's eyes darted down to his shirt, still covered in blood. She wondered who was already dead because of this demon. She wondered who was next.

Sam shook her roughly, getting her attention again. "Understand what a dangerous situation you're in, Zoe? Whatever Sam knows, I know. And unfortunately, Sam knows an awful lot about you. So if you tell Dean anything, I know exactly where to find your father. And that precious little brother of yours."

Zoe's eyes widened. "Dean would exorcise you before you had the chance," she said, her voice shaking more than ever.

"Don't be so sure," Sam warned her flatly. "Something you really want to risk? Trust me, if you tell Dean, I'll be gone. And it won't be too hard for me to track down and kill your entire family before coming back to you." He smirked. "See, that's the _problem_ with you, Zoe – when you care about so many people, you're pretty easily manipulated."

He was right. Damn him, he was right. Zoe closed her eyes and nodded as best she could with his arm against her throat. "Okay – okay, just – let go of me."

"We have a deal?" Sam asked, shoving her harder against the wall instead of letting go.

"Yes, we have a deal!" Zoe practically shouted. He let go of her carelessly and turned his back. Zoe collapsed to the floor, gasping for air and massaging her throat. Sam looked over his shoulder at her carelessly before changing into a clean shirt.

Dean was back before long. Zoe was sitting curled in a corner of one of the beds, Sam sitting on the other. Dean glanced at her. "You feel okay?"

Zoe ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah…I just think I should take off for a couple days, okay?"

Dean looked bewildered. "Why?"

"Ryan – ah – broke his ankle in P.E," Zoe lied quickly. "My dad called and said I ought to come visit him, see, he's pretty bummed."

"Poor kid," Dean said. "But do you really have to go now? I mean – we've kind of got a problem, we could use your help."

Zoe shook her head, not wanting to spend any more time than she had to around the demon. "Thanks, but – Ryan's my brother and I'd do anything for him." This was true. Sam had said if she told Dean anything, Ryan would die, and Zoe knew she couldn't stick around and _not_ tell him. "You understand that."

"You want us to take you home?" Dean asked, looking sympathetic.

"Oh, God, Dean, Iowa…it's a ways away from here and you've got – " She gestured to Sam. "You guys need to figure things out." Zoe nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll grab a taxi or a bus to a train station, okay?"

Sam coughed. "Are you sure you want to do that, Zoe?"

"Yes, Sam, I really do." She stared him back down.

Dean shrugged. "Well – bye, then. Tell your brother hey. And call me when you get to Iowa."

"Sure, Dad." Zoe rolled her eyes. "You can call me too. When you guys figure out what's going on." She glanced at Sam again. "See you."

Dean squeezed her shoulder gently. "Bye."

**A/N Tune in very soon for the conclusion of Born Under a Bad Sign. (Well, y'all know what happens anyway. But you dunno what happens to Zoe yet. She could die and you'd never know if you didn't keep reading. Muahahaha.)**


	14. Aftermath

**A/N What are you people, allergic to reviewing? All right, I'll quit nagging after this chapter, but I see people adding this story to alerts or favorites yet the only person who reviews is Becca (thanks, hon)! I DON'T WRITE THESE STORIES FOR MY HEALTH. ...Well, actually, I do. But also for other people to enjoy, so....enjoy! ^^ Oh, and happy April Fool's Day. I thought about writing an April Fool's Day fake-out chapter but I didn't get the idea of that until, like, seventh hour at school today. So it never would've gotten done in time. Sorry. Enjoy the REAL conclusion of Born Under a Bad Sign! (/end long ramble)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural, still didn't create the storyline of the episode Born Under a Bad Sign. I'm only borrowing it.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Zoe was on a charter bus the next morning on her way to Dubuque, when her cell phone rang. It was Dean. "Zoe, have you heard from Sam?" He sounded pained.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, sitting up in her seat.

"Well, there's something seriously weird going on with Sam." Dean briefly described what they had done after Zoe had left, which entailed trying to retrace Sam's steps and ending up at a house – a house where Sam had apparently killed a man. "Then once we were back at the hotel, Sam tried to get me to kill him – and when I refused, I guess he knocked me out and I only just woke up."

Zoe's hand was over her mouth again. "Dean, I need to tell you something." She quickly glanced around at the other passengers to make sure no one was listening. "It's not Sam. That – that's a demon, Dean."

Dean was silent for a long moment. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I don't know how I knew, Dean, I just knew the second we walked into that hotel room, something was wrong," Zoe said. "It was like that other demon, Alex? It felt like that all over again. And then if my 'bad feeling' isn't enough for you, once you left the room Sam slammed me into the wall and said if I told you what he really was, he'd kill my family." She closed her eyes.

He was quiet again. "Ryan didn't really break his ankle, did he?"

Zoe snorted. "Far as I know he's fine. And Dean, I'm really, really sorry for lying, but I couldn't – I was so scared, and he was threatening my dad and Ryan – "

"It's okay," Dean said briefly. "I understand. Look, I'm going to activate the GPS on Sam's cell phone and in the meantime I want you somewhere safe. Where are you?"

She looked out the window. They were passing through cornfield after cornfield, but that was to be expected in the middle of Iowa. "Not too far from home, I think. I'm on a bus."

"_Don't_ go home!" Dean said firmly. "That's not a safe move. I want you to go to South Dakota, to my friend Bobby Singer's." He rattled off an address in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, which Zoe scribbled down on a scrap of paper. "Bobby's an old friend of mine and Sam's and I've mentioned you to him. Tell him who you are and what's going on."

"Okay," Zoe said, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "But what about Sam?"

"I'm gonna find that demon and I'm gonna get him the hell out of my brother," Dean said. "And listen, I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you when you were saying something was wrong. Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Zoe said. "A little scared, but fine."

"Bobby will keep you safe," Dean assured her. "I'd better go. Get to Bobby's as quickly as you can, I'll meet you there soon." And he hung up.

----

It was dusk when Zoe got to Sioux Falls. Cautiously she made her way up the old wooden porch in front of Bobby Singer's house and rapped on the door. A few moments later it was opened by an older man with a beard and wearing a cap. He stared at her for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bobby Singer?" Zoe asked nervously.

The man pulled the door open the rest of the way and folded his arms, eyeing her suspiciously. "Who's askin'?"

"I know Dean and Sam Winchester. My name's Zoe Mitchell." She held out her hand politely.

Bobby grasped her hand warmly. "So you're Zoe. Glad to meet you. Dean's told me a little about you." He clapped her on the shoulder and led her inside.

"Yeah? What'd he tell you?" Zoe asked, following him into a cluttered living room.

"He called me after the three of you ran into that demon a couple weeks back," Bobby said. "Wanted to know if I knew anything – but I've never heard of someone doing what you did back there." He opened two beers and handed Zoe one. "So what're you here for? Where are Sam and Dean?"

Zoe took a gulp of her beer before answering. "Last I talked to him, Dean was in Minnesota. As far as Sam, your guess is as good as mine."

"You still haven't found him?" Bobby looked concerned.

Zoe sighed. "No, we found him." She set her beer down on the table. "But he's possessed."

Bobby was staring at her.

"By a demon," she added, just to clarify.

"I know!" Bobby said shortly. "And Dean didn't realize this?"

"I tried to tell him right away, but he wasn't listening, and then the demon said if I told he'd track down my dad and brother and kill them," Zoe said. She looked down at her hands. "I wasn't going to take that chance."

"How'd you know Sam was possessed if Dean didn't?" Bobby asked.

Zoe bit her lip. This was the tricky part. "I had a feeling?"

"You had a feeling," Bobby repeated flatly. "What kind of feeling?"

"I was really scared," Zoe said, feeling slightly pathetic in retrospect. "For pretty much no reason. It was sort of….instinctive." Bobby was still staring at her. She felt stupid. "Look, it sounds crazy, but I'm not lying. Then once Dean was out of the room Sam pretty much confirmed my suspicions, so….yeah, I'm _positive_ he's possessed."

"I believe you," Bobby said. "I'm just as bewildered as you are, but I believe you." He stood up. "C'mon. Let's get Dean on the phone and see what's what."

Bobby set his phone to speaker and dialed Dean's number. Dean answered almost immediately. "Bobby?"

"Dean, what's the story? Your friend Zoe's here and says your brother's possessed. Is everything okay?"

"Zoe's there? Is _she_ okay?" Dean asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Dean. Are you?" Zoe shot back.

"Yeah, I'm all right. So's Jo Harvelle, by the way. Even though the son of a bitch _attacked_ her and shot me in the shoulder!" Dean spat angrily. "I don't know what he's doing! He's trying to act like he's Sam and he just can't control himself but obviously he's a demon – what's his plan? Bobby?"

"I don't know, son, but we'll figure it out," Bobby said calmly. "Where's Sam now?"

"I figure he's coming your way. I would've got there before him if he hadn't shot me in the shoulder and knocked me out. Then Jo had to bandage my shoulder before she'd let me leave – but I'm on my way," Dean said.

Zoe placed her shaking hands over her mouth. A horrible thought had just occurred to her. "Dean," she said nervously.

"What, sweetheart?" Dean asked, catching her scared tone.

"What if Sam's not coming here? What if he went after my family?" Zoe asked, suddenly terrified.

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Zoe, I don't think – "

"But do you know for sure?" Zoe said.

Dean sighed. "No. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he'd be on his way to Bobby's. He doesn't know you told me anything. Listen. Call your dad or brother and if everything's not all right there, call me back right away and I promise I'll turn around and get to your place as fast as I – "

The line went dead. Zoe covered her face while Bobby glanced around nervously. He stood and peered discreetly out the kitchen window. "Sam's out there," he said gruffly. "I don't think you have to worry about your family anymore. Not now, anyway." He closed the curtain and stepped away from the window. "You head on upstairs. Don't want him seeing you and figuring out I'm wise." He made a shooing motion with his hand when Zoe didn't move. "Go on. I'll call ya down when it's safe."

"Whatever safe means," Zoe quipped, before leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs. She sat down at the top of the steps, elbows on her knees, to wait. She heard Bobby open the door and greet Sam cheerfully. She heard them talking for a moment or two, then there was a smack followed by a thud.

"What happened?" Zoe shouted, hoping the thud hadn't been Bobby.

"Punched him in the face," Bobby said. "Come on down, I'm gonna need your help. Dean should be here soon but we've got to get Sam tied up before he wakes up again."

----

Someone pounded on Bobby's door. Bobby lifted his head. "It's probably Dean. Go let him in; I'll watch Sam."

Zoe and Bobby had managed to heave Sam into a chair and tie his wrists and ankles down while he was still unconscious. Bobby had then spray-painted what he said was called a Devil's Trap on the ceiling around the chair. It was supposed to keep the demon from escaping while they exorcised it. Bobby and Zoe had spent the last fifteen minutes arming themselves with salt and buckets of holy water. Bobby even had a rifle over his shoulder just in case. Zoe prayed they wouldn't have to use it.

Zoe went to the door and pulled it open. It was Dean. "Hey," he said, and gave her a distracted, one-armed hug. "Bobby?" He and Zoe walked back into the room where Sam was tied. Dean went straight to Sam and smacked him across the face. "Hey," he said harshly.

Sam blearily opened his eyes and looked up at them. His slightly confused expression turned to a sneer when he saw Zoe. "You little bitch," he said.

"Watch your mouth," Dean spat.

"Your little brother's not going to be too happy with you when he finds out what you did," Sam said, still watching Zoe malevolently.

Zoe glared straight back at him. "You can't prove I told anyone what you are. For all you know, Bobby's just smarter than you."

Sam gave a short, humorless laugh. "You think I care about proof? I'm telling you, Zoe, your brother's as good as – " He cut off when Dean slapped his face again.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean snarled.

"Oh, careful now." Sam smirked. "Don't want to bruise this fine packaging."

Dean picked up one of the buckets of holy water and poured it over Sam, who let out a scream. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet!" the demon hissed. "I'll make him bite off his tongue!"

"You won't be in him long enough," Dean said coldly. With that, Bobby began reading in Latin what Zoe realized must be the exorcism. Dean continued, "See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, you're not getting Sam. You understand me?"

Sam laughed again, somewhat painfully this time. "I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan!" He smirked as Bobby continued reading the exorcism. "Doesn't seem to be working. I learned a few tricks." For the first time Zoe noticed a mark on Sam's arm, like a burn. Then Sam began speaking in Latin himself. The entire house seemed to shake.

"It's a binding link!" Bobby shouted. "He's got himself locked inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean shouted back.

The ceiling cracked. The Devil's Trap was broken. Sam, eyes jet black, ripped free and got up from the chair. He jerked his head and Bobby went flying and hit the wall. He did the same to Dean before approaching Zoe. Terrified, she tried to back away. "Not so brave now, are you?" he snarled. With that he lifted Zoe off her feet and physically threw her away from him. Her head crashed against the wall and the world went black.

----

Zoe's eyes flickered open. She was lying on her back on Bobby's couch and had no idea how much time had gone by. Her head throbbed. Sitting up, she jumped at the sight of Sam in the doorway. He lifted his hands. "It's okay," he said. "It's me."

"Sam?" she said uncertainly as he came over to the couch and knelt down next to her. Dean followed him into the room, holding an ice pack to his arm.

"Yeah, it's him," Dean said, reassuring her.

"I'm really sorry, Zo," Sam said, looking at her with concern and sympathy. "How's your head?"

Zoe groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "It hurts. Are you okay?"

Sam chuckled. "I'll be fine. I just feel terrible."

"None of this was your fault," Zoe said, trying to console him.

"I know." Sam looked pensive. "I'm glad you're okay, anyway. I felt awful – scaring you like that."

"You realized what was going on?" Zoe asked, amazed.

Sam nodded. "Some of it….yeah."

Zoe clicked her tongue. "Poor Sam."

He cracked a smile. "It's okay. I'm fine now." Sam looked up at Dean. "How's your arm?"

"I'll live," Dean said. "Turns out Jo knew what she was doing when she bandaged me up after all." He went over to Zoe. "What about you? Are you gonna live?" He placed his hand on the back of her head where she'd banged it on the wall.

"Ouch!" Zoe pulled away. "It _hurts_, I said!"

"Take it on the chin, Zoe. That's what I like to see." Dean laughed and Zoe glared at him.

Bobby entered the room. "Here, take these." He handed Sam and Dean each a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Sam asked, examining his.

"They're charms," Bobby explained. "They'll fend off possessions. That demon's still out there, this'll stop it from getting back up in you."

Dean coughed. "Well, that sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks." Zoe giggled and Dean glanced her way. "What about her?"

Bobby looked her up and down. "Way I hear it a demon can't stay in you even if it wanted to. I think you'll be protected by whatever the hell it is you've got that has you sensing demons and exorcising them out of your own body." He snorted. "It'd be awful nice if there were more people in the world who had that particular genetic trait. Be a lot less trouble for us."

Zoe smiled. "Yeah." She paused, thinking. "You think it's genetic?"

Bobby lifted his hands. "What do I know? I've got no idea."

"Hmm." Zoe sat quietly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Thanks for everything, Bobby," Dean said, putting out a hand and helping Zoe to her feet. "We'd better get going – if you're both up to it." He looked at Sam and Zoe.

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine." Zoe nodded.

"See you, boys. And Zoe," Bobby amended, walking them to the door. "Take care of each other, hear me?"

"You know us." Dean tossed Bobby the ice pack he'd been using. "Always do."


	15. The Other Shoe

**A/N About frickin time I finished a chapter. 18 days is a long time! Hope you enjoy this one, I had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look as if I were capable of owning Supernatural? (/spring play reference) Yeah. I play a lawyer in a play at school so I've got my lines in my head. I'ma shut up now.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Zoe flipped through a magazine in their hotel room while Dean lay on his bed, watching TV. He looked over at her. "Whatcha doing?"

Zoe smiled. "Literally or figuratively?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I didn't know there was a _figuratively_, but I guess _literally_ you're looking at a magazine. So hit me with the figurative version." He sat up.

"Figuratively," Zoe said. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." She closed her magazine with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, looking as if he were trying to hide a smile.

Zoe shrugged, leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees. "It's been like two and a half weeks and nothing's happened. We're just kind of going along..." She tilted her head. "Killing spirits and monsters, nothing we can't handle…Sam hasn't been possessed, you're still being _nice_ to me…."

"Hold on," Dean said. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm _always_ nice to you!" He looked affronted, or at least did a good job at acting affronted.

Zoe laughed. "Lately you are. You used to treat me like an idiot."

Dean grinned. "Well. I have no further comment."

"And henceforth….you imply that I am an idiot." Zoe raised her eyebrows. "You seriously lack in the people-skills department."

"What are you talking about? I have _awesome_ people skills." Dean lay back on the bed again, folding his arms behind his head. "Otherwise you wouldn't have stuck around for so long."

"No, honey, I think that's just my bad taste in friends," Zoe responded with a straight face. "Well…okay, not Sam. He's all right. I'm not so sure about you."

"Thanks." Dean rolled his eyes.

Zoe narrowed hers right back at him. "But seriously…there's always another shoe waiting to drop. Things can't stay good forever, can they?"

"Hmm." Dean pursed his lips, thinking. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Does the other shoe involve you, me and this extremely comfortable bed?" He paused again for a moment. "Oh wait, you're thinking this other shoe would be a bad thing….."

Zoe threw her magazine at him. It landed on his chest. "That is not what the other shoe involves!" she shouted.

"I think you've exhausted the shoe metaphor," Dean said, smirking. He tossed the magazine aside and laughed at Zoe's expression.

She glared daggers at him. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you but you apparently can't handle that!" Dean was still laughing. "And how old are you, twelve? It was not that funny!"

He nodded his head to her, still smirking. "Your expression is that funny."

Zoe folded her arms, still annoyed, as Sam opened the door to the hotel room and walked in, laptop tucked under his arm. "Hi," he said.

Zoe looked up at him. "Your brother's a dick."

"Don't I know it," Sam sighed, setting his laptop on the desk. "Do you want to know what I found out about that lake in Minnesota where people keep dying?"

"Sure," Dean said. "Enough fun and games, what've we got?"

"Well, all the deaths occurred around the same time each night," Sam said, consulting an article. "Between ten-thirty and eleven o'clock. Night fishermen, campers who get to close to the water…."

"Here's a thought," Zoe said. "Why don't they just stay away from the lake at that time?"

"Because, Zoe," Dean said. He got up and went to stand next to Sam, looking over his shoulder at the article. "People are morons who don't pay attention to this crap. We got anything else? Any more solid evidence that it's a spirit and people aren't just coincidentally being moronic at ten-thirty every night?"

"A lot of people have drowned in that lake – at that time - over the years," Sam said. "And a police report says that one of the campers who was there when someone died says she saw a white figure rising out of the lake before the boy drowned. And this kid was supposedly a good swimmer, too." Sam frowned.

"Why," Zoe asked, "are the ghosts always white? Are they racist or something?"

Dean merely rolled his eyes while Sam laughed.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Just saying."

"Well," Dean said, "I guess it's worth checking into. Give you something to do," he added to Zoe, "while you wait for the other shoe to drop."

----

A few hours later they pulled into a little square in a small Minnesota town. A sign above the entrance to the square read _Pretty Good Shopping_. Dean looked up at it and snorted. "Welcome to northern Minnesota…" He pulled the car into a parking spot and got out.

"So where's the lake from here?" Zoe asked, getting out of the car and standing next to Dean.

Sam consulted a map he was carrying. "That way," he said, pointing to the left. "About ten miles." He folded the map and tucked it under his arm. "Any idea where we're headed here, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Figured it can't hurt to talk to the locals and see what they know." He led the way down the crowded brick sidewalk.

"I like this place," Zoe announced. "It feels all quaint and old-fashioned."

"When you grow up, you can live here," Dean told her before pulling open the door to an ice-cream shop. Inside was a long glass counter covering buckets of ice cream, with round stools all along the counter. A few booths were next to the windows, and an older man was wiping off a glass ice cream dish.

The man set the dish aside. "Can I help you?"

Dean pulled out his fake FBI badge. Following his lead, Zoe and Sam did the same. "We're with the FBI, investigating the deaths that have happened over at Hawk Lake?" Dean said.

The man leaned against the counter. "You mean the drowning?" He furrowed his brow. "There's not much to tell, and I'm not exactly the person you'd want to ask." He sighed. "I'll tell you the same thing I told the detective yesterday. Over the past months or so, four people have died in that lake. That makes seven in the past year." He grumbled to himself, straightening up. "If you ask me the place is just dangerous at night. Some kind of current and whatnot pulling people under. I just stay away myself."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. "You've talked to other detectives about this?"

"Oh yah," said the man. "There was a young woman in yesterday. Long blond hair." He paused. "A bit shorter than your friend," he said with a nod to Zoe. "Nice girl. Knew what she was doing."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for your time, sir. We'll move along." He motioned quickly to Zoe and Sam and they walked out of the ice cream store.

"Don't you at least want some ice cream - ?" the man called after them. Zoe was tempted to turn back but didn't.

"What was that about?" Zoe asked Dean, walking quickly to keep up with his strides.

"Cops closed this case," Sam said. "Which means – "

"If someone is investigating, she's no detective, she's another hunter," Dean said.

"Oh." Zoe paused. "It's cute when you guys finish each other's sentences."

Sam and Dean both glared at her. She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry…"

Dean stopped in front of a bookstore called Rainy Days. "C'mon, let's see what history we can find on this town."

The bookstore was small but brightly lit. It wasn't very crowded except for a few little kids in the children's section, and a blonde woman intently paging through a book in the history section. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and approached her, Zoe following them feeling bewildered.

Dean leaned against a bookshelf, looking at the woman. "Detective Long?" he said sternly.

The young woman jumped slightly, coming out of her reverie. She blinked several times. "Dean!"

Dean smirked. "Hi, Jo."

Jo Harvelle looked from Dean to Sam to Zoe and back to Dean. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here, I'm sure," Dean said carelessly. "Detective."

Jo tilted her head, giving him an appraising look. "You going to introduce me or what?"

"Jo, Zoe. Zoe, Jo," Dean said. "Jo is Ellen's daughter."

Zoe shook Jo's hand. "Your mom was a big help a few months ago."

Jo nodded. "I've heard about you. The Winchester girl." She smiled slightly. "Best of luck to you."

"Um, thanks?" Zoe said uncertainly.

Jo turned her attention to Sam. "No more demons, I see?"

"No," Sam said, looking uncomfortable. "Jo, I'm really sor – "

"Hey," Jo cut him off. "No hard feelings." She smiled at him, then turned businesslike. "I suggest we take this outside, so we're out of earshot of small children and anyone else who might be listening." They trooped outside into the Minnesota sunlight and headed down the brick sidewalk.

Jo seated herself at a picnic table a few stores down from the book shop. "So. How long've you been here?"

"Not long at all," Sam said as he and Dean sat down across from Jo and Zoe awkwardly took the seat next to her. "We just got here, actually."

"I've been here for two days," Jo said, lifting her head and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "If you think you're going to steal my case again – "

"Again?" inquired Zoe.

"I did all the research. I knew what to do. And my mom called the Winchesters and told them to take on the case," Jo said, eyes flashing.

"Didn't seem to stop you tagging along, though," Dean remarked.

"No. It didn't," Jo said. She paused. "But…I could use some _help_…."

"We're listening," Dean said.

"The spirit's being kept tied to earth by a watch that fell to the bottom of the lake when he drowned," Jo said. "I was going to take a boat out tonight and get it, but it'd be hard to do by myself. I'm not a complete idiot. What if the spirit had come along when I was by myself and tried to drown me?"

"Would've been a tragedy," Dean said.

"If the three of you come along, I don't have to worry about that," Jo said. "You in? Since I did all the _real_ work here and all that's left is to burn the watch…."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right. Just dive to the bottom of a lake and retrieve a watch while avoiding being drowned by a spirit. But that's all."

"Right up your alley, Dean," Jo said. "Sam? Zoe?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm in."

"Sure," Zoe agreed.

"Good!" Jo gave them a smile. "Meet me at Hawk Lake tonight around eight."

----

At eight o'clock that night the sun was only just beginning to set. Dean parked the Impala in a gravel parking lot next to the lake. "Where to now?" Sam asked as they got out.

"Jo said meet her at the dock down at the end of this path," he said, pointing to a dirt path that wound its way into the trees surrounding the lake. They began walking down it.

"Forests creep me out a little," Zoe said. "I feel like we're in a horror movie like Friday the Thirteenth or something."

"Honey, our lives are a horror movie, only with real monsters instead of psycho dudes in hockey masks," Dean said. "Aren't you used to it by now?"

"I haven't been in a forest since the vampire thing in Indiana," Zoe said. "So I'm not used to forests, no."

They reached a rickety wooden dock before long. The rotting wood looked like it was about to crumble away under their feet. Jo was at the end of the dock, perched on a little speedboat bobbing in the water. She was dressed in jeans and a windbreaker, her long hair loose around her face.

"Where the hell did you get a boat?" Dean asked incredulously as the three of them gingerly made their way down to her.

"Rented it," Jo said.

"Should I trust you to drive this thing?" he asked skeptically, climbing aboard.

"I'm capable of more than you think I am," Jo said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't we all," Zoe commented as Sam reached down a hand to help her onto the boat.

Dean crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Zoe raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Jo started the motor on the boat and began driving. "The place where the watch hit the bottom is awhile this way. There's no dock down there, so we had to come from here." A chilly breeze swept across the lake, blowing Zoe's hair into her face.

"Hey, Jo…." Sam said hesitantly. "How exactly are you planning on getting the watch out of the lake?"

Jo glanced back at him. "That's what you guys are here for. Watch my back while I dive down for it."

Zoe thought for a moment. "About how deep is this lake?"

Jo shrugged. "Where we're going? Fifteen, twenty feet, I suppose."

Zoe bit her lip. "How much swimming experience do you have, Jo?"

Jo glanced over her shoulder at her. "A decent amount. My parents weren't _exactly_ ones for taking the kids to the seaside, but…."

"I'm a certified lifeguard," Zoe said. "And I can hold my breath for like almost three minutes."

"What are you, a dolphin?" Dean interjected.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "At least you didn't say whale." She looked back at Jo. "If it's all right with you, I think I should be the one to dive for the watch."

Jo looked torn. On one hand, this was her case, her hunt….on the other, well, Zoe was probably a better swimmer than she. And this way if the spirit appeared she'd be able to shoot it herself instead of relying on someone else to do so. "Okay," Jo gave in. "Just be careful."

"Zoe," Dean said. "Are you sure about that?"

Zoe turned back to him and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm really sure. I don't mean to brag, and I usually don't, but I'm a damn good swimmer if nothing else."

Dean shrugged. "All right…we've got your back up here."

Jo steered the boat to a spot near the middle of the lake. "This is the place." She pointed. "There's a boulder on the bottom of the lake. People like to go swimming out here and try to touch it. The watch is wedged underneath it, based on the pictures I've seen." She looked at Zoe uncertainly. "Be careful, 'kay? Don't need your blood on my hands. Judging by what I've heard, I _think_ you'll be fine. But just in case. It'll probably piss off the spirit if you try to take the watch."

Zoe was already shrugging off her sweatshirt. "Don't worry. I'll be all right." She stripped down to her tank top and underwear so her jeans wouldn't weigh her down. She poised herself on the edge of the boat, looking down into the dark water.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up at her face, shotgun in hand.

"I've just realized we're in Minnesota, in late spring. That water is going to be freezing." Zoe frowned down at it. "I'm not exactly looking forward to jumping in."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I feel like I should be quoting _Titanic_. But I'm not going to. Just jump in. Don't be a wimp."

"Dean!" Sam snapped, indignant on Zoe's behalf. Zoe shot him a smile and gritted her teeth.

"Here goes nothing. If I don't come up in a couple of minutes, it means I froze to death." Zoe took a deep breath and dove in, swimming straight to the bottom to judge the depth of the water. She had been right about the water – it was icy. It stabbed at her skin painfully and froze her fingertips. She touched the sandy bottom of the lake and spun around to rocket back up.

Zoe burst out of the water and took a gulp of air.

"What's the verdict?" Sam called, leaning over the side of the boat.

"I'm gonna guess it's about seventeen feet deep," she called back, treading water with chattering teeth. "It's definitely deeper than the diving well at home, anyway."

"Did you find the watch?" Jo asked.

Zoe shook her head. "Not yet – I wanted to see how deep it was!"

"Is it cold?" Dean asked.

Zoe nodded shakily. "Frickin' freezing!"

"Well, hurry up, then," Dean said, settling back into his seat, but with his shotgun still poised.

Zoe scowled. "Yeah. I'll do that. You just lounge around up there. Fine with me." She ducked back under the water and swam back to the bottom. The boulder was a couple feet further away that Jo had initially said, but that was all right. Zoe found it easily, and, lungs bursting, felt around the edges of it with her fingers. Finally they closed around something round, smooth, and cold. She kicked her feet and broke the surface again, holding the object over her head.

"Is that the watch?" Jo was leaning over the edge along with Sam, looking at Zoe's hand intently.

Zoe turned it over in her fingers. It was rusty and covered in algae, but it was definitely a watch. She nodded. "Yeah." She kicked her legs and began swimming back to the boat, but bony fingers closed around her ankle. She let out a slight gasp and was pulled back under the water.

Dean stood up quickly. "Zoe?"

Jo swore under her breath. "It's the spirit. Dammit, I was afraid of this." She seized her shotgun.

"I thought the spirit only showed up at night?" Sam asked, staring anxiously out at the place where Zoe had vanished.

"Well, normally it does, but this one's angry because she took its watch!" Jo hefted her gun and prepared to fire into the water.

Dean knocked the gun away from her. "Are you crazy? You can't see anything down there! You could shoot her instead of the spirit!"

Jo gaped at him. "It's loaded with _salt_, Dean! It wouldn't kill her!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to knock her out, because that _would_ kill her," Dean said.

"Fine!" snapped Jo, throwing her gun to the floor. "Then what do you want to do?"

There was a splash and Zoe briefly broke the surface and took a deep breath before being dragged back under.

"Zoe!" shouted Sam. He was unwinding a rope that had been lying on the deck of the boat. He tied it to the railing.

Another splash and Zoe surfaced, coughing and spluttering. Sam tossed the rope over the side. "Grab on!"

She did, winding the rope tightly around her numb, frozen fingers. The watch was still in her hand, pressed tightly against her palm. Together Dean, Sam, and Jo pulled Zoe back over to the boat and lifted her over the side. She sprawled on her back on the deck, her chest heaving as she took several deep breaths and coughed up the last of the lake water. Her curly hair was dripping wet and hung in wavy clumps over her shoulders. She'd lost her headband, she noticed, but that was all right. She still had the watch.

There was a thud against the hull of the boat. The spirit was trying to climb aboard. Without any danger of shooting Zoe now, Dean shot it with the salt gun and it vanished. "Drive, Jo!" he yelled. Jo started the engine of the little speedboat and they zoomed off back towards the dock.

The feeling was starting to come back into Zoe's body, which had been entirely numbed by the icy lake. "Wh-wh-why," she said, teeth chattering, "do spirits keep trying to k-k-kill me?"

"Because you keep getting in their way," Dean said with a faint smile, handing Zoe her jeans and sweatshirt. She pulled them on with difficulty since her fingers were still pretty cold, then wrapped her arms around herself, still shivering.

"Here." Dean pulled his jacket off and draped it over Zoe's shoulders. "What happened?"

"What'd it l-look like?" Zoe asked. "It dragged me under and tried to d-d-drown me."

"Are you okay?" Jo called as they pulled up to the dock.

"I w-will be." Her teeth were chattering much less violently now. Zoe eyed Jo suspiciously. "Y-you don't seem surprised."

"I told you you'd be okay." Jo hopped off the boat onto the dock and held out her hand for the watch. Zoe gave it to her. "From things people say, you're made of sterner stuff than you look."

"Thanks, I guess," Zoe said uncertainly as she and Dean stepped off the boat.

Sam untied the rope from the boat's railing and tossed it back onto the seat, then followed them onto the dock. "What've you heard people say, Jo?"

Jo shrugged. "Word gets around about things. I hunt demons occasionally. I talk to people who hunt demons. I've heard about you, Zoe, how demons can't possess you." She raised her eyebrows. "I don't know what to think of that any more than the next person, but I figure if a demon can't possess you, it'd probably be a little more difficult for you to get wasted by a plain old spirit."

Zoe looked at her in confusion. "Um. Okay."

Jo shrugged again. "Just what I've heard. But hey, what do I know. I just met you today." She glanced at Sam and Dean. "C'mon, let's get this watch burned and we can all go home."

They found a secluded clearing in the woods large enough to create a small fire in which to burn the watch. Zoe, still wrapped in Dean's jacket, watched as the metal melted away.

"Goodbye, spirit number ten thousand and thirty four," Dean said, putting his arm around Zoe's shoulders. Jo's lips tightened and she looked away.

"Have you really been counting?" Zoe asked.

Dean laughed. "Nah. I would've lost count years ago."

The four of them started back down the path to the parking lot, Dean's arm still around Zoe's shoulders. Jo stopped when they reached the edge of the forest. "I've got to get the boat and take it back," she said. "Thanks for your help, all three of you." She nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Jo," Dean said.

She gave them a small smile. "See you around." With that, she turned and started back down the darkening path to the dock.

"So what's the story with you and Jo?" Zoe asked Dean curiously as they walked over to the Impala.

Dean sighed. "There's not much of one." Sam glanced at them, then slid into the passenger's seat. Zoe leaned against the driver's side door of the car. "She's probably still pissed at me because I wouldn't let her come with me when Sam was possessed by that demon."

Zoe nodded. "Oh."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And that's all you have to say about that?"

"Indeed it is, Forrest," Zoe said.

Dean laughed. "Okay then. You warm enough now? Your lips aren't blue anymore."

"Oh – yeah." She slid Dean's jacket off and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." With that he placed his hands on her face and kissed her lips lightly. "Glad you're okay."

Zoe blinked in surprise and attempted to hide her slight smile. "Oh – um – me too."

A sudden honk caused them both to jump. Sam had leaned across the seat and punched the car horn. He raised his eyebrows at Dean through the window and tapped his watch.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Keep your shirt on, Sammy." Zoe stepped aside so Dean could get into the front seat, then she slid into the back.

"On the road again," Zoe sang, buckling her seatbelt.

Dean turned the radio on and cranked the volume up. "No singing unless it's Metallica." He shifted the Impala into drive and tore out of the parking lot.

**A/N I like Jo. Just thought I'd share that.**


	16. There Wolf

**A/N This chapter takes place during episode 2x17 (I think that's the number) "Heart." Zoe's not going to be around for the entire Madison-werewolf-thing, but enough that I thought I'd warn ya that's the rough timeframe there. Anywho, enjoy! (Also if you get the reference I'm making in the title of this chapter, you're awesome. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor the episode "Heart."**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Where're we headed now?" Zoe asked, taking a bite of the bagel she was eating for breakfast a few days later. She and the Winchesters were in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, eating breakfast at the only diner for miles around.

"California," Dean said, looking slightly excited. "A werewolf, by the looks of things."

"A werewolf?" It was a mark of how long Zoe had been with the Winchesters that she was no longer surprised by such statements. "Whereabouts in California?" She munched her bagel and took a sip of watery orange juice.

"San Francisco," Sam answered.

"San Francisco?" Zoe said.

"Is there an echo in here?" Dean asked.

Zoe shook her head, laughing slightly. "No, I mean – my best friend lives in San Francisco. You guys need me to help with the werewolf situation or can I spend some time with her?"

Dean laughed. "You don't need to ask for permission, honey. We're not stopping you from doing anything."

"Oh, good." Zoe grinned at him. "Just checking."

Since they'd left Jo a few days before, since Dean had kissed Zoe…honestly, Zoe admitted, nothing had changed much. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen, but she'd revolved not to bring it up unless Dean did. And he hadn't. Still, the fact that they'd wordlessly admitted to there being _something_ between them….maybe Zoe was over-thinking things, as she often had a tendency to do when there was something she couldn't say out loud…..but that fact flitted around in the air between them, and Dean's arm had found its way back around her shoulder several times in the days that had passed. She didn't dislike it. Dean's arm casually slung over her shoulders meant protection and comfort. And yet, she countered herself, it could also mean _possessive_, and more than once she'd found herself shrugging away from him.

And Zoe was over-thinking again.

"So you guys can go off and do whatever it is you do to track down a werewolf," Zoe said. "I, however, will be paying my best friend a surprise visit."

"To each her own," Dean said. "But I think we'll have more fun with the werewolf."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He's just saying that because it's been years since we're seen a werewolf. And they're not exactly hard to kill."

"Silver bullet straight to the heart and boom, you're done," Dean said happily.

"God forbid you show a little regret about killing things," Sam said.

Dean made a face. "Ah, they aren't human. Who cares." He downed the rest of his coffee in one swig.

Sam stared at him. "Very nice, Dean. Really."

Dean slammed his mug back on the table with a grin. "Let's go!"

----

A few hours later Zoe was standing outside Brittany Hooper's apartment in San Francisco. If she hadn't been sure this was Brittany's place before, she could tell by the fact that she could vaguely hear music – a male singer proclaiming loudly that he was bringing sexy back. She rapped loudly on the door so Brit could hear her over the music. The music shut off. A few seconds later, the door was yanked open by a tall young woman with brown hair and tanned, muscular arms and legs, who screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Zoe.

"Zoe Nicole!" Brittany shrieked.

"Brittany Marie!" Zoe screamed back before being engulfed in one of Brittany's bone-crushing hugs.

"Hey, gorgeous," Brittany said when she finally released her. "Where've you been? I called you a billion times but someone's not answering her cell phone – " She took this moment to glare at Zoe, "and since normally hell has to freeze over for you to not answer your phone I had to call your dad to make sure you were _alive_…"

Zoe laughed. "It's a long weird story, Brit, and I thought it'd be better to tell you in person. Can I come in or shall I hover on the threshold?"

"Come in, ya doofus." Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cluttered apartment. Zoe moved a stack of books off the couch and sat down.

"Did my ears deceive me or were you listening to Justin Timberlake when I arrived?" Zoe asked.

"Your ears did not deceive you," Brittany answered. "I made myself a hella awesome CD. The next song's even better." Brittany jumped to her feet and hit the 'next' button on her stereo. A familiar old song greeted Zoe, who rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me."

"I never kid about N*SYNC." Brittany advanced on Zoe. "_I'm doin' this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight, I know this can't be right, hey, baby, come on_!"

"If I'm not listening to eighties rock, it's boy bands of the nineties," Zoe muttered.

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie_!" Brittany sang. "_I wanna see you out that door, baby, bye, bye, bye_!"

"Please stop," Zoe begged, laughing.

"Fine." Brittany turned the music down. "Want something to drink? I've got some wine. I'll get us some and then we can talk."

"Wine in the middle of the afternoon?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"I'm allowed. I'm celebrating. I'll tell you what I'm celebrating after you tell me where _you've_ been, mystery woman," Brittany called from the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of red wine and handed one to Zoe. "How's the adorable Ryan? How's your gorgeous yet oh so frigid older brother?"

"Ryan's great, as far as I know, and you know I only talk to Jeff like once a year," Zoe answered, rolling her eyes. "And he's not gorgeous! He's an asshole."

Brittany shrugged. "I know. Doesn't make him any less pretty, though. But don't worry. I know better than to go for Jeff Mitchell, of all people."

"I take it you're still single?" Zoe asked. "No boyfriend?"

"Don't have one of those yet," Brittany sighed. "No girlfriend either. Just friends. Both male and female. But it's cool. I love San Francisco." She slapped her hands down on the couch on either side of her. "Enough stalling, Zoe! Tell me what's so important with you that you can't even tell me over the phone!"

Zoe hesitated. She knew she'd have to tell Brittany the truth, and she was pretty sure Brittany would believe anything she said, but it was difficult to know where to start. "Brit, you know I'd never lie to you, right?"

"Right," Brittany said slowly.

"So just keep an open mind here and please believe that everything I'm telling you is true," Zoe said, shifting her position to face Brittany better. Brittany was looking at her with a confused expression. Zoe took a deep breath. "You remember my grandfather? Remember the stories he told us when we were little?"

"The ghost stories that your dad yelled at him for? The ones that gave me nightmares when I was ten?" Brittany nodded. "Of course I remember."

"What would you say if I told you those stories were true?" Zoe asked, looking up at Brittany uncertainly.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "I'd say you got some 'splaining to do."

Forty-five minutes later, Brittany was on her second glass of wine and was staring at Zoe, eyes squinted and mouth slightly agape.

"I told you it was nuts," Zoe said.

"No, I believe you, of course," Brittany said. "Then again, if you told me the sky was purple I'd be inclined to believe you at first. However, the sky _is_ purple on occasion, so why should I disbelieve you?"

"An interesting philosophy." Zoe lifted her glass to Brittany. "Insightful. That's what I like about you."

"Oh, right." Brittany chuckled and clinked her glass against Zoe's. "Insightful. That's me. More likely I just have a soft spot when it comes to you, so I'll believe anything you tell me." Brittany chewed her lower lip, thinking. "Sounds like you kinda like this Dean guy, huh?"

Zoe sighed and looked away, rolling her eyes. "I don't know. I do and I don't. I met this girl named Jo. She didn't say anything but she didn't seem too thrilled about Dean – well, having his arm around me, you know? I asked him about it, but all he said was last time he saw her he wouldn't let her come with him...." She broke off and shrugged. "I don't know," she said again.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brittany asked in her usual blunt way. There was no beating around the bush with Brittany.

"Probably nothing," Zoe said.

Brittany snorted, obviously despairing of Zoe by this point. "Well, there's a happy, healthy way to live."

"My heart is in damn good condition lately and I'd like to keep it that way," Zoe said firmly. "I'd like to stay in the safety zone for now. I left it for awhile back in high school, you know."

"I know," Brittany said grimly. "But – safety zone, really? That's why you're a Ghostbuster now, huh?"

Zoe scrunched her nose. Brittany did have a point. She changed the subject. "So what's your news? You said you were celebrating."

"Oh!" Brittany sat upright, grinning broadly. "So I came out here to act, right? And I auditioned for the production of the musical _Wicked_ going on out here, and I, um – " she looked down, trying to hide her smile, "I got the lead."

Zoe's jaw dropped. "You _did_? Oh my God! Brittany, that's so fantastic!" She leaned over and gave Brittany a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. This is what you always wanted, isn't it?"

"Well, maybe not specifically _Wicked_, but yeah, pretty much." Brittany was still grinning. "Thanks." She slapped the couch again and got to her feet. "I'm turning the boy bands back on," she warned Zoe as she went to the stereo.

Zoe laughed. "That's fine."

----

Zoe spent the night at Brittany's apartment and hung out there for most of the next day, swapping stories and catching up. It had been a long time since they'd last seen each other. Brittany seemed to take Zoe's tales of monsters and ghosts in stride, a fact Zoe was glad for. It wouldn't have been fun to have to keep it all a secret, and it would have been even less fun to have Brittany not believe her. This way everything worked out for the best.

It was late the next afternoon, after Brittany and Zoe had exhausted Brittany's supply of boy band CDs, when Zoe's cell phone rang. Brittany pounced on it. "It says it's Dean!"

"Give it to me!" Zoe impatiently held out her hand for the phone.

Brittany pointed the phone at her. "That's what she said."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Just give me the phone, would you?" She snatched it away from Brittany. "Hello?"

"Hey," Dean said. "So...update on the werewolf situation. You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news," Zoe said. "Bad news can be omitted entirely, if that works."

"Sadly no," Dean answered. "The good news is we found the werewolf. The bad news is that it's this girl named Madison. And Sam kind of likes her, so Sam's kind of reluctant to kill her."

"I would be too," Zoe said, biting her lip. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Dean sighed. "There's one way we might be able to reverse the lycanthropy. Kill the werewolf who turned her. That's where you come in. Up for it?"

"Uh, sure," Zoe said warily.

"Good. Put on something cute and meet me outside in half an hour."

"I don't have anything cute," Zoe said.

"Sure you do," Dean said.

"Why do you want me to wear something cute anyway? This your idea of a date?" Zoe asked.

"No," Dean said. "You're werewolf bait." And he hung up.

Zoe stared at the phone for a full five seconds after Dean hung up. "He hung up on me."

"Then he's a douche," Brittany said helpfully. To Brittany, things were black and white. Hanging up the phone on someone, in Brittany's mind, equaled _douche_.

"Not really. Well, not for the hanging up part." Zoe went to her duffel bag and began rummaging in it. "If you were going to hunt down a werewolf, what would you wear?"

"Garlic," Brittany said. "Oh wait….that's vampires that don't like garlic, isn't it? Werewolves don't like silver. Want my silver necklace?"

Zoe laughed. "Actually, pretend you're _trying_ to get a werewolf to go after you. What would you wear?"

Brittany looked alarmed. "Why do you want a werewolf after you?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, knowing how bad this was going to sound. "According to Dean, I'm werewolf bait."

Brittany looked even more concerned. "All right…you don't seem to think this is cause for alarm, but I'd be a terrible best friend if I wasn't a little worried. Are you sure you want to be werewolf bait?"

Zoe shrugged. "Well, I'm not terribly thrilled about the idea, but whatever else Dean might do, he wouldn't let me get hurt."

Brittany still gave Zoe a look of confusion. "You – just – um – don't die, okay?" She gave a little humorless laugh. "Is this what you do every day?"

"Not every day," Zoe said. "And I've never been bait before."

"Aw, Zo." Brittany chewed her lip, looking troubled. Then she sighed. "Well, I've been asked for outfit advice before, but never what to wear if you're werewolf bait. Want to borrow a skirt?"

"You're five inches taller than me and a few pounds lighter." Zoe frowned. "Your skirts won't _fit_ me."

"I have one that's too short for me and a size too big in the waist because I got it before I lost some weight," Brittany said. "I bet it'd fit you."

"Is that a fat joke?" Zoe asked playfully.

Brittany snorted. "Oh, c'mon. You know I envy your hips."

----

Zoe and Brittany were waiting on a bench outside Brittany's apartment building when Dean pulled up. Brittany eyed the Impala. "Nice car."

Zoe laughed. "Tell Dean you like it and he'll love you. He's a little obsessive about it. It does have a nice backseat though," Zoe added as an afterthought, thinking off all the times she'd been able to sleep comfortably in the back.

Brittany shot her a knowing look. "It does, huh?"

"Ugh. Brit, your mind seriously needs to get out of the gutter." Zoe rolled her eyes and stood up. She smoothed out the front of the jean skirt she'd borrowed from Brittany, which oddly enough fit her perfectly.

Dean stepped out of the car. "Hey," he said, leaning against the hood.

"Hey," Zoe answered. "How goes it?"

"The usual." Dean shrugged. "God forbid we have simple lives. No, Sam had to go and get attached to the werewolf girl…."

"Dean!" Zoe snapped. "That's not nice."

"No, I just – " He broke off with a sigh and noticed Brittany. "Hi."

"Hi," Brittany said, standing up as well. "I'm Brittany, Zoe's best friend."

"Dean," Dean said. "I'm – well, I figure Zoe told you." His lips tightened. "You ready, Zoe?"

"To catch a werewolf?" Zoe shrugged. "Uh, sure. We'll go with yes." She turned and gave Brittany a quick hug. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'll see you again before we leave town, promise."

Brittany squeezed her shoulder. "Be careful. I mean….God. Werewolves." She laughed. "I can't believe this. Just don't come back to me as a wolf."

"I won't." Zoe gave Brittany a smile, then turned and got into the passenger's seat of the Impala. "Where's Sam?"

"With Madison," Dean said, starting the car. "Someone's gotta stay and make sure she – well – doesn't kill anybody."

"What if she kills Sam?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"He'll shoot her before that happens," Dean said grimly. "Not that he wants to." He slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel. "God, I hope this works."

"Do you think it will?" Zoe asked. "Killing the werewolf that turned Madison?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know! I've never had to find out before! But I know that if this _doesn't_ work, probably nothing will, so this is our best chance to save Madison."

Zoe nodded. "Mind telling me what the whole me being bait thing is about?"

"Werewolf boy seems much more inclined to attack women." Dean turned onto a side road. "All you've got to do is walk down this alley. My gun has a silver bullet in it. If he goes for you, and I'm betting he will, I'll shoot him."

Zoe squinted. "Why'd you tell me to wear something cute?"

"Because he also attacks whores." Dean pulled over and parked next to a chain link fence. He looked over at Zoe, who was glaring at him. "What? Oh, c'mon."

"I'm trying to decide what I should throw at you this time," Zoe said pensively. "I thought about my shoe, but I need it."

"How about nothing, and we just get this over with." Dean got out of the car and looked at the sky. "Moon's out," he said to Zoe as she went to stand next to him. "Shouldn't be long." He turned to Zoe. "Okay, listen. Werewolves? They're sort of scary if you haven't seen one before. Just keep calm. I've gotcha." He held up his gun.

"Yeah, not sure I'm liking the bait thing," Zoe muttered, eyes downcast.

"Aw, Zoe. This once? It's for Sam."

"I thought we were saving Madison," Zoe said.

"Well, yeah. Her, too," Dean said. "To be perfectly honest, if Sam didn't like her like he does, I probably would have killed her right off the bat."

Zoe made a face. "That's horrible."

"Yeah, well, that's life. She's a sweet girl, but she's not human." Dean shrugged. "So are you gonna help me out and try and get her _back_ to human?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoe said, giving in. "I've never pretended to be a whore in order to get attacked by a werewolf before. Maybe new experiences are good."

Dean laughed and glanced up at the sky again. "Probably about time." He clapped Zoe on the shoulder. "Take a walk down the runway, gorgeous, and catch me a werewolf."

Zoe scrunched up her face. "Don't let it bite me."

"Don't _worry_, I got your back!" Dean assured her again.

Zoe blinked at him. "I hope you know what you're doing." She turned and began walking down the street, feeling slightly awkward because she didn't actually have anywhere to go.

A pair of hands seized Zoe from behind and jerked her backward. "Holy – " Zoe exclaimed upon seeing her attacker. He was certainly wolf-like. His narrowed eyes were yellow, his hands clawed, and his ears furry and much longer than a human's.

"Dean, now would be nice!" Zoe screamed, trying to fight off the werewolf as he knocked her to the ground and tore at her shirt. "Hey!" Zoe tried to hit the werewolf in the face but he snarled and clawed her hand away. Then there was a loud gunshot and the werewolf fell to the side, shot in the back by Dean's silver bullet.

Dean came jogging over to her. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Zoe snarled, lying on the pavement with a bleeding hand and a torn shirt. "And I've made a decision. Being bait?_ I don't like it_. I liked this shirt and now it's dead. Along with the werewolf, but still."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Count your blessings, honey. _You're_ alive." He put out a hand to help Zoe to her feet. "I say we get back to Sam and find out if our little maneuver out here did any good."


	17. On My Side

**A/N WELL, this chapter turned out different than I initially imagined. Oh well. This is a good thing. If it hadn't turned the way it did, then things that need to happen later on would've been more difficult. Muahaha. Anyway, this continues following the episode "Heart," which will be concluded next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural. Sad day. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Zoe walked into Brittany's apartment late that night. "Hey, Brit?"

Brittany came out of her bedroom, sleep-eyed and bleary. "Thought you were out for the night."

"Well, I was until the werewolf shredded my shirt." Zoe indicated the two long slashes in her shirt, one going from the collar to just under her left arm, the other across her stomach.

"Jesus." Brittany was more alert now. "You okay? Did it get you?"

Zoe held up her bandaged hand. "Just my hand. I tried to hit its face and it got mad."

"You tried to hit a werewolf in the face?" Brittany covered her eyes. "Only you."

"Well, what would you have done?" Zoe asked defensively.

"I wouldn't have been werewolf bait in the first place." Brittany nodded. "Come on." She took her by the hand. "Let's wash that cut and get a clean bandage. Then get some sleep, okay?"

"Sure, Dad," Zoe said sarcastically.

"I'm a girl!" Brittany responded indignantly. "But I suppose your mom wouldn't be telling you to wash your cut and get some sleep." She turned on the warm water at the bathroom sink.

Zoe forced a laugh. "Nope, she sure as hell would not." She unwrapped her bandage and stuck her hand under the stream. Dried blood pooled down the drain from the cut on her palm. "Gross."

Brittany peered down at the cut. "That doesn't look so good."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Zoe shut off the water and dried her hand with the towel Brittany handed her.

Brittany tossed her a roll of gauze. "Want me to wrap it for you?"

"I got it." Zoe wrapped the gauze tightly around her hand. "Now where'd I leave my duffel…?"

"It's in my room," Brittany said. "But what do you need your duffel for? You mean you don't _want_ to go around in a shirt with rips in it that give everyone a pretty decent view of your bra?" Brittany laughed, plucking at the tear that started at Zoe's neckline.

Zoe felt her face turn pink as she walked into Brittany's bedroom. "No thanks." She pulled her pajamas out of the bag. "Want your skirt back?"

"Keep it," Brittany said. "It looks fantastic on you and it doesn't fit me anyway." Brittany yawned. "I'll pull out the hide-a-bed for you."

"Thanks," Zoe said. "Dean's picking me up in the morning…"

"You're not leaving town yet, are you?" Brittany asked.

"No, we've just still got some things to take care of – "

"Okay. I have some things to do tomorrow anyway. Call me before you leave San Francisco, though."

"Will do, Brit. Good night."

Zoe slid into the Impala the next morning, still tired. She'd only just gotten out of the shower and her hair was damp. (Brittany had offered her hair dryer, but Zoe had refused, knowing what hair dryers did to her curly hair.) She turned to Dean and blinked sleepily. "Last time I stay up until two a.m. catching a werewolf."

Dean grunted. "Gotta do it at night, or how do you know they're a werewolf?" He pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the road. "Let's go check up on Sammy. I haven't heard from him so I'm _assuming_ no news is good news, but we'll see."

They ended up outside another apartment in downtown San Francisco. Dean rapped sharply on the door. "Sammy?"

The door was opened by a young dark-haired woman wearing a nervous expression.

"Hi, Madison," Dean said before brushing past her into the room. Zoe followed him uncertainly, feeling Madison's bewildered eyes on her. Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room, a few small cuts on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Define _okay_!" Madison said, closing the door behind them. "I mean – you guys have been telling the truth all along. You're not crazy – I – I _am_ a werewolf!" She brushed her hair out of her face, agitated.

"She turned last night," Sam told Zoe and Dean. "But I managed to – uh – to lock her in the closet so she couldn't hurt anyone." Sam stood up and went to Madison. "It's going to be okay now. It should be over." He touched her arm gently. "Dean and Zoe – " he indicated her, "killed the werewolf who turned you. That should reverse the condition." Sam looked at Dean. "You did get him, didn't you?" Dean nodded.

"_Should_ reverse it or _will _reverse it?" Madison asked, her mouth twisting into a wry smile.

Sam looked down. "Should," he repeated.

"But you don't know for sure," Madison said. She closed her eyes. "When will we know?"

Sam shrugged. "Tonight, I guess. It'll all depend on whether you turn tonight or not."

"Are you going to stick around and find out?" Madison asked.

"Of course," Sam said firmly. He grasped her hand. "Dean and Zoe and I will come back tonight and wait with you."

Zoe, Sam, and Dean were back at Madison's apartment around seven o'clock, when the sun was just beginning to set. Everyone was tense. Dean paced the apartment with his gun in his hand. Sam and Madison stood next to the window, watching the sun go down. Madison looked terrified, as if the last few moments of sunlight were her last few moments to live. Zoe sat on the couch, feeling both nervous and tired, an unfortunate combination. The silence in the room was bothering her. The only thing she could hear was Dean's footsteps as he paced.

"Dean, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to chop your feet off," Zoe said sharply. She covered her ears. "It's driving me nuts."

"Excuse me for upsetting your sensitive eardrums," Dean snapped back.

"Knock it off," Madison said. "Stop arguing. Please. We've got enough to worry about." Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"We gotta sit here all night?" Zoe asked crabbily.

"Yup," Dean said. "Drink some coffee, honey, you'll be up awhile." He resumed pacing.

Zoe rolled her eyes in exasperation and leaned over, elbows on her knees and hands clamped angrily over her ears.

"Did the two of you get any sleep last night?" Sam asked, watching them.

"No," they answered in unison.

"Four hours, maybe," Zoe added. "After my favorite shirt got ripped up by werewolf boy. _And_ my hand." She held up her bandaged hand as evidence. "And it kind of hurts, too. I never heard a 'thank you, Zoe, for being bait.'" She glared at Dean, who rolled his eyes.

"Cry me a river, I've seen worse."

"_It's just a flesh wound_!" Zoe said, scowling. "No big effing deal…."

"Zoe," Sam said.

Zoe glared over the back of the couch at him. "_What_?"

"Calm down," he said firmly. "I appreciate what you did. We all do."

"Okay," Zoe muttered. "At least someone cares…" She drummed her fingers on her legs. "Anyone want to play cards?"

"Cards?" Dean said skeptically.

"Cards. You know….poker, go fish, Egyptian Rat Screw, BS…"

Dean snorted. "I'll pass."

"Your loss," Zoe said snippily. "Anyone else?"

Madison and Zoe ended up playing a very tense game of go fish. Madison and Zoe tried to act as if everything was normal – but the Winchester brothers, one pacing, the other looking anxiously out the window, made it difficult.

"Do you have any twos?" Madison asked.

"Go fish," Zoe answered, resting her chin in her hand. "Again."

It was shocking how long a night could drag on when they were trying to stay up the entire night. When Zoe put the cards away, it was only 9:13. She suppressed a groan. It didn't look to her as if Madison was going to turn, but Sam and Dean said they had to be sure. They were in for a long night.

Zoe lounged on the couch, her eyelids heavy. Dean was still looking grumpy, though he'd stopped pacing by now and had slumped into an armchair.

"Zoe, if you want to sleep, you can," Madison said kindly. "You look exhausted."

Zoe shrugged. "I might. And I might not." She lay on the couch, watching everything through squinted eyes. Though she couldn't remember it, she must have been passing in and out of sleep because every time she glanced around, Dean had moved to or from the chair. At one point Dean knelt down next to her.

"Hey," he muttered. "How's your hand?"

Zoe tried to read the time on his watch. It was two in the morning, twenty-four hours since she'd gotten back to Brittany's apartment the night before. Or morning before. One of those. "It's okay," she answered sleepily.

"Want me to look?" Dean asked.

Half-asleep and too sleepy to argue, Zoe plopped her hand into his. Dean unwrapped the bandage. "Hey, it doesn't look that bad."

"Was worse last night," Zoe mumbled. "Not that you cared."

"C'mon." Dean replaced her bandage. "You know that's not true, you're just acting annoyed for the hell of it."

"Mmm. You think so?" She rolled onto her back and turned her head to look at Sam and Madison, who were next to the window again. "What're they doing?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "They've been over there talking for ages. Verbal foreplay?"

"You have a dirty mind," Zoe remarked.

"Can I help it if it's true?" Dean laughed and brushed Zoe's hair away from her face. "Sorry about earlier."

"What of it?" Zoe shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Neither of us have had much sleep. Makes people grumpy. Have you slept at all tonight?"

"Nah," Dean said. "Can't." He held up his gun. "Work to do."

"I don't think she's going to turn, Dean," Zoe said sleepily, her eyes closing again.

"Neither do I, but better safe than killed by werewolves," he said.

Zoe shook her head, smiling. "Dean Winchester. Looking out for the good of all." And she dozed off again.

The next time she woke up the sun was rising. Sam, Madison, and Dean were grouped around the window. Zoe got to her feet and joined them. "Feeling refreshed?" Dean asked her.

"Indeed," Zoe answered, smiling. "By the lack of dead people, I take it no one turned into a werewolf during the hours I was asleep?"

"No," Madison said with a smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Sam." She turned to Sam and hugged him tightly. Dean coughed. Laughing, Madison let go of Sam. "And you, Dean. Thanks, Dean. And Zoe. Thanks." She smiled at them.

"Well," Dean said, clapping his hands together. "Now that that's over with….we're going to head back to the hotel. Watch Pay-Per-View. I don't know. You kids have fun." Dean grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her to the door with him. Just before they left, Dean raised his fist in triumph.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked as they walked down the hallway.

"You saw the way they were looking at each other," Dean said. "They clearly wanted some alone time." He smirked. "Who am I to deny Sam happiness?"

Zoe shuddered as they got into the Impala. "How can you even think about your brother…_doing_ that? I mean, my brothers…ugh."

"I try not to think about it," Dean said, making a face. "But your brother's sixteen. Of course you don't want to think about that. It's just wrong."

"My other brother's twenty-nine and I still don't want to think about that," Zoe countered. "I think we should change the subject now."

"You brought it up," Dean pointed out, but he stopped talking. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and went up to the room Dean had rented with Sam.

"So I can assume we'll be here another day?" Zoe asked, yawning, as they walked into the room. She tossed her duffel bag onto one of the beds.

"Yeah," Dean said, pulling the door shut behind them. "I mean, _they_ didn't get any sleep last night. They're going to wear themselves out."

"I thought we agreed to change the subject," Zoe said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're still tired," Dean said.

"Being werewolf bait does that to a person," Zoe answered with a straight face. She held up her cut hand and examined the bandage pointedly.

"Jesus," Dean said. "Are you seriously still annoyed about that?" He stepped over to her and hooked his fingers through her belt loops, pulling her forward a couple steps. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know, I know," Zoe sighed, trying to ignore Dean's hands on her waist. They were making it difficult to stay mad at him. "I just wish – I wish I contributed something more than – werewolf bait."

"Wouldn't have asked you to do it if I knew you were going to get this bent out of shape," Dean said, leaning his forehead against hers and smirking.

"It's not funny!" Zoe said indignantly. "I'm telling you something serious and you're – acting all jokey."

"Aw, Zoe, you contribute plenty," Dean said, smiling. He ran his fingers along her waistband and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Oh, shit," Zoe suddenly said. "I've got to call Brittany." She grabbed Dean's hands and pushed them away before she changed her mind. "Told her I would." She went to her duffel bag and dug her cell phone out.

"'Course you did," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked as she punched Brittany's number in.

Dean lifted his hands. "If you wanted to get away from me all you had to do was say so." He snorted. "_Women_."

Zoe rolled her eyes and lifted her middle finger at him as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Brittany?"

"Hey, hon!" Brittany said cheerfully. "You're still in town?"

"Ah, yeah," Zoe said. "Probably all day."

"You okay?" Brittany knew Zoe well enough to instantly read her tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Zoe said in surprise. "Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"Uh, I don't know, but you're using that voice that means _'things suck here, Brittany, send help,'_" Brittany answered. "Where should I send the rescue squad?"

Zoe shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just a little crabby."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I'm not being taken seriously," Zoe said grumpily. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I see," Brittany said, as Zoe glared back at Dean, then stormed into the bathroom so he wouldn't eavesdrop."Want to elaborate or no?"

"I am just slightly annoyed about the fact that my hand got sliced up when we went after the werewolf," Zoe said. "Dean does not seem to think this is anything to be concerned about."

"If I remember correctly, neither did you," Brittany pointed out.

"When I agreed to be werewolf bait I didn't expect my hand to get cut open!" Zoe hissed.

"It's just a cut, Zoe. It'll heal," Brittany said, trying to calm her down.

Zoe slid down against the bathroom door. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh, c'mon, of course I'm on your side. I'm always on your side, don't you know that by now?"

"Then just be mad with me!" Zoe said, tilting her head back against the door.

"Nah," Brittany said. "You're okay, and that's what matters."

"But what about the part where he's not acting like this is a big deal at all?" Zoe asked.

"Because, Zoe, sweetheart, I love you to pieces, but you have a tendency to blow things out of proportion. You'll get over it, and I highly doubt it's as bad as you're making it seem. From what you told me about Dean, he seems like a decent person."

"Thanks for your support," Zoe said sourly.

"Hey, I tell it like it is," Brittany said. "Look, Zoe, you like this guy, right?"

Zoe was caught off-guard. "Well – yeah, I guess – I mean, I think so – "

"Well good then," Brittany said happily. "You'll get over it, then, and everything'll be okay. Everybody fights sometimes."

Zoe closed her eyes. "I wish I lived in Brittany Land."

"Life's only as complicated as you want to make it, and you, my friend, seem to be fond of complications and drama. So suck it up," Brittany said in a way that most people would have considered rude.

"Thanks for your support," Zoe said sourly.

"Anytime," Brittany said. "You and Dean want to come have lunch with me?"

Zoe sighed. "Okay. I won't promise he'll come, but I will."

Brittany gave her directions to a restaurant not far from the motel and Zoe hung up.

Dean was waiting for her outside the bathroom door. Zoe gave him a quick look, then brushed past him. "You know," Dean said, "every hunter on the planet has probably had to play 'bait' at some point in their career. You, Sam, Jo…."

Zoe threw her phone into her purse with more aggression than she'd intended. "You really, really don't want to compare me to Jo right now."

"Why?" Dean asked, suddenly looking more confused than annoyed.

"Okay, I have no problem with Jo. I even like her. But I don't really believe what you told me about – about you and her," Zoe said, turning back to him.

Dean looked indignant. "I've _never_ lied to you!"

"Omission is the same as lying," Zoe muttered in a slightly singsong voice. "Brittany wants us to go to lunch with her."

Dean blinked. "Both of us."

"In Brittany Land," Zoe explained, "we're going to start getting along again soon."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because that's how Brittany's mind works!" Zoe said, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't live in the real world yet." She slung her purse over her shoulder. "C'mon. We've got nothing better to do unless you want to sit here and argue some more."


	18. Falling to Pieces

**A/N Wow, short chapter today. Well, short for me anyway. This concludes the episode "Heart," so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. Or the episode "Heart."**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lunch with Brittany Hooper wasn't usually an awkward affair, but when two of the parties involved were barely speaking to each other, it resulted in a lot of awkward silences and forced conversations. Brittany, of course, was pretending to be oblivious to the tension between Zoe and Dean.

"Zoe," Brittany said, slurping down a noodle. They were at a little Chinese restaurant in downtown San Francisco. "Your silence is concerning me. Don't tell me you have nothing to say."

Zoe shrugged and picked at her fried rice.

"So next time I want you to shut up I just have to get mad at you?" Dean asked.

Zoe flicked rice at him from across the table.

"Dean!" Brittany chastised him. "We're supposed to be having fun. Zoe, food fights are for children, or adults in the privacy of their own home, not in a public restaurant."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I've never been a big fan of Chinese food," she commented.

"Well, I am," Brittany said. "And you haven't seen me in months, so I pick the restaurant. Besides, you've never been to San Francisco so you don't know what's good here."

Zoe stared gloomily down at her rice. Dean glared off into the distance. Brittany chucked Zoe under the chin. "Lighten up, gorgeous. It's a beautiful day in California. What do you want to do?"

"Not eat Chinese food," Zoe responded.

"Okay," Brittany said easily, dropping her fork and motioning to the waiter for their checks. "Let's take a walk, then." The three of them paid for their meals and walked out of the restaurant. The sun was high in the sky and beat down on them. Brittany shrugged her sweater off and tied it around her waist. In her three-inch heels she was only about two inches shorter than Dean. Zoe wondered at her ability to walk in those shoes, but Brittany had been wearing nothing but high heels for years, so she had plenty of practice. She threw her arm around Zoe's shoulders and began walking down the sidewalk. Dean went with them somewhat reluctantly, hands in his pockets.

"So, uh…" Brittany said jokingly to Zoe. "Come here often?"

"That's stupid," Zoe said, cracking a smile.

"Oh damn, you're right. I'll have to work on that," Brittany said pensively. She glanced at Dean. "You're quiet too." She sighed. "You guys aren't still mad at each other?"

"A little," Zoe said.

"Yes, actually," Dean added.

"Oh no!" Brittany bit her lip and pulled them off the sidewalk, so they were under an overhang next to a store. "Zoe. You're better than this. You don't hold grudges!" She touched Zoe imploringly on the arm.

"Um, yes, I do." Zoe blinked at her.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Dean asked. "You just met me like half an hour ago."

"Well, because it's Zoe, and I hate seeing her all dejected like this." Brittany chewed her lip. "You guys should talk it out. Then have passionate make-up sex. You'll feel better."

"No," Zoe said loudly, glaring at both Brittany and Dean. "You should not even be thinking about that! I'm your best friend, that's almost as bad as if we were related."

Brittany snorted. "Yeah, well. Not exactly. For me, anyway."

Dean's cell phone rang and he dug into his pocket. "Hate to say no to sex, but…" He answered the phone. "Hello? ….Sammy? Sam! Are you okay?" He paused for a moment. "We're on our way. Don't go anywhere – I know, Sam, don't worry! We'll find her!" Dean closed his phone and looked at Zoe.

"What?" she asked, worried.

"Madison turned," he said shortly with a quick glance at Brittany. "Sam's fine, but he's pretty shook up. He doesn't know where she is." He shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I'm going to go get him and help him look for her. You coming?"

"Of course," Zoe said instantly. "For Sam, of course." She looked at Brittany. "Look, I'm really sorry to cut this short – "

"I completely understand," Brittany said. "It's okay. Call me later and maybe I'll see you again before you leave. If not – " Brittany quickly bent down and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "It's been great seeing you." She turned to Dean. "I love this woman," she said, pointing at Zoe. "At least take care of her, okay?"

xxx

"What happened, Sam?" Dean demanded as he burst into the hotel room, Zoe just behind him.

Sam was pacing the room, looking anxious. "I fell asleep! And when I woke up, Madison was – " He swallowed hard. "She'd turned. She was a werewolf."

"And you didn't try to stop her getting away?" Dean looked annoyed. Then again, Zoe reflected, he'd looked annoyed all day.

"I was off guard, Dean!" Sam said, frustrated. "I'd just woken up! What would you have done?"

Dean growled. "C'mon," he muttered. "We need to find her fast before she hurts somebody." He abruptly turned his back and walked out of the room.

"Why did she suddenly turn when she didn't when the moon was out?" Zoe asked Sam quietly as they followed Dean down the hall.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know…I guess maybe she had to fall asleep before she transformed?"

Zoe nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "It's Madison I'm worried about."

"What are we going to do now?" Zoe asked.

"Find another way to save her," Sam said so firmly Zoe didn't argue with him.

They spent the next hour or so driving around San Francisco. Sam and Dean were both quiet again, which drove Zoe nuts, but she didn't make an attempt to break the silence. If she tried to say something she expected Sam wouldn't answer and she'd only get a snarky comeback from Dean, which she preferred to avoid at the moment.

It was a long time before Sam's phone rang, making Zoe jump at the sudden noise. Sam quickly answered it. "Madison?" He sat up straighter. "Don't move, Maddie, we're coming to pick you up!"

"Where is she?" Zoe asked once Sam had hung up. "Is she okay?"

Sam gave Dean the name of the street Madison was on and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know if she's okay."

xxx

The Winchesters, Madison, and Zoe were grouped around Madison's kitchen table. Madison had her hands in her lap and she was looking down at them with tears in her eyes. "I could have killed someone last night."

"I know," Sam said. "That's why we have to find another way to help you. We'll figure something out, Madison, it's going to be okay."

Madison shook her head. "There's not another way. You know it." Madison got to her feet and picked up Dean's gun, still loaded with a silver bullet. With a pang, Zoe recognized the shirt Madison was wearing as one of Sam's, which struck her as horribly bittersweet.

She approached Sam and held out the gun to him. He turned his head away. "No. No, I won't do it. I'll find another way."

"There's not another way, Sam, please!" Madison was crying, and Zoe exchanged a quick glance with Dean across the table, feeling out of place.

"You can't give up," Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to die. But I don't want to be a monster," Madison said. "I don't want to hurt anybody." She pressed the gun into his hand. "Please, Sam. I can't do it myself and I – I want it to be you."

Sam turned the gun over in his hand, then quickly left the room, going into the hall. Dean got to his feet. "Sam?" He and Zoe followed Sam. Madison turned away as Zoe passed, covering her face.

Sam was facing away from them, his hand over his eyes. Dean went up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Sam," Dean said so quietly Zoe knew he was trying to keep her from hearing. "If you want me to – I've got this one – "

"No," Sam said abruptly, turning to Dean. He rubbed his eyes. "She asked me to." With that, Sam brushed past Dean and went back into the room with Madison.

Zoe approached Dean cautiously, her heart aching for Sam. "Are we sure there's nothing else we can do for Madison?"

"There's nothing," Dean said, his voice rough. Zoe looked up at his face and was shocked to see a tear running down his cheek.

"Dean?" she said tentatively, and he turned away as the gunshot sounded from the next room.

xxx

Zoe stepped into their hotel room after saying goodbye to Brittany over dinner. It had been fairly subdued, since Zoe had filled Brittany in on the day's events and Brittany hadn't wanted to push her. They had parted with some tears on Zoe's part and a promise to see each other again soon.

Dean was alone in the room, watching TV. He glanced up when Zoe walked in but didn't say anything. He picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Where's Sam?" Zoe asked quietly as she walked in.

Dean shrugged. "Out."

"Is he okay?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, sure, he's fantastic," Dean said sarcastically. "He wanted to be by himself. He's probably off drowning his sorrows at the nearest bar."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I am, but if he wants to talk to me about it, that's his call, not mine. But hey, if you're so worried you want to go butting into people's business, be my guest." Dean switched off the TV and sat up on the bed.

Zoe blinked. "I'm sure Sam would appreciate my concern! He is a nice person, unlike some people."

Dean smirked. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's sure as hell not working."

"I'm not trying to make you jealous," Zoe said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar."

"You're an egotistical jerk," Zoe countered.

Dean leaned back against the pillows. "Too tired to argue."

Zoe turned her face away and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long day. She heard the door open and close behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Sam walking in, his eyes downcast. He avoided looking at either of them as he went over to the desk and slumped into the chair.

Dean exchanged a glance with Zoe. "Sammy?"

No response.

"Sam?" Zoe said. She quickly went over to him and knelt beside his chair. "Hey, Sammy." She grasped his hands and squeezed them gently, looking up at him. "You doing okay?"

Sam looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "No, not – not really."

Zoe leaned down and rested her forehead on his hands, feeling tears fill her eyes again. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry."


	19. Built This Way

**A/N I know it's been a little while since I updated, but OMG I am so pleased with this chapter. =D I hope you all enjoy it too! Things are really picking up in terms of the story now...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. SAD. FRICKIN. DAY.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Impala barreled down the highway at speeds Zoe was pretty sure would get them all sent to prison if Dean were caught. "Exactly what is the big hurry?" she asked.

"Ash got a lead on the yellow-eyed demon," Dean said. "If we hurry, we'll catch him before he goes off the map again."

"So…." Zoe peered over Dean's shoulder at the speedometer. "So you don't think being pulled over would slow us down more than driving the speed limit?" Zoe caught sight of Dean glaring at her in the rearview mirror and fell silent, sitting back and folding her arms grumpily. She was quiet for a few minutes before asking, "What's the plan for when we get there, anyway?"

"The yellow-eyed demon isn't expecting us," Sam said when Dean didn't answer. "I guess what we're hoping is that we can trap and kill him before he can finish whatever it is _he's_ planning."

"Which is what, exactly?" Zoe asked.

"If we knew we'd tell you." Dean turned the car onto an exit ramp. "All we know is it has something to do with the 'special' children. Like Sam."

"Sam's a special child?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "_You know what I mean_. Anyway, whatever he's planning, it's not good, I can tell you that much." They drove along a run-down street into the next town. "And listen, Zoe. If we're going to catch this guy, we need all the help we can get."

"Of course I'll help you." Zoe drumming her fingers on the door handle impatiently, annoyed that he'd had to ask.

"No, I mean, that means you're going to have to keep it together, got it?" He peered at her through the rearview mirror again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe snapped.

"Dean," Sam interjected. He'd been trying to restore peace between them for some time. Ever since they'd left California, Zoe and Dean had been almost constantly arguing. Zoe wasn't quite sure what she'd done or where they'd gone wrong. She knew she and Dean had never had as easy a friendship as she and Sam did – there had always been too much unidentified tension between them – but she'd thought they'd been getting along up until recently.

"Zoe…" Dean shook his head. "I know how you are, okay? You freak out around demons."

"I've been better lately!" Zoe said, outraged.

"Last time we saw a demon, Zoe, Sam was possessed and you ran for it!" Dean snapped.

"What was I supposed to do?" Zoe hurled back at him. "You _know_ – "

"Would you two knock it off?" Sam said loudly as they pulled into a motel parking lot. "You're driving me insane." He opened his car door and got out before Dean had even parked and headed for the motel. Zoe slumped back against her seat, feeling bad. She didn't mean to keep fighting with Dean. It just happened. And Dean certainly wasn't helping matters. He raised his eyebrows at her and got out of the car without waiting for her.

"Oh, that's mature," Zoe muttered, opening her door and hopping out. "Hey! Wait up, would you?" She caught up with Dean as he reached the door. "Hey. C'mon. I'm sorry. Truce? For awhile, anyway?" She looked at him hopefully as they walked into the lobby where Sam was waiting, looking irritated.

Dean looked down at her without speaking for a moment. "Okay, yeah," he muttered. He patted her on the shoulder. "Just don't freak out or anything."

"I _won't_. I've _got_ this." Zoe scowled.

Dean laughed. "You don't even know what we're doing yet."

"Do you?"

"We're going to capture and hopefully kill the yellow-eyed demon," Dean said as Sam ambled over to them.

"How were you planning on doing that?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "In case you've forgotten, Yellow-Eyes has the Colt, not us."

Dean was quiet for a moment as the three of them walked into the hotel's dimly lit restaurant and sat down at a table. Then he looked at Zoe. "You."

"Me?" Zoe pointed to herself. "What about me?"

"Yellow-Eyes knows us, but he doesn't know you," Dean said pensively. "And he wants Sam alive…but there's no way he'd believe Sam was just gonna turn himself in." He rubbed his face. "He's smarter than that."

"So what are you thinking?" Sam prompted him.

"We get Zoe to summon him," Dean said slowly. "And pretend she wants to turn us over to him. But when she takes him to us, we're ready with devil's traps and holy water."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really think that's going to work?"

"If you've got a better plan, I'd love to hear it," Dean said, lifting his hands. "I know it's a long shot, but hey. We've got to try something."

Sam looked at Zoe. "Zo? You okay with this plan?"

Zoe nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Whatever we have to do, you know?"

"You sure?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Hey, you said it yourself," Zoe said. "We don't have a better plan."

xxx

Zoe knelt on the pavement in a deserted parking lot. An unseasonably cool breeze swept across the lot, causing Zoe to shiver. Though she hated to admit it, she was wary of Dean's plan. Demons knew things they weren't supposed to. The first demon she'd ever met, Alex, had known who she was, so why should she assume this yellow-eyed demon wouldn't know who she was? She swallowed hard. She didn't like being here alone. This parking lot wasn't too far from the motel, but Sam and Dean were there, not here with her. All she had in terms of weaponry was a flask of holy water. And a gun, but Zoe knew perfectly well guns didn't work on demons.

She wished she was wearing a cross around her neck. When she was younger she'd always worn a cross necklace, but she'd shed the habit at some point during high school. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she'd taken the necklace off, but there had been some point when she had decided not to put it back on.

Zoe's hands fumbled to open a heavy, tattered book Sam had given her. The Latin words she needed to read in order to summon the demon were underlined. Sam had coached her through the pronunciation, but she still stumbled over the unfamiliar words. A small part of her hoped she would mispronounce the words so badly the demon wouldn't even show up.

She finished reading the Latin text and carefully set the book down on the pavement. Self-consciously Zoe hunched her shoulders, glancing around anxiously. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure who you expect to hear you when you whisper," a voice said, causing Zoe to jump to her feet and whirl around. The man chuckled. "Other than me, of course."

Zoe yanked the gun out of the back of her jeans and pointed it at him shakily. "You're him, right? The yellow-eyed demon?" She didn't have to ask. He hands were trembling, and her heart was racing enough for her to know instantly that he was a demon.

The demon snorted, walking closer to her. She backed away, noticing his eyes – which were indeed yellow. "Oh, come on, Zoe." He spread out his arms. "We can be friends, right? The name's actually Azazel. Your friends Sam and Dean don't like me much, but perhaps you and I can get along a bit better." He gestured to her gun. "You can put that down. Not going to do much good anyway. Put the gun down, and we'll talk, okay?"

Zoe dropped the gun.

Azazel noticed the flask in her pocket. "Get rid of that too."

Zoe tensed. "I – I think I'd rather not."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Azazel smirked. "As long as we're on the same side, there's no reason for you to be afraid. Put down the holy water." Zoe did as she was told. "That's better. Was it so difficult?" He folded his arms. "Now what did your friends send you to summon me for?"

"They're not my friends," Zoe said quickly, remembering what Dean's plan was. "I came here by myself."

"Did you now." Azazel seemed only mildly interested. Zoe couldn't read his expression in the dark, and she certainly wasn't going to move any closer to the demon.

Zoe nodded frantically. What was she doing here? She was a _terrible_ liar! Who'd thought this was a good idea?

Oh yeah. That was Dean.

"So why did you come here?" Azazel asked. "Of your own accord, that is." He took a step forward and Zoe took a step back. _Keep it together_, she told herself sternly.

She swallowed hard. "I know where you can find the Winchesters," she said clearly.

"Really." Azazel smiled, but there was no warmth there. "And you're going to tell me because…?"

"Because – " Zoe hadn't counted on being asked _why_. She thought fast. "Because they treat me like crap," she said quickly. "I want out. I don't care what happens to Sam and Dean Winchester." She bit her lip and prayed it was dark enough that her face couldn't give her away.

"And if you tell me where they are," Azazel said, still appearing disinterested, "what do you expect to get in return?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Nothing!" she practically shouted. "I don't want anything from you!"

"Because I'm a demon?" Azazel asked with a laugh. "Too noble to accept favors from someone like me?"

"N-no!" Zoe stammered, her eyes still wide. "Believe me, you taking them out of my life is enough of a favor."

Azazel finally looked at Zoe. "You know what I think?"

"What?" she whispered.

"I think you're a liar who underestimates herself." Azazel laughed and Zoe backed even farther away, heart thumping harder than ever. "You think you fly over the radar? _Everyone_ knows who you are. Zoe Mitchell." He stopped, looking at her with a sneer on his face. "I'm no idiot. I know you're just here to trap me."

"It wasn't my idea!" Zoe shouted wildly in a panic. "It was Dean's – he sent me here, you were right, you were right!"

"And you always do what Dean tells you?" Azazel said. "What a good little girl. Almost _doglike_ obedience."

Zoe flinched but otherwise didn't react to the insult. "He – look, he just wants to kill you before you kill Sam!"

"_Kill_ Sam?" Azazel laughed again. "Is that what he thinks I want?"

"I-it's not?" Zoe said uncertainly. "Wh-what do you want with him, then?"

Azazel paused. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"I don't know," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Azazel paced for a few moments. "Tell you what, Zoe," he said. "I've got a couple options for you. Number one is you start running. You don't turn around, I let you go, and you don't try tricking me again."

That sounded pretty good to Zoe. "What's the other option?"

"The other option is you stay here, since you're so loyal to Dean Winchester, and I kill you now." He smiled.

Zoe swallowed. "I think I'll run," she said in a very high-pitched voice.

"Good choice," Azazel agreed, and Zoe turned her back and ran for her life out of the empty parking lot.

xxx

Zoe slammed the door of the hotel room behind her and leaned her back against it, her chest heaving. Sam stood up from the desk where he'd been sitting. "Are you okay?"

Zoe shook her head. "I'm kind of having a panic attack right now."

"Why?" Dean stood up too, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because your effing plan didn't work," she snapped. She placed her hand on her chest and tried to slow down her breathing.

"Whoa, whoa." Sam grasped her by the shoulders. "It's okay, Zo. You're okay. Tell us what happened." Gently Sam pulled her into the room and she sank into the chair he'd vacated.

After a few moments Zoe had calmed down enough to tell Sam and Dean what had happened when Azazel appeared. While she talked, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to her, looking concerned. Dean was leaning against the wall, his expression unreadable – until she got to the part about Azazel realizing Zoe was lying. He snapped his head up. "Wait, did you just say that you _told_ Yellow-Eyes I sent you?"

Zoe looked up at him. "He knew I was lying – "

"No." Dean shook his head. "You told him what he wanted to know." Dean spun around and slammed his hands against the wall. "_Great_."

"What?" Zoe said blankly.

"You don't get it?" Dean snapped. "Thanks to you, he knows we're onto him! Because you can't keep your mouth shut!"

"Didn't he already know you were onto him?" Zoe asked. "And leave my mouth out of it." She stood up and moved over to Dean. "C'mon. I know I screwed it up, but – we'll find him again. We'll get Ash to – "

"It's not that simple," Dean said quietly, turning to face her with no hint of warmth in his voice. "You don't know how long it took us to find him this time – it took our father twenty-two _years_ to find him a year ago! You – " He broke off and turned around again.

"Okay, maybe I don't understand," Zoe said uncertainly. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I panicked. It won't happen again."

"You promised me it wouldn't happen this time, Zoe!" Dean said, shaking his head. "I mean – come on! You gave us all away! Why? To save yourself?"

Zoe's lip trembled. "He would have killed me, Dean. What would you have done?"

"I'm just saying, you couldn't have tried a little harder to keep him in the dark?" Dean snapped.

Zoe tensed. "I am trying. I have been trying so hard since I met you guys. I'm trying to be a hunter. I'm trying to figure out what to do, what I have to do to survive around here. I'm sorry I'm not a better liar. My only option was to run."

Dean sank onto the bed, covering his face. "What are you even doing here, Zoe?" he said bleakly.

Zoe shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I'm helping you. What do you think?"

"Not _here_, here," Dean said, lifting his head. "I mean – _why_ are you here? Why do you even want to be a hunter?" He shook his head. "You and hunting don't add up."

Zoe swallowed but said nothing. Sam stood up, looking from Dean to Zoe and back again.

"Look, all you do is panic when you run into a monster," Dean said, scowling. "And you're right. You don't understand. And I can't _make_ you understand, you're not built that way!" He was glaring at her now. "You haven't lived like this. You don't know what it's like to be so close to the thing that killed your parents and wants to kill your brother and then have someone who's supposed to be _helping_ you just give you away like that!"

Zoe looked away from him, blinking furiously. "I really did try. I don't know what else you want me to do."

Dean shook his head. "There's nothing you can do now. We can't fix it." He shrugged. "Yellow-Eyes is gone, and we're not going to see him again until he wants us to." He stood up and paced back and forth. "What are you trying to prove, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Zoe whispered.

"Hunting!" Dean snapped. "You just came out here on a _whim_ to try and prove something to someone – I don't know if it's your father, your brother, that Lauren chick you hate so much, or hell, even yourself. Whatever it is, Zoe, I don't think you're proving anything. Other than you can't handle yourself out here."

Zoe flinched and stared at the floor. She felt like she'd shrunk several inches.

"Dean," Sam said, cautioning him.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said, still staring at Zoe. "This isn't a game, sweetheart. You can't always try again tomorrow in the real world. Wake up."

Zoe swallowed hard, blinking back tears that had sprung to the corners of her eyes. "Okay," she said. "I am sorry. I am so sorry, Dean. I know I screwed up, but – I really am sorry. I can do better." She looked up at Dean and met his eyes.

Dean stared back at her. "I think you should leave," he said quietly.

Zoe gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me," Dean snapped, turning away. "Go on! Go home, Zoe. That's where you belong. Sam and I have a demon to kill and you haven't exactly been helping."

"Dean," Sam said again, reaching out to grab his shoulder. Dean pushed his hand away.

Zoe's face was tilted to the floor, her eyes squeezed shut. "Fine," she said, and nodded her head several times. She went to her duffel bag and shoved her jacket inside. "Don't wanna stay here anyway." She quickly moved to the door, avoiding Dean's eyes. Sam tried to grab her arm but she jerked away. Then the door slammed and she was gone.

Sam turned back to look at Dean. "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, c'mon. She's been pissing me off since San Francisco." Dean flopped back onto the bed, arms folded and scowling.

Sam stared at him in mingled anger and pity. "Why do you do this to people? Why do you do this to _yourself_?"

"Do what?" Dean muttered, not looking at him.

Sam made a noise of disgust and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He caught up with Zoe outside in the dark parking lot. "Hey!"

"_What_?" Zoe asked, whirling around and wiping her eyes quickly. "Look, Sam – I'm _sorry_, okay? I'm sorry I messed up!"

"I'm not here to make you apologize," Sam said hastily. "I'm here because – I wish you wouldn't leave."

"Oh, because I have a choice?" Zoe laughed humorlessly. "Dean doesn't want me here. I think I can give myself a little more respect than that."

"Well, _I_ want you to stay," Sam said firmly. "And Dean does too, you've just got to – "

"Oh, Sam." Zoe covered her face. "You are one of the best friends I've ever had and you're absolutely the nicest guy I know – and I'm sorry. I'm sorry things didn't work out better. I'm going to miss you."

Sam grasped her by the wrists. "Who says you have to? Just give Dean some time to cool off and he'll come around…"

She clicked her tongue. "But I'll screw up again, and he'll blow up at me again, and I'll wait for him to come back around…."

"That's kind of how it goes with Dean sometimes." Sam looked at her pleadingly.

Zoe shook her head. "Maybe I don't want that. I don't want to be that girl. I'm tired of it, Sam, I'm tired of being a screw-up!"

"You're not!" Sam said fiercely.

"You're sweet, but yes, I am, Sam," Zoe said, equally firm. She gave a little sob. "You don't even know. I'm sorry because – being friends with you? It's been nice. It's been nicer than anything I've had in awhile. But good things don't last for me, they just _don't_!"

Zoe looked so deflated Sam wanted to prove her wrong. "Really? Like what?"

"Me and my mom were a good thing," Zoe said clearly, knowing she'd won. "And what about you and Jessica? You were good."

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Yeah," he said shortly.

"See what I mean?" Zoe paced back and forth. "God, I've got to stop kidding myself into believing things are _actually_ going to go my way." She laughed again.

"Please," Sam said. "Give Dean another chance."

"And set myself up for a broken heart? No, thank you!" Zoe caught herself. "There, Sam, you can officially say you were the first person to know that I believe Dean Winchester is going to break my heart." She paused. "And that's why I have to go."

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

Zoe shook her head. "My heart's been broken more times than I wanna remember. I'm surprised it's still beating, actually. I don't want it to break again."

"Zoe – " Sam started to say, but she was already backing away down the parking lot.

"I'll call you when I get to Dubuque, okay?" Zoe turned and walked out of the lot and found a bus station. She climbed on board and made her way to the back of the bus, to an empty seat where she could curl up next to the window. Zoe rummaged in her duffel and extracted her old iPod. She plugged in her earphones and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the window.

_Doctor, Doctor, won't you please prescribe me something?  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_


	20. Roadhouse Again

**A/N Whoohoo, another chapter. This one's a little on the short and boring side, but things pick up again next chapter.**

**The character of Cassidy Murphy, who shows up in this chapter, doesn't belong to me - she was created by my friend Kat (LittletonPace) who let me borrow her for this fic. Her friend Andie is also mentioned, and these characters can be read about in Kat's amazing Supernatural fics. Another character, Luka, is mentioned ever-so-briefly in this chapter, and Luka is one Kat and I sort of came up with together. Kat came up with his name and how he factors into her fic. I sort of came up with his backstory. =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I wish!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Zoe was back at the Roadhouse after two bus rides and a short walk. It had taken her the previous night and most of that day to get here, but she thought from the moment she'd left Sam in the parking lot of the motel, she'd been aiming to come here. It seemed like a good halfway point between home and….wherever she had been. She'd started here when her time with Sam and Dean had started, and here seemed like a good place to stop before making her way home to get her car and then to California.

She'd called Brittany that morning after crying on the bus, falling asleep, and waking up with a stiff neck and puffy eyes. Brittany, in typical Brittany fashion, had listened when she was supposed to and spoke when she had something to say.

"I thought Dean was a good guy," Brittany had said after a long silence.

"I thought so, too. Especially since _you_ said he was." Zoe rubbed her eyes. "You're not usually wrong about people."

"I guess there's a first time for everything?" Brittany said uncertainly.

Zoe told Brittany about her plan to go home for her car, make a stop in Chicago to visit her older brother, and then come to California. Brittany accepted Zoe's plan quietly and told her to stay as long as she wanted. They'd hung up without saying much else.

Zoe looked up at the Roadhouse and pushed her curls away from her face. It looked the same as it had all those months ago when she'd first seen it. It hadn't even been a year, but so much had happened that Zoe felt like it had been a lifetime ago. She felt so much more tired and sad than she had then. Her shoulders slumped and her feet dragged on the ground.

Or maybe it had just been a long day. Zoe hoisted her duffel bag onto her shoulder. She shouldn't let Dean Winchester get to her this much. She pushed open the door to the Roadhouse and went inside. It was busier than it'd been when she'd been there last, and Ash and Ellen were both at the counter. Ash's face broke into a smile at the sight of her. "Look what the cat dragged in," he said, leaning over the counter. He waved her over. "C'mere!"

Zoe gave him a small smile back and went over to the counter, taking a seat on the stool. "Hey, Ash."

"Hi!" Ash answered. "How are you? Where are the Winchester boys?"

"I'm okay, and I don't really want to talk about it," Zoe said, answering both his questions in one sentence and dropping her duffel bag next to her.

"All right, all right." Ash turned around and grabbed two bottles of beer, then handed one to Zoe. Zoe tilted her bottle to him and nodded in thanks. She reached for her duffel to get her wallet but Ash stopped her. "Nope. On the house."

Zoe blinked at him. "Why?"

Ash grinned. "Because you look down as hell, and I know it'd cheer _me_ up some."

Zoe managed a laugh. "Thanks."

"You guys ever find the yellow-eyed demon?" Ash asked.

Zoe's lips tightened. "That's kind of what I don't want to talk about."

"Whoa." Ash paused at looked at her anxiously. "Sam and Dean are okay, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Zoe said quickly. "No, no, no, they're fine, they're completely fine."

"Good to hear." Ash tilted his bottle like he was toasting her, took a sip, and went back to work. Zoe gave Ellen a wave from across the counter. Ellen smiled and waved back before being distracted by another customer – a black-haired young woman who slid into a stool a couple seats down from Zoe.

"Hi, Cassidy," Ellen said to the woman. "You look happy."

"I am," the woman said cheerfully. She held out her hand. "Beer, please?"

Ellen placed a beer into the younger woman's waiting hand. "Cheers," the woman said before popping the cap off and taking a drink.

"I'd stay and chat, but obviously we're a little busy tonight," Ellen said to her. "We'll have to catch up later."

"Okay," the woman said easily, and Ellen gave her a smile and walked off.

Things were quiet for a few moments until a bottle cap bounced off Zoe's head. She turned to look at the other woman. "What was that?"

"I threw a bottle cap at you," she said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this. "Yeah, I know. Why?"

"Because," the woman said, "we're both sitting here by ourselves, and since Ellen is busy, I have no one to rejoice with over the fact that I just majorly kicked a demon's ass." She got up and moved over the two seats so she was sitting next to Zoe. "Hi. I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Murphy"

Zoe eyed her. She wondered if this was some sort of trick. "Zoe Mitchell," she said warily. "How'd you know I'm a hunter?"

Cassidy shrugged. "You're at the Roadhouse. I just figured. Most people who come here are hunters, so lucky guess, I suppose."

Zoe managed a small smile. Reluctant though she was to befriend another hunter, she rather liked Cassidy. "So you kicked a demon's ass, huh?"

"Yup," Cassidy said happily. "I'd been tracking the damn thing for _months_, too. But I caught up with it. And I won. I think this is a victory worth celebrating."

Zoe laughed a little and nodded. "If I kicked a demon's ass, I'd celebrate, too." She took a sip of her beer. "Why were you after the thing, anyway?"

"Because he was an annoying bastard who got on my bad side," Cassidy said. "We had a mutual hatred for each other, and eventually it sort of became a contest to see who could outsmart the other. Since he's toasting his toes by the fire back in hell, it's safe to say I won."

"Congratulations," Zoe said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Cassidy stared at her for a moment. "Well, you could at least _pretend_ you were happy for me. I know you don't know me, but still…."

"I'm sorry." Zoe brushed her hair away from her face. "I think it's great you beat him. I really do. I'm just not in a celebratory mood right now."

"Bad day?" Cassidy asked, turning sympathetic.

"Pretty much," Zoe said with a sigh. "I've – well, something happened last night, the opposite of what happened to you." When Cassidy looked confused, Zoe clarified, "I got my ass kicked by a demon."

Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "So? Track him down and try again."

Zoe shook her head. "It's not that simple. I can't beat a demon on my own." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I panic too easily." She sighed again, taking another drink. "Besides, there's a friend of mine after him now. He'll be able to beat the demon." Sam would probably have more luck than Zoe ever would.

Cassidy raised her eyebrows. "What are you gonna do, then?"

Zoe blew out a puff of air. "Go home. I'm thinking about quitting, actually."

Cassidy looked scandalized. "But _why_?"

"Oh, c'mon." Zoe looked at Cassidy with an incredulous smile. "You're not telling me you actually _like_ hunting?"

"I kinda do, actually," Cassidy said defensively.

Zoe drummed her fingers on the counter. "I guess it's not so much that I don't _like_ it, it's that I _suck_ at it." She laughed humorlessly. "Hunting and me don't add up. My dad will be thrilled when I come home, I suppose. He's never been crazy about this."

"Don't listen to your parents. Mine don't want me hunting either," Cassidy said with a grin. "I do it anyway."

"Well, you're probably better at this than me," Zoe muttered. She laid her head on the counter. "Ugh. My life sucks."

"Hey," Cassidy said, looking a little alarmed. "It's okay! I'm sure it doesn't suck as much as you think it does."

"You have no idea." She lifted her head and rubbed her face. "Whatever, just another life's pursuit that didn't work out. I'll add it to the list." She downed the last of her beer and stood up. "I should go. I'd say 'see ya' but I probably won't."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Cassidy grabbed her arm. "Where are you gonna go?"

Zoe motioned to the door. "Walk along the highway and see if I can get a ride to Iowa with somebody."

"Wow, you really wanna get picked up by some creep driving along the highway at night?" Cassidy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why don't you come back to my hotel with me and I'll give you a lift to Iowa in the morning?"

Zoe stared at her. "Are you doing this because you genuinely like me, or because you're worried I'm suicidal?"

Cassidy shrugged. "A little of both, I guess."

Zoe made a face. "Figures. At least you're honest. All right, sounds like a plan."

"Oh good," Cassidy said happily. "I was getting a little bored driving around by myself anyway."

Zoe followed her out the door. "Oh, and I'm not suicidal, by the way. Just a little crushed is all."

"'S'okay." Cassidy waved a hand as she got into the driver's side of an old red truck. "Happens to everyone. I like to think I'm pretty decent at picking people back up, though." She reached across to unlock the passenger's door so Zoe could get in. "Why are you crushed, again?"

Zoe pressed her lips together as she climbed into the car. "My self-esteem took a severe beating. But don't worry, I'm used to it."

Cassidy gave her a sidelong look as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You okay, Mitchell?"

"Yeah." Zoe managed a smile, and looked over at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Cassidy."

"You can call me Cass if you want," she said. "Most of my friends do anyway."

"Okay. Cass," Zoe said. "Thanks for letting me come with you. A lot of people wouldn't."

"Hey, no problem," Cassidy said. "Just don't think I'm a creeper or anything, 'kay? I'm inviting you to my hotel in a strictly _not_-lesbian sort of way."

Zoe actually laughed. "I got that."

xxx

Zoe and Cass made their way to the hotel and then to Cassidy's room. Cassidy waved her hand. "Pick a bed, any bed," she said. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Gotta scrub away all the demon germs on me." She gave Zoe a grin and went into the bathroom.

Smiling slightly, Zoe went over to the bed closest to the window and threw her duffel bag down on the mattress. She unzipped the bag and realized what a mess it was. Lately she'd taken to shoving all her clothes into it without folding them. At one point her bottle of shampoo had leaked, and some of the things buried at the bottom of the bag still smelled like shampoo. With a sigh, she pulled everything out and began folding them.

As she began putting her clothes back in the bag, her fingers brushed against something in the corner of the bag. Zoe pulled it out curiously. It was a stack of old photographs. She stared at them for a long moment. Her dad always had been fond of taking pictures. She quickly stacked her folded clothes into the duffel bag, zipped it up, and pulled the rubber band off the stack of photos.

Zoe laid down on her stomach and spread the pictures out on the bed in front of her – pictures of Zoe and Brittany, Zoe and her brothers, Zoe and her parents. There were even a few from her senior prom. Zoe wore a long, pale blue dress, and her smile looked genuine in those pictures. She ran across a picture of herself with Sam and Dean – that one she flipped facedown like she was playing solitaire.

Cassidy came out of the bathroom toweling her dark hair dry. "Whatcha doing?"

Zoe looked up and gave her a wave. "Found a pile of old pictures in my duffel."

Cassidy sat down next to her and pulled a couple of photos towards her. "Are those your parents?" It was a picture of Zoe, probably around the age of nine, outside her house with George and Tiffany. Zoe nodded. "You look like your mom," Cassidy commented, handing the photo back to her.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I know. My dad agrees with you. Makes it hard for him to see I'm not the same person she was. Is. I don't know."

"Did she….die?" Cass asked hesitantly.

"No, no," Zoe said. "Not as far as I know." She considered Cassidy for a moment, sitting on the bed with damp hair and an earnest expression. "My mom left," Zoe said. "I was ten."

"I'm sorry," Cassidy said sincerely.

Zoe shrugged. "Don't worry about it. She wasn't the greatest mom." She began gathering up the pictures of her mother and stacked them up. "It doesn't matter." She set the pictures of Tiffany aside, and grinned as her eyes fell on her prom picture. "This one holds better memories," Zoe said, picking it up.

"Aww. Prom?" Cassidy smiled and took the picture. "Whoa, your date's a hottie. I mean…okay, he's probably only like eighteen in this picture, but still."

Zoe laughed. "That's Luka. I dated him for like six or seven months, up until about a week before graduation. He's a good guy." She reached over and took the picture back and studied it for another moment. "Haven't talked to him in awhile." Zoe shook her head and tucked the photo of her and Luka back into the stack. "God. I'm so damaged."

"Welcome to the club," Cassidy said. "Isn't everyone? We're human. Ain't it great?"

"Oh yeah, fantastic." Zoe rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what it was about Cassidy that was making her open up like this. She talked a lot, sure, but normally it was pointless talk, random jabber about anything that came to mind. Not her life's story like this. "Enough about my depressing life." Zoe laughed. "You must think I'm such a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak," Cassidy said. "I just think you got some issues, girl."

Zoe laughed again. "What about you? Haven't you got any issues?"

Cassidy paused. "Well, my best friend Andie and I pretend we hate each other. She sent me a fat stripper for my birthday."

Zoe giggled. "If I ever decided to become a lesbian, my best friend Brittany would probably _be_ the stripper for my birthday."

"You're best friends with a stripper?" Cassidy looked surprised.

"No. She's bisexual and she has a crush on me." Zoe smiled wryly. "Which is sometimes a good thing because it means she loves me no matter what even if I don't deserve it, but still…."

"That's kind of how me and Andie are," Cass said, flopping onto her back. "Minus being bisexual."

"That's nice." Zoe smiled. "I'm heading out to California to see Brit after I stop off at home in Iowa. And visit my older brother. I'm sort of obligated to visit him at least once a year, even though neither of us care to see each other." She shrugged. "But then I'm off to California to get tan and skinny, and then we'll see what happens next."

"No more hunting?" Cassidy yawned.

Zoe shrugged again. "We'll see," she repeated. "I don't know what I want to do right now. Some time with my best friend will probably help. She has….a rather unique perspective on things." Zoe smiled.

Cassidy nodded and yawned again. "Well. Hate to cut you off, but I'm fading here. I think I should probably hit the sack."

Zoe nodded and gathered up her pictures. She wrapped the rubber band around them and tucked them back into her duffel bag. "Sounds good to me. See you in the morning, Cass."

"Good night, Mitchell."

Zoe crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark. It was funny how much things could change in the course of a day. Twenty-four hours ago she was having a fight with Dean. Now here she was a few miles away from the Roadhouse, making friends with a girl she'd never met before. Briefly she wondered what Dean and Sam were doing now. She wondered if Sam had said anything to Dean about her. She quickly discarded the thought, and rolled onto her side.

Who really cared what Dean Winchester thought, anyway.


	21. The Road So Far

**A/N Wow, I'm kind of on a roll again, huh? *clapclap* Yay me. Anywho, this chapter takes place at the end of S2. While Zoe's dealing with this stuff, Sam and Dean are gonna go deal with the whole Azazel-kills-Sam and Dean-makes-a-deal thing. Next time you see this story, dean will have SOLD HIS SOUL. *dramatic music* Anywho, enjoy and please review! =) Oh, and once again, the character of Cassidy belongs to LittletonPace. Read about Cass in her Supernatural fics!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Zoe woke up the next morning feeling a little better than she had the night before. Something about being more than a day past the night she'd fought with Dean made things seem not quite so bad. Baby steps forward. She was stepping in a new direction and maybe it wasn't the right one, but it wasn't necessarily the wrong one

Zoe got out of bed and opened the blinds. The sunlight made her squint and caused Cassidy, who had apparently still been asleep, to groan and say, "Close that!"

"Sorry." Zoe closed the blinds again. "I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"Fine," Cassidy mumbled sleepily, rolling over onto her back. "I'm gonna keep sleeping."

Zoe smiled and quickly got dressed before making her way to the hotel lobby, where she plucked a bagel from a basket at the breakfast buffet. She sat down at a table with her bagel and a packet of cream cheese, and pulled out her cell phone. After considering for a moment, she dialed Sam's number while spreading cream cheese over her bagel.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Sam. It's Zoe."

"Oh, hey, Zo," Sam said, sounding happy to hear from her. "How are you?"

"Um…" Zoe took a bite of her bagel. "I'm eating a bagel. With cream cheese."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "That's good, I guess. Doesn't really answer the question, though, does it?"

Zoe grinned. "You sound a little tired. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nope. We're awake," Sam said. "Are you purposely avoiding my question?"

"Why, do I seem like I am?" Zoe laughed a little. "No, Sam, I'm….I'm okay. I guess I've been better, but I'm doing better than I was yesterday and the night before."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"No, don't apologize for him." Zoe took another bite of her bagel and swallowed it before going on. "If he's sorry he can tell me so himself, but frankly I don't want to hear it right now. Dean has no idea."

"Fair enough," Sam said. "What are you up to? Are you home?"

"No," Zoe said. "I met this chick named Cassidy. She's going to take me back to Iowa today. Right now we're near the Roadhouse. What about you? Any leads on Yellow-Eyes?" A pang of guilt struck Zoe as she asked. Whatever Sam said, she knew Dean was right about one thing – it _was_ her fault Azazel had gotten away from them the other night.

"No," Sam sighed. "But we're doing our best. We'll get him eventually. Hopefully soon."

"Yeah," Zoe said. She finished her bagel and wiped cream cheese from her mouth. "Well, I better go, Sam. I'll probably give you a call when I get home and if you wanna talk before then, or anything…you know me. My phone's always on."

"All right," Sam said gently. "Take care, Zo."

"You too, Sammy. Thanks." She closed her phone and tossed her napkin in the trash. Then she headed back upstairs to see if Cassidy was awake yet.

Cassidy was up and dressed in a tank top and jeans when Zoe got back to their room, though she didn't look too alert yet. "Morning, sunshine," Cassidy said sleepily as she ran a comb through her black hair. She yawned. "I don't suppose you brought me a coffee or anything?"

Zoe shook her head. "Sorry."

"Hmm." Cassidy made a face in the mirror. "I'll have to get coffee before we hit the road. Don't wanna be falling asleep at the wheel if I've got to drive both of us to Iowa safely."

Zoe sat down on her bed. "Hey, Cass, I really appreciate this. I know I'm not, like, the most cheerful person to be around right now."

"Don't worry about it." Cassidy waved her hand. "I've dealt with worse."

Zoe nodded. "And anyway, I've decided I'm not going to let it bother me anymore. It's not like – " She looked up at Cassidy. "You have no idea why I've been upset, do you?" Zoe knew she'd been pretty vague and patchy with what details she'd told Cassidy.

Cass shrugged. "Well, I get that somebody made you feel pretty bad about yourself, possibly because a demon got away from you."

"On the nose," Zoe said, tapping her nose. "But whatever. I don't care what he thinks."

"Are you having guy issues?" Cassidy put her hands on her hips.

"Not exactly." _Yes, exactly_. "Okay, sort of. But I'm not in the mood to hear someone else tell me he's going to come around, or we'll start getting along again if we talk it out."

Cassidy lifted her hands. "Wasn't going to. It's not really my business, is it?" She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it out one last time. "All righty. Shall we get a move on?"

"What about your coffee?" Zoe asked, standing and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"I'll get it to go," Cassidy replied, heading for the door. "I want to stop at the Roadhouse and say hi to Ellen real quick before we jet off home."

Zoe snorted. "You _wish_ we were jetting off. You're driving."

"I know," Cass said with a grin. "But it feels more glamorous to say 'jet off.'"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Goodness knows we need more glamour in our lives."

Cass responded by putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. Zoe couldn't help laughing.

xxx

Cassidy's battered old truck barreled down the dirt road toward the Roadhouse. "So I've gotta just stop and fill Ellen in on how I beat that demon," Cass said to Zoe. "And then you'll have to point me in the quickest direction to get to…" Cassidy trailed off, staring ahead. She pulled her sunglasses off. "Is that _smoke_?"

Zoe peered through the windshield in the direction Cass was pointing. A cloud of smoke did appear to be rising into the air. "Oh my God," Zoe breathed. Cassidy sped up and haphazardly pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse a few minutes later.

The building had gone up in flames, some time between them leaving last night and them returning that morning. Most of the Roadhouse was gone, except for a few rickety timbers and parts of the wall still standing.

Zoe leapt out of the car. "Ellen? Ash!" She dashed over to the wreckage, Cassidy just behind her.

"Zoe, be _careful_!" Cassidy's eyes were full of horror as she surveyed the ruin that only twelve hours before had been the beloved Roadhouse.

"What do you mean, be careful?" Zoe snapped, wading her way into the wreck. "It's not burning anymore!"

"It's not the fire I'm worried about," Cassidy said, her sharp eyes surveying the scene. "There's no way the Roadhouse burning down was an accident. Not on Ellen's watch. She wouldn't have let it happen."

"You think someone did this?" Zoe paused in her search to gape over at Cassidy. "Who would burn this place down? Ellen and Ash never hurt anybody!"

"It could've been _anyone_!" Cassidy said. She examined the remains of the Roadhouse carefully. "It looks like the fire burned itself out – no one called the fire department, and no one put it out." She furrowed her eyebrows. "It must have started just after we left. Which makes me wonder," Cass went on loudly, overriding Zoe's exclamation, "whether we were meant to be in there when it went down."

Zoe walked a few steps closer to Cassidy. "Why would someone want to burn this place down with you inside it?"

Cassidy shrugged. "I don't know. Why would someone want to send _you_ up in smoke?"

Zoe stared at her. "You can't seriously blame me for this!"

"I'm not blaming you!" Cassidy said. "I just think it's an odd coincidence that, of all nights, the arsonist chose _last_ night to destroy the Roadhouse!"

Zoe folded her arms. "There were a _lot_ of people there last night. This place was packed." She bit her lip. "You – you think everyone got out okay? Ellen and Ash?"

"Oh, of course." Cassidy shook her head. "I'm sure they're fine." She hunched her shoulders. "I just think we should probably get a move on. Danger aside, it probably won't look too good if we're the only ones here when the police show up to investigate."

Zoe walked over to her. "You're right. I just – " The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Nervously she glanced over her shoulder. "We should go."

"That's what I said," Cassidy huffed, rolling her eyes. "Come on."

Zoe's heart rate had increased, and she could feel it pounding against her ribcage. "Move!" she shouted to Cassidy, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the destroyed Roadhouse. "There's a demon here!"

"How do you – "

"I just know!" Zoe said. There was a sound behind them and Cassidy whirled around, yanking a gun from her waistband. She fired two shots, the second catching a man who had just appeared in the shoulder. He dropped to his knees and yelled in pain, his eyes turning black.

Cass's eyes widened. "Wow, you're good," she said to Zoe.

"I guess I forgot to mention I can sense evil," Zoe gasped, staring at the demon. "Oh crap, he's getting up." She turned and ran to Cassidy's car. Cassidy back up slowly, firing more shots at the demon. "_Cass_!"

"It's rock salt! The guy will be fine!" she protested. Then the demon twitched his fingers and knocked Cassidy to the side. She landed with a heavy thud and the gun flew out of her hand. Cassidy, winded, lay gasping for air on the ground while the demon reached Zoe and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

Grasping at the door handle behind her, Zoe managed to yank the door of Cassidy's truck open and bang it into the demon's head. He toppled over once again, giving Cassidy a chance to pick up her rock salt gun and shoot him again. With a scream, the demon's mouth opened and black smoke billowed into the sky and disappeared. The man's head fell to the side and he lay still.

Cass and Zoe looked at each other. "That was weird," Zoe said.

"You can say that again," Cass said, shoving the gun back into her waistband. "Can we go?"

"Absolutely," Zoe said quickly, climbing into the truck.

Cassidy started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. "Did you notice he went for you first, not me?"

"I did notice," Zoe said dryly, massaging her throat. "Things are constantly trying to throttle me. I ought to be used to it by now." She shrugged. "It probably would've gotten you in a minute. It was probably trying to cover its tracks."

Cassidy looked over at her. "Do you believe that, or are you trying to keep something from me?"

Zoe stared at her. "Why would I lie about something like this? Look, _if_ that demon wanted to kill me in particular, which I'm not convinced it did, I truly have no idea why!"

Cassidy chewed her lower lip. "What about the fact that – um – you can 'sense evil' as you said?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "That's nothing to kill me over. For whatever reason, I can tell when someone is possessed by a demon. How? I have a panic attack, pretty much. It's not exactly a threat to them."

"Well. Maybe," Cassidy said slowly, her eyes on the road."It still doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Welcome to my life." Zoe crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat.

Cassidy cut her eyes over to her. "Want to tell me about what you've been dealing with?"

"What do you mean? The reason for my glumness, or the fact that I have panic attacks around demons?"

"Both," Cassidy said.

"It's a long story," Zoe said, shaking her head.

"We've got a long drive," Cassidy answered, gesturing at the road in front of her. She looked over at Zoe and gave her a small smile.

Zoe straightened up. "All right, you got me. I'll talk." She grinned back at Cassidy. "If only so you'll stop being so suspicious."

xxx

Cassidy pulled into Zoe's subdivision several hours later. "Hmm," she said. "I'm starting to think we're not so different. Both hunters from normal white-bread families who disapprove…"

"My family is far from normal," Zoe countered.

Cass tilted her head. "I suppose mine kind of is too, but I've yet to find anyone who has a _normal_ family. Based on the life's story you've been pouring out to me over the past few hours, yours might be as close to normal as they come."

"Hey now," Zoe protested. "I only told you the story of my past year. With a little family stuff sprinkled in." She sat up in her seat. "That's my house," she said, pointing.

Cassidy whistled through her teeth as they pulled into the driveway of the large brick house. "Your dad did pretty well for a single parent, huh?"

"He's a lawyer," Zoe said. "And a pretty damn good one, too."

Cassidy parked and drummed her fingers on her knee. "Do you want me to stick around?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, I won't make you do that. Thanks, though." She reached over and squeezed Cassidy's hand briefly with a smile. "And thanks for listening to me ramble on about my escapades."

"Hey, I asked." Cassidy laughed. "Next time I'll have to tell you about mine."

"Sounds good." Zoe smiled. "So what are you going to do now, Cass?"

"I'm gonna track down a demon, that's what," Cassidy said. "I'll let you know when I find one."

"Why, so I can help you?" Zoe snorted. "I thought I made it clear I suck around demons."

"Not so you can help me, silly, I can handle them myself just fine." Cassidy grinned back at her. "No, I'll call you because when I find a demon I'm going to get it to spill a little info on you."

Zoe stared at her. "Really?"

"Well, yeah!" Cass said. "I'm kind of intrigued by this anti-demon thing you've got going on. And since even the demons seem to know more about it than you do…." She shrugged. "Why not ask one of them? There's some reason they want to kill you. Demons aren't random." She paused. "Well, they _can_ be, but they don't randomly go after the same person over and over."

Zoe smiled. "Well…thanks. Thanks for everything, Cass."

"No problem." She stuck out her hand and Zoe shook it. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mitchell. Good luck."

"Same to you, Cass," Zoe said, and with one last wave at her, she hopped out of the car. Cassidy watched her go up the driveway and knock on the door of her house. It was pulled open a moment later by a tall man with brown, graying hair who Cassidy assumed was Zoe's father. He stared at her for a moment before wrapping her in a tight hug, which Zoe returned. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house.

Cassidy put her truck into reverse and backed out of the driveway. Driving down the road, she reflected on Zoe and the things she'd told her. A girl who could deflect demons from her own body and sense when they were around was even more abnormal than Zoe seemed to realize. Zoe saw it as a handicap, but Cassidy thought it was more of a gift. And whatever it was, the demons didn't like it, and the demons wanted Zoe dead. Cassidy wanted to know why. Knowing why wouldn't, perhaps, deter the demons in their attempts to kill her, but it could give Zoe more of an advantage.

Cassidy grinned. She'd been given hell more than once by other hunters about her unusual introduction to the world of the supernatural. Here was another hunter who had been brought into it in more of a non-traditional way. But then again, they all got into it somehow.

Cassidy hit the highway and her eyebrows furrowed in determination. She had a mission now.


	22. Brotherly Affection

**A/N Whoo! New chapter, yaaayy. Hope I make up for lack of Winchesters in the last two chapters with this one - it's all Sammy's point of view, which is fun and different to write. This chapter picks up a week after the Season 2 finale, so Dean has made his deal with the demon and has a year to live. Remember, italicized parts are flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Know why? If I owned SPN Dean wouldn't have gone back to frickin LISA at the end of Season 5. What up with that? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Sam paced his hotel room. He cracked his knuckles. Dean was out doing God-knew-what and Sam was stuck here alone. He hated the carefree, who-gives-a-damn attitude Dean had adopted in the week that had gone by since making his deal with the Crossroads Demon. It was almost like he didn't care what was happening to him. Sam sank into the desk chair, rubbing his eyes. Well, he wasn't going to pretend it wasn't happening. He couldn't stand back and let Dean die without doing anything. It wasn't fair for Dean to ask him to.

One year. Sam heaved a sigh. They had one year to break the deal Dean had made. That wasn't a lot of time, but it ought to be enough, especially if Sam, Dean _and_ Bobby all worked together on it. His lips tightened. He would have loved to have Zoe's help as well, but that apparently wasn't an option…

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a voicemail from almost a week ago, from Zoe. Quickly he accessed his voicemail to listen to it. "Hey, Sam, it's Zo. Said I'd call you when I got to Dubuque, so…yeah, here I am. Just got my car back from Ryan, not that he's too displeased to part with it, and then I'm gonna head to Chicago to see my brother Jeff. After Chicago I'm going to go back out to California and spend some time with Brit. I'll call you again in a couple days, but if you want to talk, you know my phone's always on. Bye."

Sam was still trying to call Zoe back when Dean arrived with hamburgers. "Hey, Sammy," Dean said, setting one of the bags in front of him.

Sam snapped his phone shut. "You haven't heard from Zoe at all, have you?"

Dean sat down on his bed and dug into his burger. "No. Why would I have?"

Sam shrugged. "She left me a voicemail six days ago. Said she'd call again, but she hasn't, and I'm only getting her voicemail."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What – are you worried?"

"Well, it's not like her to have her phone turned off, that's for sure." Sam rubbed his forehead. "She always had to have it on in case Ryan tried to call."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe she turned it off so she doesn't have to deal with anything."

"Dean, you know the yellow-eyed demon wanted to kill her, right?"

Dean jerked his head up. "I think you forgot to mention that. Explain?"

He shook his head. "Just something he said. I can't remember his exact wording, but something along the lines of the only reason he didn't kill her that night he summoned her was because she was cooperative enough to share some information about us. Then she ran."

Dean snorted. "Typical Zoe." He took a bite of his burger. "We already knew that story."

"Dean, would you shut up and take this seriously?" Sam snapped. "Come on!"

"What?" Dean said. "Yellow-Eyes is dead. What did he want with Zoe anyway? She's as normal as they come."

Sam coughed. "You forgot the part where she can expel demons from her own body. You know how _ab_normal that is!"

"Oh yeah." Sam saw unease flicker across his brother's face, but it passed. "Well….Sam, look, I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. "We let an awful lot of demons out of hell last week. And I haven't heard from her since then." He punched Zoe's number into his phone again. "I've been trying to get hold of her for twenty minutes." He listened to the phone ring, and Zoe's voicemail picked up again.

"Hey, it's Zoe, and you've reached my voicemail! I'm probably just on another call or away from my phone at the moment, so leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks!"

Sam shook his head but left a message. "Zoe, it's Sam. Is everything okay? You just said you'd call me a few days ago and I haven't heard from you…just be careful, all right? And call me right away." He tossed his phone aside in frustration. "It doesn't make sense. It's only 8:30, she's surely still awake…"

"Well, where was she going?" Dean asked, looking concerned in spite of himself.

Sam blew out a puff of air. "Chicago to visit her brother. Then San Francisco."

Dean considered. "Maybe she's just busy."

"She'd answer the phone for me," Sam said.

Dean stood up and looked at his half-eaten burger with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to Chicago."

xxx

_George Mitchell looked at the three kids sitting in front of him – toddler Ryan, perched on Zoe's lap. Ten-year-old Zoe with her skinny arms clamped tightly around her little brother. Indifferent teenager Jeffrey, slumped in his chair and subtly glancing at his watch every few seconds._

_George took a deep breath. "Kids, I hate to tell you this…." He sat down in the chair opposite them. "Your mother isn't coming back."_

"_We all saw that coming," Jeff said, barely audible._

_Zoe looked at George with wide blue eyes. "Why not?"_

"_I don't know, honey." George reached over and grasped the hand that wasn't wrapped around Ryan's waist. "She just…needed to get away."_

"_From us?" Zoe asked indignantly._

"_Yes, Zoe. From you," Jeff said irritably._

"_Hey!" Zoe whined. "No she didn't! Mom likes me!"_

"_Yeah, whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes._

"_Jeffrey!" George said sharply. He closed his eyes and opened them again, calming himself down. "Now listen. I know this is going to be a big change. But we're going to get through it, all right?"_

"_Who's going to make dinner?" Zoe asked._

"_I will," George said steadily._

"_When you're home," Jeff muttered._

"_Keep your comments to yourself, young man. And yes, sometimes I will have to work late," George said. "On those nights, Jeff can make dinner."_

"_I have baseball," Jeff said._

"_It's September!" Zoe snapped._

"_I have football," Jeff said. _

"_Jeffrey, Zoe!" George looked at them sternly. "I know it's going to be different. I know it's going to be hard, Jeff, with your busy school schedule, but you'll need to find time to help out around here."_

"_Why?" Jeff said indifferently. "You're the adult. You deal with it."_

"_Please, Jeff," George said. "I need your help." He stood up. "So this is how it's going to work, guys. Everyone needs to look after anyone who's younger than they are. Does that work for everyone?" Zoe nodded. "So I'm in charge of all three of you. You're my kids. Jeff – you need to watch out for your little sister and brother. And Zoe, Ryan is your responsibility. You take care of him."_

_Zoe nodded, wrapping her arms more tightly around Ryan. "Who does Ryan take care of?"_

_George smiled, watching Ryan try to hit Zoe on the head with a stuffed giraffe. "His stuffed animals." Zoe nodded again, accepting this as a legitimate responsibility. _

_Jeff stood up. "This is ridiculous."_

"_What's ridiculous?" George asked sharply._

"_I am trying to have a life here! I'm trying to make something of myself!" Jeff yelled at George._

"_You're fifteen!" George said, outraged. "Sit down!"_

"_Where were you when you were fifteen, Dad?" Jeff snapped. "Not where I am! Look, I could actually be somebody! I don't have to – to get dragged down because you and Mom can't figure out your own lives."_

"_Do not speak to me that way!" George rose angrily to his feet. Zoe picked up Ryan and carried him into the living room._

"_I'll talk to you however I want!" Jeff said. "For as long as I can remember you and Mom have been arguing." He snorted. "Did you really not see this coming?"_

"_Jeffrey Mitchell – "_

"_I don't want to have to deal with this dysfunction," Jeff said. "You do what you have to, Dad. But don't make me baby-sit or play Mr. Mom, okay? I've got better things to do." With that, Jeff grabbed his football helmet and was out the back door. "I've got a game."_

xxx

Sam and Dean walked down a busy sidewalk in downtown Chicago. Dean shaded his eyes and looked up at the large office building in front of them. "You sure this is the place?"

Sam tugged uncomfortably at his suit jacket. "Mitchell and Co. law firm. Yeah, I'm sure."

Dean scowled. "I hate lawyers."

"Whatever helps us find Zoe," Sam said with a shrug, starting up the steps into the building.

Dean was quiet for a moment, rubbing his hand across his face. "Hey, Sam," he said suddenly, turning to talk to him. "This whole….determination to find Zoe thing….this is all just, like brotherly affection on your part, right?"

Sam stared at him. "Yeah. What else would it be?" When Dean didn't answer, Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, _come on_. Zoe and I are friends. You know I don't think of her that way!"

"Yeah, well," Dean muttered. "Wasn't sure. Thanks for clarifying."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No problem." He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and steered him into the building. He approached the desk, where a thin woman with short brown hair was filing her nails.

"Yes?" she said, raising her eyebrows and looking up at Sam.

Sam and Dean pulled out their false FBI badges. "We'd like to speak to Jeffrey Mitchell," Sam said.

The woman sniffed. "Mr. Mitchell is a busy man."

"We're FBI, lady," Dean said. "It's important."

She glared at him. "May I ask the nature of your visit?"

"It's about his sister," Dean snarled. "If I were you, I'd take us to see him."

The woman threw down her nail file irritably and got to her feet. "This way," she said in annoyance before leading them down a hallway. _Clack, clack, clack_. Her stilettos made obnoxiously loud noises as she walked. They reached the end of the hallway, where there was a table surrounded by a few chairs. An office was in front of them, with a nameplate on the door stating that this was Jeffrey Mitchell's office. Glass windows were on either side of the door, but the door itself was shut. The woman rapped on it and went inside.

"Nice secretary, Mitchell," Dean muttered, folding his arms and sinking into a chair. "This better be worth it."

Sam sat down next to him. "You seem a little worried all of a sudden."

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. "No…not worried…I'm just slightly concerned about the fact that we haven't heard from Zoe since all those demons escaped and, oh yeah, they want to kill her!"

"That's what I said last night," Sam pointed out. "You said she was probably fine."

"So I changed my mind," Dean muttered. "Shut up, Sam."

The woman came back out of the office. "Mr. Mitchell is free now," she sniffed, and turned her back on them before clacking her way down the hallway.

"Thank you," Sam called after her. She didn't turn around. Sam got to his feet and followed Dean into the office.

Jeff was sitting behind a large desk. He looked like a younger version of his father – dark-haired and wearing a suit. His eyes, though brown like George's, were sharper and darker. "Sit down," he said, gesturing. Sam and Dean did.

Jeff raised his eyebrows at them."You're not FBI agents, are you?"

The brothers exchanged a look. "Not exactly, no," Dean finally said.

"Then who are you?" Jeff asked, looking fairly bored with the proceedings.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean," Sam said. "We're friends of your sister's."

"And what are you doing _here_?" Jeff asked.

"You don't seem too surprised that a couple of fake FBI agents are sitting in your office," Dean said.

Jeff snorted. "You're hunters, right?" The Winchesters looked at each other in surprise, and Jeff went on. "Believe it or not, I actually know everything about what my grandfather did with his life, and what Zoe's been doing with hers. Hunting monsters and all that," Jeff said, absentmindedly turning a pen over in his fingers. "Pretending to be FBI agents is part of the job, as I hear it." He swiveled his chair to face them. "So what do you want with me?"

"We were wondering when you last saw your sister," Sam said.

Jeff shrugged. "Last week. She was here for about a day, but then she left. I think she was going to California." Jeff shifted impatiently. "Look, I don't know how much Zoe's told you – I know she talks a lot but it's not always about anything important – but she and I are not close. We haven't been for many years, and I highly doubt we ever will be again." He set down his pen. "Why are you asking about Zoe, anyway?"

"We haven't heard from her lately," Sam said slowly.

Jeff spread out his arms. "Is she mad at you? She's pretty damn good at the silent treatment, shockingly."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "No, she's not mad at me," Sam said.

Jeff rubbed his chin. "Why are you worried? I mean, so far it doesn't sound like there's a lot to worry about."

Jeff's tone made it clear that he was not worried about her. Jeff's tone made it clear that he could care less. Sam had often wondered if Zoe had exaggerated her dislike for her brother, but he was starting to understand. "She hasn't answered her phone in days, and she didn't call when she said she would," Sam said simply. "And if there's anything Zoe _is_, it's reliable."

Jeff gave another incredulous snort. "If you say so." He idly swiveled his desk chair back and forth. "Look. I'm sorry, but I don't think that my notoriously absentminded, flighty little sister not answering her phone is any reason to be worked up."

"It is when it's been over a week, and when there are people in the world who would really like to see Zoe dead," Dean said, drumming his fingers on his knees.

"Why would anyone want to kill Zoe?" Jeff asked, looking over at Dean with slightly more interest at the thought that his sister was on some sort of hit list.

"You're her brother," Dean snapped. "We thought you might be able to tell us."

Jeff shrugged. "I know some people don't like her. Hell, I hardly like her but I can scrape through an afternoon with her once a year. But I find it really hard to believe that someone honestly wants to kill her."

"Well, start believing it," Dean snarled. "Personally, I'd like to find the girl, not her body, so if you have any idea where she is, you'd better tell us."

Sam looked over at Dean, who looked furious. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were cold.

Jeff appeared unfazed. "I told you she's going to California. She might be there by now, I don't know. If she's with Brittany Hooper, hell, she might just be having too much fun to answer her phone."

Dean stood up and walked over to Jeff's desk. "Any chance you have Brittany's phone number?"

Jeff sighed and reached into his desk for a black leather-bound address book. Rifling through it, he found Brittany Hooper's phone number and scrawled it onto a piece of paper for Dean.

"Gee, thanks." Dean clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be sure and let you know if we ever find your sister. And if we find her dead or alive." He turned and walked out of Jeff's office.

Sam leapt to his feet and hurried after him. He caught up with Dean halfway down the hall. "That was dramatic," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"The guy was a dick," Dean grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at Jeff's office with a glare. "Zoe wasn't kidding about him. Thought I'd try and make the impression that _for_ _all we know, Zoe could be dead!_" He hurled these last words over his shoulder as they exited the building.

Sam walked over to the Impala. "Since when do you care about Zoe? You're the one who told her to go."

"Gosh, thanks, Sam, thanks so much," Dean snapped, yanking the car door open. "You think I don't feel bad enough? You think I don't have enough hanging over my head, what with my own impending death, and the fact that Zoe's completely missing in action? Do you think I really want to be reminded that if she's dead before we find her, it's my own – effing – fault?" His voice rose in volume with each sentence.

Sam's shoulders slumped. He leaned against the roof of the Impala, looking across at his brother. "Dean."

Dean turned his head away. "Shut your piehole and get in the car."

xxx

Sam and Dean were driving through Utah on their way to California. Dean hadn't said much for the past several hours. Instead he'd been staring straight ahead at the darkening road with a scowl on his face. Sam had tried talking to him once or twice, but Dean had responded with short, one-word answers. After that Sam had left him alone and spent the time calling anyone who might have heard anything about Zoe.

He dialed Brittany Hooper's number for what seemed like the thousandth time. Finally she answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Brittany?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Brittany asked warily.

"Sam Winchester," Sam said. "I'm a friend of Zoe's – "

"Dean's brother?" Brittany sounded alert. "Is Zoe with you?"

Sam was startled. "No – no, I was calling to see if she was with you."

"She's not." Brittany seemed slightly panicked. "She should've been here two days ago. Is – is she okay? Do you know where she is?"

"No," Sam said quickly. "But don't worry. We're going to find her."

"What if something happened?" Brittany asked, apparently not listening to Sam. "What if she's hurt, or – or – "

"I'm sure she just got sidetracked," Sam said hastily. He wasn't sure how much he believed that, but he wanted to calm Brittany down. "She may have lost her phone. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm going to call the police," Brittany said in a scared voice. "I'm gonna file a missing persons report."

"No, Brittany, don't – " The line went dead.

Sam snapped his cell phone shut. "Well, turns out we're not overreacting," he said to Dean.

"Why's that?" Dean's voice was rough from lack of use.

"I finally got hold of Brittany Hooper," Sam said. "Zoe should've been in California two days ago, about the time we were talking to Jeff. It looks like she definitely disappeared en route."

"Fantastic," Dean mumbled. "At least we know for sure there is cause to worry now. Just…_fantastic_." He switched on the Impala's headlights as they turned onto a dark road surrounded by trees.

"I think Brittany's going to call the police," Sam ventured.

"Oh, good. Get the feds involved, just what we need," Dean snapped. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

Sam sat up in his seat slightly. "Is that a car over there?" He pointed. On the right side of the road, a yellow car appeared to have crashed, head-on, into a tree.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, great." He spun the wheel and skidded onto the shoulder, then threw the Impala into park. He gripped the steering wheel. "That's her car."

Sam hesitated. "Are you sure?" A sense of foreboding swept through him.

"Who else on the planet drives a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle?" Dean snapped. "And it's her license plate. Sam, it's Zoe's car." Without another word, Dean got out of the Impala and went over to the yellow Volkswagen. Sam went after him, his heart thumping.

The front of Zoe's car was crushed around the tree, but there wasn't a lot of damage to the interior of the car. "She probably wasn't hurt," Sam said to Dean. "Whiplash, maybe."

"Hey, Sam, stop trying to make me feel better. Shut up." He pulled open the driver's door. "Check the trunk."

Sam opened the trunk and rummaged through the debris of crumpled papers and old t-shirts that covered it. No cell phone, no duffel bag, and no Zoe. "Hey Dean, I don't think she really uses the trunk. There's nothing in here."

"Yeah, her duffel bag's in the backseat." Dean appeared to have dumped the contents of the bag all over the interior of the car and was sifting through them. "Nothing here either. Just clothes and a bunch of pictures…" He tossed the rubber-banded stack of photographs to the side and began shoving Zoe's things back into the bag. "Her wallet's missing. Along with her cell phone, so I can't figure out….if she left by herself, wouldn't she take her bag?"

"Not if it was too heavy to carry," Sam said, frowning. "But I don't think she'd leave her car. She loves this thing."

"It was her mom's," Dean said absently, looking around. He picked up the bundle of Zoe's pictures and tucked it back into the side pocket of the duffel bag where he'd found it. His lips tightened and he pulled the bag out of the car and slammed the door. Then he kicked the tire with a yell of frustration.

"Should we get going?" Sam asked hesitantly. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what I want to do!" Dean shouted. "I didn't expect to hit a dead end, all right? All we know is that we lost her between points A and B. What do we do? You're supposed to be the genius. You figure it out." Dean stormed past Sam and got back into the Impala.


	23. Wondering

**A/N Yay! Got this chapter done! *happy dance* And I have concerned reviewers asking where Zoe is...worry not, you'll see her this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

They ended up at a motel in the nearest town. Sam had managed to convince Dean there was nothing more they could do that night, and Dean had finally agreed. Dean was now sitting on his bed in the motel room, facing the window with his back to Sam. Sam was once again tactfully leaving him alone.

Sam's phone rang. Dean turned his head slightly but didn't get up. Listlessly Sam reached for the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sam?" Zoe's voice sounded afraid and tearful.

Sam sat bolt upright. "Zoe? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I mean, n-no." Her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"Where are you? We'll come," Sam said, standing up and going to sit next to Dean, who had whirled around when he'd heard Zoe's name.

"I – I think I'm still in Utah?" Zoe said. "I was on my way to Brittany's only I hit a tree because it was raining – "

"We know, we found your car." Sam gave Dean a look. He was trying to grab the phone out of Sam's hand.

"And the car wasn't going to go anywhere after that, and it was raining, so I turned on the emergency lights hoping a cop would come by, and one did, but he's not a cop, he's a demon."

Sam drew in breath sharply. "I thought you could tell when someone was possessed."

"I can!" Zoe said indignantly. "I tried to run but he caught me and blindfolded me and threw me in the back of the police car and now I don't know where I am, except that it wasn't far from where I crashed – _what_?" she suddenly shouted, apparently speaking to someone else in the room. "_What_? Why?" There was a thud. "Okay, okay, fine!" She returned her attention to Sam, sounding more tearful than ever. "He wants me to tell you where I am." She swallowed. "He says we're in the basement of the police station in the town nearest to where I crashed my car."

"We're there," Sam said.

"At the _police_ station?" Zoe's voice rose in pitch.

"No," Sam sighed. "At a motel in town. Why does he want us to know where you are?" He heard Zoe talking to the demon who had captured her, but he couldn't make out their words.

"If by 'us' you mean you and Dean, he doesn't," Zoe said. "Dean can't know, or he'll kill him. You have to come here alone, Sam, tomorrow night. If you don't come and if you're not alone, he says he'll kill me and whoever's with you." There was a pause, and then Zoe spoke quickly. "But Sam I don't think you should listen to him."

"What? Why not?" Sam asked, bewildered.

There was a yelp. "Because he's going to kill me anyway because he says someone named Lilith wants you and me out of the way and I don't know why!" Another squeal of pain.

"Zoe!" Dean shouted, once again grabbing for Sam's phone.

Zoe was speaking very quickly. "Sam if you come he's only going to kill both of us and don't tell Dean where I am because then – " There was a clunk. It sounded like Zoe had dropped her phone. Then Sam heard her scream in pain.

"Zoe?" Sam and Dean both said loudly. Silence. After a moment, he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Zo?" Sam said urgently.

There was a moment or two of silence, then the demon spoke. "This is the one who is holding your friend captive."

Sam swallowed. "What do you want with her?"

"She told you," the demon said. "She's just bait. It's you I'm really after, Sam."

"What did you do to Zoe?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine. I dislocated her shoulder. She was telling you things she shouldn't have," the demon said.

"Like the fact that you'll kill both of us if I come?" Sam guessed.

"Zoe knows nothing of the sort. She's jumped to the wrong conclusion. Come here tomorrow night, alone, at seven o'clock, and I will release your friend. Don't show, or have anyone else with you, and I'll kill all of you. You, Zoe, and whoever is with you. Like Dean," the demon said. He was speaking in a flat, monotone voice, and Sam didn't doubt him.

Sam swallowed again. "You've got a deal. I'll be there."

"Good," the demon said silkily. "Just remember. Come alone." And the line went dead.

Sam put the phone down slowly, thinking. Dean stared at him. "Sam?" he snapped.

Sam came out of his reverie. "A demon's got her," he said. "He wants me to go to the police station tomorrow night at seven o'clock. He says he'll let her go if I come alone."

Dean looked anxious. "And you?"

Sam shrugged. "Sounds like he wants to kill me. And if you come, he'll kill you too."

Dean's eyes widened and he nodded. "Well, that's reassuring." He shifted slightly. "What should we do?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Call Bobby, first of all. We could probably use the backup. Then maybe we can just stake out the police station tomorrow….see if there's a back way you and Bobby can sneak in and get Zoe if I show up at the front."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "You really think they'll fall for that?"

Sam shrugged again. "Got anything better?"

"No." Dean stood up and kicked a desk chair angrily. "Is Zoe okay?"

Sam shook his head. "She's pretty freaked. She'll be okay when we get her out of there, though."

Dean groaned and rubbed his face. "_Why_? Why do we always get caught in the middle of this crap?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. But now Zoe's in the middle of it too. And it's kind of our fault."

"'Course it is," Dean muttered. "I know that, Sam. And we're going to get her out of it. I don't care if some demon says he'll kill me if I go. Hell, I'm dead in a year anyway!"

"Dean," Sam said, shaking his head. "Don't."

"Hey, if I'm gonna die in a year, I might as well do something good this year. Like not let you _or_ Zoe die." Dean glared at him. "Go to bed." He reached for the light. "We've got a rescue mission tomorrow. Rest up."

xxx

Zoe lay in the dark on the cold cement floor of the basement. Apparently it was the basement of the police station. Go figure. Her right shoulder throbbed. After she'd tried to warn Sam not to come, the demon in the police uniform had twisted her arm so hard her shoulder had dislocated. And maybe Zoe was a wimp, but it hurt like hell.

He'd taken her cell phone away again, or she would try to call Brittany. There was no need to worry Ryan or her father, but she'd like to explain to Brittany why she wouldn't make it out to California. And she'd want a chance to say goodbye to Brittany. She was hoping Sam wouldn't try to save her. Not that she wanted to die, but it looked pretty much like the demon was going to kill her whether Sam came or not. As for the promise he'd made Sam – that he would let Zoe go – there were thousands of ways he could find a loophole. He was a sadistic bastard, Zoe had come to realize over the last couple of days, and he'd never actually told Sam he'd let her go _alive_.

In a way, she was sort of pleased with herself. Zoe knew she'd always been selfish, but maybe she'd grow up in the past year. A year ago if she'd been in this position she would have been begging God to have Sam and Dean come save her. Now she was praying for them to stay far away. She wanted them alive.

There was a rag tied around her mouth. Zoe bit into it and tried to work it into a more comfortable position. Preferably somewhere she couldn't taste dirty cloth. The demon had gagged her because he'd gotten sick of Zoe's persistent questioning. Her left wrist was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. Her right hand had been cuffed as well, but since that arm had been yanked out of its socket Zoe hadn't really been doing anything with it besides cradling it in her lap and attempting to stop the pain.

Zoe shifted her position and attempted to rest her head on her cuffed arm, sort of like a pillow. She obviously hadn't slept much in the two nights she'd spent here. However, her eyes were heavy and began to close.

Her mind tended to wander when she was this close to sleep and lately it had been wandering back to Dean. During the day she forced herself to think only of Sam, but, too tired to concentrate, she thought of Dean. She wondered what he would think if he knew she was here. She was pretty sure he'd be kind of pissed at her for being in yet another stupid hostage situation. And she didn't know what else he would think.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was wondering how much he'd even care if he knew.

xxx

It was close to seven o'clock the following evening. The demon cop, as Zoe had taken to calling him, was pacing in anticipation. She was fairly sure the only police officers left in the building were his demon cop cronies, so there was no need for him to fake normalcy anymore. He could stand here in the basement watching his prisoner. The demon cop gave her a smirk. "Almost time for your boyfriend to show."

Zoe made a face. "Sam's not my boyfriend." He had taken the gag off her mouth so she could drink some water. Her arm was still cradled against her chest. "And he's also not stupid. He's not going to come."

"Zoe, Zoe." The demon clicked his tongue. "I think you underestimate his chivalry. Whatever they say, it's not dead. No man would leave a pretty little lady like you chained up in someone's basement." He ran a finger down Zoe's cheek.

She jerked away, her heart rate increasing. "They would if the alternative was both of us dying."

"He thinks if he turns himself in, I'll let you go." The demon smirked again.

Zoe stared at him. "Well, aren't you smart. There's no possible way someone as intelligent as Sam Winchester could see through that lie."

The demon responded by smacking her in the face. Zoe turned her head away, cheek smarting. She considered retorting, but didn't.

"May I at least ask why you want to kill me so bad?" Zoe asked quietly.

"You know why. That nice little ability of yours?" The demon shook his head. "You underestimate yourself, but eventually you'd figure out how much power you really have. Lilith would just like you dead before you come to that realization."

"Oh good," Zoe said. "For awhile I was worried you were, like, legitimately afraid of me or something." She was babbling nonsensically, but she didn't care. "Good to know I'm not scary. You're just laboring under the delusion that I have some sort of power that gives me an advantage – " The demon leaned over and tied the gag back around her mouth.

"Shut up." The demon lifted his head. They could hear someone yelling in the office upstairs. Sam's voice. Zoe lowered her head. _No, no, no_. The demon grinned at her. "What did I tell you?" He headed for the stairs.

Zoe was alone for several minutes. She strained her ears to her what was going on. A gunshot. She jumped, closing her eyes. _God, Sam_. More gunshots and yelling. Zoe jerked her head up to stare at the ceiling. Two minutes later, the basement door opened and Dean pounded down the stairs, handgun raised and eyes wild.

Zoe stared at him. "_What the hell are you doing here_?" she shouted through the gag.

"Can't understand a word you just said, honey," Dean said, dashing over to her and untying the gag. "Repeat."

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" Zoe said again in a more hushed voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's it look like? Saving your ass. Again." He went to work picking the lock on her handcuff. "We gotta hurry. Sam and Bobby can't hold them off for long, dumb as they are. What happened to your arm?"

He had noticed the odd angle she was holding her right arm. "Shoulder's dislocated."

Dean swore under his breath as the handcuff came free. "I'll fix it for you. Hold still."

Zoe's eyes widened and she edged away from him, holding her arm protectively. "N-no, I'll keep it like this."

"_What_?"

"Look, I have a really low pain tolerance and you fixing my arm sounds really painful!" Zoe snapped.

Dean clicked his tongue. "I don't have time for this." He put the cloth back in her mouth. Zoe squealed indignantly. "Bite down as hard as you can." He grasped her wrist and placed his other hand next to her shoulder. Zoe bit down on the rag and squeezed her eyes shut. "One…two…three." There was a sickening crunch as her shoulder went back into place and Zoe screamed in pain, though luckily most of it was muffled by the gag. Dean pulled the rag out of her mouth. "Are we good? C'mon." He helped Zoe to her feet. Her legs were unsteady after lying on the floor for two days. Dean slid his arm around her waist and steered her to the stairs.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it right away. "Bobby?" he snapped. "Yeah, I've got her….she'll be fine. ….Well, go after him, then! Yeah, we'll find Sam!" He hung up. "Your demon buddies took off," Dean said to Zoe as they reached the top of the stairs. "Bobby can't find Sam, so I told him we would. He's going to track down the demon who took you. What _happened_, anyway?" he asked.

"You should know," Zoe said. "You're _here_ and you're not supposed to be."

"Well, you're supposed to be in California," Dean retorted, opening the door and stepping outside, then pulling Zoe out behind him. "So I guess neither of us are where we're supposed to be. Anyway, the demons who had you were not very intelligent." They were circling around the back of the police station, looking for Sam. "With Bobby, Sam could distract them, no problem, and I could get you." They turned another corner around the building and spotted Sam lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. "Sammy!" Dean broke into a run and made his way over to him.

Sam's cheek was bleeding and his eyes were closed, but Dean quickly found his pulse. "Don't worry, he's alive," he said tensely.

Zoe grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam. Sam. Sam, wake up, please wake up." She rubbed her eyes. "God dammit, I didn't want you guys to come. I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"A little gratitude would be nice," Dean snapped. "So far all I'm getting is attitude."

"Thanks, Dad," Zoe snapped back.

It took a couple more minutes before Sam woke up with a groan. He sat up, rubbing his head, and glanced around. "The demon threw me against the wall…" His eyes fell on Zoe. "Good, you're okay," he mumbled.

Zoe leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I told you not to come."

"I'm fine," Sam said, hugging her back. "It's okay." He looked over at Dean. "Where's Bobby?"

"Went after the demon," Dean said.

Sam stood up. "I should go with him. It's me they want."

"Which is a pretty good reason why you shouldn't go with him," Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "They wanted to kill Zoe and me, right? I'll go with Bobby to try and get some information out of the demons. You take Zoe back to the hotel and keep her safe."

Dean scowled. "You get all the fun."

"Thanks a bunch, Dean," Zoe said sourly.

Dean took her by the wrist and led her to the Impala. "C'mon."

Once they were on the way back to the hotel, Zoe leaned against the window and stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry I wasn't more grateful back there."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said. "Not like I risked my neck or anything."

"That's my point, though!" Zoe snapped. "You could have died!"

"So could you," Dean said.

"I know." Tears pricked at Zoe's eyes and she turned her head away.

Dean looked over at her. "Hey." He reached across and grabbed her hand. "You're okay, though. It's gonna be fine."

Now that she was alone with Dean, everything he'd said the last time she saw him kept bouncing around her thoughts, and she pulled her hand away. She cast her mind around for a neutral topic. "The Roadhouse."

"It burned down," Dean said, staring straight ahead at the road.

"I know," Zoe said. "Is everyone okay? Did Ellen and Ash make it out?"

"Ellen's fine," Dean said.

Zoe swallowed hard. "Ash?" Dean didn't answer, and Zoe realized what his silence meant. Zoe leaned her head back against the window and began to let out all the tears she'd been holding back for the past two days.


	24. True or False

**A/N Here, have a long chapter. =D Hehe, I'm leaving for camp this week (I'm an adult leader at my church's confirmation camp, how's THAT for cool?) so I wanted to get this chapter posted before I left! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Dean had Zoe by the upper arm as he steered her from the parking lot, into the hotel, up the stairs, and finally into their room. He locked the door and slid the chain shut, then released her arm.

"Jesus," Zoe said, rubbing her arm. "That's gonna leave a mark. There's no need to be such a jerk."

"There's that gratitude I love so much." Dean smirked and crossed his arms.

Zoe's lip curled. "Well, we all know how much you love being around me, so I guess you shouldn't be surprised by my lack of gratitude."

Dean stared at her and put his hands on his hips, lips moving wordlessly. "Are you stupid?" he finally asked.

Zoe blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

He lifted his hands. "No, really, I'm honestly curious as to why you – look, most people would be thanking me all over the place! I saved your life, and all I get is you bitching at me? I mean, I'm not _trying_ to be a dick here, but what part of _you were going to die_ does not compute with you? So that's why I'm asking if you're stupid." He crossed his arms again.

"Yes!" shouted Zoe. "That's the entire problem, right there! I – am – stupid! Okay? I was stupid to try to be a hunter, I was stupid to get kidnapped by a demon, and I was stupid – " There was a slight, humorless laugh in her voice. "I was stupid enough to think you actually cared about me." She covered her face and turned away. "Oh God…" She walked past Dean and went to the desk. She hopped up and sat on the desktop, hiding her face in her hands.

"Zoe…" Dean sighed. "Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Okay? I'm sorry."

"I know I was going to die," Zoe said, moving her hands and looking at him. Sitting on top of the desk, she didn't have to tilt her head to look into his eyes. "I was lying there last night planning what I was going to say to Brittany if he let me call her to say goodbye. And I knew if you and Sam stayed away you would be safe, at least. Then you showed up and I was so scared. I thought they were going to kill all of us." She covered her face again.

"Zoe." Dean went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What?"

"You shouldn't risk your lives for me," Zoe said, lifting her head and forcing a smile through teary eyes. "I'm not worth it in the long run. And I get it, okay – you maybe feel responsible for me because you guys were the ones who got me started on this hunting kick, but I know enough to take care of myself. If something happens to me you don't have to feel like it's your fault. You're off the hook, okay? I've been a pain in the ass for months, I know that. Whatever. I'll leave you guys alone. You don't have to act like I'm some helpless damsel in distress anymore." She bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the desktop. "God, you must think I'm so pathetic," she murmured.

Dean stared at Zoe for a moment, then stepped closer, kicked the desk chair out of the way, grabbed her by the back of the head, and kissed her. "I do _not_ think that about you," he said after breaking away, resting his forehead against hers.

Zoe was a little shell-shocked. "Oh," she said. "Then – then what do you think of me?"

Dean brushed hair out of her face. "I didn't save you because I felt obligated to, or whatever the hell it is you thought." He paused. "Well, that wasn't the only reason. Believe it or not, I didn't want you to die."

"That's good because I didn't really want to die either," Zoe whispered. "I was just kind of resigned to it."

Dean laughed and kissed her cheek. "Believe it or not," he said, leaning over to kiss her other cheek lightly. "I actually kind of like you." He kissed her lips again more urgently, supporting the back of her head with his hands. Zoe's arms found their way around his neck.

"Why," she asked, "are you just telling me this now?"

Dean pulled away and looked at her, thumbs stroking her cheeks. Zoe couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "Figured I might as well live in the moment," he finally said, and kissed her before she could respond.

Zoe didn't bother asking what prompted his "live in the moment" philosophy because she was distracted by Dean's hands drifting to her hips as he kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled him closer and then her shirt was on the floor. At first she was unsure who had taken it off, but based on Dean's slightly surprised expression, she assumed it had been her. Zoe blushed a little, seeing his eyes on her. Dean laughed quietly and gently slid his hands across her back as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Do you…?" Dean asked in between kisses.

"Oh yeah," Zoe said, blushing a little but meeting his eyes. Grinning, Dean wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed.

xxx

Zoe was asleep by the time Sam got back that night. Dean heard the card key click in the door and the chain lock rattle. Then came Sam's impatient knock. Dean had forgotten to unlock the chain for him. With a groan, Dean rolled out of bed and flicked on the lamp. Zoe grumbled something and stuck her head under the pillow. "Is Sam back?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking down at her. "If I were you I'd put on a shirt."

"If I were you I'd put on pants," Zoe retorted.

"That's what I'm doing," Dean grumbled, tugging jeans over his boxers. He threw his t-shirt at Zoe, not bothering with one for himself. Somehow Zoe managed to pull the shirt on without completely moving her head from the pillow.

"Turn the damn light off," she said, burrowing under the blankets. "And if you're gonna talk to him, do it in the hall. I've hardly slept in like two nights."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned the lamp off before opening the door for Sam. Quickly he stepped into the hallway and shut the door. "Talk to me, Sammy," he said, leaning against the door and crossing his arms.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean's messy hair and bare chest. "So sorry to wake you up," he said, a little grumpily.

"Okay, crabby. I take it you didn't find out any good news?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Bobby and I caught up with one of the demons, but he wasn't about to give much away." He shrugged. "All he said was that Zoe's special, and we knew that already."

Dean grimaced. "So we're back to square one?"

"Basically," Sam said. "Bobby and I exorcised the demon we caught. Better than letting him run to report back to Lilith, whoever that is. If you ask me, these demons were just a couple of idiots hoping to make a name for themselves." He jerked his head toward the door. "How's Zoe?"

"She's fine. She's…" Dean paused for a moment. "Yeah. She's doing fine."

"You two worked out your differences, I take it?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. We're good." Dean opened the door and walked back into the hotel room, Sam following.

Sam glanced over at Zoe, who had pulled a pillow over her head when the door opened. He dropped his voice. "Dean, does Zoe know about…?"

"About what?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance.

Sam tilted his head. "About your deal?"

"Sam!" Dean shook his head. "You think I really wanted to drop that on her tonight? After everything else?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked.

"If she sticks around. Of course." Dean scowled and looked across the room at Zoe, who was still buried under her pillow. "I guess she kind of grows on you, doesn't she?" he said affectionately.

"Apparently," Sam said pointedly. "Took you two long enough."

"Much as I love listening to you guys have a secretive girlie whisper-fest," Zoe's voice said, muffled by her pillow, "some of us are trying to sleep." She pulled the pillow off her head and glared at them.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "We'll shut up," Dean said.

xxx

When Zoe woke up her entire body ached. Her neck was stiff from her two nights of sleeping on the floor, her head was pounding, her shoulder was still sore from being dislocated, and her legs felt wobbly. Dean was in the room, packing up his bag. Turning around, he noticed she was awake and knelt next to her. "I was about to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

Zoe rubbed her face, groaning. "Everything hurts."

Dean clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Listen, I'd let you sleep longer, but we kind of want to get some distance between this town and us. You can always sleep in the car if you want."

Zoe nodded, getting to her feet unsteadily. "What about my car?"

"I had Bobby take it. He'll fix it for you," Dean said, eyeing her bare legs. "Your duffel bag's in the Impala."

Zoe nodded again. "Thanks." She pulled her jeans on and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I keep this shirt? Just, I was in my other one for three days and it stinks like demon."

"You can _smell_ demons now?"

"Yes," Zoe said seriously, though a smile quirked her lips upward. "Hey, Dean, I guess I never did thank you, so…thanks."

Dean tilted her chin upward and kissed her lightly. "Don't mention it. And yes, you can keep my shirt." Smirking, he turned and headed for the door. "C'mon. Sam's waiting. Oh, and you should call Brittany before she has a coronary. She called me twice this morning, waiting to hear from you."

Zoe laughed, and once she and the Winchesters were back on the road, she called Brittany. "Hey, hon," she said when Brittany answered.

"Zoe!" Brittany let out a long breath of air. "Thank God. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I hear you filed a missing persons report," Zoe said.

"I did. Are you okay? Dean told me you got kidnapped by a demon, but they got you back last night. Why didn't you call me then?"

"I was tired. Slipped my mind." This was true. "Brit, I don't think I'm going to make it to California this time."

"I figured," Brittany sighed. "It's okay."

"Really?"

"Well, I wish you'd come, sure, but now that you and Dean are on good terms again I figured you'd stick with him. I told you he's a decent guy."

"And you were right, as usual." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Have you ever considered a career as a fortune teller or something? It cannot be normal, the way you read people."

"I think I'll stick with acting for now," Brittany said cheerfully. "But I'll keep that in mind."

Zoe laughed. "I'm about to fall asleep, Brit, so I'll call you again later. Love you."

"Love you too, gorgeous," Brittany said. "Don't scare me like that again, 'kay?"

"Won't." Zoe hung up. "Were you planning on stopping by Dubuque?" she asked Dean.

"Are you giving your car back to Ryan?" Dean asked.

"Well, someone's got to take care of her when she gets fixed. I haven't been a very good car owner lately." Zoe bit her lip.

Dean laughed. "We'll stop by. We haven't seen your family recently anyway."

"I thought you didn't _want_ to see my father," Zoe said dryly.

"Never hurts to make a good impression," Dean said.

"Right," Zoe said with a smile. She leaned up to the front seat and punched Sam lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Sam."

"What?" Sam asked, twisting around to look at her.

Zoe shifted uncomfortably. "I never really got a chance to thank you….but thanks. Thanks for coming after me. Even though I told you not to and I was all set to die and everything. Like I said to Dean….I'm glad I didn't die. Thank you."

Sam reached back and squeezed her hand gently. "Of course, Zo. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Good," Zoe said in relief, settling back against her seat. "And now I've had enough sappiness for a couple of days. But thinking you're going to die makes one all philosophical, apparently."

Dean peered at her through the rearview mirror. "That it does."

xxx

Zoe peered out the window of the Impala as they pulled up outside her house. "Geez. I've been home twice in like a week. That's gotta be some sort of record for me."

"You don't go home much?" Sam asked.

Zoe snorted. "C'mon, Sam. You know I don't." She and the Winchesters got out of the car. "I probably should, though. My dad and Ryan miss me." The started walking up the driveway, but Dean grabbed her gently by the arm to stop her. Zoe turned to face him.

"Hey," he muttered as Sam glanced back at them and tactfully edged away, scuffing his shoe on the ground. "Are we going to talk about – " he looked awkward, "about us? About the other night?"

Zoe shrugged. "What do you want me to say?" She adopted a high pitched voice. "'Oh my God, Dean, you're, like, so incredible…'" She shook her head, hiding a grin. "No." She bit her lip. "I just wanna know….are we like together now? Because we've like had this weird – _thing_ going on for awhile, but then we sort of got mad at each other and it sort of stopped, so…." Zoe trailed off.

Dean considered, then laughed. "Sure. We're like together."

Zoe blinked up at him, unsure of how to take his response. "That was enthusiastic. But, uh, yeah, okay." Zoe managed a little grin and wished she didn't feel so awkward.

Zoe's father George met them just inside. "Hi, Zoe," he said, giving her a hug. "Sam – Dean – nice to see you again…" He clapped Zoe on the shoulders. "How long do I get to keep you this time?"

Zoe laughed. "You should be pleased I'm home again at all." She dug into her pocket. "Dropping off the spare keys for my car for Ryan. It broke down in Utah." She looked up at her father and bit her lip. "And by 'broke down' I mean 'crashed into a tree' but it wasn't my fault, it was raining. I have a friend fixing it for me."

George rolled his eyes but didn't comment. "That car's lasted longer than I thought it would anyway," he said. "Your brother's upstairs." He gestured toward the living room. "Gentlemen, I can get you something to drink…."

Zoe left them to it and dashed upstairs and made a beeline for Ryan's room. She knocked twice slowly on the door, followed by three quick knocks, and pushed it open.

Ryan's room was tiny in comparison to the other bedrooms in this large house, but Zoe thought he liked it that way. His bed was jammed against the far wall, and a large wooden bookshelf stood by the wall to Zoe's left. To the right was Ryan's dresser and computer desk. Clothes, books, and various other Ryan paraphernalia littered the floor, and Ryan himself was currently curled up in the beanbag chair that sat next to the foot of his bed, large headphones strapped over his ears and flipping through a comic book.

Zoe picked her way over to him. Ryan pulled his headphones off. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," Zoe said, and plunked her spare keys into Ryan's hand. "I know how much you love the Bug so I thought I'd bring the keys back."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Ryan rolled his eyes. "I never drive that thing, you know. Ask any guy on the planet to drive your car and they'll say no."

Zoe nodded. "I know. You're probably right." She moved a stack of comics aside and sat down on the floor. "I just need someone to take care of her when I can't."

"Oh, it's female now?" Ryan grinned and set the comic he'd been reading aside. "Are Dean and Sam here?"

Zoe nodded. "Yup."

Ryan smiled. "That blew over fast."

Zoe gave him a playful shove. "Shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about, kiddo."

"I know if you leave them downstairs alone with the defense attorney he'll cross-examine them within an inch of their lives." Ryan smirked.

Zoe clicked her tongue. "Is Dad that bad nowadays?"

Ryan shook his head. "You have no idea. It's like, without you around to constantly need reprimanding, he starts in on me. And you should have heard him going to town on my girlfriend Michelle a couple of weeks ago. It was all, 'Michelle, what are your future plans? What activities are you involved in? What's your G.P.A.? ACT score? Social security number…'" He rolled his eyes. "Felt like I was frickin _you_ for awhile."

"Thanks, Ryan," Zoe said dryly.

"Anytime." Ryan shrugged. "Don't worry, you still get it worse. It's probably because you're a girl and all."

"And I have a lousy track record." Zoe sighed and got to her feet. "C'mon. If I'm going to rescue them, you're coming with me. Leave your nerdy mouse-nest of a room for a change."

"I may be a nerd but at least I have a life," Ryan sang, standing up.

Zoe made a face at him. "That doesn't even make sense."

"But it sounds cool."

xxx

Zoe, Sam, and Dean ended up staying for dinner once again with George and Ryan. Once again, George regarded the Winchesters with quiet but apparent dislike.

"Haven't heard from you boys in awhile," George said, scraping up the last bit of mashed potatoes from his plate. "Keeping busy?"

"Well…you know how it is," Dean said.

George grunted in assent. "Zoe, how come you weren't answering your phone for a couple days?"

"Yeah," Ryan chimed in, laying down his fork. "I tried to call you, and you, like, didn't answer."

Zoe exchanged a quick look with Sam and Dean. "That was because I crashed my car. Then Sam and Dean and our friend Bobby had to come out and pick me up, and Bobby had to see if my car was fixable, and you know, just busy…" She trailed off.

George's eyes bored into her. "Okay," he finally said. "If you say so."

"He knows you're withholding the truth," Ryan said.

"Ryan!" George and Zoe both shouted at the same time, then they looked at each other.

"Dad, I'm not trying – " Zoe started, but George held up his hands.

"Look," he said, "if you don't want to tell me, I probably don't want to hear it." He shot a glance at Dean and Sam. "But you're still my daughter. Kitchen, after dinner."

Zoe groaned quietly. _Kitchen, after dinner_ were never good words to hear from George. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore, c'mon."

"Kitchen, after dinner!" George said loudly, and Zoe dropped her eyes, picked up her fork, and began chasing peas around her plate.

They cleared the table around ten minutes later and Dean leaned over to Zoe, his hand on the back of her neck. "Am I right to assume that the kitchen after dinner is a place I want to avoid?" he asked into her ear.

Zoe nodded briskly, feeling her father's sharp eyes on them. "I'm in for a lecture. Don't you wish I was an adult who could make decisions for herself?" She reached up and squeezed his hand uncertainly. "I'll talk to you after. Maybe we can still get out of here tonight." Her lips tightened and she turned to the kitchen. "And he wonders why I hate coming home," she grumbled.

George was loading the plates into the dishwasher when Zoe entered. She leaned against the doorframe and waited for him to finish. When the last plate was loaded and the dishwasher was running, George turned to face her. He put his hands on his hips, opened and closed his mouth a few times, then finally said, "I'm just a little concerned, sweetheart."

"Dad," Zoe said. "We've been over this. Just because you're scared doesn't mean I have to live in a bubble."

"I've never been able to keep you in a bubble, Zoe, no matter how hard I tried," George said. "Yet you still manage to come across as someone who has no idea how the world works."

"That is so false!" Zoe said fiercely. "You – "

"You're far too trusting, Zoe, and you always have been," George said, overriding her.

Zoe gaped at him for several seconds, then laughed. "You think I'm too _trusting_, of all things? No. No." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her head. "No, you need a reality check, Dad, because that is the _last_ thing you should be worried about!"

"Excuse me for not wanting to see my daughter get hurt again!" George said loudly. "I'm not completely blind, Zoe, and I can get a general idea of what's been going on with you the past week!"

"Yeah? And what do you think you know, Dad?" Zoe asked.

George stepped over to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "I know you were a mess when you came home last week. And I know you and Sam were on good terms, because I heard you call his phone and leave him a voicemail. You didn't mention Dean at all, you didn't say his name once. And now I see the two of you tonight acting the way you are…honey…" He put his hand under Zoe's chin and tilted her face up so she had to look at him. "This is classic _you_, come on. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Zoe asked, swallowing. "Try to be happy?"

George shook his head. "You try so hard to be happy, Zoe, but the only time I see you smile is when you're with Ryan, or when you're with kids. You went to school to become a teacher. Don't throw that away for a guy who's only hurt you."

Zoe pulled away from him. "You're wrong. How can you even know if I'm happy or not? You don't see me enough to even be a judge of that! And you're wrong about Dean. He's different than who you think he is."

"That's what you said about Brad," George retorted.

Zoe gaped at him again. "How can you even bring up ancient history like that? I was fifteen, that was a long time ago – look, Dean saved my life, okay?"

"So you thank him, you shake his hand, and you move on!" George snapped. "You don't hang around with a guy who puts you in danger in the first place!"

"He didn't put me there, I did it myself!" Zoe said angrily.

"Which is what you said about Brad!" George thundered.

"Fifteen!" Zoe shouted back. "I was fifteen, I didn't know what I was doing – and yes, Brad hurt me! I know that, I always have! But here is the difference between Dean and Brad – and it's a big one. Brad hurt me. Dean wants to save me from the things that want to hurt me, from the things I shouldn't have anything to do with."

George stepped back several paces and leaned against the counter. "You want so badly for someone to save you. I don't even know what you need rescuing from."

Zoe gestured wildly. "Maybe it's not me who needs to be rescued! Maybe it's you! Maybe – maybe your life would be a whole lot easier if I wasn't here!"

"Zoe – "

But Zoe heaved an exasperated groan and stormed out of the house onto the back porch, where she stood rubbing her eyes in the dying sunlight.

"If it's any consolation, Zo, I think you should be able to do whatever you want," said Ryan. Zoe turned; he was lounging on the porch swing playing with a Nintendo DS.

"Were you listening?" she asked him.

"Screen door. You can hear everything," Ryan said, not looking up. "I used to hang out here and eavesdrop all the time when you lived at home."

"Oh gee," Zoe said. "What fun for you."

"Not really," Ryan said. "But at least then I know what's going on." His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he repeatedly hit a button on his game. "A lot of times I can't pick a side though. You're right and Dad's right. So…do what you want."

"You channeling Brittany now?" Zoe asked skeptically, pushing his legs aside and sitting down on the swing next to him.

Ryan shrugged. "Nah. You just gotta get used to life around here." He jerked his thumb to the door. "I live with Dad. I know how he operates. Lemme tell you, the way to win is not by yelling back."

"No one was yelling," Zoe said. "We were just arguing."

"You tend to do that a lot," Ryan said.

Zoe blew a wisp of hair away from her face. "Welcome to my life." She slung her arm around Ryan's shoulders and leaned her head against him. "I do miss you, kiddo."

"I miss you too," Ryan said, looking down at her. "Get off." Laughing, Zoe did so. Ryan tapped his fingers on his game and swore quietly. Apparently he'd lost. He set it aside, rolling his eyes. "Dad thinks you're not happy. True or false?"

Zoe slumped down in the porch swing, gently rocking it with her toe. True or false? Was she happy? What defined happiness, anyway? Was it more about loving what you were doing, or was it about being around people you loved? "Happiness is relative," Zoe announced. "There's too many ways to look at it. Same with love." The last part had slipped out. Love wasn't something Zoe typically discussed with her sixteen-year-old brother. But love had perhaps been on her mind lately.

True to form, Ryan looked surprised. "Uh, okay, sure," he said. "I thought it was a simple question, but whatever."

"Oh, what? Can you honestly say you're totally happy?" Zoe asked, nudging his leg playfully with her foot.

"Uh, yeah. Not with everything, sure. But on the whole."

Zoe set the porch swing off swaying with a gentle push of her foot. _On the whole_. On the whole, Zoe maybe _was_ happier than she'd been in awhile. Her life right now was different, exciting, and yes, dangerous and confusing at times. But at the end of the day she had Sam and Dean. Sam was the best friend she'd had since she'd met Brittany in the fourth grade. Dean was – Dean was as complicated as Zoe's feelings toward him. She wished she had Brittany's ability to read people so well. Then maybe she could tell what he thought. What he really thought. A week ago he'd acted like he never wanted to see her again. Two days ago, he'd risked his own life to get her home safe.

Whatever else there was between them, it was definite _affection_, at the very least. She had never hated him, and she thought he'd never really hated her. And now she wasn't sure where they were. They were "like together." Whatever _that_ meant. She couldn't say they were dating because technically they weren't. Calling him her boyfriend felt wrong. But they were definitely more than friends because generally people didn't have sex with their friends. Well, okay, sometimes they did. But they didn't kiss their friends like Dean had kissed her. Rough and yet gentle and _loving_ at the same time.

Zoe mused over that and her thoughts wandered to Brittany, who stated often and firmly that she would always love Zoe no matter what else happened. It was nice to get that kind of unconditional love from someone, and it meant even more coming from Brittany, who'd had to put up with a lot from Zoe over the years.

Her family – George meant well, whatever else he did, and Zoe did love him for that. She knew George had gone through a lot in the nearly fifteen years since Tiffany had left, and Zoe respected him for that.

Ryan was the most important person in her family, and possibly the most important person to Zoe – which she would never tell him because he'd scoff and look embarrassed and blow if off as only a teenage boy could. Since she was ten years old, Ryan had been her responsibility and she'd taken it to heart. She'd raised him, in a way, or at least helped George with him as much as she could. She couldn't be prouder of who he was.

"I love you," she suddenly said to Ryan.

"Holy Jesus," Ryan said, looking startled. He'd gone back to playing his game in Zoe's silence. "You're quiet for a whole five minutes and suddenly you hit me with _that_ bombshell?" He shook his head, hiding a grin. "Gotta warn me about these things." He focused on his game again. "And for the record I love you too," he added hurriedly.

Zoe laughed. "Good to know." She squeezed his shoulder. "And the answer to your question – if I'm unhappy – false. I'm not unhappy."

"Then are you happy?" Ryan asked. "'Cause that'd be nice."

Zoe laughed again. "If I'm not happy, I'm pretty damn close."


	25. You Had a Bad Day

**A/N Finally got this chapter done. It's kind of suckish, but it had to be written...hope you like it anyway. This chapter takes place during episode 3x03 (I think) "Bad Day at Black Rock." I'm a total Bela fangirl, ;-) Also, the character of Cassidy Murphy shows up again at the end...remember, she's an OC belonging to my friend LittletonPace, who is kind enough to let me borrow her. =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you have any IDEA how much more screen time Bela would have had if I owned Supernatural?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"You did _what_?" Zoe asked loudly from the backseat of the car. At this point she was entirely unsure of whether she was addressing Dean or Sam. Both of them were saying things that were pretty unbelievable. Sam had met a demon named Ruby. And apparently Dean had sold his soul.

"Sold my soul," Dean said angrily. "But that's not the point right now – "

"How is that _not_ the point right now?" Zoe demanded, unbuckling her seat belt to lean into the front seat of the Impala, the better to talk to Sam and Dean. "Dean – why didn't you tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you?" he snapped. "The night we got you back from those demons? God, you should've seen yourself when I found you. It was _not_ a good time to tell you anything upsetting."

Zoe stared at him for a moment. "So this explains all that 'live in the moment' stuff."

"Yeah," Dean said shortly. "How 'bout we talk about this another time and focus on the matter at hand?" He cut his eyes to Sam. "Like the fact that if we meet a demon, we're supposed to send her ass back to hell, not waste time _chatting_?"

"She said she could help you!" Sam protested. "I'm not talking about trusting her, Dean, I'm talking about using her! Maybe she knows a way to get you out of this!" He gestured to Zoe. "Maybe she knows why all the demons want to kill Zoe!"

Zoe slouched back in her seat, arms across her chest. "I leave you guys for a friggin week, and Dean sells his soul and Sam goes off hanging around with demons? Do I have to babysit you guys or _what_?" She tightened her arms around herself. "What does that mean, Dean? Selling your soul?"

"I asked a demon for something and she gave it to me. In return they get to take me," Dean said dully, staring at the road. "After a certain length of time."

"How long?" Zoe asked, her voice quivering.

Dean was silent for a moment. "A year."

"A _year_?" Zoe squeaked.

"Yeah, a year!" Dean said. "Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty-five days. Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes. However you wanna say it."

"How do we fix it?" Zoe asked.

Dean snorted. "You can't fix it. There's no way out of a deal with a demon. Everyone knows that, so Sam can just gank the demon girl next time he sees her."

Zoe was quiet for a moment. "But there's got to be something – "

"Yeah, well, there's not, okay?" Dean practically shouted. "And even if we did break the deal, Sam would die! So I'd rather not waste time trying to get out of something I can't!"

Stricken, Zoe fell silent. "Excuse me for not wanting you to die," she said at the exact same time a phone started ringing, so she wasn't sure if anyone heard. "Anyone going to answer that?"

Dean shrugged. "It's not mine."

"Not mine," Sam said.

Dean paused a moment, then said, "In the glove compartment. It's Dad's, I keep it charged in case one of his old contacts tries to call."

While Sam answered the phone, Dean looked at Zoe in the rearview mirror. "Sorry for snapping at you," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Zoe said, waving her hand.

"And sorry I didn't tell you about my deal sooner. But if you'd seen yourself that night…you wouldn't have said anything upsetting either."

Zoe snorted. "Yeah, sure, that, and you thought you were gonna get lucky."

"Nah, that was actually a surprise." Dean grinned at her and then turned to Sam as he hung up the phone.

"Did you know that Dad had a storage unit?" Sam asked Dean as he shoved the cell phone back into the glove compartment. "Outside Buffalo?"

"No, I didn't," Dean said. "Why?"

"It was broken into," Sam said. "Something got stolen."

"What?"

Sam shrugged.

Dean put his foot on the accelerator. "Don't let me miss the next exit, okay?"

xxx

The heavy door of the storage unit loudly opened. "Whoa," Zoe said, staring at the huge assortment of boxes, shelves, furniture, and other unidentifiable items. "And you guys never knew about this place?"

"You never met our dad," Dean said, switching on his flashlight and going inside. "If you had, you would understand."

"Okay," she said slowly, turning on her own flashlight and entering the unit behind him with Sam.

The place was a maze of what appeared to mostly be junk. The beam of Zoe's flashlight fell onto a photograph, and she picked it up. It was a picture of a man and two boys, one perhaps in his early teens and the other a few years younger. "Is this you and your dad?" Zoe called to Dean.

He stepped over to her and smiled as he looked at the photograph. "Hey, yeah. Look at this, Sammy!" Sam approached them and looked over Zoe's shoulder at the picture. All three were silent for a moment.

"I didn't know he kept stuff like this," Sam finally said.

"I wish I'd met you guys' father," Zoe said thoughtfully. She handed the picture to Dean and patted him on the chest. "You were a cute kid," she said with a smile.

"Aren't I still?" he called after her as she wandered farther into the labyrinth.

Sam and Dean's conversation reached Zoe's ears just vaguely. She was preoccupied with thinking about Dean, and the picture of a father and his two sons…. Was it part of a hunter's life, to expect an early death? Their mother had died when Sam was a baby, and their father just over a year ago… Had Dean seen this coming? Should Zoe herself expect her death to be premature, assuming she continued hunting? She paused in her tracks, hardly aware of her surroundings, and put herself in Dean's shoes. He'd seen Sam die. Sam was his little brother. Zoe would have done the same if it had been Ryan.

It couldn't be, though, that there was no way to break a deal with a demon. If Sam could come back from the dead, then surely _nothing_ was impossible. Zoe rubbed her eyes. The only problem was that she knew she would never be able to find out how to break it by herself. She wouldn't even know where to start looking.

Sam would help, Zoe knew that much. Maybe he already had some sort of idea on how to save Dean. Preferably one that didn't involve a demon. Zoe didn't think she could ever trust a demon, or even stand to be in the same room as one, carrying on a conversation. But if worst came to worst…she'd manage.

xxx

Dean and Sam burst into the hotel room they'd rented several hours later. "Check it out," Dean said, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Did you find it? The thing that got stolen?" Zoe asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

Sam coughed. "It's a rabbit's foot," he said, holding up the little object.

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "I always thought those things were gross. And they don't work, anyway. Once Brittany took one to her play auditions, and she didn't – "

"This one does work," Dean cut her off with a grin, and tossed a scratch-off lottery card at her. "One thousand dollars. Stick that in your juice box and suck it."

Zoe gaped at the card. "You're sure the rabbit's foot did it? Not – not just random luck?"

Dean snorted. "Have you met us? We don't have random luck." He clapped her on the shoulder. "C'mon. I'm hungry."

"Don't you remember what Bobby said about this?" Sam asked, dangling the foot in Dean's face. "It's not meant to be lucky."

"So don't lose it, and you'll be fine," Dean said carelessly.

"Wait. It's not meant to be lucky? Explain," Zoe said, a sense of foreboding sweeping over her.

Sam sighed. "It's only lucky until you lose it. After that, your luck goes straight downhill until you die."

"Oh," Zoe said in a small voice, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry," Dean said firmly. "Just don't lose that thing, Sam. In the meantime, I personally think we should reap the benefits of having our very own good luck charm." Dean grinned. "Lunch sound good to anyone else?"

They found themselves at a little diner on the outskirts of town, the likes of which Dean had always been rather fond. Once inside, they were greeted by cheering, balloons, and streamers. Zoe blinked and shrank back a little, wondering what was going on.

"You guys are our one millionth visitors!" said one of the waiters, presenting Sam, Dean, and Zoe with an enormous check, stating that they would receive free meals here for a year. Sam looked uncomfortable being in the limelight as the same waiter snapped a picture. Zoe shared his sentiments, though since Dean looked as if he were enjoying himself, she chose to let him have his fun.

Once the waiters had stopped cheering and gone back to their lives, the three of them slid into a booth. "How 'bout that, huh?" Dean said with a wink. He pointed at Sam. "I'm telling you, Sammy, this could end up being the best thing that ever happened to us."

A waitress with short dark hair approached the table. "Can I get you guys something?" she asked with what Zoe thought was a rather flirtatious smile.

"Three coffees, please," Dean said, grinning up at the waitress, who smiled back.

"Be right back," she said, and returned moments later with their coffee. Setting the mugs down, she promptly bumped into Sam and spilled one. "Oh no – I'm sorry, let me get that – "

"Oh – yeah, sorry – " Sam said, moving out of the way so the waitress could wipe up the spill.

"It's no problem," she said, smiling brightly at Sam. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she turned to go. Both Sam and Dean stared at her until she was out of sight. Zoe folded her arms and coughed loudly.

"Dude," Dean said, tearing his attention from the waitress's behind to look at Sam, "if you were _ever_ gonna get lucky…."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, spilling his coffee onto his lap in the process. He leapt backward with a gasp of surprise and bumped into a waiter, causing him to drop his tray. Sam shoved his hand into his pocket. "The foot's gone!"

Dean stared at him. "Son of a bitch."

xxx

Zoe was walking down the sidewalk that evening with Sam and Dean. Dean's phone rang and he yanked it out of his pocket. "It's Bobby – _finally_ – Zoe, keep an eye on Sam, I've got to answer this."

Sam had gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe and was currently trying to scrape it off on a grate. "Sam, don't – " Zoe started, and put her hands on her hips. "You're only gonna make it worse!" Throughout the day, anything bad that could possibly happen to Sam had happened. He couldn't walk without tripping, he ran into walls, and back at their hotel he had actually managed to slip on a banana peel someone had dropped on the floor in the dining area. Until today, Zoe hadn't even known that was possible.

There was a clatter. Zoe closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sam was looking at her sadly. "I lost my shoe," he said, glancing down at the drain below his feet.

"Guess you're hopping back to the motel," Zoe said. "I told you you'd just make it worse."

"Shut up," Sam said sadly, appearing resigned to his fate of bad luck.

Dean closed his phone and approached them. "Bobby thinks he knows who that waitress was. Bela Talbot. I've never met her, but Bobby says she lives in Queens, so three guesses where we're going next, Zoe."

Zoe pointed at herself. "Just me and you? Not Sam?"

"Sam's going to sit in his hotel room and not move a muscle until we get back," Dean said, glaring daggers at Sam. "Sorry, jinx. You're not coming."

Sam's shoulders slumped and he nodded sadly. Zoe gave him a quick hug, feeling sorry for him, looking as pathetic as he did. "Don't worry. We'll get the foot back and destroy it."

xxx

Bela Talbot's apartment was on the top floor of a building in Queens. It also looked expensive, Zoe noted as she slipped through the door after Dean disabled the lock. Her hand ran over the gun she had tucked inside the waistband of her jeans. Zoe still wasn't particularly comfortable carrying one of these, but whatever she had to do to get the rabbit's foot back.

"If you're trying to sneak in, I'm afraid you're not doing a very good job of it."

Zoe whipped her head around to see the waitress from the diner. The short dark hair had obviously been a wig – this woman's hair was light brown, and fell past her shoulders. She was about Zoe's age and an inch or two taller, and she was currently pointing a gun directly at her. Sighing inwardly, Zoe pulled out her own gun and pointed it back at the woman. "Are you Bela?"

"That's right," Bela said as they circled around each other. "And you are?"

"Ah…Zoe Mitchell," Zoe said, feeling anticlimactic. Being a Zoe Mitchell was nowhere near as exciting as being a Bela Talbot, or a Dean Winchester. "Listen. You took something that belonged to a friend of mine."

"A rabbit's foot," Bela said. "And if you're going to ask for it back, you can turn around now and go home. You're not getting it back."

"And why not?" Zoe asked, buying herself time.

Bela snorted. "You hunters and your amulets and trinkets and spells….you have no idea what those kinds of things are worth. I happen to have a very rich buyer willing to pay handsomely for this particular item."

"So this is what you do with your life?" Zoe said slowly. "You know about ghosts and monsters and all that, and you just…steal the things we use to keep them away? And sell them?"

Bela laughed again. "And being a hunter is so much more noble."

"At least we save people."

"Who says I don't?" Bela asked with a faint smile, continuing to circle Zoe like a cat cornering her prey.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss ethics or our life choices with you," Zoe said. She heard a soft noise behind her and quickly she continued talking, hoping to distract Bela further. "All I want is the rabbit's foot, and I'll leave you alone and you never have to see me again."

"I'm afraid I can't let you have it," Bela said, more angrily.

"You know about that thing? You know if you lose it, you'll die?" Zoe snapped. "Well, guess what – my buddy you stole the foot from, he's next in line!"

Bela's eyes widened. "Oh no." She paused. "You can have the foot. For half a million dollars."

Zoe tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling, trying to keep her patience. "Here's the thing, Bela. I could get the money. I have a trust fund and a rich brother whose idea of family bonding is to send me money whenever I need it. But I can't get you half a million dollars in time to save my friend!"

"Then, I'm sorry, but you're not getting the foot!" Bela snarled.

Zoe ground her teeth together, appalled. "You would let him _die_, so you can have half a million dollars?" She glanced around. "By the looks of this place, you don't need the money! Bela, please. He's my friend, and he's going to die!"

"Better him than me," Bela said.

Zoe cocked her gun. "Give me the foot."

Bela cocked hers. "I will not."

"I don't want to shoot you."

"I _will_ shoot _you_," Bela said pleasantly, as though fairly amused by the proceedings.

"Nobody needs to shoot anybody," said Dean, coming up behind Zoe and taking the gun out of her hand. He held up the rabbit's foot and winked. "We've got what we were after. See you around, Bela. Just so you know, I think you're a truly awful person."

Bela fired a gunshot. Dean ducked, pushing Zoe out of the way as well. He laughed. "You missed."

"Dean!" Zoe wasn't keen on the idea of letting Bela practice her aim on them. "Let's _go_."

Dean laughed again, probably to piss Bela off more than anything else, and pulled Zoe to the doorway. Zoe heard two more gunshots being fired after them, but thanks to the rabbit's foot, the bullets whizzed past harmlessly.

xxx

Dean finished preparing the ritual they had to go through to burn the rabbit's foot and stood up. They were in a graveyard late that night. Bobby had found a way to destroy the rabbit's foot, and they were going to waste no time in doing so. Sam's luck was rapidly going downhill.

"See ya, Bugs," Dean said to the foot as he pulled it out of his pocket and swung it back and forth on it's chain. Zoe's eyes followed it as though she were being hypnotized.

The sound of a car made her turn around. The door opened and out stepped Bela, gun in hand. "That belongs to me, Dean."

"Oh, this?" Dean brandished the rabbit's foot. "Uh uh. It's mine."

Bela aimed the gun at him. Zoe quickly retreated a few paces so she was behind Dean, knowing he couldn't be shot while the good luck charm was still working on him. Dean smirked. "You can't shoot me, remember? It's still my lucky day."

"Yours, maybe." Bela re-aimed, so the gun was pointing at Sam instead. "Him I can't miss."

Dean shook his head. "You're not going to shoot him. See, I happen to be able to read people. You may act all tough, but inside you – "

Bela fired the gun. Zoe gave a little shriek as Sam grunted in pain. "Sam!" Zoe hurried over to him – his shoulder was bleeding profusely.

Dean whirled back to Bela. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" he bellowed. "You can't just go around shooting people!"

"Hey, Dean, let's leave the 'reading people' thing to those who actually can," Zoe snapped at him, her hands pressed against Sam's wound.

"I barely grazed him, he'll be fine," Bela said sharply. "Next time I'll hit something more vital. On either your brother _or_ your girlfriend." Zoe flinched. "Put the foot on the ground now," Bela said.

"Okay!" Dean shouted. "Take it easy!" Slowly he began lowering the rabbit's foot to the ground. "Think fast!" he said suddenly, and threw the foot at Bela. Instinctively she caught it. Bela closed her eyes, obviously angry with herself. Now there was no way for her to sell the foot – if she gave it away, she'd be the one with bad luck.

Dean straightened up, smirking. "Now what do you say we burn that sucker?"

xxx

The rabbit's foot was burned, Sam's luck was back to normal, and Buffalo was several miles behind them when Dean pulled into the parking lot of an all-night diner. "I'm starving," he said. Zoe wondering when in his life Dean wasn't hungry. "Anyone else?"

Sam nodded, and unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of the car. Dean glanced back at Zoe. "You okay?"

Zoe shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You just haven't really said anything for, like, an hour. That's gotta be some sort of record," Dean said, grinning a little.

"I'm just," Zoe fidgeted a little, "thinking. About your deal." She laughed a little, though she didn't feel very amused. The truth was she'd spent the last hour wracking her brain, trying to think if she'd ever heard of anything that could save someone's life when they'd made with a demon. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Dean died. Zoe cared about him more than she wanted to admit, something she was just beginning to realize as she imagined life without him in a year's time. "It's not fun to think about you dying. But it's okay, Dean." Tears sprang to her eyes, and she blinked furiously. "We'll find a way out of it."

Dean said nothing, but instead stared at her for a long moment. He leaned over and kissed her, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. "It'll be okay." Dean said quietly. He slid back into the front seat. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

Zoe smiled slightly, knowing this was likely the most sentimental Dean could get. "I'm fine."

Once Dean was out of the car, Zoe slumped back against the seat, her thoughts continuing to churn. Finally an idea came to her. She herself had no idea what could save Dean. She had no idea if there was any sort of magic trinket or talisman that could keep the hellhounds away. But she knew who would. She pulled out her cell phone and called Bobby. "Hi, Bobby, it's Zoe….yeah, Sam and Dean are fine, we destroyed the rabbit's foot….listen, Bobby, I was wondering if you have Bela Talbot's phone number….. Nothing, I just want to ask her something….thanks. Thanks a lot, Bobby. Bye."

Zoe had scribbled the number down on a scrap of paper and now turned it over in her fingers, wondering if it was likely Bela was even still awake, if she should bother calling her now, or perhaps it was a better idea to let her cool off first? Even as she thought about it, her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked upon answering.

"Zoe? Hey, it's Cass! Cassidy Murphy?"

"I know who you are, Cass," Zoe said, sitting up. "What's going on?" Cassidy sounded rather excited.

"You know how I said I was going to try and find a demon who knew stuff about you?" Cassidy asked. "Well, I didn't find a demon….but I maybe found something."


	26. The Second Coming of Jesus Christ

**A/N Finally back with another chapter! I would like to remind you again that the character of Cassidy was not created by me, she belongs to the lovely LittletonPace, who allows me to borrow her. (Jim, however, was totally created by me, and I'm rather proud of him.) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, there would totally be crazy dudes like Jim running around annoying everyone. =D**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Zoe and Cassidy barreled down the highway in Cassidy's old truck. Cassidy had picked Zoe up that morning to take her to Ohio, where she had met a man who claimed to be an expert on demons.

"You're sure this priest guy is legit?" Zoe asked Cass skeptically. "I mean…not that I don't trust you, but…"

"No, I'm not sure he's legit," Cassidy said. She pushed her hair behind her ears. It was a slightly lighter shade than it had been when Zoe had met her, but it was still deep brown. "In fact, he kind of seemed like a nut. But who isn't?"

Zoe made a face. "I dunno, Cass. I dunno if I want to know why I freak out in the presence of demons. Isn't it annoying enough that it happens?"

Cassidy waggled a finger at Zoe, one hand still on the steering wheel. "You think this thing of yours is all bad. Did you ever stop to think it's kind of a good thing? You can tell when someone's possessed just by being in the same vicinity, which gives you one-up on most hunters, who have to use holy water or say 'Cristo' before they know for sure. I wish I could do that."

"Trust me, you don't," Zoe grumbled.

"Oh, stop being such a 'glass-half-empty' type of person!" Cassidy huffed. "My point is, if you know _why_ you freak around demons, maybe you'll be able to control it, and actually use it to help you!" Cassidy glared at Zoe. "And don't you dare say you can't use it to help you."

Zoe stared at her, surprised at how well Cass seemed to know her. "Well, Jesus. Fine, then."

"That's right," Cassidy said triumphantly. She spun the steering wheel and took the next exit off the highway.

They ended up on a fairly deserted old road. Zoe looked sideways at Cassidy. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yup," Cass said resolutely. Zoe crossed her arms, wondering _why_ all her paths led her down deserted, spooky roads, and wryly she thought of the road less traveled.

Cass pulled into the parking lot of a huge church. The lot was mostly empty, but then again, it was a Thursday. Zoe stared warily out the window as Cass stepped out of the car. The church was brick, towering and formidable. The stained glass windows looked a little dull with the sun blocked by gray clouds. "I don't know about this, Cass."

"Come on," Cass said impatiently, yanking open Zoe's door and taking her by the arm. "What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

"He's a priest!" Zoe protested. "They scare me!"

Cass snorted. "There's no reason to be scared of him. He seemed perfectly nice on the phone, if a little eccentric." She pulled Zoe out of the car. Zoe stumbled a little as her feet hit the pavement. "Let's go."

The wooden door to the church swung open into a hallway with a wooden floor leading into the sanctuary. Their footsteps echoed as they walked down it. "It's very spooky in here," Zoe announced.

"No, it's not. You probably only think it is because you expect it to be," Cass said.

They made their way through the sanctuary, passing the pulpit, baptismal font, and a marble statue of Christ. Zoe relaxed slightly. This looked more like the kind of church she was used to now. Cass continued to lead Zoe on through a door at the front of the sanctuary. Cass knocked on the office door across from them. "Father?" she called. "Father James?"

The door opened, and a short, balding man with white hair around the edges stood before them, wearing round glasses, a light pink button-down shirt, and a quizzical expression. Zoe thought he resembled an owl. He raised his eyebrows.

Cassidy held out her hand. "I'm Cassidy Murphy, Father James. We spoke on the phone earlier this week. And this is my friend Zoe I was telling you about."

Father James's face broke into a broad grin as he shook Cass's hand with his pudgy one. "Of course, of course, my dear girl! Please, do come in, both of you! And none of this 'James' nonsense, my congregation simply calls me 'Father' or 'Father Jim,' or even just plain Jim is fine!" He beamed up at them and ushered them into his office.

The office was carpeted in red, and bookshelves lined the walls – mostly what looked like, old, hardcover books. The shelves, desk, and chairs were shining. Zoe had half expected them to be dusty. The cutting-edge computer sitting on the desk also seemed out of place surrounded by all these books. Father Jim sat down behind his desk with a sigh of relief. He motioned for Cassidy and Zoe to sit now. As they took their seats, he leaned over his desk toward them. "Now, now," he puffed. "I was quite interested in what you told me on the phone this week, young lady! Please, do tell me everything! I certainly hope I'll be able to help you!"

xxx

Dean's phone was ringing. He and Sam were packing up to leave Ohio. Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the hotel room, down the stairs to where Sam was waiting next to the Impala. He yanked his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he snapped a little irritably.

"Is Zoe there?" a low, rather husky female voice asked.

Dean paused as he opened the trunk of the Impala. "No, she's not," he said shortly, dropping his bag in while Sam looked on curiously. "Who's asking?"

The woman laughed. "An old friend of hers."

Dean leaned against the car. "Listen, lady. I've been having a rough week. So why don't we skip the guessing games and you tell me who you are and what you want."

"_You know who I am_," the woman breathed.

Dean growled impatiently. "No, I don't. Knock it off. If you want to talk to Zoe so bad, go call _her_ cell, she's not here right now."

"Duluth, Minnesota," the woman said in that same breathy voice. "Jo Harvelle. Ring a bell, Dean?"

Dean straightened up, remembering the last time he'd seen Jo. That had been when Sam had been possessed by…. "Meg," Dean said flatly.

The demon laughed. "Knew we'd get there eventually. How've you been?"

"How about you shut the hell up and tell me what you're calling for," Dean growled. "We sent your ass back to hell. What are you doing?"

"Damn right you sent me back," Meg said sourly. "Again. Unfortunately for you, a lot of us escaped when you opened that gate to hell a little while ago. So I'm back again. Missed me?"

"Oh, tons," Dean said, wondering how best to find out where she was so they could send her back.

"Same to you," Meg said. "You and your brother. I've missed you so much I can't wait to get my hands on you and drag you back on down with me. But I've got a little business to attend to before we get there."

"Oh yeah?" Dean snarled. "And what's that?"

"I made your Zoe a promise, you know," Meg said conversationally. "I swore I'd get back at her if she told you Sammy was possessed."

"Don't you think this is a little petty?" Dean asked, trying to keep calm.

"I had a pretty decent amount of time down in the pit to plan my revenge," Meg said. "Wait until you find out. It'll be good."

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" Dean said harshly. "If you touch her, I swear to God – "

"Don't panic so much, Dean," Meg cut in. "Zoe will be fine. Mostly." And she disconnected.

Dean swore and slammed the trunk of the Impala closed. Turning, he found Sam staring at him. "Meg?"

"Yeah," Dean said bitterly. "I don't know what she's up to, but she wants revenge on Zoe. Guess she's decided to find someone else to blame for getting sent back to hell."

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Oh _no_."

"If it's not one demon bitch it's another." Dean said angrily. "Come on. We're going to find Meg before she finds Zoe." He got into the car and started the engine.

xxx

Father Jim stared open-mouthed at Zoe and Cassidy after they finished explaining what Zoe could do. "Well!" he finally said. "Well, my, my, my! How extraordinary! I've never heard of anything like this before!"

"Then you do know about demons?" Zoe said. "That they're real, and everything?"

"Of course, dear child, or course!" Father Jim said. He got to his feet and paced down along a bookshelf. "All these books are ones I have used to research demonology! I consider myself something of an expert!"

Zoe exchanged a look with Cassidy. "Do you know why I can sense them, then? And why they can't possess me?"

"Goodness me, no," Jim blustered, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "No, no, my girl, I'm afraid I may have to sleep on this one! What a puzzle you've presented! But I do know this, my dear – you have certainly been blessed with an extraordinary ability! It is nothing to be ashamed of – or taken lightly!"

"Jim, if we come back tomorrow do you think you might have a better idea of what's going on with Zoe?" Cass asked persistently.

"I will certainly try, young lady, certainly I will try!" Jim nodded emphatically. The tufts of white hair on his head stood on end.

"Then we'll come back tomorrow," Cass said firmly. "Thank you for your time." She seized Zoe by the wrist and they walked out the door.

Cass didn't speak until they reached the parking lot. Then she said, "Well, I guess he wasn't quite what we were expecting."

"Got that right," Zoe snorted. "You're right, he does come off as a nut job. I bet he wouldn't know a demon if it smacked him in the face."

"I was looking at the books in his office, though," Cass said, leaning against the hood of her truck. "They all look legit – I've even used one or two of them for reference before. If he's read those, then chances are he has some idea what he's doing. Besides, I talked to quite a few people – don't worry, nothing specific – asking who might know a lot about demon lore. Jim's name came up a few times. I get the feeling he's smarter than he seems."

"He looks like someone's crazy old grandpa," Zoe said. "In fact, he probably is."

"Zoe, just calm down. The worst that can happen is that he doesn't know anything. The best that can happen is he helps you out. You've got nothing to lose," Cass pointed out. "Come on. Let's grab something to eat and head to a hotel."

Zoe smiled slightly. "Now you kind of sound like Dean."

"Then you probably really like me." Cass grinned as they got into the truck.

Zoe got a call from Dean as they arrived at their hotel, armed with sandwiches. "Hey, Dean," she said, answering the call as she and Cass entered the hotel room.

"Hey," he said, sounding harried. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Zoe said, sitting down at the desk and unwrapping her sandwich. Cass stuck her tongue out at Zoe, resigned to eating her sandwich on the bed. "Or I was until you asked if I was okay. Why shouldn't I be okay, Dean?"

"No reason," Dean said. "Just checking in."

"What about you and Sam, you guys okay?" Zoe asked around a mouthful of ham and cheese. "I better not come back to find anyone selling their soul or liaising with demons."

"Word of honor," Dean said with a laugh. "Find out anything interesting today?"

"The priest we're talking to is a crazy person, but Cass thinks he knows his stuff, and I trust her, so we'll see."

"Hope you find something," Dean said. "I'll let you go….be careful, honey."

"Same to you." They hung up.

In the Impala, Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. "So we're not telling her Meg is back."

"Hell no," Dean said. "You remember the last time she met Meg."

"Thanks for the reminder," Sam said sourly. It had been his body Meg had been possessing at the time.

"So, no, I'm not going to tell Zoe Meg is back and on a revenge kick," Dean said. "It'd only freak her out. And anyway, we're going to find Meg before she has a chance to do anything. What did Bobby say when you talked to him?"

Sam sighed. "Hate to break it to you, Dean, but we let a lot of demons out of hell, and since we can't even say what Meg looks like right now, there's no way Bobby can track her down. She could be _anywhere_."

"Well, awesome," Dean snapped. "Any ideas on where to start?"

Sam sighed again. "Illinois, Iowa, Indiana….Zoe's in Indiana, her family's in Iowa, and Illinois is in the middle."

Dean groaned. "Even better, I get to drive through hours and hours of cornfields."

xxx

Jim seemed to be eyeing Zoe rather warily when she and Cass returned to his office the next day. He was blinking often behind his round glasses and seemed a little jumpy.

"Jim?" prompted Cass as they took their seats in the same chairs they'd been in the day before. "Can you tell us anything new? Any reason Zoe can do what she can do?"

"Well, yes, I have a theory," Jim stammered. "It's – well, no one has ever heard of anyone like you, dear, no one! So I am forced to conclude…."

"Yes?" Cass said impatiently when Jim paused.

Jim stood up and stared directly at Zoe. "You are the second incarnation of Christ Himself."

Zoe and Cass stared at him in stunned silence for a long moment. Then Zoe laughed, getting to her feet and backing away. "Ha! Uh, no, no – you don't know what you're talking about – "

"I'm delighted to meet you," Jim said, bobbing his way over to her and shaking her hand enthusiastically. "I never imagined you would return quite so soon, or that you'd be quite so feminine, but delighted, delighted all the same!"

"Cut it out!" Zoe said, wrenching her hand away. "I'm not Jesus! My mom's name is Tiffany, for God's sake, not Mary!" She looked imploringly to Cass for help.

Cass got to her feet. "Um, Jim, don't you think this is pretty far-fetched?" She seemed to be fighting back laughter. Zoe glared at her.

"Well, well, I'm sure we can find some simple ways to prove it one way or the other!" Jim puffed. "Come along, my dears, come along!" With that he pulled a book off the shelf, tucked it under his arm, and began buoyantly leading them through the church until they reached the kitchen. There he filled a glass with water from the sink and handed it to Zoe. "There you are."

Zoe exchanged an exasperated look with Cass. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Water into wine, child, don't you know?" Jim said, looking scandalized that she hadn't guessed. "Try turning it into wine, dear, go on!"

Zoe had utterly no idea what she was supposed to do, and she was even more firmly convinced that Jim was crazy. To humor him, she closed her eyes and imagined the water turning into wine. When she opened them, she was unsurprised to see the cup she clutched in her hands still held nothing but clear water. "Sorry," she said, handing the cup back to Jim. "Guess you were wrong."

Jim frowned. "Well, certainly it may take time for your abilities to manifest. After all, you have only just learned who you truly are! And there are other ways we can test it, too, I'm sure I can think of – "

"You're not going to make her try to walk on water now, are you?" Cass grabbed Zoe's arm. All humor had gone from her face – now she seemed slightly nervous. "Listen, thanks for all your help, Jim, but we really ought to be going. Zoe isn't the second incarnation of – "

"But she is, she must be!" Jim shouted, wildly waving his arms. "How else can you explain what she can do? Dear, dear, it is normal to be scared! My, my, I don't know what I would do if I realized I was Christ reincarnated! But it's all about gaining confidence!" Bouncing around the kitchen, he extracted a slice of bread from the fridge. "Multiply it!" he said, thrusting it into Zoe's hand. "Make enough to feed five thousand!"

Once again nothing happened. "Maybe I can't do it unless there are five thousand people to feed," Zoe said dryly.

"That could be, that very well could be," Jim said, frowning again. He knelt down to the floor and opened the large old book he'd brought with him. "Let me see, I'm sure I can find one more way to test – "

"No, that's all right, we'll be going now!" Cass said firmly, trying to pull Zoe toward the door. But Jim had already begun chanting in what sounded to Zoe like Latin. Cass swore and ran over to him. "Jim! Stop!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Zoe shouted. Somehow a wind had begun to blow through the kitchen, though there were no windows.

"That book is full of black magic, I noticed the cover when he set it down to get the water!" Cass's eyes looked panicked as she tried to pry Jim away from the book. There seemed to be some supernatural force keeping it open. "Dammit!"

Black smoke suddenly spurted from the book. Cass screamed as it went into Jim and she was flung across the room. Zoe clamped her hands over her ears – the wind was almost deafeningly loud. "Cass?" she shouted.

Cass scrambled to her feet. The black smoke was still funneling straight into Jim. "Demons!" she spat. Zoe couldn't heard what Cass said next, but her meaning clicked – Jim had summoned a lot of demons in attempt to have Zoe recreate the Bible miracle where Jesus had cast a legion of demons out of a man's body.

"I can't do that!" Zoe screamed, and then the room fell silent. Jim fell onto the book face-first. Cass hurried over to him, Zoe trailing a little behind, her heart thumping in terror.

"Jim?" Cass flipped him over. He appeared to be unconscious. "Jim!" She glanced up at Zoe, looking worried. "We can't leave him – "

Jim's eyes fluttered open. Then they turned jet black and once again he thrust Cass through the air away from him. "_My name is Legion_," he hissed, in a voice that seemed to be made up of many different voices. "_For we are many_."

Cass hit the ground with a grunt of pain and Jim leapt to his feet before lunging for Zoe. His hands clamped around her wrists like vices. "_So many of us_," he hissed, eyes still black. "_And only one of you_."

Jim's skin was hot, so hot Zoe felt like her skin was literally burning. She felt as if she were being punched repeatedly all over her body and then blacked out.

When her eyes finally opened again, she was lying on the dusty floor of the church kitchen with a wet rag on her forehead. Jim was lying a few feet away from her, looking like he was in similar condition. Cass was kneeling in between them, gingerly paging through Jim's book. She glanced over at Zoe. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"How long's it been?" Zoe asked, sitting up. Her body ached.

"Not too long, actually, but it was all pretty intense," Cass said seriously. "If you don't remember – it looked like Legion decided to see I you could handle all those demons possessing you. You started flailing around screaming, and they went back into Jim. Lucky for me we're in a church, with holy water close at hand. I managed to keep the demons away from us while I looked up the exorcism in this stupid book. I don't know what Jim's doing with something like this." She glanced at it a little distastefully. "Honestly, it's like he's been practicing witchcraft in his spare time."

"So…Jim kind of does know what he's talking about, when it comes to demons?" Zoe asked slowly.

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure he's way off base about you." Cass slammed the book with a sigh. "I'm really sorry I even dragged you out here. Turns out Reverend James was just full of it. He doesn't really know much. From what I can tell, he takes the little he knows and tries and makes stuff up to make himself sound cool or something." She snorted. "You'd think he could come up with something a little more believable than Jesus Christ reincarnated."

Zoe's lips quirked up into a smile. "At least it was mildly entertaining for a few minutes."

At that moment Jim groaned and stirred. Then he sat up, what was left of his hair ruffled, and owl-like glasses askew. "What – what – " he sputtered.

"You were possessed by a great many demons," Cass said conversationally. "Have you learned your lesson about black magic?" She dangled the book in front of him.

"I – what – oh – yes, yes…" He slumped backward. "I'm so sorry, my dear girls. I'm so sorry."

Zoe shook her head. "I'm not Jesus Christ, am I?"

"No….no, I suppose you're not," Jim murmured. "But I will maintain there is something…._inhuman_ about you. Otherwise the evil spirits would have taken you over immediately."

"Well, thanks," Zoe said. "Great. I'm not human."

"Well, you're probably partly human," Jim said kindly. "My, my goodness….Legion, just like in the Bible! Whatever will I tell my congregation!"

"If you're smart, nothing," Cass said. "I'm not sure they'll believe you."

Jim looked bewildered. "But – but this is a once in a lifetime experience! How many people can say they've been possessed by so many demons at once?"

Zoe rested her head in her hands. "Trust me. If you tell your congregation you were possessed by multiple demons, they'll have you carted off to the loony bin." She groaned. "I just barely got used to not aching on every inch of my body but I guess that's too much to ask for."

"I apologize," Jim said.

"Do _not_ use this book again," Cass told him sternly. "You might not survive next time."

"Of course not," Jim said, looking terrified at the very idea. "Of course I won't….I suppose I have you to thank for my life, ladies, and I do thank you."

"No problem," Zoe mumbled.

"Yeah, we're used to saving idiots who get themselves into messes," Cass said. "And now we'd better be going. You all right, Jim?"

"Fine, fine," Jim said pensively, getting to his feet and shaking Cass's hand, then shaking Zoe's. "Do keep in touch with me. I'll be quite interested to hear what you discover about yourself, my dear," he added to Zoe.

"Sure," Zoe said, knowing she wouldn't. Two days of spending time with Jim was more than enough.

Once they reached the parking lot, Cass turned to face Zoe. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here. We didn't really find anything out, did we?"

Zoe shrugged. "Apparently I'm only partly human."

Cass laughed a little. "Apparently so." She paused.

"What are you thinking?" Zoe asked.

"I'm trying to decide what we learned from this adventure that's worthwhile," Cass said.

"Um….we learned that some priests should stick to preaching?" Zoe said.

"We learned just because someone says they know what they're talking about doesn't mean they do," Cass said, starting to grin.

Zoe laughed. "We learned that I can't change water into wine."

"And Jesus Christ has yet to be resurrected again." Both were now laughing uncontrollably, letting out the nervousness they'd kept bottled up during the demon attack. "Good to know these last two days weren't a complete waste of time," Cass said. She threw her arm around Zoe's shoulders and they walked to Cass's truck.

xxx

The brown-haired woman walked down the street in Dubuque, Iowa. The sun was bright – she shrugged off her white cardigan, unsure why she had worn it. This body was different from others she had used in the past. The woman she was currently possessing was older than Meg Masters and certainly older than Sam Winchester, her most recent meat puppet. She wasn't as thin, quick or strong as she was used to – this woman was in her late forties, a more motherly-looking type. Meg flexed her thick wrists. No matter what he body was like, it was always nice to be back on Earth, to feel the heat of the summer sun beating down on her, and hear her footsteps on the pavement below her feet. How she'd missed this! So many months of time wasted in hell. Zoe would pay for taking that away from her.

She turned down a street lined with large, fancy houses. At the end of the street was a red brick house with a yellow Bug in the driveway. As Meg passed by, a lanky teenage boy wheeled a bicycle out of the garage, hopped on, and pedaled down the driveway. "Sorry," he said as he whizzed past Meg, nearly hitting her.

Meg paused, watching the boy bike down the street. Her lips curled into a smile as she realized who the boy was. This must be Zoe Mitchell's beloved little brother. Stationing herself in Dubuque had been a good idea, after all. She had found exactly what she was looking for.

And now came the time to wait.


	27. 25 Candles

**A/N That was a really fast update. By my standards, especially. Probably because I've been plotting this chapter for so long. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, apparently, by the looks of THIS chapter, everyone's lives would be even MORE horrible. And that's saying something.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Zoe could vaguely hear her phone ringing. She tried to ignore it. It was early in the morning and she was in the middle of a pleasant dream involving ice cream cones and palm trees. However, ignoring the ringing was futile because Dean elbowed her in the side and sleepily grumbled, "Answer your goddamn phone."

Mumbling something back at him, Zoe grabbed her phone off the bedside table and answered. "'Lo," she said tiredly.

"Guess what day it is," said Ryan.

Zoe looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. "July twenty-second."

"I hope you didn't forget your own birthday. That would be really sad," Ryan said cheerfully.

"Generally, I like to sleep in on my birthdays, kiddo," Zoe said, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan said. "That's why I called. I wanted to make sure you'd be awake when I got there."

"What?" Zoe asked, her eyes fluttering open. "Ryan – you don't even know where I am!"

"I do, too," Ryan said. "Dean told me. I called him the other day. I got a train ticket and took my bike, so you guys will have to come get me from the train station, but then I can tell you happy birthday, uh, in person."

Zoe smiled despite her indignation at being awoken at the crack of dawn. "What did I do to deserve a brother like you?"

"Shut up now," Ryan said, sounding embarrassed. "I'll be there in like an hour and a half." He hung up.

Zoe smiled and put her phone back on the bedside table before rolling over and resting her chin on Dean's shoulder. "Are you plotting with my little brother behind my back?"

"Someone's got to," Dean grunted, flipping onto his back so he could look at her. "If you're not even going to mention the fact that it's your birthday."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Didn't think anyone would care all that much."

"Sure we would!" Dean protested. "I care! The birth of _you_ is certainly something I want to celebrate."

Zoe grinned. "Thanks." She leaned down and kissed him, then hit him with a pillow. "Come on. I'm awake now and Ryan wants us to pick him up from the train station."

xxx

Dean and Sam were in the hotel lobby eating breakfast, waiting for Zoe to come down and join them after she finished her shower.

"Heard from Bobby at all?" Sam asked, taking a bite of toast.

Dean shook his head. "It's been two weeks. No news of Meg, or _any_ demonic activity at all, for that matter."

"So you're saying she dropped off the face of the Earth," Sam said flatly.

Dean shrugged. "No, I'm just saying – I'm starting to think it was all an empty threat. I mean, think about it, Sam. She never called Zoe, she never showed up, and nothing bad has happened. Hell, maybe some other hunter got to Meg before we could."

"Well, maybe," Sam said, looking unconvinced. "Do you think we should tell Zoe anyway? Just in case?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, it's her _birthday_. No. Not today. Look – " he pointed at Sam, "if you think it's that important, I'll mention it to her tomorrow, okay?"

Sam sighed. "All right, fine."

"Hey, cheer up, would you?" Dean hit Sam on the shoulder. "You're allowed to smile once in awhile How about, just for today, you forget about demons and hell and all that crap and enjoy yourself. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Sounds like a _really good_ plan to me," Dean said, catching sight of Zoe coming down the stairs and making her way over to them.

xxx

Ryan liked riding the train. It beat riding his bike, and it certainly beat driving Zoe's car. It was nice not having to navigate his own way, and to sit back and watch the towns and farms fly by past the window.

A woman who had gotten on the train at the same time Ryan had paused next to him. "Do you mind if I sit down, young man? I can't seem to find a spot anywhere else."

"Sure," Ryan said, looking up at the woman as she took the empty seat next to him. She had shoulder length, brown hair that curled under at the ends and she wore a dark blue dress. Ryan guessed that she was probably in her late forties or early fifties.

"Visiting family?" the woman asked airily as she smoothed the folds of her dress and tucked her purse under the seat.

"My sister," Ryan said. He had never followed the rule about not talking to strangers. "It's her twenty-fifth birthday today."

"How nice," the woman said. "I'm visiting my son. He lives in the city."

"Chicago, you mean?" Ryan said. "My brother lives there."

"Oh, will he be there for your sister's birthday as well?" the woman asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Nah, he doesn't care enough. I'd rather it just be me and my sister anyway." He paused. "My name's Ryan. What's yours?"

The woman gave him a smile. "Meg."

xxx

The train station was crowded when Zoe got there with Sam and Dean. Ryan's train was meant to have arrived at ten after eight, and it was eight-fifteen. Finally Zoe spotted Ryan bobbing toward them through the crowd, dragging a suitcase. "Ryan!" Zoe screamed, causing Dean to leap away from her and rub his ear while looking at her reproachfully.

Ryan reached her and without a preliminary hello, gave her a hug that lifted her off her feet. "Happy birthday," he said once he set her back on the ground.

"Thanks, kiddo," Zoe said, grinning. She glanced at Sam and Dean. "You guys both knew he was coming?"

"Yup," Ryan said cheerfully.

"I got you your brother for your birthday," Dean said with a smirk.

Zoe laughed. "Well, thanks." She kicked the suitcase Ryan was dragging behind him. "How long you planning on staying?"

"Oh, this isn't mine," Ryan said. "I told this lady I was sitting next to I'd help her carry her stuff off the train."

"Whoever said chivalry is dead?" Dean asked, patting Ryan on the back.

"She's probably a cougar," Zoe said. "Stay away from her."

"She's not a cougar, she was nice!" Ryan protested. "Oh, hey, there she is…" Ryan broke away from Zoe and the Winchesters and dragged the suitcase a short distance away to a woman in a blue dress.

A chill ran down Zoe's spine as the woman looked at her. "Ryan, get back here!" she shouted over the noise of the crowd in the station.

"What?" Dean asked urgently, noticing the fear in her voice.

"That's a demon – _Ryan_!" Zoe shouted, but the woman grabbed him firmly by the upper arm and pulled him farther away from them. Zoe darted through the crowd but the woman reached into her purse and pulled out a gun, managing to keep it hidden from everyone but Zoe and Ryan.

"Don't do anything here," the demon breathed. "Follow me and we'll talk….Zoe."

Zoe's eyes met Ryan's. He looked utterly bewildered and scared. "I – don't – know – you," she said to the woman.

"You do." She began walking, pulling Ryan along with her. "Follow me." She cut her eyes to Sam and Dean. "Them too. I want them there."

They followed the demon out of the train station and down the sidewalk. She had put the gun back in her purse, but Zoe was too scared of what she might do to Ryan to let Dean or Sam try anything. They made their way down the busy Chicago street and then down an alley, finally going down some stairs into what looked like a deserted subway station.

The demon shoved Ryan away from her. He hit the pavement hard and got to his feet, wincing. "Zoe, what – what's going on?"

"I don't know, kiddo, I'm sorry – all I know is she's a demon…" Zoe ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay, though…I promise."

"Spare me!" snapped the demon.

Ryan stared at her. "You were a – a demon? All along you were just trying to – to kidnap me or something?"

"Not as dumb as you look then, are you?" she sneered. "I've been waiting for awhile to get my chance at you, Ryan. Lucky I'm patient."

"What do you want?" Ryan shouted, Zoe still next to him. "If you want money – "

"She doesn't," Zoe said, her lips turning down. "Demons don't need money. But – listen, I don't know who you are, you're got the wrong person – " Her heart was pounding. It had never been easy standing up to demons, but she had to this time. Ryan wasn't going to get hurt because of some misunderstanding.

"No, you know who I am, Zoe, you just never knew me by the same name _they_ do." The woman looked over at Dean and Sam. "We met not all that long ago – think I scared you pretty good…._you_ only ever called me Sam, though."

Memories flashed through Zoe's mind – Sam's eyes turning back as night, Sam, possessed, lifting Zoe off her feet and pressing his arm across her windpipe – "Oh," Zoe said in a tiny voice.

"Oh?" spat the demon. "That's all you can say – _oh_? I told you not to tell your precious Dean his baby brother was possessed!" She lifted her hand and, using telekinesis, forced Zoe and Ryan apart. Both of them hit the ground hard. Dean started over to Zoe, but she threw him and Sam back as well. "But you just had to, didn't you?" She walked over to Zoe and looked down at her. "My name's Meg, by the way. Or that's what I go by."

"I – I'm sorry," Zoe stammered, terrified. "But please – leave Ryan out – "

"You not only _spoiled_ my fun playing with the Winchester boys, but you got me sent back to hell!" Meg snarled. "Do you know how much that _sucks_?"

"Listen, Meg, I'm sorry!" Zoe said, tears in her eyes, looking at Dean for help. "I didn't mean to – please – "

"We had a deal," Meg said shortly. "I promised you if you told, your family would suffer."

"No!" Zoe shouted, crawling over to Ryan, who seemed speechless with shock and confusion. "Please no, please, please no…let him go. Punish me, not him."

"For God's sake, Meg, he's just a kid!" Dean yelled.

"Hello?" Meg shouted back. "I don't really care, remember?" She turned back to Zoe. "And anyway, you should be _happy_ I chose this route. Know what I _thought_ about doing?" Meg sounded rather excited. "I _thought_ about going back after Sam and possessing him again, then hurting you while I was in his body. That'd screw you _both_ up pretty goddamn badly."

Sam groaned. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Sam, shut up!" Zoe snapped. Honestly, she wished that was the route Meg had chosen. Anything was better than Ryan suffering for this…. She wrapped her arms around Ryan and hugged him close to her, like he was a little boy again. It reminded her forcibly of holding him the same way years ago, but back then he had been only seven….and yet, now he was only sixteen.

Time seemed to have stopped and Zoe took in the scene. She and Ryan, huddled in a heap on the floor; Sam and Dean, still on the ground where Meg had thrown them; and Meg, standing between the two groups, looking for all the world like a sweet middle-aged woman, except for the feral smile on her face.

"I love you," Zoe whispered to Ryan.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"It'll be okay," Zoe said.

"Okay, enough!" Meg shouted. She pointed at Zoe. "Get away from him." Panicked, Zoe tightened her arms around Ryan and shook her head quickly. "Now!" Meg said loudly, seeming to enjoy her power.

Ryan pushed Zoe away. "Go."

"Ryan!"

"Zoe, go." He gave her another shove and Zoe stumbled to her feet. Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything else you want to say?" Meg sneered.

Zoe didn't say anything; she was too busy trying to remember how the exorcism went.

"Nothing? Well, that's a first, isn't it?" Meg said.

Zoe swallowed hard. "Ex - _exorcizamus te – "_

"No!" Meg shouted, looking furious as she recognized the words.

"_Omnis immundus spiritus_ – " Zoe plodded on, stumbling over the Latin she was reciting by memory. Dean stared at her, looking vaguely impressed.

Zoe felt herself lift off her feet and slam into the wall behind her. Her head thumped against the wall and she crumpled to the ground, seeing stars. Only half-conscious, she heard a gunshot, and Sam and Dean both yelling something. A step of footsteps running off, followed by someone else….

No – no….she forced herself to keep her eyes open as Dean lifted her to her feet. She pushed him away and stumbled over to Ryan, who lay on the ground, white as a sheet with blood staining his shirt from a gunshot wound.

"No!" Zoe heard herself scream. Ryan was still alive. There was blood at the corner of his mouth. She half-lifted him into her lap – he really was too big for this, he was taller than her now – but Zoe didn't care. Meg was gone and Zoe didn't know where she was, but Sam was gone, too, presumably to chase after Meg – Zoe didn't care about that either. All that mattered was that Ryan keep his eyes focused in hers.

"Ryan, it's okay, kiddo, keep looking at me…" She wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth. "Keep looking at me….you're going to be okay."

Dean had called 911. Zoe could hear him pacing back and forth, saying things like, "Gunshot wound….sixteen-year-old kid….I dunno, she took off…"

Ryan's hand brushed Zoe's face and he mumbled something. His eyes were out of focus, staring more at the ceiling than at Zoe anymore. "Baby, stay with me," Zoe choked, tears spilling down her face. "It's okay, kiddo, the paramedics are coming, we're getting you to a hospital and you're gonna be fine…"

Dean hung up the phone and knelt next to them. "Ambulance is on its way," he said quietly.

Zoe gave Ryan a little shake. "Hear that? I told you….you're gonna be okay now…" Ryan gave a little choking breath. "Ryan? _Stay with me_. Please, Ryan, stay with me…"

His eyes were glassy. Ryan let out one short breath and was still. Zoe's lip trembled. "Ryan?" She hardly recognized her own voice. Zoe couldn't breathe. She shook Ryan again. "Ryan, _don't_. Don't do this to me, kiddo, you _can't_ do this to me!"

She felt Dean's arms slip around her shoulders. "Zoe…he's gone."

"No!" Zoe shouted at him. "No, he's not!"

"Zoe, I'm so sorry…" Dean sounded close to tears himself.

Zoe edged away from Dean, still clutching Ryan. Dean didn't know what he was talking about. He had no idea. Any second now Ryan was going to blink, or cough, and they'd take him to the hospital but he'd end up okay.

Tears were still silently running down her face and Zoe knew subconsciously she had realized what happened. She lowered her head so her cheek was resting on the top of Ryan's head and cried.

xxx

The police had been questioning Dean in the hospital lobby for the past fifteen minutes. Dean had given them both Ryan and Zoe's real names, but to be on the safe side he'd told them a false name for himself. He was anxious to get away from them and back to Zoe. The paramedics had insisted she come to the hospital to be checked out after hearing that her head had hit the wall hard. They were concerned by the fact that she seemed virtually unresponsive until Dean pointed out, "It's her goddamn _brother_ who just got shot."

Dean looked past the policemen when he saw Zoe being led back down the hall by a nurse. Her face was pale and she stared at the floor as she walked.

"Sir, we have just a couple more questions," the officer said, noticing Dean's distraction.

Dean didn't want to answer any more questions. Even if they did catch the woman, Meg would probably have abandoned her body by then, and she, the one who had really murdered Ryan would go free.

"What is your relation to the victim?" the officer asked.

"I told you, we're not related, he's my girlfriend's little brother," Dean snapped. "Excuse me." He strode past the officers and went to Zoe, who sank into a chair.

"You okay, honey?" he asked as he sat down next to her, and immediately wished he could take it back. Anyone could see she was not okay.

Zoe, thankfully, ignored this question. "Where's Ryan?" she asked him faintly. "Wh – where did they take him?"

Dean coughed. "To, uh, the place they take the bodies." He didn't want to say "morgue" and he was pretty sure Zoe didn't want to hear that, either.

"Why?" Zoe asked, her voice still quiet and barely audible. "Why would she do that to him?"

"Because she's evil," Dean said, his hand clenching into a fist.

Zoe shook her head in bewilderment. "I didn't think anyone could be that evil. He never did anything wrong."

"I know, sweetheart," Dean said. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how else he could comfort her.

Zoe's face crumpled, which was almost a relief to Dean. Her expressionless voice had been starting to scare him. "I don't think I can live without him, Dean. I don't know how. I…I can't."

"Don't say that," Dean said sharply. "You can. We'll figure it out, okay? You can keep on living."

"Like you did, you mean?" Zoe said, somewhat bitterly. "Like you kept on living after Sam died?"

Dean thought he saw where this was going. "Don't even think about it, Zoe," he warned her. "Do not even think about trying to make a deal for him."

"Oh, shut up, you know I won't," She seemed to be returning to her catatonic state. "I haven't got your courage. I wouldn't have the guts to go up to a demon and ask for a trade."

"Hmm." Maybe the real courage was learning to live without them. Dean was pretty sure he'd taken the cowardly route, because it was Zoe who _would_ have to find the strength to live without her brother. Dean had never had to face that.

"It's my birthday today," Zoe said after several minutes of silence.

Dean had no idea how to respond to that. "I know," he finally said. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her forehead. "It's okay," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else.

"No, it's not okay," Zoe said. "It's never going to be okay."

Dean closed his eyes. "The doctors said your head's fine. We should go back to the hotel and wait for Sam."

"Okay," Zoe said automatically, and stood up. Dean kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the hospital and Zoe kept herself pressed tight against him, as if she were trying to make herself disappear.

**A/N I cried writing this chapter. Thought I'd throw that out there. =( I miss Ryan already. **


	28. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N And have another bucket of angst of a chapter. =/ This one made me tear up as well. Things may start looking up a bit next chapter. ...I'm so mean to poor Zoe. Enjoy!**

**OH, also, the character Luka Daniels appears in this chapter. He's someone Littletonpace and I sort of collaborated on creating. Basically, I came up with his past - as Zoe's ex-boyfriend - and she came up with his future. ;-) Enjoy him as well. He's fun. **

**Disclaimer: It's probably a good thing I don't own Supernatural. God knows what would happen. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Ryan's funeral was set for three days later, and no one was looking forward to going back to Iowa. Zoe was terrified that George was going to blame her for what had happened – completely irrational, she knew, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Dean was worried that things would be even more tense between himself and Zoe's father. And Sam, well, Sam was sad because Zoe was sad. He and Dean were both worried about her, Zoe could tell. More than once she caught them whispering together and quickly stopping when she walked into the hotel room. She didn't know how much longer she could take Sam's concerned stares and Dean's constant refrain of "You doin' okay?"

Telling George that Ryan was dead had possibly been the most painful thing Zoe had ever had to do. He had answered the phone cheerfully, wishing Zoe a happy birthday. There was no good way to break news like this. There was no easy way for Zoe to tell her father that his son was dead. She could barely remember what they had said to each other. All she knew was that after she hung up the phone she cried for what seemed like hours, and Dean had stayed next to her the entire time.

Now they were in the Impala on their way to Dubuque that evening, the day before the funeral. Sam, in some attempt to cheer Zoe up, had graciously allowed her the passenger's seat this time. Small comfort, Zoe thought bitterly, but had to give Sam props for trying. She leaned her head against the windowpane and listened to the road swoosh by under the tires.

Dean half-glanced at her. "You doin' okay?"

"Ask me that again and I'm gonna punch you in your face," Zoe said flatly. "No, I am not doing okay. I never will be doing okay again." She knew she was making this difficult for Dean and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry – I know I'm being horrible – "

"Don't you dare be sorry for being upset," Dean said rather sharply. "You have every right to be." He turned onto Zoe's street.

"I know, I just – I don't want to bum you guys out because of my misfortune," Zoe said.

Dean snorted. "'Misfortune' is putting it lightly." He pulled into the driveway in front of Zoe's father's house and parked.

Sam reached up and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Hey, Zo, listen," he said softly. "Ryan was a great kid. We're both really sorry."

Zoe squeezed Sam's hand lightly. "Thanks." She stared out the window and sighed as she looked up at her house. "My dad's going to kill me. Or possibly all of us."

"C'mon, Zoe. No, he's not," Sam said.

"I was sort of joking." She opened the door and stepped out with another sigh. The sky was gray and cloudy. Zoe wished it would rain, to even better match her mood. They made their way up the driveway and were met at the door by George. Zoe immediately flung her arms around her father.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, "You must blame me – "

"No!" George said quickly, drawing back and cupping Zoe's face in his hands. "Sweetheart, I would _never_ blame you. Ever. Understand that, okay?" Hugging her again, he glanced over Zoe's shoulder and nodded to Sam and Dean. "Hello, boys."

"Hi, George," Dean said.

"We're really sorry about your son," Sam said again.

George gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you. Come on inside." They stepped into the entryway and George turned to his daughter. "You need anything, sweetheart? Something – "

"No," Zoe said briefly. "I really…just want to go to sleep for about ten years."

"All right," George said understandingly. "You go ahead and go upstairs. I'll show Dean and Sam where the guest rooms are."

Zoe hesitated, then leaned over and hugged Dean tightly. "Thanks for putting up with me," she whispered in his ear. "I'm no fun to be around right now."

"Don't even worry about it," Dean said, rubbing her back gently.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night." Zoe turned and went up the stairs, leaving Dean alone with Sam and George, who had been pointedly looking away from them.

George led them in a rather stony silence to the first guest room and told Sam to settle in. "It'll be a long day tomorrow," he said with a sigh as he took Dean past the room Jeff would occupy when he arrived in the morning, to the next guest room, which doubled as George's home office. "Sorry about the mess," George said, gesturing to the stack of papers piled on the desk. "I was working with a client the other day before Zoe called….didn't have a chance to clean up…." He heaved another gusty sigh. "It's been quite a week." At this point, George almost seemed to be talking to himself, but then he snapped back to reality. "Listen, boy, I want to talk to you," he said, sounding more stern.

Dean sat down on the bed. Part of him had expected this. "'Bout me and Zoe, right?"

George seemed taken aback. Clearly he was used to being impressive and intimidating. "Well, yes. That, and a few other things."

"Let's have it, then." Dean sighed and looked at him expectantly.

George seemed to be trying to decide where to start. "Listen, I do not blame any of you for my son's death. Let's get that straight first. Not you, not Sam, and certainly not Zoe. But…." He paused here. "It does make me worry for her safety. I think Zoe has yet to realize what a dangerous world she's stepped into with you – "

"Hey, I think she's a little more capable than you realize – " Dean cut in sharply.

"Don't!" George snapped, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare try to tell me about my daughter. I've known her for twenty-five years, and you've known her for one. You have no idea what she's been through."

"You don't know what she's been through with me," Dean retorted rather childishly.

"Dean." George waved his hand. "My father was a hunter. I grew up much the same way you did, and I've met countless hunters. Countless people like you. Countless people who allowed others to be hurt while they try to kill whatever monster they're after that day!" George shook his head. "This is _not_ the life I wanted for her. And you….you're not the man I imagined her with."

"Look, I understand!" Dean said loudly. "You don't trust me, I get that! You're just being her dad – but Zoe is twenty-five, she's smart, and she's learning. She knows she's in danger, and she knows the risk she's taking, because God knows I've told her enough times. I can't change her mind, though, and neither can you. She's doing what she wants right now. But," Dean sighed and stood up, "I can promise you that if anything wants to hurt her, they're going to have to do it over my cold lifeless body. After I beat the living hell out of them." Dean smirked.

George stared at him for a moment. This conversation had obviously not gone the way he had imagined. "Just – just keep your goddamn hands off Zoe while you're in my house. I don't want to see it." He sighed and left the room, muttering to himself.

xxx

The funeral was supposed to start at four o'clock. However, Zoe and her family were expected to be there early, for the sole purpose of having everyone tell them how terribly sorry they were for their loss. Zoe didn't want to go. She did not need all the old women at her church telling her, in falsely friendly voices, how sorry they were. Those women had never liked her. Zoe did not want to go to the church and see Ryan's friends crying – and his girlfriend Michelle. Had they been together when he died, Zoe wondered? She knew they'd been on and off a lot. Zoe hoped she wouldn't have to face Michelle. She wouldn't know what to say.

Zoe faced herself in the mirror. She looked okay, she supposed. Black dress, black mascara and eyeliner. She'd taken a little more time on her hair that day. It hung in looser curls past her shoulders, instead of the usual ringlet curls held away from her face by a headband.

Necklace. Zoe pushed aside the makeup and perfumes that lay cluttered on her dresser and grabbed her jewelry box. There she found her cross necklace – the one she'd worn through junior high and most of high school before discarding it when she was sixteen… it had belonged to her mother. The necklace and her car were the only things of Tiffany's that Zoe could keep without feeling sad or angry. It was a fairly simple cross – small, pewter, with four tiny rhinestones at each of the four points. She fastened it around her neck. It felt both familiar and unfamiliar, cold against her skin - but it was nice to wear it again.

Zoe turned and left her room without a second glance at the mirror, heading downstairs where she was met by Dean in the entryway. He looked taken aback. "Wow, you – you look really pretty."

Zoe gave him a soft smile, though she hardly felt happy. "Thanks. Glad you think so."

Dean put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently. "It'll be over in a couple hours," he said, as if he knew what she was thinking. Zoe didn't answer, but pressed her hand to her lips, eyes suddenly filled with tears. Dean took a step closer and hugged her tightly, pressing her face into his chest.

Sam came down the hallway, saw Zoe and Dean, and said nothing. Lightly he touched Zoe on the shoulder. George appeared next to them and cleared his throat. Reluctantly Zoe let go of Dean and wiped her eyes.

"We'd better get going," George said. "Jeff said he'd meet us at the church."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Even at a time like this, Jeff has no time for us….why?"

"I don't know, Zoe, but he's thirty. The time since I had any influence over him has been gone for about thirteen years." He put his arm around Zoe's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, we'll make it through this, okay?"

Zoe mumbled a quick response and shot out the door. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to. Not with Sam looking at her all worriedly, and George trying to be comforting, and Dean having no idea what to say. She was curled into a corner of the Impala's backseat when Sam and Dean got there. They exchanged a look, but said nothing.

xxx

The only funeral Zoe had ever been to before had been her grandfather's when she was twelve. She had forgotten how much she hated funerals, or maybe it was just this one that she hated. The service was over – there were a few minutes left before they had to move to the cemetery for the burial. That was the part Zoe was dreading the most. She left the church's sanctuary ahead of her family and the Winchesters, because she didn't want them trying to talk to her, or – in Sam and Dean's case – giving her sidelong, furtive looks. She stood in the lobby of the church, staring at nothing.

A pair of arms wrapped around Zoe's waist. With a little jump of surprise, Zoe turned around and found herself engulfed in a tight hug from Brittany Hooper. "Hey, beautiful," Brittany said. "I am so sorry about Ryan."

Zoe gaped at her in surprise. "You're – you're supposed to be in California – I thought you had rehearsal!" It was incredibly unlike Brittany to miss out on any commitments. They had often joked that only her own death could keep her from a rehearsal.

Brittany shrugged. "Told them there was a death in the family and they were more than happy to let me go." Brittany grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her over to the wall, where she sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to her. Gratefully Zoe slid down next to her and kicked off her shoes. Brittany put her arm around her shoulders. "Let it out, babe. I know you, and I know you've been holding back."

Zoe burst into tears. Remarkably, Brittany didn't flinch. She'd seen Zoe this way before. "He didn't know what he was doing," Zoe sobbed onto Brittany's shoulder. "He didn't know how dangerous it was. I should have told him to stay away."

"You really think that would've stopped him?" Brittany asked, rubbing her back gently. "There's nothing you could've done….not the way I hear it."

"Who'd you hear the story from? And did you hear the real version?" Zoe sniffed. Obviously, they couldn't tell everyone that Ryan had been killed by a demon. The official version was that the woman who shot him was insane.

"I was just talking to Dean inside…he told me what really happened," Brittany said. "I'm sorry."

Zoe wiped her eyes. "I just can't believe this happened. Ryan was my baby brother. I was supposed to take care of him. It wasn't supposed to be this way…" She hid her face against her knees. "You're the only one who gets it, Brittany. I practically brought him up. Dean and Sam wouldn't understand, I can't say that to Dad because, you know, he's Ryan's dad too, and Jeff…you know Jeff."

Brittany's hand kept moving in gentle circles on her back. "I know, Zoe. I know." She slid closer to Zoe and hugged her. She didn't say anything else, and Zoe didn't either, because there was really no way to put what they were feeling into words.

After Zoe seemed to have exhausted her supply of tears, Brittany finally spoke again. "I know this is probably terrible timing, but….Luka's here, and he wants to talk to you."

Zoe jerked her head up. "What?" She pressed her face against her knees again. "Oh God. I haven't seen Luka in years."

"Which, translated, means you've been avoiding him for years because you felt bad for breaking up with him a week before we graduated," Brittany said dryly. "Honey, it's okay. He's over it. That was like seven years ago." When Zoe didn't respond, Brittany continued, "Babe, I wouldn't say anything, but he says it's important. He's also hovering awkwardly around the crowds of people who are starting to fill this lobby."

Zoe looked up. Brittany was right. The rest of the sanctuary had begun filing into the lobby. Zoe saw Michelle, a girl with long blond ponytails, walking down with her parents, and quickly avoided making eye contact. Sam and Dean were standing against the wall opposite Brittany and Zoe, having an argument of some sort while occasionally glancing her way. And Luka, Zoe's ex-boyfriend, was indeed wandering around looking awkward. Zoe groaned and clunked her head back against her knee. "Fine. Tell him to come over here."

Brittany's smile was half amused, half understanding. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Zoe paused for a moment. "You guys kept in touch?"

Brittany shrugged. "A little. He's my friend too, you know."

"I know." Another pause. Then she asked, "Did you and Luka ever have a thing?"

Brittany laughed and covered her mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Honey," she said, looking at Zoe and shaking her head, "Luka's not my type. At all. You _know_ this."

"Well, I was just asking," Zoe grumbled, crossing her arms. Brittany patted her knee and stood up. Zoe heard her high heels clacking away, and a few moments later someone else slid down next to Zoe.

"Hey," said Luka Daniels. Zoe hadn't seen him since the summer after they had graduated high school. All of those encounters had been brief and awkward, considering the fact that Zoe had very abruptly broken up with him two weeks after prom, one week before graduation. Then, in some odd twist of fate, Zoe had gone to college, Luka had stayed home, and they hadn't seen each other since. He looked pretty much the same as he ever had, just a little older – same wavy brown hair, same gentle face, tanned by the summer sun.

"Hi," Zoe said shakily.

"I'm sorry about Ryan," Luka said.

"Thank you," Zoe said, staring straight ahead and trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Luka appeared uncomfortable. "Are you all right? Otherwise?"

"Ugh, why does everyone keep _asking_ me that?" Zoe moaned, putting her head down on her knees again. "Luka…."

"Sorry. Okay. I understand, you're not all right." He nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just – this isn't the best time for us to meet again…" Zoe trailed off.

"I know, it's really bad timing, but I wanted to tell you something," Luka said quickly, looking at her in his earnest way.

Zoe eyed him sideways. "What?" she asked warily.

Luka tapped his fingers on his legs. "I drove past your house a few weeks ago," he blurted out. "Saw Ryan shooting baskets in the driveway and I stopped to say hi. It'd been awhile since I'd seen him…"

"Bet he was glad to see you," Zoe said. "He always liked you."

Luka smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, we got to talking – he asked me how come I'd never left Iowa like you and Brittany had, so I told him about how my mom got sick – don't worry, she's doing fine now – and I'd stayed to take care of her."

"You're a good guy," Zoe said. Which, ultimately, had been why they'd broken up.

Luka gave her another grin and continued his story. "Anyway, talking about my mom got us talking about _your_ mom…" Zoe flinched a little and Luka put his hand on hers. "I asked him if he missed his mom at all. He said no."

"Of course not, he hardly even remembered her," Zoe said. She knew she kept interrupting him, but she felt like she had to say something. She honestly had no idea where this story was going.

Luka gave her a look, the kind he'd always used to give her when he was exasperated about something or other. "He said _no_, Zoe, because he hadn't had to miss his mom. He had you." Luka gave her hand a squeeze. "Direct quote."

Zoe turned her head to look at him. "Ryan said that?"

Luka nodded. "Absolutely. I – look, he told me not to tell you he said that, but that was him being his usual self – I figured you'd need to hear that right about now."

Zoe nodded, feeling a lump come to her throat. So she'd done okay by Ryan after all. "Thanks. Thank you for telling me that, Luka."

"He was a good kid," Luka said, patting her shoulder lightly. "He grew up well, despite everything."

_Despite his dysfunctional siblings, you mean_. Zoe shook her head. "He didn't grow up at all." Her voice cracked and she began to cry again.

xxx

After the funeral, Zoe rode back to her house with Sam and Dean, and arrived back home before Jeff and her father did. Once inside, Sam headed to his room to change out of the suit he'd worn to the funeral, and Dean made to do the same, but Zoe grabbed his hand. "I want to talk to you," she mumbled, eyes downcast. Grasping his hand, she led him upstairs and into her room, where she closed the door and then turned to Dean, arms folded across her chest. "What are you and Sam not telling me?"

Dean looked a little bewildered. "What?"

"Dean, _don't_. Really." She covered her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to pretend. I know you guys know something you haven't told me, because I keep seeing you arguing and looking at me all nervous. Please…don't fight me on this, just tell me."

Dean swallowed, looking trapped. He paced back and forth a little and licked his lips. Finally he said, "Zoe, we…we didn't want you to worry, and we – okay, _I_ didn't think there was anything _to_ worry about, so we didn't tell you, but….we knew Meg was back."

Zoe took a step back. "What?" she whispered.

"It was when you were with Cassidy – Meg – she - God dammit…" Dean was pacing again. "She called me. She was looking for you, and, you know, I told her to piss off, and me and Sam had been trying to find her, but there were no signs, no demonic activity at all…we – I – kind of thought it had been an empty threat…" He trailed off. "I was going to tell you, Zoe, I was!"

Zoe stared at him in shock for a moment, then stepped forward and slapped him. Hard enough that her own palm stung, but she didn't care. Dean instinctively put his hand to his cheek and looked at her in surprise. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" she hissed. "Why would you not tell me something like this?"

"Zoe, I didn't want you to worry, you have a tendency to freak out a little – "

"Do _not_ turn this around and make it about me, Dean!" Zoe snapped. She put her hands on her forehead. "I can't believe – I really can't believe you would keep this from me! First you don't tell me about your deal with the Crossroads Demon, and now _this_?" She looked at him in disgust. "Put yourself in my shoes, okay? Imagine if Sam was in danger and I didn't tell you – "

"I know, I know, I was completely out of line, and I'm sorry!" Dean said loudly, stepping forward and grasping her by the arms.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!" Zoe wrenched herself away from him. "Ryan is dead because of this! And unlike _some_ people, he's not going to come _back_ from the dead!"

"Hey, look, don't be all mad at me because my brother's alive – " Dean started angrily.

"I'm not!" Zoe said furiously. "I'm angry because if you had told me – I could have prevented this!"

"I doubt you could have done anything, Zoe, she would have killed you too," Dean started angrily.

"Well, better me than him!" Zoe snapped. She raised her fist and punched him in the chest. Dean took a step backward, wincing slightly. "You have _got_ to start trusting me, Dean!"

"I never said I didn't!" Dean protested.

"Yeah, well, you still treat me like I'm someone you've got to protect – "

"You are!" Dean interjected furiously.

"Okay, fine, I get it, you want to protect me, but look at me now. Do I look okay to you?" Zoe spread her arms out and shrugged. "Maybe you should think a little once in awhile. I would never think of keeping something that important from you. This – this really hurts, Dean. Ryan is dead and I could have saved him."

"I didn't know it was Ryan Meg was after," Dean muttered.

"I would have," Zoe said just as quietly. "I would have known."

"Well, sorry," Dean said, turning away.

"Would you look at me?" Zoe shouted. "I'm not done!"

"What else do you need to say?" Dean demanded, turning back. "I am really, really sorry, Zoe! I was trying to do the right thing – "

"Yeah, well, you failed!" Zoe yelled.

"I – "

The door to Zoe's room suddenly opened with a bang. George stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy," Zoe snapped at her father over her shoulder, before going back to glaring at Dean.

George looked at Dean. "You should leave."

Zoe lifted her head and looked back at George. "But I'm not done yelling at him."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll leave." He walked past Zoe, deliberately avoiding touching her, and toward the door.

Suddenly Zoe felt guilty. It wasn't _really_ Dean's fault…."Dean," she said, but he was already out the door and heading for the stairs.

George watched Dean go and then turned to Zoe. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Zoe said. "You should go away too."

George stared at her for a moment, then obliged, closing the door behind him. Zoe collapsed onto her bed.

xxx

Dean slammed the door of the guest room when he got there and pulled off his jacket, tossing it over the desk chair. He sat down on the bed with a frustrated sigh. He couldn't blame Zoe for the way she was acting. He knew he should have told her about Meg sooner, but when was he going to do that? He ran his hand through his hair. She would've been pissed whenever he told her, no matter the situation.

The door suddenly opened a crack and Zoe slipped inside, barefoot but still wearing the black dress she'd worn to the funeral. Her eyes were red and puffy. Dean stood up, but before he could say anything Zoe crossed over to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she said abruptly, and kissed his cheek, the place she'd slapped him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Dean slid his arms around her. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Zoe's voice cracked. "I shouldn't have hit you – Dean – "

"It's okay," Dean repeated. "Maybe I deserve a slap in the face now and then," he added, trying to lighten her mood.

"Don't. Don't say that." Zoe hid her face against his chest as if she were listening to his heartbeat.

Dean moved his hands up and down her back, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "What can I do?" he blurted out helplessly.

Zoe lifted her head, looked up at him for a moment, then kissed him hard on the lips. Dean jerked back in surprise, but Zoe put her hand on the back of his head and brought her lips back to his.

Dean's hands moved gently to her waist. "Zoe…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes avoiding his.

"Is this – really what you want right now?" he asked carefully.

"I need – " Zoe stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. When she spoke again, she seemed to be fighting off tears. "I need to feel something other than _misery_ right now. Please. I need to know it's possible for me to…to…keep living."

This was understandable. Dean kissed her again lightly. "Okay," he said quietly. As they kissed, Dean moved his hands to her cheeks. They were wet with tears.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Zoe answered, pulling herself more tightly against him. "Please…please don't leave me."

God dammit. Dean didn't want to remind her of his deal.

"We'll break your deal," Zoe said, as if reading his mind. "You'll be okay."

Dean was pretty sure there was no way to break his deal, but he'd let her keep on believing. "Okay," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "In that case, no, I'm never gonna leave you."

xxx

Zoe couldn't sleep. She peered over at the red numbers on the digital clock next to Dean's bed. 12:23. She flopped onto her back with a quiet sigh, feeling as awake as she had all day, though she knew her body was exhausted. Sleep was not going to come. Not wanting to wake Dean, she carefully slid out of bed and pulled on one of his t-shirts over her underwear before creeping quietly into the hallway.

Almost instantly she walked straight into her brother Jeff, who swore under his breath as she stepped on his foot. "Would you watch where you're going?" he hissed. His eyes took in her appearance. "And put on pants or something. You look like a slut."

"Thanks, Jeff," Zoe snapped. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, sorry, but you do. Your hair is a mess, your eye makeup is all smudged, you're not wearing pants, and I had to leave my room once the two of you started going at it next door. Okay? That's disgusting." Jeff glared at her.

"No one asked you!" Zoe growled at him. "And since when do you give a damn who bangs your sister? You never did before!"

"I _don't_ care, that's your business, but I wish you wouldn't do it right next to my room!" Jeff snapped back.

"You make me feel _so_ good about myself, Jeff, I just _love_ it. Why in God's name do we not see each other more often?" Zoe asked, her voice at the height of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny. What are you doing up at twelve-thirty in the morning?" Jeff asked.

Zoe snorted. "I can't sleep. See, I had this little brother who I completely loved with every inch of my heart and he died three days ago."

"Jesus, Zoe, would you shut up?" Jeff snarled. "Ryan was my brother too, you're not the only one who misses him!"

"Whatever," Zoe mumbled. "What are _you_ doing up so late?"

"I was talking to Dad," Jeff said. "Try it sometime."

"Bet I talk to him more than you do," Zoe challenged.

"All right, let's make everything into a competition, that sounds great. Go to bed, would you?"

"Same to you!" Zoe snapped, and stormed past him on her way upstairs.

Zoe didn't want to go into her bedroom, having a feeling that she'd end up staring at the ceiling there all night as well. Instead, she pushed open the door to Ryan's bedroom. Nostalgia and grief hit her in a wave and she actually let out a gasp as she stood in the doorway, hand over her mouth.

Ryan's room looked exactly the same as the last time Zoe had been in it. It was still a cluttered mess of all the things Ryan had squirreled away, things he didn't need but for some reason would never throw away. Slowly she wandered into the room, picking her way through and looking at all the things Ryan had kept. She flicked on a desk lamp and the light fell onto a photo Ryan had tucked against it. It was one of herself and Ryan, taken a little over a year ago. Both of them were grinning, and Zoe honestly looked happy.

_This was before life got complicated again_, Zoe reflected. She settled into Ryan's bean bag chair. If she thought about it hard enough, she almost thought it still smelled like him. Still felt like he was here with her.

_You were always on my side, weren't you, buddy?_

Zoe curled up on the bean bag. With the light still trained on the picture of her and Ryan, her eyes finally felt heavy and she dozed off.


	29. Lonely Soul

**A/N My chapters have been really long lately. This one doesn't actually end where I intended it to, I had to split it up. Oh well. This chapter takes place during the episode "Red Sky at Morning." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of a creative way to say I don't own it, so there you go. I don't own Supernatural, this episode, or Dean, Sam, or Bela. Or Gert, for that matter. Just Zoe.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

A couple of weeks had passed since the funeral. Zoe felt like she were in a daze. Nothing helped. Dean would try to make her smile, and Sam was extra-nice to her, but everything seemed to make her think of Ryan and she'd end up in tears.

She'd kept her mother's necklace. It was comforting to have a cross back around her neck. Not that God was doing much for Zoe lately, but maybe if she showed a little more interest in Him, He'd pay more attention to her.

Zoe and the Winchester boys were currently inhabiting an empty house on the outskirts of a town they suspected of being haunted. Though she couldn't say she'd ever seen herself squatting, temporarily using this house was better than their usual dingy motel rooms, and it made a nice change of scenery.

Zoe collapsed on an old couch and turned on her phone. She'd been keeping it off lately, a change for her, but it wasn't as if Ryan was likely to call anymore. Three voicemails since she'd last checked.

The first was from Luka. "_Um, hey, Zoe. I stopped by your house today and you weren't there – uh, your car was in the driveway so I wondered if you were still in town? If not, that's okay, I was just wondering_." Brief silence. "_I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but we were friends in high school, you know, even before we went out. Seeing you made me kind of miss that. I hope you're doing all right. If you want to talk, you have my number."_ The message ended. Zoe pressed 7 to erase it.

The second message was from Jeff. _"Sorry I called you a slut."_ Click. Jeff was a man of few words. Zoe erased that one too.

The last voicemail was from Brittany. _"Hey, babe. Just checking in. I didn't get to see you before you took off with your boys, so I thought I'd leave you a message so you'd know you're loved."_ Pause. _"If you need something happy to remember, think of me and the summer of 2000. Hope things are looking up. If all else fails, at least know that me, Dean, your dad, and Sam – we think you're lovely." _End message. Zoe pressed 8 to save it, eyes a little teary.

"D'you ever wish you were a lesbian?" Zoe asked Dean as he came down the stairs with Sam, both dressed in suits with false police badges.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "No, I can't say I do."

"Oh. Sometimes I wish I was," Zoe said.

Sam laughed. "Is Dean that bad?"

"No. I love him. But my life would be really different if I was a lesbian. Like, Ryan would probably be alive," Zoe said contemplatively.

"What the hell does your sexuality have to do with Ryan's death?" Dean asked incredulously.

"If I were a lesbian," Zoe said thoughtfully, "I'd most likely be off in California with Brittany. And that would be fun. She's one of the best people I know."

Dean laughed. "Feeling a little better today?"

"Apparently," Zoe said, though she didn't crack a smile.

"Good," Dean said, walking over and pulling her to her feet, then handing her a fake badge. "Because we've got a witness to talk to."

The witness turned out to be an old woman named Gertrude Case, whose niece had drowned a few days previously. As Sam and Dean questioned her, Zoe walked around her large, elaborate living room, the EMF surreptitiously clutched in her hand.

Finding nothing, Zoe approached the Winchesters and Gert, who was sitting in her armchair gazing adoringly at Sam. Sam coughed. "So, anyway, we were talking about her niece."

"Yes," Gert said, paying to attention to either Zoe or Dean. "Sheila said something very strange before she died. She said she saw a boat. One minute it was there, and the next it was gone. Disappeared right before her eyes." Gert leaned in closer. "You think it could be a ghost ship? _Alex_ thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Who's Alex?" Zoe whispered quietly to Dean, who shrugged.

"Uh, it could be," Sam said to Gert, edging away slightly as she touched his hand.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," Gert said, and Zoe swore the old woman was batting her eyelashes at him.

Dean barely made it out of the house before bursting into laughter. "You cougar hound," he teased Sam as the three of them walked to the docks where Dean had parked.

"Bite me," Sam muttered.

"Not if she bites you first." Dean smirked. "Zoe, did you get anything on the EMF?"

"No," Zoe said, handing it back to him. "So, whatever it was, I guess it wasn't in the house?"

"Apparently not," Dean said. "Sam? Thoughts?" When Sam didn't respond, Dean laughed. "Aw, c'mon, don't be mad just because the only girl you can get is about ninety."

Sam sighed. "That ship isn't the first one that's been sighted. Every thirty-seven years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing clipper ship in the bay. And every thirty-seven years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drowning."

"So we gotta I.D. the ship," Dean said.

"How will that help?" Zoe asked.

"Well, easy, sweetheart, if you know the ship, you can figure out whose spirit is pissed off, and from there it's no more difficult than any other case," Dean explained.

Sam coughed, looking like he was about to deliver bad news. "Except that over one hundred and fifty clipper ships have wrecked in this bay."

Dean stared at him. "Crap." He glanced around as they reached the spot Dean had parked. "This is where we parked the car, right?" He walked in circles. "Where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Dean, calm down," Sam said.

"I am calm!" he shouted. "Somebody stole my car – " And then he was hyperventilating.

"Dean!" Zoe rushed over to him and put her hand on his back. "Jesus – a little unhealthily attached to the car, huh?"

"Was it a '67 Impala?" a voice asked. Zoe turned to see Bela Talbot walking up to them, looking smug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Bela suspiciously. She hadn't spoken to Bela since the incident with the rabbit's foot, and she was sure Sam and Dean hadn't either – unless, she thought, there were other secrets they were keeping.

Bela ignored her. "I'm so sorry, the car was towed."

"You're Alex," Sam said.

"Oh, you've met Gert?" Bela smiled. "A dear old friend of mine. There are a lot of lovely old women along the eastern coast like Gert. I sell them charms and perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"Knowing you, it's all an act," Zoe said bitterly.

"The comfort I provide is very real." Bela smiled brightly.

Sam looked at her in disgust. "How do you sleep at night."

"On silk sheets," Bela said. "Rolling naked in money. More than any of you can say, I'm sure. But Sam, I'm surprised. I'd expect the attitude from Dean, not you." She sighed. "Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way. Now the old bag's stopped payment and is demanding answers I don't have right now."

"Sorry," Zoe said. "We don't really care."

Bela's eyes darted to Zoe. "Heard about your brother. Shame."

Zoe stepped forward, fist raised. "Don't you _dare_ – "

Bela laughed and ducked aside. "Careful now, dear. Don't want to start a catfight in public." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Look, how about all three of you stay out of my way before you cause any _more_ trouble?" She whirled around and began walking off.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in public," Sam said regretfully.

xxx

Zoe lay on the couch that night, flipping her phone back and forth between her hands. She read her text messages. A few from Ryan still remained on her phone. She listened to the voicemail from Brittany she'd saved, for the sole purpose of hearing her voice, then set the phone aside with a sigh.

Seeing Bela that day had reminded her of the idea she'd had – could she somehow, possibly, get Bela to help her find a way to break Dean's deal? Zoe couldn't do it on her own, and Sam seemed the prefer the route of trying to find the demon who held the deal, and he was nowhere near finding the demon. Zoe didn't like demons anyway. If anyone knew something that would keep Dean safe, it would be Bela.

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Bela. It's Zoe Mitchell."

Silence. Then, "Hello, Zoe. What do you want?"

"I want your help."

"With the ghost ship, you mean? I've got it under control, darling, don't worry about it." Bela sounded fairly amused, which annoyed Zoe.

"It's not _about_ the ship!" Zoe snapped, sitting up.

"You and the Winchester boys are still in town, aren't you? I _asked_ you to leave," Bela said. "Very politely, too."

"We're not going anywhere until we figure out how to get rid of the ship," Zoe said stubbornly. "But like I said, I'm not calling about – "

"Zoe, love, if you think you're going to get _my_ help, you're going to have to think again. Do yourself a favor and don't bother asking," Bela said coolly. "I'm sure Dean will be happy to help you."

"But Dean won't – " A beeping noise told her that Bela had hung up. Zoe glared at her phone and tossed it aside. It had been worth a shot.

xxx

Bela approached Zoe and the Winchesters the following day, after they had finished speaking with the brother of another victim.

Dean groaned as she reached them. "You really wanna come near me when I've got a loaded gun in my hands?" he asked, hefting the gun he'd been preparing to load into the Impala's trunk.

"Charming as always, Dean," Bela said. "Look, what are you still doing here? You've talked to the witnesses, you have enough information to I.D. the boat."

"See, Bela, that guy we were just talking to?" Zoe said, feeling a rush of even more intense dislike than usual for Bela. Zoe had never done anything to Bela. There was no reason for Bela to flat-out refuse to help her. "_He_ saw the ship, and now _he's_ going to die, and _we_ have to save him."

Bela's eyes widened innocently. "Oh, you're heroes. How sweet." She laughed. "He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time and you know it."

"Yeah, well, we have souls, so we're gonna try," Dean said angrily.

Bela stared him down flatly. "Well, I'm going to find the ship and actually put an end to this. But you have fun." She turned to walk away, but Dean called her back.

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this? Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

It seemed to strike a nerve. Bela whirled back, eyes flashing for a moment. "I don't know, Dean. Your daddy give you enough?" She walked back over to them. "Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am."

Zoe shrank back, feeling guilty. She knew what it was like to have people look down on her…make her feel like she was not as good. It wasn't something she wanted anyone to have to deal with, and it wasn't something she ever wanted to do to someone.

Bela looked at Zoe. "You don't have to be afraid of me, all right?" she said sharply. "I just want all of you to leave." And then she walked away.

xxx

Bela, however, did not stay away. The next day she showed up at the house Zoe and the Winchesters were currently occupying. "Don't tell me you're actually squatting," she said in disgust as she walked over to them, holding herself gingerly as if the place was unclean.

"What do you want?" Dean asked aggressively.

"I've got some information for you," Bela said, perching herself on the arm of the couch on which Zoe was sitting. "The ship? It's the _Espirito Santo_ and it's a death omen. The angry spirit is a man who was hung for treason. He was cremated, but this was long enough ago that his hand was kept to be made into a hand of glory."

"And you're telling us this, why?" Sam inquired.

"As long as you're going to keep hanging around, messing up _my_ case, we might as well work together," Bela said sharply. "I know where the hand is, and I know how we can get at it." She got to her feet and handed Sam a few pieces of paper. "Gert got these for me. There's a high-class function going on at the museum tonight, and Gert was more than happy to give me a few extra invitations when I told her who I was bringing along. We get in, we get the Hand of Glory, we get out. It's quite simple."

"You expect the four of us to just get in and steal an artifact?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"No, I expect the three of us to get in and steal an artifact," Bela said carelessly. "I was only able to obtain three extra invitations."

"What – that's not fair!" Zoe whined. "I want to come."

Dean took the invitations from Sam. "Thanks, Bela, I think we can take it from here. Run along now."

Bela smiled and plucked the invitations away from him. "My dear friend Gert expects me to be there. She wouldn't be very happy to see you and Zoe without me."

"Here's an idea," Dean said, smirking. "If you _have_ to go, Bela, maybe, you and Zoe should just go."

"No!" Both women objected strongly.

Dean shrugged. "What? You said you wanted to be a lesbian, Zoe."

"Uh, yeah, that's only for Brittany, and only if I wasn't in love with you!" Zoe snapped. "I'm not going to some museum party with Bela! We'll kill each other, probably."

"Go with Sam, then," Dean said.

"But Sam's already got a date!" Bela said loudly.

xxx

Gert, it transpired, was only willing to let them come if Sam was her date. Zoe and Dean had refused to budge from their positions – Zoe wouldn't go if Dean wouldn't, and Dean wouldn't go if Zoe couldn't. Sam appealed to Gert, and, eager to please, Gert had produced one more ticket, to Bela's displeasure.

Bela grumbled the entire way to the museum. "We look ridiculous, the three of us," she complained. "What am I supposed to be, your third wheel?"

"No," Dean said. "You're the annoying cousin who nobody likes but we had to bring along anyway." He parked the Impala and took Zoe's hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Such chivalry," she teased.

"You always say it with such surprise," he said with a wink. "Hey, I figure if we're supposed to be rich museum-goers we might as well act the part."

Bela trailed after them, scowling, until they got into the museum. They showed the security officer their invitations and followed the crowd into the brightly lit entrance hall. Once inside, they were offered glasses of champagne, which Zoe immediately accepted and took a sip.

"So does anybody see Sam and – " Dean cut off as he got his first sight of Zoe in the bright light. "Wow. You look great!"

She was wearing a blue halter dress that stopped just below her knees and high heels that would have made Brittany jealous, along with her mother's cross necklace. Zoe smiled. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Dean appeared to have forgotten what he was going to say and was busy staring at Zoe. Bela rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, would you _please_ stop undressing her with your eyes, we don't have time for this!" She seized him by the arm. "Sam and Gert are over here." Bela led them through the crowded room to where Sam stood with his "date," drinking champagne and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi, Sammy," Zoe greeted him. "Hi, Gert."

Sam finished his glass of champagne. "It's Sam. Hey, Zo."

"In that case, it's Zoe, not Zo," she told him. "You and Ryan are the only people who ever called me that."

Sam grimaced. "Too soon? Sorry." Zoe shrugged and downed the rest of her champagne in one swallow. A waiter was passing by and she grabbed another glass. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Bela asked Sam and Gert brightly.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Alex," Gert said happily. She rested her head on Sam's arm and he looked suicidal.

"Well, we hate to break you two lovebirds up," Dean said, smirking. "We'll be upstairs."

"Thanks a lot, Dean," Sam said sourly. Gert missed the sarcasm in his voice and continued looking at him adoringly.

Bela, once again, led the way as they cautiously went up to the second floor. Dean walked next to Zoe a few paces behind Bela. "So what's with the multiple glasses of champagne?" he asked. "You don't normally drink a lot."

Zoe shrugged. "This is the first time since Ryan died that I've had free alcohol at my disposal. Also, I'm hunting a ghost with a mean English chick who hates me for no reason, and you keep looking down my dress." She finished her second glass. "So I'm coping."

"To each her own." Dean passed her his own, almost full glass. "Knock yourself out." He paused. "Wait, don't take that literally, that could be problematic…."

Bela was waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs. "Security is still pretty tight up here," she said, looking irritated. "We'll have to figure out a way to get past them."

Zoe peered down the hallway. Though it was less crowded up here, there were still a good number of security guards. "Well, looks like this'll be about as easy as figuring out how to break a deal with a demon," she said bitterly. "Any thoughts?"

Bela cut her eyes to Zoe. "What on Earth do demons have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Dean said sharply, giving Zoe a look. "Zoe, are you drunk?"

"Oh please," Zoe scoffed. "Just because I've had three glasses of champagne and I'm not sure I can walk in these heels anymore…"

Bela rolled her eyes. Dean grinned in spite of himself. "I forgot what a lightweight you are." He patted her on the back. "Go back downstairs and wait with Sam. I'm sure he'll welcome the company."

Zoe made a face. "But then I'd have to leave you up here with Bela."

"For Christ's sake, would you just go?" Bela snapped. "We're wasting time!"

"Fine," Zoe said coolly to Bela, and turned her back. She took off her shoes before making her way back down the stairs. A lot of people were dancing to a slow song now. Zoe fought her way over to Sam and Gert and tapped Gert on the shoulder. She stepped back into her shoes. "Can I cut in?"

Gert looked up at Sam, looking as if she hoped he would tell Zoe to go away. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Gert, why don't you sit down for a few minutes?"

Glaring malevolently at Zoe, Gert went off to sit down at one of the tables. Sam put his hands on Zoe's waist. "God, thank you."

"No problem," Zoe said, glad the song they were dancing to was not a waltz or a foxtrot. Zoe could barely dance when she was completely sober, and right now, even attempting this slow dance was a challenge in her high heels.

Sam jerked his head to the stairs. "What's going on up there?"

"Dean and Bela are trying to figure out how to get past security," Zoe explained. "They made me leave because Dean thinks I'm a little drunk."

Sam stared at her, then laughed. "Lightweight."

"Yeah, that's what Dean said," Zoe sighed. "I could be a lot worse off, though." The song ended and a faster one began to play. "Aw, shit," Zoe whined. "Do we have to keep dancing?"

Sam glanced over at Gert. "If we leave the dance floor, we'll get ambushed, and I wanna tell you something Gert told me."

"What, the fact that she wants to take you home and make passionate love all night?" Zoe asked, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Besides that." He grasped her hands and began dancing in time to the song. "It's about those two brothers who were killed by the spirit. Apparently – " Sam spun Zoe in a circle and pulled her back in, "the entire town believes those men killed their father."

Zoe wasn't following. "That's a crazy story, but what does that have to do with – "

"Hear me out," Sam said. "Gert's niece, Sheila, the first victim? She was in a car accident not long ago, and her cousin was killed. Sheila was driving. And the spirit we're after, it turns out it was his own brother who ordered his execution."

Zoe stared at him for a moment. She shook her head. "Okay, sorry, Sam, but spell it out for me, would you? I don't get it."

"He's targeting people who've been responsible for the death of a family member," Sam said plainly.

Zoe slowly digested this, then her eyes widened. "Is he gonna go after me? Am I gonna see the ship? Oh, God, Sam, am I gonna die?"

"Whoa, whoa, Zoe, I didn't say that!" Sam said hastily. "You're not responsible for Ryan's death – "

"Yes I am," Zoe countered. She lowered her head, guilt suddenly crashing over her. It hit at the most random times.

"Well, from the look of things, he goes after people who are a little more directly responsible," Sam said reassuringly. "You're fine. And anyway, we're going to be able to finish off the spirit really soon, so even if he does try to go after you – hey, look at me." He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up, laughing a little. "You're _fine_, Zoe, I promise."

"Really, really?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Zo, of course." The song ended and Sam grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back over to where Gert had sat down. Zoe collapsed in the chair next to her and rubbed her forehead.

"My head hurts," she said, massaging her forehead and rubbing her eyes. _Lightweight_ was about right, but that wasn't the only thing she had on her mind, anyway.

"So, you go from sober to drunk to hung over in about an hour?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm only a _little_ drunk," Zoe pointed out. "And _you're_ one to talk. You've been chugging champagne all night too."

"You would if you were in my position," Sam hissed, leaning closer so Gert wouldn't hear. "Getting groped by an old lady all night…"

Zoe had to giggle at that. Gert looked at the two of them suspiciously. She reached for Sam's hand, but luckily Dean and Bela showed up at that moment.

"Had a good time?" Bela asked Gert cheerfully.

"Oh, yes," Gert said, beaming at her and then at Sam.

"Right, well," Bela said, pulling Gert to her feet. "I'll get Gert home – and into a cold shower," she added with a wink to Sam. "Good night." The two women made their way off through the crowd, and Zoe and the Winchesters headed out to the Impala.

"Okay, Dean," Sam said as he slid into the passenger's seat while Zoe crawled wearily into the back. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night for nothing. Did you get the hand?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Dean said indignantly, rummaging in his jacket. "It's…." He trailed off and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Bitch!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You lost it?" Sam yelled.

"I didn't lose it, Bela stole it!" Dean shouted back.

"Same difference," Zoe said, irritated. "You're an idiot. You _know_ you can't trust Bela."

"Shut up," Dean snapped.


	30. Lost Girls

**A/N Hit a mini roadblock writing this chapter, but I managed to finish, yay! \o/ My next chapter might take a little longer to finish. I start college on Thursday so I may not have as much writing time as I'm used to. But in any case, this chapter is the conclusion to Red Sky at Morning, and you finally shall find out why the hell I Zoe-ized this episode in the first place. XD Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, there would be so much more Bela awesomeness. Like whoa.**

**Chapter Thirty**

Dean was still ranting about Bela the next day. "I can't believe it, I can't believe she pulled another one over on us!"

Zoe peered out from beneath the pillow under which she was hiding her aching head. "On you. She pulled another one over on _you_. You're the one she stole the hand from."

"Thanks, Zoe, helpful," Dean snapped. "I liked you better drunk. At least then you were cute."

"Thanks a bunch, honey," Zoe said sarcastically. She sighed. "Anyone have an aspirin?"

Sam rummaged in his bag for a moment, then tossed the bottle of aspirin to her. "Thanks," Zoe said, getting to her feet and heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she came back to the living room, Bela was there, sitting nervously with her hands in her lap. Zoe crossed her arms. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Someone's grumpy," Bela said. "A little hung over, darling?"

"Someone needs to shut up," Zoe snapped. "What do you want, Bela?" Sam and Dean were also looking at her with similar, distrustful expressions.

"She sold the hand, and now Bela saw the ship." Dean smirked. "Karma's a bitch, huh?" He kicked the leg of her chair lightly as he walked past. "So who was it, Bela? Who did you kill? Daddy? Little sister, maybe? C'mon, spill." He put his hands on the back of her chair and looked down at her.

"Stop it," Bela said sharply. "_Please_. I need your help."

"You're shucks out of luck, sweetheart, since you just sold the only way to destroy the spirit," Dean said carelessly.

"Dean, wait," Sam said hesitantly. "There might be one other way." Bela sat up straight, looking at Sam with slight desperation.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Let's hear it, then." He folded his arms. "Ought to be interesting."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "If we were to give the spirit the chance to face the person he's most angry at…"

"His brother, you mean?" Zoe asked skeptically. "Summon his spirit at the same time the angry one goes after Bela?"

"Exactly," Sam said.

Dean pondered. "It's a long shot. It probably won't work."

"We have to try, don't we?" Zoe said quietly. As much as she and Bela disliked each other, Zoe was unwilling to let her die without a fight. Not after Ryan….Zoe didn't need to feel like there was more blood on her hands.

xxx

That night the four of them went to the town's graveyard, where the spirit's brother had been buried. "This is a terrible plan," Dean grumbled.

"Stop whining," Bela said loftily. She was attempting her usual stuck-up persona, but Zoe could tell she was still afraid. "If it saves a life….you're all about saving lives, aren't you, Dean?"

"Yeah, well, you'd better appreciate this," Dean said bitterly as Sam began reading through the ritual to summon the spirit's brother.

Zoe ran her fingers across the headstone. It was old and weathered, yet somehow still reminded her of Ryan's smooth, new headstone. The sailor's name was almost unreadable. Ryan's had been clear as day – Ryan James Mitchell – 1990-2007. Zoe hated graveyards. She hated that all that was left of Ryan was a stone bearing his name. He deserved better than that. Maybe the sailor did too. Maybe the sailor had had parents, or other brothers or sisters, ones who hadn't wanted him to die.

The sailor's spirit was trying to take Bela. She was doubled over, coughing up water. Dean grasped her around the waist. "Sam, hurry!" he shouted.

Sam glanced over at Bela. Looking a little panicked, he read faster. Zoe dashed over to him and began reading along, hoping her voice would strengthen the ritual.

The spirit of the sailor was attacking Bela. Zoe was sure she couldn't hold on much longer. Then the wind blew harder, whipping Zoe's hair into her face, and there was another spirit. The sailor turned and saw his brother – and the two collided, causing them both to vanish.

xxx

The next night Zoe tapped urgently on the door to Bela's hotel room. It took awhile, but eventually Bela opened the door. She gave Zoe an appraising look, then stood aside and let her enter.

Bela's hotel room was a far cry from the ones Zoe and the boys stayed in. The floor was covered in a fluffy white carpet, a thick comforter covered the king-size bed, and the room was equipped with a flat-screen TV. "Someone's not doing too badly," Zoe reflected, looking around at the room.

"What do you want?" Bela asked bluntly. "You've been wanting to ask me something for days, just tell me what it is so I can refuse." Bela was wearing a black dress – she walked over to the mirror and began applying lipstick.

"Going somewhere?" Zoe asked, rolling her eyes. It generally blew her mind how much effort some women put into making themselves look presentable. With Zoe it was usually t-shirt, jeans, foundation, and blush. Lipstick or mascara if she was daring.

"Later," Bela said shortly. She closed the lipstick and turned to face Zoe. "Say your piece, I'm listening."

Zoe gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. "How much do you know….about demons?" she asked hesitantly.

Bela crossed her arms. "A fair amount. Why?"

"What about making deals with them?" Zoe hesitated again. "And getting out of a deal."

Bela tilted her head, looking attentive. "All right, you've caught my interest. Who?"

"It's hypothetical," Zoe said. She should've realized how hard it would be to keep Bela from the truth. Zoe knew she was a terrible liar.

"Oh really?" Bela arched an eyebrow. "Then your little comment the other night about getting out of a demon deal was just a coincidence?"

"Well…no," Zoe mumbled, looking down at her hands. "It's been on my mind a little." She absently plucked her cross necklace out of her shirt and wound the chain around her fingers.

Bela's eyes fell on the necklace and widened slightly. "May I see that?"

"What, this?" Zoe clutched the necklace protectively. "No."

"Darling, do you even know what that is?" Bela asked in a patronizing tone.

"It's a goddamn necklace my mom forgot when she moved out of the house," Zoe snapped. "Okay?"

Bela stepped over to her and yanked the necklace away. "Hey!" Zoe snapped, making a grab for it.

"For heaven's sake," Bela huffed. "I just want to look!"

"Would you tell me why at least?" Zoe asked irritably, hovering anxiously over Bela's shoulder as she turned the little rhinestone-studded pewter cross over in her fingers.

"That all depends, love," Bela said, lips curving into a smirk. "Why don't you tell me why you're asking about deals with demons? Planning on selling your soul?"

"It's not me, it's Dean – " Zoe said, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Bela raised her eyebrows. "_Really_?" She shrugged. "Interesting. The plot thickens." She returned her attention to the cross necklace.

"What is so special about my necklace?" Zoe asked angrily.

"How do you feel when you wear this thing?" Bela asked, dangling it in front of her. "Any change in mood?"

Zoe gaped at her. She hadn't really thought about it, but hadn't she been feeling safer, protected, and more comfortable wearing the old necklace? "Safe," she answered her.

"Hmm." Bela smiled at her. "That's what I thought." She turned away and walked over to her desk, sitting down. "It's not just a necklace, it's a talisman, of sorts." She turned on the desk lamp and slid the cross under the light.

"How do you know?" Zoe asked, coming up behind her.

Bela looked up at her. "I've seen one before. They're quite rare, though, where did your mother possibly get it?"

Zoe thought for a moment. "She always said it was a gift from my father," she said slowly. "But I don't know…." Tiffany had never specified which father – George, the man who had raised her and Zoe called "Dad," or the unknown individual whose DNA had actually created Zoe.

"Well, your dad's got friends in high places, that's all I can say," Bela said, apparently too fascinated to remember to be mean. "This necklace – " she tapped the cross, "is supposed to keep one safe from evil. Demons, monsters, what have you. It's honestly supposed to keep the angels on your side, if you believe in that sort of thing." Bela shrugged. "I don't, but it's a lucky thing to have." Reluctantly she handed the necklace back to Zoe.

Zoe examined the necklace. "So this necklace gives me _angelic protection_?" she asked incredulously.

"Whoever wears the necklace is protected," Bela said. "And if you want to break Dean's deal, you may have the key right here in your hand. The only trouble would be figuring out to harness the power and get whatever good spirits or angels - or whatever you believe – to counter the demon who holds Dean's contract."

Zoe's shoulders slumped. "I don't know how to figure something like that out."

"Pity," Bela said.

Zoe looked at Bela helpfully. "Would you help?"

"No," Bela said flatly. "I paid you for helping save my life. I see no reason to help you out again."

Zoe dug into her pocket, pulled out the cash Bela had given her, and tossed it back to her. "Take it back. Please. I need your help. You know everything there is to know about talismans and charms and stuff – I can't do this without you."

Bela threw the money back to Zoe. "Zoe, I said no!" she said, eyes flashing.

"Bela, please!" Zoe looked at her pleadingly. "Please. Bela, you know what happened to my brother. I – I can't lose Dean too, I can hardly stand to be alive right now. Imagine how it'll be in a year's time with Dean gone – I can't…" She pressed a hand to her lips.

"Ah, that's right, you're in love, aren't you," Bela said flatly. "Touching. However, I have no reason to care if Dean Winchester lives or dies – "

"He saved your _life_!" Zoe said furiously.

"And I _repaid_ him," Bela loudly responded. "No, I'm not going to tell you how to use your talisman for some bloody ritual that won't benefit me in the slightest to repay a debt that's already been paid!"

Zoe stepped forward and pressed the cross into Bela's hand, heart pounding. "Take it with you. Take it and use it however you need to, use it to break _your_ deal – "

Bela's eyes widened again. "How did you – "

"You were awfully interested in my comment about demon deals the other night," Zoe said breathlessly. "Lucky guess."

Bela closed her eyes. "So you'll trust me to take your mummy's precious necklace and allow me to use it first once I find out how to use its power?"

"Yes," Zoe said. "On the condition that you have to give it back to me, and you have to tell me how to use it to break Dean's deal."

Bela stared at her. "How do you know I'll uphold my end of the bargain?"

"I don't," Zoe said with a little laugh. "But I'm giving you my mom's necklace, that's awfully trusting of me. And right now, this is the best hope I have to save Dean. _Please_, Bela."

Bela considered. "Fine," she snarled. "I'll do it. But it's not for you and certainly not for Dean. This is to get me out of _my_ deal, and when I'm through figuring it out and saving _my_ soul, you can save Dean's."

"I don't care why you do it, as long as you do," Zoe said, breaking into a grin. She could have hugged Bela, but didn't for fear of Bela changing her mind.

xxx

Dean and Sam were at the town bar, where Dean had already gambled away some of the money he'd gotten from Bela, by betting on pool, of all things. He slid into the seat next to Sam and picked up the glass he'd abandoned. "Any word from Zoe?" Dean asked, sipping.

"Nope," Sam said. "She just took off?"

"Well, she said she had something to do, or else I'd be worried," Dean said. He looked at Sam anxiously. "Why, do you think I should be worried?" There was a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Dean, Zoe's – " Sam paused, trying to figure out how to word it. "She's acting fine, but she's not. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that!" Dean said loudly and indignantly. He scowled. "Do I know that…" he muttered to himself. "Jesus."

Sam looked at him apprehensively. "You're not afraid she's going to do something drastic? Like….demon drastic?"

Dean shook his head. "She told me straight up she wouldn't, and you know she can't lie to save her life. Besides, demons scare her shitless. Don't worry about _that_."

"Zoe and I wish you cared enough about this deal to make an effort to save yourself," Sam said suddenly.

"Look," Dean said, turning to face him. "I'm sorry, okay? I know this is costing you guys a lot. I'm sorry. But you'll be fine, Sammy. You will."

"I'm not worried about me," Sam snarled. "And I don't want you to either! I want you to worry about yourself, and think about Zoe, would you?" Sam gestured wildly. "You saw how she handled Ryan's death. You can't let her go through that again without a fight."

"Sam, I have to if the alternative is you dying," Dean said quietly.

Sam looked at him in disgust. "You're a selfish prick sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. "Don't care." He smirked.

"Really?" Sam tightened his jaw. "Think about Zoe's face when Ryan died. Think about how she's been walking around the past two weeks, trying to be funny and happy when she's not, okay? Think about me and Zoe this time next year trying to move on without you! Me? Yeah, I'll live. It'll be a terrible existence, but I'll live. I don't think Zoe can handle losing someone else she loves, that soon after her brother. Think about that."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," Dean responded.

Sam stared at him.

Dean stood up. "What do you say we go back to the motel, find Zoe, and take off for Atlantic City?" With that, he turned and walked out of the bar.


	31. One Thing We've Got

**A/N Yay yay yay! I'm so happy to finally have another chapter up! College life is fun, but doesn't leave a WHOLE lot of time for fic-writing. Worry not, though, I shan't be abandoning my dear Zoe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Zoe.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Now that Zoe thought about it, the absence of her cross necklace made a huge difference. Both Dean and Sam noticed Zoe's change in mood. She had gotten a lot jumpier in the days since giving the necklace to Bela, and her ability to keep herself lighthearted had lessened quite a bit. Zoe knew the Winchesters were worried about her. Grief for Ryan still hit her when least expected, in an almost crippling way, so more than once she ended up sobbing on her bed in their motel.

After each of these incidents Zoe would be quiet for quite some time, answering the boys' questions with short, one-word answers. This was because she was thinking. At this point she wished she hadn't given her necklace to Bela – it seemed like a crazy whim, and the more time that passed, the more sure Zoe became that Bela would sell the necklace or keep it for herself. Not having a case to work on gave Zoe a lot more time to think and worry. Zoe knew they only had until May to break Dean's deal. Time seemed like it was running out, and the only thing that had happened in attempt to break the deal was Sam killing the Crossroads Demon. That, and Zoe giving her necklace to Bela.

Dean walked into the hotel room where Zoe and Sam had been waiting for him. He tossed his bag down on the floor and said, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…."

"What happened now?" Zoe groaned, getting to her feet.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby," Dean said. "He's trying to juggle two cases at the same time right now…."

"And?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And he's overwhelmed!" Dean drew out the desk chair and sat down. "He's the only hunter in South Dakota who's up to scratch, and this nest of vampires, plus an angry spirit, is too much for him to handle."

Sam frowned. "That's surprising."

"Yeah, well, you try dealing with two cases at once, Sammy." Dean snorted. "Anyway, I think we should split these up amongst ourselves. Bobby says these vampires are smarter than any he's ever seen before…so…Zoe, take your pick. Want to hunt vampires or ghosts?"

"Ghost," Zoe said instantly. Vampires were not her strong point. Burning bones she could usually deal with. Chopping off heads was another story.

"Okay, Sam? Any preference?" Dean asked, turning his attention to his brother.

"Would prefer the spirit, actually," Sam said offhandedly, leaning against the wall.

Dean drummed his hands on his thighs. "You're a bunch of pussies." He smirked at Sam. "Losing your touch? Can't handle the big bad vampires anymore?"

Sam laughed. "Shut up."

Dean smirked again and looked over at Zoe. "Sure you want to get stuck with this douche for a day or two?"

"The love the two of you have for each other is overwhelming," Zoe said, cracking a smile. "I think I can manage."

"All right," Dean said. He got to his feet and walked over to Zoe, then kissed her lightly. "If you're sure. We can drive out to Bobby's tomorrow; he can give you two the rundown on this spirit and he and I can handle the vampires. And you," he pointed at Sam, "take care of her, okay?"

"Lay off, Dean," Zoe said. She ran her hand down his chest. "It's a friggin' spirit. I've dealt with more of them than I can even remember now." Zoe considered. "Which is a little sad, actually. But it does mean you don't have to worry."

"Will anyway," Dean muttered almost inaudibly.

"I love you, too," Zoe said, rolling her eyes. "Be careful with the vampires, too, okay? Do _not_ go all Edward Cullen on me."

"What?" Dean said, bewildered.

"I – ah – nothing," Zoe said, feeling her face blush red.

xxx

After dropping Dean off at Bobby's and picking up the information Bobby had on the spirit, Sam and Zoe were back in the Impala and barreling down the highway. Zoe could see why Bobby hadn't wanted to take the case on himself – the spirit was at least an hour away from the vampire's nest, and Bobby couldn't afford to leave either. Zoe couldn't remember the last time she'd worked a case without Dean, but was honestly looking forward to having some time with Sam. However, at the moment she couldn't concentrate on any conversation.

"If I had a nickel," Zoe sighed, looking down at the cassette player, which was blasting one of Dean's Metallica tapes, "for every time I've heard this album, I would be a rich woman."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I take it you don't like Metallica?"

"Well, no, it's not that I really _dislike_ Metallica, it's just…" Zoe struggled for the right words. "There's only so many times I can listen to this album."

"I hear you." Sam reached over and switched the music off, then let Zoe flick through the fuzzy radio stations until she found something she liked. He gave her a sidelong look. "You listen to rap?"

"On occasion," Zoe said, tapping her fingers on her knees. She looked back at him. "Oh, what, Sam? Would you rather I found a country station? Do you have a secret love for Keith Urban?" She was silent for a moment, then grinned. "I can see that, actually. I bet you do! You're a closet country fan!"

Sam eyed her in amusement. "Only you, Zoe, would make that connection." He laughed.

Zoe shrugged. "You don't deny it…so it must be true." She reached over and turned the radio to a country station. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh listen, Taylor Swift!" Zoe said, pointing to the radio. She began singing along. "_Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneakin' out late tappin' on your window – when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know_!"

"Hey, Zo, you want to drive?" Sam interrupted her suddenly.

Zoe's eyes widened. She had never been asked that before. "Drive the Impala? Dean would _kill me_. And he'd kill _you_ if he found out you let me!" She crossed her arms. "I also suspect you just want me to stop singing."

"Yeah, that'd be one motive," Sam muttered as Zoe continued to sing, even more loudly.

"_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_!" she belted out. "_Waiting for something to come along…..that was as good as our song_!"

"Please stop," Sam said pleadingly. "I'll let you drive if you do, and I swear I won't tell Dean." He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car.

Zoe nervously slid into the driver's seat and adjusted the seat so she could reach the pedals, imagining Dean's reaction if he knew she was driving the Impala. And his reaction to the idea of her playing Taylor Swift in his car. That got her to smile a little. She took a deep breath as Sam sat down in the passenger's seat. "Okay," she said. "You trust me?"

"Zoe, it's a _car_," Sam said. "You've driven them before." He grinned. "Contrary to what Dean says, the Impala is a lot like any other."

"He'd beat the shit out of you if he heard you say that," Zoe said, putting the Impala into gear. She pulled onto the road. "I feel really badass right now."

"That's probably why Dean drives this," Sam said, which got them both to laugh.

xxx

"So, Mr. Horrell, can you tell us again what you saw?" Sam asked the older gentleman they were interviewing about the spirit.

Zoe thought Mr. Horrell looked like an owl. Or possibly a turtle. An owl-turtle. He was old and thin, with a long nose and white hair around the edges of his head. Thick glasses were perched on his nose, and he had a long neck. He settled back into his armchair. Zoe and Sam were interviewing him in his house, where his granddaughter Josie had been attacked by the spirit a few days previously.

"There was something attacking her in the kitchen," Mr. Horrell said in a wavery voice. "I came in to see her wielding a knife and trying to stab something that I couldn't see. But it was very late at night. I didn't have my glasses on." As he spoke, he pushed said spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"And Josie survived?" Zoe asked.

"Of course she survived!" Mr. Horrell said. "She fought off her attacker." He blinked up at the two of them. "Why, do you think she shouldn't have?"

"Of course we don't think that!" Zoe said hastily.

Mr. Horrell looked at her suspiciously. "Remind me where the two of you are from?"

"We're from the Department of Home – um, Homeowners' Safety…ah…." Zoe looked at Sam, who nodded as if prompting her to go on. "Homeowners' Safety in the kitchen….department."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Horrell said, looking confused. "Could you repeat that, missy?"

"Homeowners' Safety in the Kitchen Department," Zoe said clearly, glaring daggers at Sam, who looked amused.

Mr. Horrell frowned. "I didn't know there was such a department. Hm." He drummed his bony fingers on the arms of his chair. "Well, I'm afraid I can't be of much more help to the two of you. Feel free to check the kitchen. Anything you think might be helpful."

"We will do that, sir," Sam said. "Thank you for your time." Zoe grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen, where he burst into laughter. "Department of Homeowners' Safety in the Kitchen Department?"

"Shut up!" Zoe said, shoving him playfully. "You were no help back there! Why didn't you step in and save me?"

Sam was still laughing. "Sometimes it's just too fun to hear you trying to lie your way out of something," he said, shaking his head. "You're _such_ a bad liar."

"Yeah, and you and Dean laugh about that behind my back, don't you?" Zoe grumbled.

"Yeah, sometimes," Sam said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Figures."

Sam touched her lightly under the chin. "Only because we love you, Zo, and we think it's cute." He smiled down at her. "Listen, Mr. Horrell basically told us everything we need to know about the spirit, so I say we go salt and burn the bones, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Zoe said, and they made their way back through the living room.

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Horrell asked them from his chair.

"Everything we needed, thank you, sir," Sam said.

"And where are you off to next?" he asked, getting to his feet and reaching for the cane that was on the floor. Sam quickly went over and handed it to him.

"We're going to the cemetery, actually," Zoe said.

"Oh!" Mr. Horrell looked confused. "Whatever for?"

"Kitchen safety is especially important for those who are no longer with us," Zoe told him. Sam fought back laughter.

"I see," Mr. Horrell said, still appearing bewildered. "Well, it's very kind of you young people to care."

"We try," Zoe said. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Horrell."

xxx

Sam and Zoe discovered that the man whose spirit had been haunting local kitchens was buried in a stone tomb, one of those fancy ones rich families were buried in. Sam picked the lock on the gate and shoved it inward, loudly enough that Zoe covered her ears. "A little louder, Sammy, I don't think the guards quite heard that."

"Shut up. And it's Sam," he said teasingly. They slid quietly into the stone building and Sam flicked on his flashlight. "Remember," he said quietly, "we're looking for Roger Milton."

"I know the guy's name, Sam!" Zoe said. She darted across the little room and ran her hands across a name etched into the wall. "Right here. Behind this stone." Sam walked over to her, but Zoe waved him away, saying, "I got it." She set her fingers into the edges of the stone plate which hid the coffin and pulled hard, trying to move it aside. It didn't budge. Zoe glanced over her shoulder at Sam, grinning sheepishly. "A little help?"

"I thought you had it under control, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything." Sam grinned back.

"Don't smirk at me all patronizing, I hate when people do that," Zoe whined. "And I'm older than you, so you can't patronize me. Come help me move this stupid thing."

Laughing, Sam stepped in front of her and pulled on the stone, which grated loudly as it moved. Zoe jumped backward. "Drop that on my foot and you're dead, Sam." She glanced around. "This place is creepy. Why would you want to be buried here?"

"No idea," Sam grunted, carefully setting the stone down nowhere near Zoe's feet. He pulled the coffin out of the hole in the wall and opened it.

Zoe jumped backward again. "Gross," she muttered. "I hate bones. They're creepy."

"Sometimes, Zoe," Sam said, pouring salt over the skeleton, "sometimes I wonder about you." He tossed her the lighter. "Someone might've heard us moving that stone. I'll watch the gate, you set the thing on fire."

"Fine, leave me with the creepy bones," Zoe muttered as Sam walked over to the gate. She attempted to turn the lighter on. It flickered and went out. "Your lighter's broken, Sam. What now?"

"It's not broken!" Sam said over his shoulder. "Try again."

Zoe tried again, several times. "No dice, Sam." She eyed the skeleton. "And I swear the bones are moving! Sam, the bones are moving!"

Sam dashed back to her. "What the hell? They are not."

"It looked like they were, because your goddamn lighter keeps flickering and making everything look like it's moving." She paused. "Kind of like a strobe light."

Sam sighed, took the lighter from her, turned it on, and dropped it on the bones. "You're a spaz," he told Zoe as the skeleton went up in flames.

"I'm not a spaz!" Zoe protested as they hurried out of the tomb.

"'Sam, your lighter's broken!'" he mimicked her. "'Sam, come help me! The lighter's not working and the skeleton is alive!'"

"I never said that!" Zoe said, laughing. She smacked him lightly on the chest. "You sound nothing like me."

Sam laughed and paused as they reached the Impala. "So hey, I thought I'd drop you at the hotel and go get a pizza. You want anything else?"

Zoe thought. "Strawberry yogurt."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Strawberry yogurt?"

Zoe made a face. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't going to," Sam said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door of the Impala for Zoe to get in.

xxx

Zoe was out of the shower, toweling her hair dry when Sam returned with pizza and yogurt. "Oh God, that smells good," Zoe sighed, throwing her towel down. She stood in front of the mirror and raked a comb through her hair. "By the way, you took forever to get here, I've been out of the shower for fifteen minutes…"

"Sorry, there was a long line." Sam dropped a bag onto the counter in front of Zoe. "Your yogurt."

"Oh, thanks!" Zoe said, whirling around excitedly. She took the grocery bag, pulled out her container of yogurt and sat down on her bed with spoon in one hand and yogurt in the other.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sam said cautiously, setting the pizza box down on the table between their beds, "why the yogurt?"

Zoe shrugged. She flipped open the pizza box and took a slice of pepperoni. "I felt nostalgic, and sitting on a bed eating yogurt and pizza reminds me of college. My roommate and I sometimes got hungry when we stayed up too late, and the only thing in our fridge was yogurt."

"Oh." Sam laid down on his bed and took a slice of pizza. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, how come you never went to law school like you were going to?" Zoe suddenly asked. "I never really knew…"

Sam looked a little taken aback. He sighed. "It's….not a really happy story, Zo."

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it that's okay," Zoe said hastily. "I don't mean to pry. But I don't mind hearing sad stories if _that's_ your worry. My entire life is full of sad stories."

Sam smiled rather humorlessly. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He sighed again, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "When I was at college, Dean came and told me our father was missing. This was about three days before I was supposed to take my test to get into law school….well, I guess you kind of know this part. The night I got home was the night the yellow-eyed demon killed Jessica. After that…" he shrugged, "Dean was kind of all I had left. He needed my help, so I stayed with him. Needed to get away. Needed to find my father and the demon that killed Jess."

"I'm sorry," Zoe said quietly.

Sam shrugged again. "I still wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone with Dean that weekend."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam," Zoe said. She got up and then sat down next to him on his bed.

Sam laughed a little. "That's a little rich coming from you."

Zoe smiled. "Hey, I never said I practice what I preach." She put her hand on top of his. "I am really, really sorry about Jess. I can't – I can't even imagine what you went through."

Sam recognized the fear in Zoe's voice and looked over at her, concerned. "You're scared about what will happen when Dean's year is up, aren't you?"

Zoe took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I – we'll save him. We have to. I'm working on it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you when it works," Zoe said tightly. Since her plan partially consisted of trusting Bela Talbot, she wasn't planning on telling either Winchester about it until she knew it would work.

Sam stared at her. "You're not thinking about – "

"_No_," Zoe said firmly. "I've told you guys before, I don't have the stones to trade my soul away. _Dean's_ the brave one."

"Brave." Sam snorted. "Stupid and selfish is more like it."

"Don't be mad at him," Zoe said. "He only did it because he loves you."

"Oh, c'mon, Zoe, you _know_ it was selfish, because now we're the ones who have to live without him in less than a year," Sam snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zoe pushed her hair out of her face. "Damn it. I didn't want tonight to get all mope-y. I really needed a break from that."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, me too."

Zoe flopped onto her back. "Hey, Sammy," she said, nudging his leg with her foot. "Thanks for everything, man."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, lying back next to her.

"Everything!" Zoe lifted her arms. "You've never been anything but nice to me. Even when Dean used to not like me and think I was stupid and stuff, you never did. You came back for me when I got kidnapped even though you could've died. You're the best friend I've had since I met Brittany, and that was in fourth grade!" She shook her head, smiling a little. "Thank you. Despite all this demonic shit, you and Dean make me happier than I've been in years."

Sam smiled slightly. "You don't have to thank me for being your friend, Zo."

"You may not have noticed, but I don't have many," Zoe said.

"You may not have noticed, but neither do I." Sam laughed, a little humorlessly. He reached over and squeezed Zoe's hand. "I'm always happy to have you around."

"Thanks, Sam," Zoe said. She squeezed his hand back. "I need to hear that sometimes."

"I know you do." Sam sat up and took another slice of pizza from the box.

Zoe crawled over and rested his head against his shoulder. "Promise me something, 'kay?"

"What's that?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Promise you won't give up on Dean….you won't give up on finding a way to save him. It has to be possible. It has to." Her cheek pressed against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. "No matter what."

"Zoe, of course." Sam slid his arm around her waist. "Of course I won't give up on him. And I won't give up on you either."

Zoe opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam gave her a small smile. "Half the point I offered to take this case for Bobby was so you and I could get away for awhile. I thought it might cheer you up a little to be away from Dean for a day or two. Away from all that worry." He touched her under the chin lightly. "It worked earlier, but now you're sad again."

"So are you," Zoe mumbled, her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry!" Sam said, looking alarmed. "C'mon!"

Zoe laughed, though a couple of tears spilled down her face. "You're unbelievably sweet."

"What are you crying for?" Sam said, still looking bewildered. He brushed the tears away from her face.

Zoe shook her head. "I don't know. Everything. Dean. Myself. You being so nice to me. I don't know what I did to deserve the two of you." She wiped her eyes. "Somewhere I must've done something right."

"Or horribly wrong, depending on how you want to look at it," Sam said, only half-joking. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Cheer up, okay? Neither of us wanted tonight to turn out this way. And you have such a nice smile that no one has really seen in ages. Smile at Dean when we get back tomorrow."

"I smile at Dean," Zoe said, blinking back the last few tears.

"Not like you mean it," Sam said. "More like…an obligatory smile. Until today, you haven't smiled like you were actually happy since…" He trailed off.

"Since the day before Ryan died." Zoe rubbed her eyes furiously. "I'm trying. It's hard."

"I know," Sam said. "I know you're sad, and that's okay. I miss seeing you smile, though."

Zoe did smile at that. "Today was so fun, Sammy. You know you're, like, the only guy I know who has ever told me they like my smile?

Sam didn't bother correcting her calling him "Sammy." He laughed. "I had a good day too. And that's a shame no one has told you that."

Zoe was quiet for a moment, then she slapped her palms against her thighs. "We shouldn't ruin a good day. We should do something fun for the rest of tonight, okay?" With that, she reached across Sam for the TV remote and turned the TV on. She settled back against the pillows and flipped through channels. Finally she paused. "_Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is on!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" Sam asked, lying back next to her.

Zoe stared at him with eyes that were still a little bloodshot. "You haven't seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's_? But you're, like, a walking encyclopedia of random information."

"You're the one who knows movie trivia," Sam said, smacking her arm lightly. "What is this?"

"It's Audrey Hepburn in all her glory!" Zoe said incredulously. "This movie is, like, iconic. Brittany adores this movie. She's in love with Audrey Hepburn. We're going to watch, okay?"

Sam laughed. "Okay."

A couple of hours later, after the movie had ended, Zoe crawled into bed and switched off the light. "Told you it was a good movie," she said sleepily.

"You were right, loath as I am to admit it," Sam's voice said. She couldn't see him in the dark, but she could hear him getting into bed as well.

Zoe closed her eyes. "Good night, Sam. Love you."

"Love you too, Zoe. Good night."

**A/N Lordy, I love them. Zoe and Sam at this point remind me of me and my best friend. Which is really fun to write. ^^ **


	32. Always

**A/N I...am just really excited to have another chapter done. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural, because if I did...yeah...would've done away with Lisa long ago. =)**

**Chapter 32**

Brittany broke Zoe out of her reverie one day when she was in a hotel in Colorado. Her phone rang and Zoe lazily reached out an arm to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful." Brittany's voice sounded less enthusiastic than usual.

"Brit?" Zoe sat up, furrowing her brow. "Is something wrong?" She knew Brittany well enough to know her mood by her voice.

"Umm…look…are you with Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah. Well, technically. They're not here right now." Dean and Sam had dropped Zoe off at the hotel before going out to get food. Zoe had told them she was too tired to come. "Brittany, what's up? You're kind of freaking me out."

Brittany took a shuddering breath. This wasn't the Brittany Zoe knew. That Brittany always had it all together. This Brittany seemed hesitant and lacked confidence. "Zoe, a little girl who lived down the hall from me at my apartment….she died yesterday."

"Oh no!" Zoe gasped. "Did you know her? What happened?"

"Yeah, I – I kind of knew her. I knew her parents better, but I baby-sat a couple of nights when their regular baby-sitter couldn't." Brittany took another breath. "Zoe, they don't know what happened. She was this perfectly healthy kid, and what healthy nine-year-old just drops dead one day?"

"Brittany, I'm sorry," Zoe said quietly.

"No, no, I'm okay, babe, don't worry," Brittany said hastily. "I'm just – I'm kind of scared – there's literally no reason for her to have died. None. She just did. And I was wondering if….this might be something more, sort of, up your alley?"

Zoe was silent for a moment. "You think it was a spirit or something?"

"Well, I don't know! Zoe, you didn't know this kid – she never got sick, she played sports, she had tons of little friends in the building – they were all having a sleepover at her apartment the night before she died, actually. Then suddenly she goes into a coma and dies a day later. What's that about?"

That was unusual. "That does scare me a little, Brittany. A lot, actually. Want us to come to California and check it out?"

"_Would_ you?" Brittany sounded immensely relieved and grateful.

"Always," Zoe answered.

"Oh, _thank you_, Zoe. I just – I really want to know what happened to her and I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm on my way. We'll be there in a day or two. Be careful, okay?"

"Same to you, lovely." They said goodbye and Zoe hung up the phone.

xxx

The Impala pulled to a stop outside Brittany's apartment building in San Francisco. "Finally," Dean said, getting out of the car. Sam stared out the window a moment longer.

Zoe leaned over to him. "Sam, you okay?" She was sure he was remembering Madison and what had happened last time they were in San Francisco.

"Fine," he said shortly, and he too got out of the car.

Brittany was waiting for them inside the lobby. Zoe immediately went and hugged her. "Hey," she said gently.

"Hi," Brittany answered, pushing Zoe's hair away from her face. "How are you, hon?"

Zoe knew Brittany wanted to know how she was handling Ryan's death. She shrugged. "I'm dealing."

Brittany nodded. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks for the confidence," Zoe said.

"One day at a time, lovely," Brittany said, sliding her hand into Zoe's. "Hi, Dean," she added to him. "And you must be Sam."

"We've talked on the phone," Sam said.

"Yeah, and I saw you at Ryan's – at the funeral," Brittany amended quickly, causing Zoe to roll her eyes.

"All right, people," Zoe said. "My brother is dead. I am well aware of this fact. Stop avoiding talking about it because that's even worse." She glared pointedly at Dean.

Brittany squeezed Zoe's hand. "Sorry." She glanced around and tried to cover the awkward moment. "Um, so..yeah. Come upstairs and I can tell you guys what happened."

On Brittany's floor, there were several people in the hallway, moving boxes out of one of the rooms. "What's going on?" Dean asked, almost tripping over one of the boxes.

"Heather's parents – that's the girl who died – are moving," Brittany said quietly as they reached her door. She quickly unlocked it and they went inside. "They don't want to live here where Heather died…and I mean, who can blame them?"

Zoe went to Brittany's overstuffed couch and began moving stacks of books and music off it so they could sit down. "What did the doctors say happened?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know a lot. I just know she was having a sleepover party at her apartment with a few other girls who live here, and at the party she fell unconscious and about twenty-four hours later."

Zoe looked at Dean. "Ghosts can make people sick, right?"

"You know they can." He gave her a grin and sat down on the couch. Zoe sat next to him and Brittany perched herself on the arm of the couch, crossing her long legs.

"What makes you think it was a spirit, though, Brittany?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well…I guess I don't really know," Brittany admitted, looking down. "Just that she wasn't sick, never had been, and half an hour before she went into a coma she was perfectly fine. Her parents told me."

"Sure the kids didn't raid the liquor cabinet at the sleepover?" Dean asked skeptically.

Brittany gave him a disgusted look. "They're _nine_!"

Dean lifted his hands. "Okay! Seemed plausible to me!"

Brittany lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Well, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her. She just…went into a coma and died."

"Like the dinosaurs on _Jurassic Park_ would if they didn't get lysine," Zoe interjected.

"Exactly," Brittany said, looking down at her. "Only…it wasn't because she didn't have lysine."

"I know that," Zoe huffed. "What the hell is lysine anyway?"

"Lysine aside," Dean said, overriding Brittany's response, "we need to find out what happened at the sleepover."

They made their way back down the hall and into the emptying apartment. Most of the boxes and furniture had been cleared out, and the parents of the dead girl were just leaving. Brittany said a quick hello before going inside. "They don't care if we're here?" Zoe asked apprehensively.

"People have been in and out all weekend," Brittany said. "Doesn't matter."

Sam took the EMF out of his pocket. It whirred slightly as they wandered through the empty rooms. "I'm definitely picking up something…not very strong, though…" He frowned.

"Heather's room is here," Brittany said, pausing before a door. "This is where the girls would have been when it happened." She bit her lip, looking nervous.

"Brit, if it's hard for you – " Zoe started.

"I'm fine, babe," Brittany said sharply, and she pushed the door open.

A young blond girl who had been sitting on the floor leapt to her feet and whirled around. She appeared to be around nine or ten years old and looked surprised to see them. "Brittany?"

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked gently.

The girl's eyes darted to Zoe, Dean, and Sam.

"It's okay, Rosie, this is my best friend Zoe and her friends Sam and Dean," Brittany said.

"I know who _she_ is," Rosie said bluntly. "You have pictures of her in your apartment."

Brittany gestured for Zoe and the boys to enter the room. "Guys, this is Rosie. She lives on the floor below me, and she was a friend of Heather's." She looked Rosie square in the eyes. "You were saying goodbye?"

Rosie nodded. "They already took Heather's stuff away," she said.

"I know, honey." Brittany sat down on the floor, kicked off her shoes, and patted the spot next to her. Rosie took a seat next to her, and Zoe and the boys followed suit.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Rosie asked, looking at them nervously.

Brittany and Zoe exchanged a look. "We're trying to find out what happened to your friend," Zoe said.

"You were at the sleepover the other night, right, Rosie?" Brittany asked, and Rosie nodded.

"What happened to Heather?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Rosie muttered.

"We know it's hard," Sam said. "But we're trying to find out what happened to Heather. We could really use your help."

"Guys, would you lay off and give her a minute?" Zoe said sharply. She turned her attention back to Rosie.

Rosie finally spoke. "We were playing games…we had a Ouija board and that didn't really work because there were too many of us pushing the little pointer thingy…then we tried saying Bloody Mary in the mirror only Chrissy got scared and ran out before we said it three times, so that didn't work either. Then we played 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.'" There she paused nervously.

"What happened?" Sam prompted her.

"Heather wanted to float. So we all sat around her and chanted 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.' You know how that works? You make up a story about Heather getting sick and dying…after each line you say 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.'" Rosie sniffled. "Then you end with saying that, and you try and lift her up with two fingers each. And it worked, Heather was all stiff and floating above our heads. Then she fell down and she wasn't awake and then she didn't wake up." Rosie hid her face.

Brittany put her arm around Rosie. "Why don't I walk you back to your apartment?" she asked gently. When Rosie nodded, Brittany stood up and led the little girl out of the room, leaving Zoe, Sam, and Dean on their own.

"What do you guys think?" Zoe asked. "Do you think it was a spirit?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well, they were messing around with a Ouija board," Dean said slowly.

"Do those work, though? Rosie said it didn't," Zoe said.

"They _definitely_ work," Sam said matter-of-factly. "We've, uh, we've used one before. It's possible they contacted the spirit through the Ouija board and it stuck around long enough to get at Heather when they played 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.'"

"I think we should get a Ouija board," Zoe said thoughtfully. "And ask the spirit what's up."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That'd be the dangerous way to go."

"If you want to spend hours in the library researching the apartment building, be my guest," Zoe said. "Now that I know that Ouija boards work, I'm using one. Brittany will help."

Dean rolled his eyes. "In that case, I will too." He turned to Sam. "Can you see what you can dig up on the Internet? We'll deal with the Ouija board."

"All right," Sam said reluctantly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Careful is my middle name, Sammy." Dean patted him on the shoulder.

xxx

Brittany finished lighting the candles that now lined what had been Heather's room, then flicked off the lights and darted back to sit next to the Ouija board with Zoe and Dean. "The candles aren't exactly necessary, you know," Dean grumbled.

"It adds to the mood," Brittany said, settling herself next to Zoe and placing her fingers on the plastic pointer. "Take it away, gorgeous."

Zoe lightly set her fingers on the pointer next to Brittany's and Dean's and took a breath. "Is there a spirit in this apartment?" It took a moment, but then the pointer moved to hover over the word _yes_.

Zoe's eyes widened. "Did you kill a little girl?"

_No_.

"Who did?"

The pointer moved to the letters this time. _W-I-T-C-H_. "A witch did it? The ghost of a witch?" Zoe asked.

_Yes_.

"Who are you, then, if you're not the witch?" Zoe asked.

Back to the letters. _H-E-A-T-H-E-R_.

Brittany jumped. "Heather? That's _you_?"

_Yes. H-I B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y_.

"Hi, honey," Brittany said softly.

"Why are you still here, Heather? After you died, why didn't you leave?" Zoe asked.

_S-T-U-C-K. C-A-N-T L-E-A-VE_. A pause. _W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U_?

"My name's Zoe, and that's Dean," Zoe said. "We're going to figure out how you died, Heather. We want to help you."

"Why can't you leave?" Dean asked abruptly.

_W-I-T-C-H. _

"She won't let you leave?" Dean asked.

_No_. Everyone was silent for a moment, then the pointer drifted to _good-bye_.

"Hold on!" Zoe said indignantly. "I wasn't done!" The pointer was still. "Fine, then," she huffed. "What do we do now?"

"Find out if there really are any witches who lived here," Dean said. He stood up and turned on the light. "This is weird. I don't know if I've seen anything like this before." He frowned.

"It should work like anything else, though, right?" Zoe asked. "Find the spirit, burn the bones?"

"Yeah, yeah, that should always work," Dean said. "It's just that I can't think of any reason Heather's spirit shouldn't be able to leave." His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

"Maybe it's witchy magic," Zoe suggested.

"Maybe," Dean said. "I haven't heard of anything like this before. We should check with Sam, see what he found out. Maybe he had more luck than we did."

"I take it that's bad news?" Sam asked, sticking his head into the room. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Been doing some research. There definitely was a group of women practicing black magic in this area back in the 1960s. Most of them seem to have either given it up or moved away before they died."

"So no witches died here?" Dean asked grumpily.

"I didn't say that." Sam entered the room and sat down on the floor, pushing the Ouija board aside and setting down a stack of papers. "Anne Harrison, age 26, died in a fire that destroyed part of the building in 1967. Most of what you're living in," he said with a nod to Brittany, "was reconstructed after the fire."

"And she was a witch?" Zoe asked.

"I called Bobby," Sam said. "Had him help me do a little digging. People described Anne as very reserved, quiet, but with a bad temper. If you look a little deeper, at what Anne was up to in the witches' coven, she was definitely the most hardcore about it." Sam spread the papers out. "See? It says she was especially interested in levitation and in achieving immortality."

"That's ambitious," Dean said, furrowing his brow. "She burned to death? How is she still here, then?"

"Bobby and I have a theory about that," Sam said. "One of the things Anne was working on before she died was a spell to bind someone to Earth even after their death. It's not the best plan, but we think she has to trade seven lives for her own. Anne's spirit is tied here because of the spell she created when she was alive, and she's been collecting spirits ever since. Since the building was rebuilt in 1970, six girls have died here. None were younger than eight, and none were older than eighteen. All of them died twenty-four hours after slipping into a coma, and at least three died the night after having a sleepover."

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board," Brittany said.

"Exactly," Sam said. "So what we think is happening is that Anne's spirit is taking these girls' spirits and binding them to her. When she gets seven, she'll be able to finish herself and use those girls' energies to resurrect herself. She has six. She needs one more to complete the spell and bring herself back to life."

"That's complicated," Zoe said, frowning.

Sam snorted. "Trust me, we could go way more in depth about this, but I'm choosing not to. All that really matters is that we figure out how to break the spell before she can complete it."

"We find whatever it is keeping her spirit here, burn it, and problem solved," Dean said.

Sam shifted. "It's not that simple, Dean. Even if she destroy Anne's spirit, the spell is still in place. The spirits of those six girls are still going to be trapped here, and that's six more spirits to deal with. Innocent ones who don't deserve to have their graves desecrated. It's not their fault they're stuck."

"So we have to break the spell before we destroy her spirit," Zoe said. "How would we do that?"

"There's not an easy way," Sam said. "Even Bobby's stumped on this one."

"I have an idea," Brittany said, speaking suddenly. "We get the spirit to take one of us. We'll go into a coma and have the next twenty-four hours to break the spell, right?"

"I have an idea," Zoe said. "It's called, that's crazy talk, Brittany."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "It – " Dean sighed. "It's not a bad idea, actually, it's just really dangerous. But like Sam said, there's no easy way to do this….and if it's one of us who goes into the coma, we don't have to worry about any other little girls in this building…."

"Who's going to do it?" Zoe asked, reluctantly accepting the plan.

Dean said nothing but looked away from Zoe. Sam cleared his throat. "Anne only targets females. This is a long shot anyway since you're both so much older than the rest of the girls, but….if we have any shot at this it needs to be one of you."

"I will," Zoe said hesitantly.

"No," Brittany snapped. "We'll need you conscious. I should do it. That way I have the three of you trying to save my life. If it was you in the coma, I'd be sitting here panicking while Dean and Sam actually try to solve the problem."

"You think I won't be panicking with you in a coma?" Zoe demanded. "Because I will be!"

"You in a coma isn't going to sit well with anyone here!" Brittany said angrily. "You think Dean could function with you half-dead? You think anyone wants to see you like that?" Brittany paused for a moment, composing herself. "Look. You are the only one here who cares about me that much. No offense, gentlemen," she added to Sam and Dean, "but I don't know you very well and you don't know me. Zoe, babe, we know and love you too much. I trust you, Zoe."

"With your life?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"Always," Brittany said.

Zoe stared at Brittany with her mouth slightly agape. She ran her hand through her hair. "I don't like this."

"Well, I don't either," Brittany said, shrugging. "What if all that works is the levitation and I'm stuck floating around for the rest of my life?"

"That's not funny," Zoe snapped.

"Come on," Brittany said, all trace of humor gone. "I'm not seeing much of an option here."

"She's right," Dean said, looking unhappy. "I don't like the idea either, but I can't think of anything else."

Zoe turned to Sam. "Tell them this is crazy,"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "It is crazy. But it might work," he said slowly. "I'm with Brittany. We don't have many options, and if we get the spirit to go after Brittany instead of another little girl….well, we can keep an eye on her and keep the spirit from attacking kids."

Zoe covered her face. "I'm outvoted. I see how it is. Okay. Okay. But we have to destroy the spirit before Brit's twenty-four hours are up. We have to."

xxx

Back in Brittany's apartment, Zoe lit the last candle and knelt next to Brittany's head. Brittany lay on her back on the floor with Sam and Dean kneeling on either side of her.

"Ready?" Zoe asked Brittany, stroking her forehead.

"As I'll ever be," Brittany said, her voice shaking but forcing a smile.

Zoe took a deep breath. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board." Sam and Dean repeated her words in turn.

"Brittany's getting sick," Zoe said. She swallowed hard. She'd never believed in these type of superstitious games kids played at sleepovers. Now she did. Brittany's eyes were closed and she had turned very pale. "Brittany's dying…..Brittany's dead. Spirit, help us lift Brittany up." Each of them slid two fingers under Brittany's body and lifted upward.

Brittany lifted much more easily than Zoe would ever have expected. For several moments she merely floated, a few inches above their heads, then her eyes flew open and she let out a scream.

"Brittany?" Zoe shouted. She dropped her hands and Brittany fell with a thud. Sam quickly put out his hand and stopped the back of her head from hitting the floor.

"Brittany!" Zoe said. She crawled to Brittany's side. Her eyes were closed and her dark hair fanned out on the floor around her pale face. She didn't move.


	33. Enchanted

**A/N I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter 33**

Sam moved Brittany from the floor of the living room to her bed, where Zoe carefully tucked the blankets around her still form. Sam gave Zoe a concerned glance and checked Brittany's pulse. "She'll be okay, Zo."

"You don't know that," Zoe said anxiously, kneeling on the bed next to Brittany.

"Zoe, trust me, we're not going to let Brittany die," Sam said earnestly as Dean entered the room.

Dean looked at his watch. "It's three o'clock now. We have until three o'clock tomorrow afternoon to figure this out. We've done crazier things."

The corners of Zoe's lips turned down and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Dean sat down next to her and placed his hands on her face. "Zoe. I need to you keep it together, okay?" he said sharply.

Zoe pulled away. "You don't get it, Dean. I can't live without her. Not with Ryan gone, and with your deal – I – I can't do it alone and I need Brittany."

"I know," Dean said firmly, cupping her chin in his hand. "And that's why I need you to not fall apart. If we're gonna figure this out in twenty-four hours, I really need you to pull yourself together and help us do what we do best." He brushed his face with his hand. "Zoe?"

Zoe glanced away from Dean to look down at Brittany. She wasn't used to seeing her friend so still and pale – Brittany was usually constantly moving, to the point of being annoying. She nodded. "Yeah," she said shakily, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I'm good, I'll help."

"That's my girl." Dean pressed a kiss to her lips briefly and stood up, extending a hand to pull Zoe to her feet.

xxx

Zoe rubbed her eyes, tired from the hour and a half she'd spent pouring over library books. "Is there anything in here that can possibly help Brittany?" she weakly asked Dean, who was sitting next to her at a table in the San Francisco library, both of them surrounded by books.

He slammed his book shut in frustration. "It's not telling how to break the spell, only how to destroy the spirit, which I already know how to do, thanks." He rubbed his face.

"Well, that's not good, Dean, because we only have approximately twenty-two hours left," Zoe said tensely.

"I know!" Dean snapped. "I know, okay? We have time. We'll figure it out."

Zoe tapped her fingers on the table. "Isn't there something else we can do? Burn hex bags, something?"

"Since the spell has been in place since before the witch died, finding hex bags isn't going to be easy." Dean grunted. "It'd be easier if we could find an alternate way to break the spell and just destroy the spirit before the bitch succeeds in bringing herself back to life."

Zoe groaned and laid her head on the table. Absently Dean reached over and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

A small smile tinged Zoe's face. "I'm not sure you believe that, but thank you."

Dean smiled back. "Hey. What am I good for if not being reassuring?" He brushed hair away from her face. "Think Sam's having better luck than us?"

Zoe sighed. "Since we both kind of suck at research, I would guess so."

"Wanna head back, check on your girl, see what Sam's up to?" Dean asked.

Zoe lifted her head. "You know me well. I would love to do that."

xxx

Sam greeted them at the door when they got back to Brittany's apartment. Zoe darted past him and made a beeline for Brittany's room. "Any change?" she asked Sam over her shoulder as she knelt next to the bed.

Sam followed her into the room with Dean just behind him. He shook his head. "Nothing much, Zo, she stirred a little a couple times and I think she talked in her sleep, but otherwise…." He shrugged. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

Zoe bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. That's okay. Any luck figuring out how to break the spell?"

"Actually, yes." Sam went to the dresser where the Ouija board lay. "Everything I've read online, everything Bobby's read, says the best way to break the spell is if one of the spirits contained is strong enough to break through their containment at the same time the witch's spirit is being destroyed."

"So Brittany has to bust down that spell from within while we burn the witch's bones?" Dean asked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"That's the general idea," Sam said.

Zoe nodded to the Ouija board. "What's that for?"

Sam knelt on the floor, setting up the board. "Ouija boards can also be used to communicate with people in comas. If Brittany's here, she'll be able to tell us what's going on, on the other side." He pushed the board to Zoe. "Here, you talk to her. She likes you best."

"Make her sound like she's some weird animal," Zoe grumbled, placing her fingers on the pointer. "Hey, Brit. You here?"

The pointer zoomed all over the board. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. Is that you?" Zoe was taken aback. The pointer hovered, quivering, over the _yes_. "Sure seems like you. Energetic even in spirit form?" The pointer began moving quickly again, a little slower than before so Zoe could make out what Brittany was saying. "She says this is fun. She says she can 'walk through walls and shit.'" She paused. "And she can fly. Jesus, Brittany, if you're having so much fun maybe I'll just leave you there."

The pointer hit the _no_ mark repeatedly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Brit, it's good to hear from you. I want you back. Not in the way you're thinking, just – I need you back on Earth so I don't have to talk to you through a board game."

The pointer moved quickly again. "What's she saying?" Dean asked.

Zoe laughed. "That she loves me."

"Brittany, you can have a love-fest when we get you back," Dean said. "Tell us what you can see."

The pointer hovered over the question mark.

"We think the spell can be broken from….within," Sam said, struggling to find the correct words. "It'll be tricky, but we think you could be the one to break it. Have you tried leaving the apartment building?"

Zoe watched the pointer carefully. "She's afraid to," she reported to Sam. "But – " she leaned closer as the pointer picked up speed. "The spirits of the girls who – who died before her – they're all there. They've tried leaving and they can't."

"She's talking to them?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"She wants you to talk to her, not about her, and yes, she's talked to them," Zoe said, desperately trying to keep up with Brittany's movements on the Ouija board. "There's some sort of wall blocking them from getting out of here. She can't break through."

"I thought that might be the case." Sam reached for his laptop and flipped it open to read from a webpage. "'A spirit still tied to a human body may be strong enough to break the barrier and free the spirits,'" he read, "'as long as the witch is destroyed at the same time.'" He looked up. "Basically Brittany has to break the barrier at the exact moment we burn the witch's bones. We also have to burn Brittany's hair."

Zoe jumped as the pointer on the Ouija board moved again. "Don't think she likes that idea."

Sam laughed. "Just a lock, Brittany, not all your hair. It's just so your spirit can make it back into your body."

Zoe watched the Ouija board for a moment. "She is reluctantly okay with this," Zoe said, "but asks us to please remember that she loves her hair."

"Duly noted, Brittany," Sam said, glancing at the bed where she lay. "Won't cut off any more than we have to." He nodded to the board. "Do you have anything else to say before we put away the board and start working on bringing you back?"

The pointer moved across the board. "She says thank you, Sam, for watching her while Dean and I were at the library," Zoe laughed. "And she's telling me not to worry."

"Good advice," Dean said approvingly. "We're getting this fixed."

"Thanks for the support, Dean," Zoe said. "Well, Brit….signing off, I guess."

"Just keep paying attention, Brittany, do everything we ask," Sam added hastily.

"We'll talk to you soon, Brittany," Zoe said before reluctantly putting the Ouija board away. She made a face. "That's weird. She's unconscious on the bed and yet walking around invisible."

"Lemme tell you, it's even weirder for her," Dean said grimly.

"I would imagine. That's why we need her back." She looked at Dean anxiously.

Dean snorted. "Don't give me that sad look. It'll be fine, I keep telling you that." He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. "Look. I'll go to the graveyard and burn the witch's bones. You and Sam stay here and take care of breaking the rest of the spell, okay?"

Zoe nodded. "Okay."

Dean kissed her forehead, then pointed at Sam. "Take care of 'em. I'll call you when I find the witch's grave and we can make sure we destroy the spirit and break the spell at the same time. If I come back and find anyone dead, I'm holding you accountable!" Sam looked indignant. Dean smirked and gave him a wink before heading out the door.

xxx

Sam lit the last of the candles that lined Brittany's bedroom and turned to Zoe, who knelt on Brittany's bed next to her, with Sam's laptop in front of her. "Ready?"

"I am." Zoe reached for Brittany's bedside table and picked up the pair of kitchen scissors she'd retrieved earlier. "The question is if _Brittany's_ ready."

"Well, she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter," Sam said with a laugh.

"I know." Zoe picked up a lock of Brittany's hair. "Brit, if I screw this up, I am so sorry. Don't kill me." Quickly she snipped off the lock of hair, making it about shoulder length. "You can always get a haircut. Layers or something. It'll look pretty." Carefully she tied the lock of hair into a knot. "Call Dean."

While Sam dialed Dean's number, Zoe reached over and squeezed Brittany's hand. "It'll be over soon," she whispered.

Sam tossed his phone onto the bed. "Dean's on speaker."

"Hey, Dean," Zoe said. "Are we good to go?"

"Yeah," Dean said, sounding rather exasperated. "I dug up the grave, salted the bones. Waiting on your word to start burning."

Zoe looked up as Sam exited the room. "Sam's heading to the kitchen with Brittany's hair and a lighter."

"We should try to start burning the bones and Brittany's hair at the same time," Dean said. "I don't want to risk Brittany not being able to make it back."

Zoe shivered. "Me either. Brittany, you know what to do?"

The Ouija board was set up on Brittany's dresser, and the pointer jumped to the _yes_.

"Break the barrier, let the girls' spirits through, but do _not_ go through yourself, Brittany, understand me?" Dean said firmly.

"She understands," Zoe said, relaying Brittany's message.

"Okay," Dean said. "Is Sam ready?"

"He's _been_ ready!"

"Count to three, Zo," Sam called from the kitchen.

Zoe took a breath. "One…..two…..three." She heard Sam's lighter click in the kitchen.

"And good-bye, witch," Dean said. "I'll be back soon, Zoe."

"Bye." Zoe ended the call and sat back against the headboard, waiting.

Nothing happened for several moments, then Zoe turned to look back at Brittany, and let out a shriek, nearly falling off the bed. The witch's spirit was leaning over Brittany, hand on Brittany's throat. The spirit's hair was long and ragged, her eyes sunken as she turned her head slowly to look at Zoe.

"No!" Zoe shrieked. Brittany was beginning to twitch a little, her head jerking back and forth.

Sam came running into the room, gun in hand. "Hey!" he shouted. He fired the gun, and the witch disappeared, but Brittany's body continued twitching.

"No!" Zoe screamed again, lunging across the bed to Brittany's side. "No, no, no. Brittany, please, you can do it, baby girl, you can!" Sam dropped his gun and rushed over to sit on Brittany's other side.

"Help me hold her down," Zoe said frantically as Brittany began thrashing. "She's going to get hurt!" Together Zoe and Sam held Brittany still until her convulsing subsided and she lay quietly on the bed, her eyes still closed. "Brittany?" Zoe searched her face anxiously, waiting for some sign of life.

Suddenly Brittany's eyes flew open as she took a huge gasp of air. She shot upward into a sitting position, but Sam and Zoe forced her back down. Brittany's eyes darted from Zoe to Sam and back again. "Oh, this is kinky," she mumbled. She struggled a little. "Let go." Zoe released her uncertainly, nodding for Sam to do the same. Brittany collapsed against her pillows, shakily covering her eyes with one hand. "Did I miss anything important?" she asked weakly.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked her.

Brittany uncovered her eyes with a sigh. "I'm kidding. I remember everything. This shit is whack."

"Did you just say….whack?" Zoe said, her lips curling upward.

Brittany swatted her leg half-heartedly. "Have you ever tried busting down a spirit barrier in a spirit dimension to let a lot of little spirit girls go onto the next life?"

"I can't say I have, but I can't speak for Sam," Zoe said, glancing at him.

Sam smiled. "No. I haven't tried that. It's on my bucket list."

"Cross it off. It's not fun," Brittany said in a small voice. She rubbed her face again. "Oh God….I can't believe you people do stuff like this every day."

"Not _every_ day," Zoe said.

"Once a week, maybe," Sam agreed.

Brittany laughed weakly. "More power to you. You're far braver souls than I."

xxx

Zoe lay on her stomach on Brittany's bed and stared at the bathroom door. Brittany had begun feeling better after a couple hours of rest and then insisted they all go out for dinner. She had also insisted on spending years in the bathroom getting ready.

Zoe took off her shoe and threw it at the bathroom door. "You've been in there for ages!" she yelled. "What can you possibly be doing?"

The door flew open and Brittany stepped out wearing black pants, black high-heeled boots, and a dark green short-sleeved sweater. Zoe tilted her head to the side. "This isn't fair."

"What's not fair?" Brittany asked, going to her dresser to clip her hair back with a barrette.

"That you spent several hours in a coma today and still look a thousand times better than I do," Zoe said glumly, rolling onto her back and tugging on her t-shirt. "You look perfect all the time and I'm just a mess."

"A hot mess, though." Brittany giggled and winked. She quickly applied her lipstick and smacked her lips together. "You look fine. But want to borrow some clothes, if you're that worried about it?"

Zoe snorted. "No. I don't dress up, are you kidding?"

"Then what are you complaining about?" Brittany spread her arms out. "I always dress up. It's what I do. You never know who you'll run into in San Francisco."

"Hmm. Okay." Zoe heaved herself to her feet. "The boys probably think we died. They've been waiting for hours."

"Not hours!" Brittany protested. "Not even close. I had to shower, didn't I? I had to get all the nasty spirit-dimension germs off me. But it wasn't hours."

"It was," Zoe said. "It was hours and hours."

Brittany gave Zoe a playful smack on the side of the head. "Then by all means let's keep them waiting longer, arguing about how long I took in the bathroom."

xxx

Brittany picked the restaurant, as usual, but Zoe drew the line at Chinese food. Pouting about that, Brittany dragged Zoe, Dean and Sam to a small bar and grill not far from her apartment.

"I can't believe how much energy you have," Zoe grumbled, sliding into the booth next to Brittany, across from Sam and Dean. "It's not normal. You're abnormal."

"I revel in my abnormality." Brittany gave Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't overexert yourself, okay?" Sam said seriously. "We don't know what kind of side effects that sickness might have."

Brittany snorted. "You're cute. I feel fine, though, look at me." She spread out her arms, nearly hitting Zoe in the face. "My body is in perfect condition."

"Sweet Jesus," Zoe muttered. "You _are_ back to normal." She drummed her fingers on the table. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Be right back." She slid out of the booth and headed for the bar.

"Hey, hold up there, lightweight," Dean said, hurrying after her. "Please tell me you're not planning on getting drunk. As fun as that may be, you're _not_ so fun hung over."

"Don't worry," Zoe said, sitting down on a stool next to the bar. "I won't get drunk. Swear to God." She drew an "x" over her heart with her index finger. "Actually I'm over here as an excuse. Brittany's turning on the charm."

Dean furrowed his brow. "She's flirting with Sam?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "He's her type."

"What's her type?" Dean asked.

"Tall," Zoe said. "Brittany likes high heels, but she also likes being shorter than guys. It's a dilemma." She nodded to emphasize her point.

Dean laughed, sitting down next to her. "You two know everything there is to know about each other or what?"

"Oh yeah!" Zoe said seriously, even though she thought he had been joking. He looked at her and Zoe smiled before explaining. "The summer after senior year Brittany and I went down to Missouri and stayed in this cabin her parents own on a lake down there. You get to know people you spend that much time with….especially since me and Brittany had already known each other for nine years…" She smiled. "It was really great, that summer, it was just me and her. Didn't know anybody else, didn't need anybody else." She paused. "Like how you and Sam are. Well, until I came along and screwed it all up."

Dean laughed and squeezed her hand. "You didn't screw anything up."

Zoe blushed and lowered her head, grinning. "Aw, thanks." She glanced over at the table where she and Dean had left Brittany and Sam. Brittany was leaning across the table, chatting animatedly. "God, the girl can talk."

"Like you," Dean pointed out.

Zoe shook her head. "No. I babble nonsensically. Brittany talks about stuff that makes sense."

"Feeling a little sorry for yourself there?" Dean asked, looking bewildered. "I like your nonsensical babbling."

Zoe laughed and shook her head. "No, I – I don't mean to compare myself to her, it's just that we grew up together and our lives and personalities are completely different. It's strange. That's all." She shrugged. "And I'm glad she's out here doing what she loves. I wouldn't want her to be doing what I'm doing, that's for sure."

Dean glanced at Brittany and back to Zoe. "No offense to your girl, but if you ask me she doesn't have what it takes to do our job."

"Which is what?" Zoe crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at Dean expectantly.

"You're willing to take risks," Dean said, looking at her. "And I don't think Brittany is. Not as much as you, anyway."

Zoe was taken aback. She smiled slightly and looked down. "Oh – um – well – thanks."

Dean laughed out loud. "You take compliments so well." He stood up and kissed her lightly. "We should join the group so we're not accused of being anti-social."

xxx

Brittany folded her arms and pouted at Zoe. "I don't want you to leave." It was the following morning, and Zoe, Sam and Dean were bidding farewell to Brittany outside her apartment building.

"I know, Brit," Zoe said sadly. She went over and hugged her tightly. "I'll call you soon."

"You better." Brittany put her hands on Zoe's face. "Love you."

"You too." Zoe reached up and squeezed Brittany's hand. "Any more ghosts and you let us know."

"I will." Brittany dropped her hands and looked at Sam. "It was really nice meeting you, Sam. And thanks for – you know – helping Zoe save my life."

"And I didn't?" Dean muttered incredulously as Brittany went over and hugged Sam. Zoe elbowed him in the ribs.

"You burned the bones," Zoe muttered back. "But Sam was the only one who stayed with her the entire time she was unconscious."

Dean snorted. "Nobody gives me any credit around here."

"Thank you, Dean," Brittany said loudly, letting go of Sam and smirking. "You were fantastic. You were amazing. You're my hero."

"That's what he expects to hear," Zoe said, laughing along with Brittany.

Sam smiled and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "It was nice finally meeting you, too. Take care, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I will." She gave them a sad smile. "Bye." She turned to go back into her apartment, went a few paces, then whirled back. "Hey, um – " Brittany paused, then shrugged. "Just – nobody die on me. I like you guys."

Zoe laughed. "We won't. Bye, Brittany." She blew her a kiss. Brittany caught it, acting thrilled, and pressed it to her heart with a wink.


End file.
